Vampire Knight
by BloodWingsBLIXXXVO63
Summary: I'm no good at summarys, but i can say that this is how i would of wrote Vampire Knight, so its my version of it. and it is a Zero x Yuuki fanfiction as i strongly support the couple  .  But please read and tell me what you think, Thank you.
1. Introduction

**Vampire Knight**

**Introduction – Yuuki and Cross Academy**

Yuuki Chan, daughter of Cross – Kaien, is a very insecure female. She is constantly energetic, smart, brave and strong with feelings of care.  
Yuuki has never met her mother. Her father has always told her mother tragically died after birth due to becoming weak during pregnancy. Her father has therefore; looked after and been by her side all her life and Yuuki had no problems with that. She was thankful that she had someone related to her.  
Cross – Kaien, her Farther, is the chairman of Cross academy, which her farther organises and set up. But there is a dark secret behind the two separate classes that learn there. Only one of the classes knows the schools secret and layout, this class is called the 'Night Class'. This is because the Night Class consists all of Vampires. Either pureblood (pureblood vampires are highly honoured and served for, they are a very rare breed and they have the biggest ancestry family tree and the most powerful powers) and the noble vampires (vampires who have been born with certain powers such as ice, or fire). The leader of the night class is the pureblood, Kaname Kuran, the nobles who are at his service always are Aidou, Ichijou, Akatsuki, Shiki, Rima, Ruka and Seiran. The Day Class do not know this and should never be told this. But they are still ensured safety, the night class would not harm a human for blood, instead they take blood tablets, which is basically medical blood in tablet form which can be dissolved into drinks or swallowed. Some vampires that has a past of humanity cannot take these as their body rejects them, therefore they starve of blood and will eventually turn in a level-e (a level –e vampire, is a bred that becomes uncontrollable and vicious. They basically go mental and kill anyone who gets in its way, for blood. There is no hope for these types of vampires and no turning back. They turn out this way as they are not a proper vampire as they were bitten during humanity by a powerful pureblood vampire that has the ability to change humans into this breed and usually make them as their servants.)  
The night class vampires ache in pain (but don't die) if they are in the sunlight. Therefore, the day class students are taught during the day time and then swap over with the night class so they can be taught at night time.  
Yuuki knows of the secret of the night class, this is because her farther wants her to become a prefect/guardian to protect the schools secret, to keep the day class safe and monitor class swap overs. This idea of Yuuki becoming a prefect/guardian was even agreed by Kaname (leader of the night class).

Yuuki would need to keep the day class under control as the night class vampires are beautiful and magnificent and their scent can make any female crazy about them, and even claim they are in love with them.  
Yuuki has mostly met Kaname Kuran from the night class, as he visits Chairman Cross (Yuuki's father) most of the time to speak of news and ideas. Yuuki didn't find Kaname as frightening as she should, she neither thought that the other Vampires scary, but this one particularly seemed caring and safe, but for a pureblood, this shouldn't be the case, they have all the power to control anything they would want. But maybe some are just happy with what they already got.

It took Yuuki a while to accept the big responsibility of being a prefect; she knew she couldn't do it on herself. But the thought of Kaname encouraged her to go ahead with the idea. But she needn't worry at that present time; this was because she was told this at the age of 10 to get it settled into her mind. But in the future she didn't need to do it by her self...

Danger and fear will overcome Yuuki at cross academy, and a hard decision which she will have to make, could change her life forever...


	2. Chapter 1  Night Of Horror And Loss

**Chapter One – Night Of Horror And Loss**

"Yuuki? Where are you? I really need to speak to you!" calls an impatient Cross Kaien as he runs around looking for the 10 year old Yuuki.

Whilst the chairman's back is turned, Yuuki came creeping up behind him and screamed in a high pitched screeching tone. 

"Arghhh!" the chairman fell over in shock. "YUUKI!" He said trying not to shout to loudly, at her whilst she was rolling on the floor in laughter.  
"Its not funny, I need to go out, it's very urgent" the chairman said getting up.  
Yuuki saw the seriousness in his green eyes. "I'm really sorry farther" she replied back to the reaction and hugged him in return.  
"Call me daddy Yuuki, and its okay But the problem is, is that I can't leave you here by yourself" he said now a bit annoyed.  
"Keian! We have no time to lose. We have got to go." said an injured man with long, curly black hair who was perching against the door which he presumably came into the house from. His face could not be seen due to his long dark hair and what looked like crimson ink on his cheek and arm.

"Its okay, Chairman... I will look after Yuuki." Said a very familiar calm voice. Coming from the door which the injured man stood by, came in Kaname.  
"Kaname-senpai." Yuuki said cheerfully.  
"You sure about this Kaname?" The chairman asked politely.  
"Yes, I'm sure; you have an important job to do." Kaname replied in understanding.

The chairman walked up to Kaname and put his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you" the chairman simply said and walked out of the house with the injured man leading the way.

Kaname turned to Yuuki, and saw the impression she used at that present time.  
"Don't look worried Yuuki. It's all okay." He said coming over to her and getting on to his knees to become level with her. "There's nothing to worry about" he said calmly and hugged her. She immediately felt calm and she knew that it could have been all due to his presence but part of his powers.  
"But...what's going on? Or what is happening?" Yuuki still asked no matter what she felt.  
"Yuuki, you wouldn't want to know, trust me...I am sure you will find out eventually, just not now, it's not the right time." Kaname replied still holding her.  
"Okay...whatever you say Kaname senpai." Yuuki simply replied now feeling sleepy.

Every second that went by, Yuuki's eyes would slowly drop like she was falling to sleep but fighting against it till she suddenly dropped quietly to sleep. Kaname intended this to happen so that she wouldn't worry no more. He lifted her up like he was picking up a feather and took her to her room and put her to bed, hoping she wouldn't wake up too early. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and simply watched Yuuki sleep peacefully.

Kaname had always loved this little girl since the day he met her, and he was always there for her when she needed help or needed to be looked after. But there was always a thought in Kaname's mind that was an advantage and a disadvantage for him. If he still loves her when she becomes older and she loves him, he can always change her into a vampire, but the problem was that there would always be a risk of Yuuki becoming a level-e, but the risk shouldn't be so bad as he was a pureblood, if he kept giving his blood to her, she should be kept under control and strong. But yet, Kaname does not know his feelings, he could just love her as a little human sister.

Painless hours flew past and Kaname never stopped looking at Yuuki, and for that spilt second, he remembered the promise he made her when she was one years old. He promised to protect her but even before he promised, he thought it. He reached out for her head and gently stroked it with his big hand and even as he did it, there was no sign of awakening.

All a sudden the sound of the door opening and closing was heard and Kaname looked at Yuuki and she shuddered at the loud noise, Kaname went straight out to hear the recent news of the situation.

A minute later, Yuuki woke up to the sound of worried mummers, she came out of her warm bed all sudden feeling a sudden breeze of icy air, she walked out of her room and to the place she heard the mummers from. It was coming from the lounge where her and her farther departed for the night.

"Daddy, your back!" Yuuki said happily to her farther who was speaking with Kaname. The injured man wasn't present now; he must have left for good.

The chairman looked pleased when Yuuki had called him what he preferred her calling him ('Daddy'). But then his mood changed to become quite calm and serious.  
"Yuuki, I want you to do me a massive favour that Kaname and I would be grateful for..." the chairman said taking a deep concentrated breath "Yuuki, I want you to meet Zero." At that moment a little boy about the age of 11, with long-ish light silver hair, and wrapped in a green blanket, came into sight after being behind the chairman. "He and his family was attacked by a bad vampire...it was only him that survived. From now on, till he's the right age, is going to live with us, as a step son and step sister to you and me. He needs alot of care and support at this present moment due to the sudden shock and I know you are going to take good care of him Yuuki. But please don't think of all vampires as bad Yuuki, there are a few that may not be so nice though." Explained the Chairman with some concern.  
"Okay Daddy, I will look after Zero for you, Kaname and Zero himself." Replied Yuuki smiling.  
"Thank you Yuuki." Said the chairman thank fully and leading Zero to Yuuki.  
"He will need a wash first Yuuki."  
"Okay." She replied happily.

Yuuki put her hand on his arm and looked up to his face seeing splats of blood dotted on different parts of his pale face. Most of the blood looked like it was coming from under the blanket. No smile appeared his face, and this was hard for Yuuki to understand. She has never seen someone so upset and neutral. There were no tears in his eyes, but just the look of shock and paleness. Still holding onto his arm, Yuuki lead him the way to the bathroom.  
"I think I should wash the upper top of your body to see whether there are any cuts that need seeing to." Yuuki said letting go of his arm and filling the sink up with warm water. She then went to the cupboard and got a first aid kit and a clean flannel. She looked back at him as she sensed no movement.  
"Its okay Zero, I'm not going to hurt you..." She said politely.  
She turned back towards the sink and stopped the running water and checked the temperature of the steamy liquid.  
"Hm, just right!" Yuuki said proudly, she soaked the new flannel into the warm water and rinsed it so that it wasn't so full of water.  
She turned to look at Zero, and he did exactly what she told him to do. He took the blanket of and his crimson red shirt which lay soaked on the floor. Yuuki gasped for air. She has never seen something so horrifying and painful. The right side of his neck, his right arm and his chest was crimson red. He had been bleeding badly, too badly to bear. Yuuki went over to him immediately and gently used the flannel to wipe of the blood on his body.

Constantly, Yuuki had to keep going back and forth to the sink to clean the flannel, but no matter how long it took and how impatient she was, she handled him with care being careful with every wipe she did. Once she had finished cleaning the blood off, she examined for cuts, but all she came across was two deep wound holes on the right side of this neck. Before she went to the first aid kit, she took a minute to take the wound into detail.  
"Do you know how you did that? Or what happened to it?" she asked wondering.  
Silence. Yuuki looked up to his face; there wasn't any eye movement or mouth movement to reply back to her question. She thought it would be selfish to ask again, so she went straight to the first aid kit and took a plaster that suited the size of the wound. Once she had found one, she gently stuck it onto the wound.  
"There you go Zero. I hope that makes you feel better."  
There was still no reply.  
"Urm, I think you should take a bath, just to relax in and recover in."  
Now Yuuki was not going to even ask him whether he would like one or not, she immediately just went to the bath tub and filled it with warm water and bubble bath.

A sweet lavender fragrance filled the room along with condensation due to the warm water.  
"There you go Zero. Try to relax and not think too much and heres a towel which I would leave here on the radiator so it's warm for you." Yuuki instructed "and you can call either me or my farther, the chairman, when you are finished."

Yuuki picked up the clothes of the floor and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Yuuki?" called out the chairman. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes daddy. Zero's having a bath at the moment, here's his clothes, well half of them." Replied Yuuki.  
"Thank you Yuuki" said the chairman taking the clothes off of her. "I think you should go to bed now. We both had a busy day today, and you will awake to not me but Kaname tomorrow morning as I will not be here. I have to take Zero somewhere." He said sighing "well have a good sleep and try not to worry too much okay Yuuki?" the chairman kissed Yuuki on the forehead and then she immediately ran into her room and then into her bed and was ready to fall asleep.

8.30 AM the next morning.

Yuuki woke up and from the chairman's predictions, to Kaname looking out of her window.

"Good morning Yuuki, sorry if I woke you up. Are you hungry?" Kaname asked.  
"Urm, where's Zero gone?" Yuuki felt that she should ask after looking after him the last night but was a bit puzzled that it was the first thing she said.  
"He's gone somewhere with the chairman. I thought you're farther told you before you went to sleep?" Kaname asked puzzled.  
"I know he did, but I was just wondering wh-...oh never mind, excuse my rudeness." Yuuki said un-happily.  
Kaname looked at her in detail, "is there something wrong Yuuki?"  
Yuuki just instantly shook her head in the signal of 'no'.  
Her mood turned to disappointment, but she didn't want this to be seen by Kaname, so she walked out to the kitchen and sat by a rectangular table.  
"So I guess you are hungry." Kaname said laughing after her.  
"Oh, urm, no, im not actually that hungry...could I just have a glass of milk?" she asked shyly.  
"Sure, one glass of milk coming up." Kaname replied automatically going to a cupboard which presumably had glasses in it.  
Yuuki sat pretending to be happy, but deep inside she was worried, worried about Zero, and what pain he had probably gone through. Being attacked by a vampire is a serious incident when it comes to harm and danger and losing your family... Yuuki was always grateful to have someone blood related to her still alive.  
"There you go Yuuki." Said Kaname giving Yuuki the glass of cold milk. Yuuki immediately stopped daydreaming.  
"Thank you." Yuuki replied with a wide smile whilst taking the glass from him. 

After the drink was handed over, Kaname went straight to the kitchen window and looked straight out of it. Yuuki was puzzled at this movement.  
"...are you expecting someone?" asked a puzzled Yuuki wonderingly putting her milk glass on to the table in front of her without drinking any of its contents. 

Still looking out of the window, Kaname replied "No, I'm just watching out for your farther so that when he arrives I can go straight away." He said daring not to look at the puzzled Childs face.  
"But... can't you stay for another hour or something?" Yuuki asked politely.  
"I'm afraid not Yuuki, I have a lot to do and I think your farther would like to speak to you anyway. I wouldn't want to interrupt that." Kaname replied still not looking at her.  
"Oh, okay, Kaname." Said Yuuki concerned and feeling the sense that something isn't right. "How long has farther been?"  
"He went out with Zero about two hours after you went to sleep." Kaname replied now able to look at her.  
"That's a long time since now. I bet Zero is exhausted!" Said Yuuki concerned. "Why did farther take him out that hour anyway?"  
"I wish I could tell you Yuuki, but you will know eventually one way or the other, Trust me." Kaname said looking in to her eyes.

This did not only make Yuuki have butterflies in her stomach, but she also did feel trust, so she didn't feel worried anymore. 

"Ah, here they both are. I will see you soon Yuuki, okay, I promise." Kaname walked over to Yuuki and hugged her tightly like he was holding on for his life, and then with quick movement, Kaname moved from the kitchen and into the lounge to exit the front door before the chairman and Zero could enter the house through it.

After Kaname left the house in such a quick flash, Yuuki turned back to her glass of milk and drank some of its icy cold contents waiting for the arrival of her farther and Zero. She certainly heard that.  
"Right Zero, I think it's a good idea that you should take a rest and maybe go to sleep." Yuuki heard the chairman say whilst closing the door, presumably, behind them both. 

To Yuuki's surprise she saw a glimpse of Zero and her farther going straight to her room and then heard mummers coming from it. She tried hard to figure out what they were saying and why they were in her room.

The mummers then stopped and she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It was her farther.  
"Oh Yuuki, perfect timing. I hope you don't mind this, but Zero is sleeping in your bed for now till he wakes up which then he can either sleep with you, so that he has company, or on his own." The chairman said in a neutral presence.  
"That's fine daddy, but...what is exactly going on?" Yuuki asked carefully.

The chairman looked down towards his feet and took a deep breath struggling for words. "Yuuki, when your older, you will know exactly what is happening." He replied looking at her now and stroking her face. "I think I might light the fireplace in your room so that it is nice and warm for Zero, I'm sure that he is cold." He said glumly. "Then I might have a rest or a nap, if that's okay Yuuki?"

Yuuki simply nodded and smiled. "When Zero is awake, do you want me to look after him?" Yuuki asked before the chairman exited the room.  
"Yes please Yuuki, I probably won't be around much this week...or next week, so I will need your expertise." The chairman said thankfully and then left the room with his hand on top of his blonde haired head.

Yuuki sat unknowledgeable at what was happening, and as she knew Zero was back finally, she had the urge to go and see him, but she didn't want to disturb him at any point.  
She picked up her glass of milk and started drinking it all at once. She then decided to have a bath to distract herself from going to her room and checking Zero to see whether he needs anything and if he is okay, but she thought she should do that after her bath so it gives him time to relax and settle in. So she put down her empty glass and ran, not looking at her wooden half open door, to the bathroom and locked it afterwards.

Two Hours Later...

Yuuki had her bath, which took her an hour including getting dry and changed in new clothes, and was sitting outside her room door daring whether she should go inside or not. She had waited there patiently for at least an hour, but she didn't mind that. Ever since the chairman had told her that she should look after Zero, for the time being, she had been wanting to know more about him and to be close to him so that it made him not feel lonely and un loved.

After the hour of building up her courage, the little girl got up to her feet and knocked on the door twice so that the quiet person within the room knew she was entering. She slowly walked into the room knowing it was too late to turn back and embarrass herself in such a manner. She automatically looked at her bed expecting him sleeping on it, but he wasn't there, she then turned to the lit fire place which the chairman said he would light to keep Zero warm, and to her surprise, Zero was sitting on the floor opposite the fiery fireplace. It seemed that the peaceful boy did not notice Yuuki's entrance.

Yuuki watched struggling for words to say and what actions to take. She did not know much about him, so she did not know how to act around him. All she knew was that he went through something no 11 year old boy should go through and have to remember as a tragic memory.  
The boy moved, and Yuuki watched, but the movement was not what Yuuki was expecting...the boy raised one of his hands to the right side of his neck (where Yuuki had seen his deep wound) and, to what looked like from Yuuki's point of view, used his nails to scratch it deeply. The movement was slow and, what could imagine, to be painful.  
Yuuki automatically stopped staring in shock and ran towards him and fell to her knee's right next to him and she grabbed his hand and used her other hand to clutch the bleeding cuts to stop outflow of more blood.  
A few seconds later, Yuuki looked directly at Zero's face to find that he was already looking at her. There was no upset present on his face, just the look of shock and pain. 

"Zero, don't hurt yourself like that, you have already been though too much pain..." Yuuki said looking deeply into Zero's eyes. The look of shock dramatically changed to a calmer look. "It's okay now, your safe and nothing is going to hurt you" said Yuuki letting go of his hand and using her hand to place on his cheek. Yuuki twitched slightly due to his cold temperature and due to this warm source (Yuuki's hand); Zero closed his eyes in comfort. "Zero, your freezing you need to warm up and you need another plaster for those cuts." Said Yuuki getting up from where she was sitting and walking out of the room to get the certain objects she requested.

A few minutes later, Yuuki came back with a plaster and a soft, orange-checked blanket in her arms and sat right next to Zero again.  
First of all, she took the plaster and unwrapped it so it was ready to be placed onto the wound, but before she did so, there was something different, something she didn't see the first night she met Zero... on the right side of his neck was a black symbol, maybe a tattoo of some kind, but Yuuki did not see this, she only witnessed two hole wounds. Was this done during the chairman's and his outing? Yuuki thought for a minute and then looked at Zero. It seemed that he had sensed her seeing it. He didn't look back at her but simply looked into the roaring fireplace like he was ashamed of something.  
Yuuki had the urge to ask, but thought it was not best at this present time, so she stuck the plaster on carefully and gently once more. Then she wrapped the boy with the chequered blanket.  
"I bet that is much better now." Yuuki asked whilst stroking his head like a caring mother.  
He still didn't answer.  
"Would you like me to leave?" Yuuki asked politely.  
Zero simply looked round at Yuuki and dropped his eyes to the floor.  
Yuuki had the impression that the answer was 'yes'.  
"Well, if you need anything, I will be in the lounge." Yuuki said getting up and then starting to walk away.  
"Wait"  
Yuuki immediately stopped at where she was standing and in disbelief, turned to back to face Zero looking at her.  
"Please don't leave me...I-...I-." Zero pleaded.  
Yuuki walked straight back to him and sat right next to him in front of the fire.  
"It's okay, you don't need to explain." Yuuki said putting her arm around him. "Its not nice being on your own...especially when something bad has happened, like this."

Zero started to stare down into the depths of the warm fireplace again, but this time, he stared at it with his head on Yuuki's shoulder. Yuuki did not have any problem with this and she saw that every minute that went by, that Zero's eyelids kept dropping till finally he fell asleep. Yuuki smiled in comfort. She hadn't felt so much comfort from someone nearly the same age as her before. Yuuki herself felt tired also, so she lightly placed her head against Zero's, and fell silently to sleep with Zero, in front of the warm, welcoming fireplace.


	3. Chapter 2  6 Years Later

**Chapter Two – 6 Years Later**

**Background Information**

Yuuki and Zero had become closer over the years they spent together. Zero started to speak properly and formally after a year with Yuuki and Chairman cross (her farther), but he still refused the thought of calling the chairman his farther and he refused to accept that Vampires can be good and kind, so this meant that whenever Kaname came to visit, it would only be for a good reason and when he wanted to see Yuuki, it was only for a little while so that it didn't provoke Zero and his hatred for Pureblood and noble vampires. Yuuki did not have a problem with this. She knew the terrifying situation that Zero had went through with his past related family, she would not want to be in Zero's place when that event took place. She even accepted that she may not see Kaname as often as she used too, but she knew she would see him again.

At the age of 16 and 17, Yuuki and Zero accepted the job of becoming the Cross academy's prefects / guardians of Cross academy to protect the academy's and the Vampires secrets. Zero accepted mostly because he might have the opportunity to kill a vampire if they did anything that could either harm them or harm others around them, such as the day class students. They knew the ins and outs of all types of vampires, from pureblood to noble, and from noble to level-e vampires.  
They control the changing of classes so that the vampires and the human students that go to the academy don't mix together and cause problems that may affect the student's safety or the secret of the vampires. They also need to control the human female students that may have a crush on the night class students due to their beauty, magnificence and most of all, their scent, but these qualities of the night class students can lure any human to them as prey. Sometimes, the human females are so desperate to see a night class student that some wake up at night and linger around the school grounds when the night class are being taught; this means that Zero and Yuuki must also patrol the school grounds at night.

To help their objective, they are handed anti-vampire weapons; Yuuki has got the Artemis rod (which she hides under her skirt in a leather band), and Zero has the Bloody Rose which is a gun which cannot harm a human if shot at: he usually practices his skills with it with normal bullets.

Being a Prefect/guardian is an importantly serious job to the chairman; it required great responsibility and skill, and he believed that Yuuki and Zero were perfect for the job.

Lastly, it has come to a point where Kaname and Yuuki are not as close as they used to be. Over the six years, Kaname had no inquiries with Chairman Cross and he had no time to visit Yuuki which he had always wanted to do, it was only once every month or so that he got to see her but he was happy at the same time as he knew that the promise he made to himself had not yet broken, since Zero was welcomed to the Chairman Cross's family, Kaname relied on him to protect Yuuki, he saw how close they both were in their relationship/ friendship and he saw that Zero wasn't the type that would betray someone so close even if he did not show it. Zero did not know of this plan/ arrangement and Kaname had no intentions of telling him either.

3.30 PM, outside by the gates of the night class dormitories

"Stay back!" Yuuki yelled over the crowd of screaming girls by the night class's dorm gates. "Please! Just go into a straight line so that the night class students can walk through without any hesitations-"

"So that you can gorge there good looks all to yourself Yuuki – Chan!" Shouted an angry girl from the crowd.  
Then all a sudden, the rest of the crowd agreed with the un true comment that was made.  
"Only because you're a prefect doesn't mean you can get everything! And not only because your also the headmasters daughter!" shouted another angry girl.  
At this point, the crowd started to get rather angry and annoyed and started to fight back Yuuki's orders.

"Oh please, let's be reasonable! I didn't take up this job just to get basically the VIP treatment, that's not true at all!" Yuuki replied calmly.  
The crowd then stood silent. Yuuki was creeped out by this, especially that they were silent and looking directly at her. Then with a sudden roar, disagreements flew from the crowd at Yuuki.

"Oi!" said a un patient male voice coming from behind Yuuki, which made her slightly jump.  
"Zero! Where were you" Yuuki said annoyed at his presence.  
"Well, it seemed I came at the right time" Replied Zero then pointing at the huge crowd of girls, which were now separated into two rows making a pathway easy for the night class to walk through. They were all as silent as a mouse sleeping.

"Oh." Said Yuuki feeling guilty. "Thank You Ze-"she turned round to find he was gone. She looked back round at the two separate crowds and saw him standing by one of them. 

As Yuuki saw this, she walked to the other crowd embarrassed at her lack of control. Yuuki looked up at the gates and knew that any moment now the night class would be walking heavenly through them. She took a deep breath getting ready for the overwhelming crowd that would start to turn into night class students 'obsessors'. And then at that present moment of time, she heard it, all of them heard it... the sound of the heavy, iron gates opening with a loud deafening, screeching noise.

Screams of welcoming hello's and names (presumably from the night class) started to up roar, but with the presence of Zero Kiryu, no girl moved a foot to get closer and thank fully for this, Yuuki didn't have to work too hard to keep control, she could, for once in a very long time, have a proper look at the night class.  
She turned her head lightly to her left to see the night class emerging closer and as usual, one of the night class students, Aidou Hanabusa, was trying to impress every human girl there. His radiant blonde hair blew from one direction to another as he was trying to see every girl possible. His cousin (also a night class student) Akatsuki always shook his red haired head in embarrassment and foolishness, and there leading the way, was the old, long lost friend Yuuki had missed, Kaname Kuran. She never blamed Zero for this happening; she knew he needed her company more than she needed Kaname's. Even though Zero had always said he was fine by himself, there was always an ora and feeling that he was lying and obviously, Yuuki felt that.  
She looked from Kaname to Zero, who was behind her controlling the other group, to see him looking disgusted at the upcoming Night class students. Zero hated vampires, any kind of them and always had since that dreadful day, nothing ever changed his mind, even stories of good vampires.  
Zero knew that Kaname was a rare type of vampire, called a 'Pureblood' and this type of vampire killed his family; he looked mostly disgusted at Kaname or any pureblood that walked past, but in this case, Kaname was the only one in the night class, the others were nobles and normal vampires. Zero warningly watched him as he walked past, and Kaname, to Yuuki's surprise, stopped in front of him and simply looked at him puzzled.

"You really loathe me, don't you Kiryu." Yuuki heard Kaname say patiently to Zero. 

A hot flush went through Zero's body knowing that Kaname knew his name.

"Loathe you?" Zero chuckled "That's not the word for it...I am repulsed by you."

At this reply, the night class students came to Kaname's side straight away in shock and anger.  
"How dare you say such a thing to Kaname-Sama? I have all rights to-" Said a close friend of Kaname's named Ichijou who was a noble vampire.  
"Ichirou...its okay, leave it, I asked for it." Kaname said laying his hand on Ichirou's shoulder and giving a look of frustration to Zero.  
All a sudden, Aidou came bursting into the scene, with what seemed with a lot of adrenaline, and yelled "But Kaname! You surely can't let that brat get awa-"Aidou suddenly stopped after seeing the threatening look on Kaname's white emotionless face. "Sorry Kaname-sama" said Aidou apologetically and walked away. He was followed by the rest of the night class that gave a dirty look at Zero as they walked passed.  
Zero looked away, annoyed and thinking *why do those Noble's worship and slave under such a disgustingly cruel and controlling breed?*.  
"Kiryu, I do hope you change your mind about us...purebloods and other types...not all of us are what you think we are." Kaname said calmly behind Zero, who didn't turn round to face him, but simply said quietly under his breath "Yeah, when I kill all of your existence".  
Kaname must of heard this. He, Kaname, looked to floor and shook his head in disbelief and then smiled "You really don't know how to treat someone like me with respect and by the way, try not to look so scary and frightening." And quietly walked away quickly glancing at Yuuki and giving a gentle smile. Yuuki smiled back not wanting to be rude. This smile Kaname gave to her warmed her up inside knowing he still remembered her. 

A few minutes later when the night class got inside of the main building, the groups of excited girls were set free to go to their dorms and to also escape the control of the prefects.  
As the crowd roared up the path, Yuuki got tangled within the crowd and struggled to escape till the crowd suddenly disappeared. Everything feel silent. 

"Fuu..." Yuuki breathed. She looked up to see Zero staring up at the night class dormitory looking as though he was thinking hard about something.  
She walked up to him and wrapped her hands around Zero's arm. "Are you okay Zero? I saw briefly what happened..."Yuuki asked.  
"I'm fine, but that jerk won't be if he keeps coming up to me speaking sympathy and thinking that I'm considering his kindness." Zero replied annoyed.

Yuuki was a little taken back from this. "But, isn't that a good thing? Kaname, after all is a good vampire."  
"Yuuki, how exactly do you know that?" Zero asked un patiently looking down at Yuuki's face.  
"Because he looked after me when I was little, before you came and started to live with us... and he helps the academy and controls the night class if there is a scent of blood lurking." Yuuki replied looking up in the cold, pale face of Zero.  
"So why did he stop looking after you when I was there? Or are you saying that you rather me not having to live with you so that you can be with that filth?" Zero said infuriated.

Yuuki immediately stopped breathing at the thought of Zero not living with her and the chairman (her father) and she went pale and turned stone cold at the thought of never knowing Zero.

"No Zero, I'm not saying that, I couldn't. If you haven't realised, I am old enough and have permission to go and see Kaname myself, but I always spend my free time with you, farther or Youri. I rather that anyway, but I'm not saying that I choose you over Kaname." Replied Yuuki honestly looking deeply into the ivory eyes of Zero.

"So how come he doesn't come to see you now?" Zero asked with still a little sense of irritation present.  
Yuuki, knew the answer to this, *He doesn't come round to see me, because he is worried if you will be angered at his presence, and all Kaname wants, is peace* Yuuki thought. She closed her eyes and loosened her grip on Zero's arm. "I don't know, maybe he has forgotten about me or trying to move on."

At the feeling of Zero's arm being freed by the gentle clutches of Yuuki, Zero swooped down and caught her wrist. At the cold touch of Zero touching her warm wrist sent shivers and Goosebumps up her arm and throughout her body. "I wouldn't say that Yuuki, and you know he hasn't forgotten you" Zero said to the pained face of Yuuki "he remembers you as he smiled at you a moment ago, and that jerk doesn't smile to anyone."

Yuuki looked up into Zero's eyes, which she could easily get lost into, she wished that she knew why her face seemed so pained, it wasn't for Kaname, it was because she lied and he, Zero, took it to heart.

Zero let go of her wrist and started to walk up the path. "Come on, we need to get ready for tonight's patrol, but still, I really don't know why you like such filth like him." Zero called.

Yuuki gave a half smile to the back of Zero and ran to catch up with him and they both walked to their dormitory and to the chairman's office to see whether there is any news of anything.

They walked in silence. Yuuki had realised this change...  
To Yuuki, Zero seemed a little different recently...The way he is always late for class change over's, the way he is sometimes caught outside sitting by the old, oak tree that they both knew very well as it used to be their favourite spot to sit, how he disappeared mysteriously for hours and is always, most of the time, in the chairman's office speaking about what seems the same subject, however, Yuuki was not meant or allowed to disturb their convosations, or either listen into them. This has been happening for the past three months and Yuuki had no intentions to ask him what was wrong.

Yuuki looked up to see Zero's face, and simply watched him wondering. Zero's silver, long-ish hair, lightly blew in the direction of the cold breeze and his expression was neither sad nor happy, he was always neutral, even when it came to cheery things. Yuuki had always wanted Zero to smile; she tried to also make him smile. Zero seemed to have had sensed Yuuki looking at him, so he turned around to face her, at this point, Yuuki stopped and turned away from his eye contact and started look at the long, brick path in front of her.  
Zero didn't comment on this, he seemed to have taken it normally, like nothing happened and she never looked at him.

Yuuki wanted to ask so many questions to Zero, she knew she would have to soon before it was too late. She was curious, and worried at the same time, she had always known that Zero was in pain and that it would last his lifetime, but she had never seen him like this before.

Yuuki sighed and looked down to her feet.

"Yuuki, is there something bothering you?"

She looked back up at Zero, he was still facing the path that lay before him.

"I want to be honest and say yes." Yuuki replied and took a deep breath. "I have so many questions to ask, but I'm not expecting myself to say them all and you answering them."

"Okay then, what are these questions?" Zero asked still facing the opposite direction.

"For example, how come your always late for class change over's? Why aren't you in some of your lessons? And why is it you have confidential convosations with the chairman?" Yuuki asked as calmly as possible, she didn't want to sound desperate and obsessive.

Zero took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He seemed provoked, but not because of the questions, it seemed like something else.

"I'm late for lessons because I accidently sleep in due to the night patrols, and I have confidential convosations with the headmaster as my lateness has increased and my educational skills have decreased due to missing the lessons and that's why I have also been late for class change over's as I have to keep visiting the headmaster for either extra lessons or changing of plans." Zero replied confidently.

Yuuki looked up, and still Zero didn't look back at her.  
"I'm sorry, but thank you for answering them." She replied guiltily.

Yuuki had a side of her that didn't believe him, but she knew she had to stop that side from increasing into un-trust...she trusted Zero with her life and she hoped that he felt the same way about her. She likes to be reassured that she can be trusted; it made her feel better in herself.

At Yuuki's response, Zero simply nodded and then took a quick glance at the puzzled girl. Zero's thoughts were running wild within his head. He knew it was best if she knew that story for now, he and Yuuki (he felt) was not ready for the truth lurking behind the shadows of Zero Kiryu's ivory eyes.

Yet again, the rest of the journey was in complete silence, with the light sound of tree branches swaying back and forth and the rustling of leaves in the chilling wind.  
Once they entered their Dormitory, the two of them weren't surprised that it was rather quiet. It was usually the time to quickly do last minute home work, or the time to prepare for the upcoming exams.  
They both made their way up to wide, concrete stairs and went past huge, glass windows that viewed the academy's gardens and buildings. They both got to a certain level of the building where only them, guests and the headmaster are only authorised to go to. No student can go there un less it is an important business or issue. It is also the level where they both slept on.

They both walked along the dimly light corridor heading towards a wooden door opposite them before all a sudden, a bright light came from behind them.

"Kiryu-Kun and Yuuki, I have made dinner!" said the chairman happily wearing an apron with an image of a cat and a fishbone printed on it. "I hope you fancy homemade soup! Vegetable soup!"

Zero and Yuuki looked at each other, there was never a day where the chairman would be grumpy or not energetic, it was a constant routine of him being cheerful and energetic.

Both Zero and Yuuki walked back past the stairs and into the kitchen which the chairman was within holding two bowls of a creamy looking liquid which was steaming with heat. The chairman gave a bowl to each to Zero and Yuuki and they took their bowls to the table where they normally sat and had dinner.

"Thank you Father." Yuuki said politely trying the soup. "Its great, full of flavour" she said smiling.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!" the chairman cheered and danced around the kitchen in delight. "What do you think of it Kiryu-kun?"

Zero looked up at the chairman after taking a spoonful. "Yeah, it's nice" he replied honestly and surprised.

The chairman unsteamed his glasses due to the heat produced in the kitchen. He smiled. "Thank you Kiryu-kun, can both of you just bear with me for a minute?" the chairman asked exciting the kitchen.

"Where does he get the energy from? It never stops." Zero asked puzzled.

Yuuki looked up from her bowl and finished a mouthful of her soup. "I don't know, but sometimes I find it extremely funny." She giggled "I guess it's better than someone very depressing."

"But don't you find it annoying? Like ever?" Zero asked stunned.

"No, not really, I mean, if I'm concentrating on something important then yes, but recently I haven't been able to do that due to my busy schedule." Yuuki replied.

Zero looked up guiltily but didn't want to go further into the conversation, but before he could a sudden flash came suddenly from nowhere.

"I hope you smiled!" said the chairman appearing suddenly with a camera. "Let's see shall we"

The chairman took the photo that camera produced a few seconds later, and then looked at it, and his cheery face turned to shook. "How do you do it Kiryu-kun? Every time I try and get a good picture of you two, you always find a way to block it Kiryu-Kun."

The photograph consisted of Yuuki and Zero sitting at the table eating their soup, but it seemed Zero covered his face just in time with the flash and the time the photo was taken.

"I just have a quick reaction." Zero replied looking down at his soup and started to eat it again.

"Oh no!" Yuuki gasped. "Zero, we're late for our night patrol! Well, you may not be as you may just forget it for the night which wouldn't surprise me." Yuuki said trying to be calm and looking at Zero with evilness. Zero ignored this and just carried on eating.

"Zero..?" Yuuki said getting annoyed. Still, Zero ignored her.

"ZERO!" Yuuki screamed over the dinner table.

"Yuuki, I'm only here, I think the whole academy heard you just then." Zero replied still not looking at her.

"Well listen to me, are you going to patrol tonight or not?" Yuuki replied as kindly as possible.

**silence**

"ZE-"

"Yes Yuuki he is, please be a little quieter" Yuuki was interrupted by the chairman now seen with his hands over his ears.

"Oh, sorry father." Yuuki blushed "Its just some people need to know their manners." Yuuki said looking at Zero.

Zero looked up. "Yeah they do. It's rude to shout over the dinner table." Zero replied neutrally and then looked back down away from Yuuki's eye contact.

"That's it!" Yuuki got up from her seat and walked to the side of the table Zero was sitting at. "We, yes WE, are going to patrol the grounds tonight." Yuuki said grabbing Zero's arm and used it to pull him out of the kitchen.

"Have a good night's patrolling kids!" the chairman called out to them.

Yuuki seemed to be half running and half power walking whilst having a tight grip on Zero's sleeve.

"Yuuki take it easy, there's no need to rush." Zero said stunned.

Yuuki ignored him and simply lead him back down the dark concrete stairs and out onto the academy grounds and gardens where she finally let go of him.

Yuuki inhaled deeply "I bet its nice getting some fresh night air Zero." She said a little sarcastically.

Zero looked over at Yuuki with annoyance. **Only if she knew, but if she did... what would she then think of me?** he thought and then sighed looking away from her.

"Zero, you will love the freshness if you inhale it in, try it?" Yuuki asked politely. "It may make you stay"

Zero looked frustrated at her after hearing this. "Yuuki, I do want to help you, on all patrols, and do our job properly, but" Zero struggled. "It's been really hard and tiring for me recently and I don't think breathing in icy air is going to help." Zero sighed.

Yuuki walked over to Zero and using her hand ruffled his silver soft hair. Zero's reaction was neutral, like he was used to this behaviour and treatment...he found it comforting at times when he needed it the most.

"I'm sorry Zero." Yuuki replied with her hand still gently playing with the silky silver strands of Zero's hair. "I just feel tired myself, I'm sorry that I have been stressed and pushy towards you recently".

"No Yu-." Zero suddenly stopped. A sudden blow of icy wind rushed past them and lingered. Zero stepped away from Yuuki letting her hand fall emotionless, he looked shaken and dazed. He then covered his mouth and nose with one of his hands and then run away from Yuuki... **I smelt it...** Zero thought, **that captivating smell...**.

Yuuki stood shocked and traumatized by this. "Zero?" she called out to him. "Zero!" she shouted as loud as she could, but there was no sign of him coming back or shouting back. She turned around to face behind her expecting something horrifying, but nothing was there, even if there was something truly horrifying, Zero would still be there at the scene, he was a brave and fearless type of person.

She didn't want to go and run after him, she thought that he may have wanted some time alone. But the thing that traumatized her the most is that she had never seen Zero act in such a way of fear and alarm.  
Was it something she said? Yuuki thought this repeatedly, but knew she had to start working soon, so she started to walk the opposite direction from where Zero had ran away from her. She walked all around the academies outside grounds thinking of things, whilst keeping an eye on the surrounding area, of what may have made Zero do such a thing.

Did he forget something?

Did she do something that made him uncomfortable?

Did she even hurt him?

She suddenly stopped, thinking back to a conversation she had with Zero about having extra lessons and it made her realise that this behaviour mustn't of been related to that **No... it's something else, it can't be lesson catch up** she thought **if it was lesson catch up, why would he be with the chairman most of time, when the chairman would make Zero go to his previous teachers for more information about the topics that they are currently learning? And if he was so tired like he complains, why didn't he just run back inside?** she thought pacing her hand over her face.

"I have got to investigate this further." Yuuki said quietly to herself. "Not that I want to investigate Zero's secrets and know more of his confidential background, just to see and feel that he is okay. Nothing, recently, has been normal about him, but, to be honest, he hasn't been normal since the day I first met him, but this non-normalness is completely different... I think it's time to find out why he hasn't been his old self." She inhaled deeply and tried to put her mind at ease so that she can carry on with her patrol.

"Yuuki..." said a gentle, tender voice. 

Yuuki immediately opened her eyes in astonishment. She turned around to see Kaname standing peacefully in his white night class uniform which blew lightly in the wind along with his dark brown mid-length hair moving uncontrollably in different directions.

Goosebumps entered through Yuuki's body. She couldn't believe the sight she was seeing.

"Kaname...?" She asked, making sure she wasn't hallucinating or imagining things.

Kaname walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "How has my long lost close friend been?" he asked embracing her warmly.

Yuuki still didn't believe this, but she still felt she should answer as she may not be imaging it or hallucinating. "I have been well, busy but good." She replied now feeling the warmth radiating from Kaname's body. This is when she realised he was there, holding her like a lost child.

"That is so reassuring to know, but, to what I just saw a moment ago, you seemed in distress?" Kaname asked wonderingly.

"Oh, that was nothing, I'm just tired." Yuuki didn't want to explain how she felt about Zero and his abnormal actions, she didn't want anyone to know just in case the problem with Zero was serious which she, Yuuki, hoped not and did not wish upon.

Kaname tightened his grip and Yuuki had to gasp for air slightly. "I know, you have been working hard Yuuki...although, so has Kiryu." Kaname sighed. "But I do not want to see you hurt or in grieve, so please take it easy? For me?" Kaname asked, now letting go of Yuuki allowing her to breath.

Yuuki stood and simply nodded. No words had came to mind when she had heard this request.

"We should catch up in the future Yuuki. I have missed the old days when we had spent hours together." Kaname reached his hand out to catch a strand of Yuuki's slick brown hair. "But for now, a lot of things needs adjusting and changing." Kaname said then letting go of the feather light strand of hair and then walking past her.

Yuuki stood speechless **speak Yuuki!** she screamed in her head, **SPEAK!**  
"Kaname!" she called back. "I have missed your company as well, and it is reassuring that you never forgot our past times together." Yuuki said honestly.

Kaname sighed. "How could I forget Yuuki?" he grinned and then carried on walking.

A smile gently spread across Yuuki's pale face. She was ecstatic that she had seen Kaname after so many years, and it also seemed that nothing had changed about him, except from his appearance. He seems to look mature now and less teenage looking.

After seeing Kaname disappear around a corner, Yuuki turned around and walked the opposite way again continuing her job.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Unexplained Disappearances And uncontrollable Thirst**

"Yuuki-Chan? ... That's it, YUUKI – CROSS!" screamed a fuming mathematics teacher at Yuuki who was fast asleep with her head lying restless on the desk before her.

"Yuuki, come on, wake up" Youri said nudging her gently.

Yuuki yawned when she woke up due to the wake up calls from her teacher, who was now infuriated in the colour of red, and Youri who sat innocently next to her.

Yuuki looked puzzled at first when she looked around her surroundings till she realised she slept through her mathematics lesson. She gasped in shock. "Oh my, I am sorry!" she said apologetically to the teacher who stood in front of her.

"So you should be, and you will be making it up in detention after teaching times. This is the fifth time this week you have slept through my lessons!" the female teacher said whilst trying to keep as calm as possible whilst adjusting her square rimmed glasses. She then walked away from the desk Yuuki and Youri were sitting at to walk to the front of the class to carry on teaching the topic.

Yuuki had blushed dramatically hearing that it was the fifth time that, basically, everybody in her class witnessed her falling to sleep. Se rubbed her eyes this time, trying to avoid falling back to the inviting dreamland.

"Did you have another late night Yuuki?" Youri asked beside her.

Yuuki simply nodded and then looked at her. "When is there ever going to be a night when I can sleep at a reasonable time." Yuuki said frustrated.

"There will be a time Yuuki, although, I do recommend it soon; the maths exam is coming up in a month's time." Youri replied worried about Yuuki's reaction to this news.

Yuuki groaned and then laid her head back on the desk. "This cannot be happening" she mumbled to herself.

"And Yuuki, you were sleep talking as well." Youri said acting as though she was used to this.

"I was wha!" she said blushing again. "What was I saying? How was I saying it? Who heard!" Yuuki suddenly panicked.

"Don't worry Yuuki, it was only me that heard you" Youri reassured her. "You were saying 'Zero' and then something about being worried and sorrowful. You sounded concerned with a hint of upset as well. And as the subject of Zero has come up, do you know where he is today?" Youri said wonderingly.

Yuuki looked behind her to find an empty space in the corner desk which Zero usually sat at. "No Youri, I don't know where he is."

**This isn't right** Yuuki thought, and then remembered the incident that had happened between her and Zero that last night. Yuuki started to become a little worried, she was expecting to see him again the following day, but it seems that she wasn't going to and this made her feel un easy inside. At this point, it was time for next lesson, and everybody including Yuuki gathered their stuff. Yuuki was hoping that she may see him between lesson change over's but the school day went by in slow hours and there was no sign of Zero.

Yuuki constantly watched the classroom clock which hang on the wall in front of her. Every second seemed to go slowly, and every ticking noise seemed like a shooting pain in her ears. She wanted to see through the final hour so that she could rush up to chairman cross before getting ready to control the day class students so the swap with the night class would be much safer, well, it would be safer if Zero appeared, Yuuki thought and then shook her head to forget the thought of him.

**I shouldn't be worried about him... whatever the problem was last night must have been resolved now, but he always seemed to have this problem, this problem that prevented him being his normal and working self...* Yuuki thought and ran her fingers through her hair giving an impression of tiredness and distress.

It was normal for Yuuki to worry about such things like this, defiantly when it is people close to her heart. She wanted to help others that needed it the most.

It was now finally the time that Yuuki had been trying to patiently wait for. The teacher dismissed the class and many students within the classroom rushed towards the classroom door. Usually Yuuki would wait till everybody had exited the room with her best friend Youri so that she wouldn't be pushed in certain directions as she was rather weak, but this time, Yuuki was part of the group and was trying to tear her way through it trying not to hurt anyone who got in her way.

Once she escaped the madness of the raging crowd, she ran to the chairman's office as fast as she could. She ran to the separate dorm, which she, Zero and the chairman stay at, and up the concrete stairs trying not to fall over on the un even rocky surface. Once she had reached the top floor, she stopped to catch her breath back trying to relax and get into a normal breathing pattern so that she wouldn't look too panicky. She walked along the corridor to what presumably is the Chairman's office. She got to the dark wooden door and knocked twice so that she was heard. There was no answer or sound coming from the room. Yuuki opened the door and entered the deserted room. Her father was not present.

"Damn..." Yuuki said under her breath.

"Oh Yuuki!" a sudden cheerful voice occurred from behind her making her slightly jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Said the Chairman appearing and seeing her reaction to his un knowledgeable presence.

"Father, where's Ze-" Yuuki stopped. "Sorry, I will be back in a bit" Yuuki ran out of the room leaving a confused headmaster in his office, she sprinted along the corridor and past the stairs and round a corner to go to another dark wooden door which she stopped directly in front of. Yet again, she knocked twice with confidence that someone was inside this time. But there was no sign of life with in the room, so Yuuki entered the room without any warnings.

"Zero?" she called looking around the room.

**He's not even in his own bed room** she thought annoyed.

She turned to face Zero's un touched bed to see that a big black travel bag was lying on top of it. She ran to it thinking it had a contents within it, but she was mistaken, there was no contents, but could thereof been? Or is it going to be used for something?

"Is there something wrong?" the chairman entered Zero's bedroom room concerned at this unusual behaviour that Yuuki was giving.

Yuuki sat down on Zero's bed beside the black travel bag. "To be honest, yes there is something wrong, but not with me, with Zero" she replied not looking at her father who was standing by the entrance of the dark dismal room.

"Oright" the chairman simply replied pushing his glasses closer to his eyes and looking down at the floor hoping not to reach Yuuki's eye sight if she looked up at him. "I have to agree, I have been concerned for him as well, he hasn't been his normal self, but things change –"

"Not that quick, they don't." Yuuki interrupted with no hesitations. "I thought the same to till now. Seeing Kaname again last night made me realise that things don't change really quick. I thought I wasn't going to see or speak to Kaname again, I thought he forgot me and moved on, but we met again after a long distance of time last night and I found out nothing between us has changed, we both want to know each other again and we never forgot our past." Yuuki sighed "and yes, I know that has nothing to do with Zero and his change, but it proves that one thing can change something temporally. Zero's disliking for vampires changed the relationship between me and Kaname, but it didn't change our feelings and characteristics and we still want to see each other? Zero's problem has seemed to keep him away from certain things, but I can still sense the normality of him when I look into his eyes and face...there's something holding him back not allowing his normal self to show" Yuuki looked up at the chairman who still was not looking at her. "Even though he doesn't say or give an impression of it, but he speaks warmly of you, I know it, he has said that you have been helping him with a lot of stuff at the moment, and this then tells me, that you know something about the secret behind Zero's abnormalities..."

The chairman sighed. "You know Zero more than I do, more than anyone does. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong or what his problems are Yuuki, he doesn't like showing his problems, like he doesn't want anyone to worry about him."

"But that's not true, I may have been the closest person to him since he came to live with us, but I don't know him more than you do, there are still things you promised to tell me when I was older, and I have never forgotten that since." Yuuki replied anxiously trying not to sound too tense.

As Yuuki could see, the chairman stood struggling for words and covered his face with one of his hands relying on it to make him think properly.

"Yuuki, you must understand, I cannot tell you till the time is right and has come, which is, unfortunately near." The chairman replied taking his hand away from his face and seeming in distress. He saw the look of confusion and concern spread across Yuuki's face dramatically.

Yuuki didn't know what to say back, there was nothing to say to this uneasy statement which made her alarmed in panic and fear.

**What could this mean? Is Zero in some kind of trouble? Or has Zero always been in this trouble? Was something really bad going to happen soon to him?** Yuuki thought trying to breath, but at that moment, she completely stopped breathing when she saw a new individual walking into the room and lingering beside the chairman who seemed still in distress and looking at Yuuki. It seemed the chairman didn't need to look beside him to see who it was, he seemed to already know.

"Thank you for coming Kaname." The chairman said not looking at the quiet, patient Kaname who was still beside the chairman wearing a black long jacket, which Yuuki had never seen him wear before.

Kaname simply nodded with a neutral impression. He looked from the distraught headmaster to Yuuki, who was still sitting on Zero's bed looking staggered at this strange sudden appearance. It wasn't even time for the night class to swap with the day class students yet, how did Kaname get past the day class students without being noticed? She still found it hard to breath, she wanted to look away but for some reason she couldn't, it was like her eyes were magically attached to Kaname's dark crimson eyes which slowly and gently pierced her.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" Kaname asked concerned like something really terrifying had happened.

No words came out of her dry mouth. **YUUKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!** Yuuki thought.

"She still doesn't know yet Kaname." The chairman replied to Kaname "and if I could change these things, I would...for sure" the chairman looked away from Yuuki.

"I wish you luck for patrolling this afternoon, and I will probably see you tonight, but for now me and Kaname need to speak about important stuff and we also need to look for Zero." The chairman said honestly to Yuuki but had a grim impression to it.

"Find Zero... ?" Yuuki froze and started to shake; she tried to control herself from shaking dramatically by holding her arms down tightly and tensing all of her body. **Zero has ran away?** she immediately thought.

"He disappears temporally for a few hours during the day or night, mostly night. And it's got to a point where we need to find him before something happens." The chairman replied turning to exit the bedroom. "I know this is all very confusing for you Yuuki, but trust me, it will make sense, very soon." The chairman walked out of the room leaving only Kaname and the nervous Yuuki still looking at each other like they were communicating through eye contact. It was Kaname and his dark crimson eyes that broke the eye contact. He looked away from her completely when he turned around to face the place where the chairman left.

"Yuuki... keep safe will you please?" Kaname asked simply.

Yuuki didn't reply back to this. **why should I keep safe? Has this got to do with Zero? Zero wouldn't hurt me, unless it's someone else that has something to do with Zero?** Yuuki thought paralysed in fear.

"Keep safe during the night class swap over with the day class... That's if you need to be, things may change." Kaname said sighing and then walking out of the room, leaving her by herself deep in thought.

After a few seconds, Yuuki snapped out of her thoughts and realised what she was doing. She jumped up in a flash and ran to the door to see whether she can still see Kaname stroll down the corridor towards the chairman's office, which she presumed they were both going before any other plan was made or carried out.

"KAN-"She shouted out.

Yuuki saw a quick flash of Kaname swiftly closing the chairman's office door behind him blocking Yuuki out.

Yuuki felt lost and bewilded. **this sort of thing hasn't occurred since the night I first met Zero** she thought. She placed her hand on her chest, presumably where her heart was, feeling the strong, uncontrollable hammering inside her chest. **I hope your okay Zero...this is more serious than I could of imagined.** she tightened her fist and looked out of the glass window opposite her, seeing that the fiery glowing sun was setting beautifully in the distance, and that was when she suddenly remembered a certain job that she had to constantly carry out.

"Fuu!" Yuuki said angrily and panicky. She started to run yet again, down the stairs and out onto the outside grounds sprinting as fast as she could, so that she could get to the change over in time before chaos broke out.

**Its going to be manic down there! Oh damn it!** she thought sighing in the thought of how manic it would be.

She arrived to the area that was well known for noise and disruption, but to her surprise, not a student was in sight. She shook her head a few times thinking she was hallucinating due to all the worrying and frightening thoughts she previously and still was, thinking about.

She looked back up after shaking her head a number of times which started to make her feel dizzy and out of balance. She saw that the gates to the night class's dorm were closed and not a single person or group were lingering around it. It was, for once, a plain, brick footpath surrounded by trees and the green, luxurious grass which Yuuki had not seen for a very long time due to all the day class students gathering around on it.

"B-Bu-But... it is time for class swap over? Why is it so quiet?" Yuuki said to herself looking around puzzled. "I wasn't too late was I?... Oh god, I wonder if everything went okay?"

Yuuki decided finally after 15 minutes of thinking, that the changeover was already made, but she constantly thought of how it could have been done.

Instead of running, Yuuki strolled back to where she last came from. The light sunset colour around her started to fade, hinting that the sun had beautifully finished its days work and was going to disappear for 12 hours before sunrise and before it can cast its spell of bright light. This made Yuuki realise that she had to start her night time grounds patrol. She sighed irritatedly, till all a sudden something else caught her attention.

Yuuki stopped after hearing something snap, like a wooden twig, and knew at once that it was human made.  
With quick, swift movement, Yuuki grabbed her anti-vampire weapon, Artemis, from underneath her skirt and from the leather strap around her leg which held it. She swinged the weapon beside her allowing it to grow longer in length making it into a strong, metal rod which had anti-vampire magic/powers.

She stood silently facing the place where she heard the noise come from, ready to strike at whatever was luring in the darkness of the trees. She stood wonderingly, was it just her imagining things again? Was it just an animal? Or was there someone there.

"Show yourself, before I accidently injure someone." She asked in annoyance as she wondered whether she was speaking to herself. There was no sound or movement.

After a minute, Yuuki presumed it was her imagination playing up or her mind playing tricks on her. So she lowered Artemis down a little, so that she didn't seem defensive and uptight and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Yuuki" said a sudden voice from right behind her.

This made Yuuki jump, and she reacted to the person behind her by using Artemis to swing around to hit the person behind her, aiming for the side or arm. But before the weapon hit the male's, white uniform, he grabbed the weapon with a quick reaction and sparks flew from the weapon and the person's grip, causing the person to pull the weapon from Yuuki's clutches and threw it away from both of them.  
Yuuki was startled at this and knew straight away that the person was a vampire, not only because of his white uniform, but also because of the weapons reaction to the hit and him.

"Ow!, Yuuki! You have got to watch where you aim that dreadful weapon!" cried Aidou Hanabusa from the night class clutching his hand, that presumably was hit by Artemis, to try and comfort it.

"I'm so sorry Aidou-Senpai!" Yuuki said in a worried apologetic voice. "But you can't blame me for that; you shouldn't be out of class and on the school grounds at this time of night, and worst of all, creeping up on me!"

"I wasn't creeping up on you." Replied Aidou annoyed.

"So tell me why you took at least two minutes to actually say something? But instead you lingered around in the darkness and then came up behind me and made me jump." Replied Yuuki, getting her point across to him.

"Okay, okay, okay. I just wanted to make you a little jump, but I didn't know you would react like that! Is there something bothering you? Or worrying you by any chance?" Aidou asked curiously.

"No, just stressed out, I have a lot on my mind at the moment." Yuuki replied looking away from Aidou's persuasive eye contact.

"Well, I guess that it's good that you didn't have to control the day class from becoming madly wild due to my entrance and appearance at class change over today." Aidou said with his arms folded in a proud manor.

"Wait, Wha..?" Yuuki was star struck to hear this. "Who was on patrol there then?"

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't explain rightly." Aidou inhaled the cold fresh night air. "There wasn't a changeover. We, the night class, were told to change secretly tonight so that it didn't cause a big event to the day class, and that's when I thought I should ask one of the prefects/ guardians about why this has happened." Aidou reached out for Yuuki's arm and pulled her closer to him so that she could hear him whisper "I know you know why this has happened, it's not every day you have to make a secret change over and have to sacrifice seeing our fans. So could you tell me what has happened? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Who told you that you had to swap over later tonight?" Yuuki asked struggling a little to escape Aidou's tight grip.

"Kaname did, and we all, obviously have to take his order." Aidou replied not letting go of her arm which was trying to wither free.

She stopped struggling immediately. **Is that what Kaname meant by _'Keep safe during the night class swap over with the day class... That's if you need to be, things may change' _he must of knew I was going to be late, so then he delayed the swap time** Yuuki thought and smiled slightly.

"He delayed it because he knew I was going to be late." Yuuki replied honestly but she then realised that Aidou would be asking why she was late, and Yuuki didn't want to explain the situation with Zero and her worry and fear for him, so she made a fake excuse. "I needed to catch up with school work as I have slept through most of my lessons, so I spoke to the chairman about it and he said it was okay if I skipped swap over patrol but only did night patrol for today."

Aidou seemed to have believed this and let go of her arm.

"Well as you said, I shouldn't be out on the grounds at this time of night and therefore will go to class, but thank you for answering my question." Said Aidou politely walking in front of Yuuki heading towards the academy building. "But, one more thing." Aidou stopped in his tracks and turned to face the distant Yuuki. "Where has Kiryu been?

Yuuki's mind went blank, what could she say? And struggled for words.

"Zero is behind on lessons and work as well, although he is majorly behind and has to do a few after school sessions a week." Yuuki replied confident that this would be believed as well.

Aidou sighed and looked away. "I will get the truth someday Yuuki – Chan, something isn't right here." Aidou said loud enough for Yuuki to hear and then started to walk away again heading towards the dark building.

As soon as Aidou was out of sight, Yuuki retrieved her thrown Artemis which laid lifeless and back to its original unexpanded form and she put it back in the firm hold of the leather strap underneath the skirt of her day class uniform.

Yuuki knew that she wouldn't be able to resist Aidou's warning of persuasion in the future, so she needed to stay out of his way as much as possible when she is on her own. **Although, he is right, something is defiantly not right** she thought to herself.

A rush of cold icy air flew all around her causing her to wrap her arms around herself, this made Yuuki think, *when Zero isn't around, or father, Youri and Kaname, I'm lonely and feel insecure... this is how Zero must feel at times when he is by himself out there...* Yuuki tightened her grip and then started walk around the dark gardens watching out for students, that may be breaking the rules, and un wanted visitors.

The surroundings seemed calm and quiet, this made Yuuki relax and reassure herself that she needn't have to work so hard, so she peacefully strolled around the certain parts of the Academy's outside grounds which she favoured and found beautiful. Her most favourable area of the outside grounds was an area that had a large, concreted, rectangular shaped pond which was surrounded by also, a concreted low wall. The pond consisted of beautiful white and pink water lilies bobbing on top of the pond's water surface, and the area around the pond consisted of beautiful coloured flowers and plants which were planted in brown terracotta plant pots.

She decided to go to this place where she always thought and relaxed at. The walk there wasn't far from where she was. She walked under an arch way which consisted of a red rose bush tangled and growing across on it making the wooden arch way look like a wild uncontrollable plant. Once she walked through, she realised she always went here with Zero most of the time when they needed a break. Her and Zero were common with each other when it came to things like this and feelings towards something.

*Zero must come here alone at times, like I do* Yuuki sighed, and whispered quietly under her breath. "Damn Zero, where are you? You haven't disappeared for this long."

She looked around the area in hope to see Zero within their favourite place, but it seemed he wasn't. All was there was a black, box like object which laid on the floor beside the ponds edge. Yuuki was alert by this and immediately went to see what it was.

*I don't know what the big panic is Yuuki, it may just be a bit of rubbish that has blown from the Academy* she thought as she made her way to the object. She knelt down on one knee and picked the black box up without any hesitations. She looked at it with hard concentration. She had never seen anything like it. It was for sure a small black box which may consist of something, but she couldn't get over the strange un-recognisable red symbol that was on the surface of the top of it.

*what is this? It looks very similar to Zero's tattoo? ... But it isn't quite the same.* She thought and then opened the box up from the side, and nothing was in there. With the box, she got up on both feet again treading on something that went crunch under one of her feet. She looked down at the floor and realised that she didn't need to move her foot to see what it was. She gasped. On the floor surrounding her feet, were tiny white tablets. She presumed that they were the contents from the black extraordinary box. She got back down to take one un damaged tablet to have a closer look at it. 

"BLIXXXVO63 ...?" Yuuki gasped. "What is a blood tablet doing here?" she looked on the floor again and put her hand over her mouth in shock. "I should clear this up before a day class student sees."

Yuuki got on her hands and knees and tried to pick up every trace of the Vampire's blood tablets.

She sighed in relief that she got every bit back into the box they, were thought, originally came from and she slipped it into one of her pockets so that she could either show them to the chairman or dispose of them later on during the night or at the end of her shift.

She finally could now rest, so she went to sit on the small concrete wall inhaling the deep icy fresh night air.

"Argh!" she moaned angrily putting her head in her hands. She couldn't deal with it anymore, even when she tried not to think about it. She couldn't stop thinking about Zero and where he was at the moment and why he was acting so strangely, she also couldn't stop thinking of what the chairman and Kaname were planning for Zero.  
"I shouldn't worry, everything is fine or will be fine." She said trying to comfort her self, but her idea of trying to comfort herself failed, she got up and raced back to the Academy building planning to confront her father and Kaname properly this time. She thought of this time as a good opportunity as well, as the grounds seemed peaceful with no sign of disruption and rule breaking.

Once she had battled her way out from the dark grounds and to the entrance door of the academy, she stopped to take a break. It was the fastest Yuuki had run that day.  
Once she felt relaxed and confident again, she made her way in doors and up to the chairman's office, persuading herself that she wouldn't back down this time, and that she wouldn't allow Kaname distract her. She got to the floor where she, Zero and the chairman stayed on. She looked down the gloomy corridor to see that the chairman's office door was open; she walked up to it and peered inside. Nobody was there.

*Damn! They must of left a little while ago.* Yuuki thought to herself annoyed. And that's when she heard it. The sound of somebody in a room nearby, walking around or trying to by the sounds of all the loud creeks coming from the wooden floor boards. The sound seemed like it was coming from Yuuki's room, and Yuuki thought this as well, as her room was known for the creakiest floorboards.  
Yuuki started to slowly make her way back up the corridor once more and past the stairs to go to her bedroom.

*Is the chairman or Kaname in my room? Or is it someone else..., no, for sure it would either be the Chairman or Kaname, I mean, no one else would want to come up to this restricted area and be in my room?* Yuuki thought panicking every step of the way.

She was in front of her door and she could feel her heartbeat increase every second, as it was pounding against her chest. She found that her door was open and not shut, which she had left it as. Her hand lifted in mid air, ready to push the door further open to see who or what was inside. It took her a few seconds to pull her courage up to see what the noisy figure was inside. She closed her eyes and pushed the door in front of her hard enough so that she wouldn't have to do it again. And once she sensed that the door was open, she opened her eyes and looked inside. Her curtains were open allowing the moon's silver light to light and shine in her room which allowed her to see a little clearer in the dark as there were no lights on, and she didn't need to look any further to realise who it was sitting curled up with one knee up on the floor below her window, with his head leaning against his knee not showing his face so that his silver hair was lying lifeless upon his knee.

"Zero...?" Yuuki said relieved still standing by her door. She smiled; smiled at the feeling of warmth arising inside of her again knowing Zero was back within the academy.

Zero didn't react as Yuuki thought he would. His body started to tremble, like it was out of control.

"Yuuki, go away, please!" Zero replied panicky but kindly.

"But Zero...You're in my room?" She replied confused and hurt. "Zero, I want to know what's wrong, I have been worried about you. Worried with fear since the last time I saw you!" Yuuki said, not believing Zero's attitude towards her presence.

"Don't be Yuuki, never be worried for me." Zero replied, seeming like he was trying to fight over something uncontrollable and unforgiving.

"I will always worry for you Zero!" Yuuki replied half shouting "I want to be the one you can rely on, not the one who seems not to care about you, because that would be a lie! Because I do care Zero! A lot!" Yuuki said taking a few steps towards Zero, who still was sat on the floor covering his face.

He seemed to have sensed her presence coming closer towards him.

"Yuuki! Stop! Don't come any further!" He said trying not to sound to offensive towards her.

"But Zero, I don't understand why your being like this? I'm only trying to help someone close to my heart... but I guess it has always been like that, sometimes I think whether I have done something to make you not speak to me at times and I'm so sorry if I have done anything, I will try to be a better person, for Zero." Yuuki stopped as she was told to do, and her eyes watered immediately hurt by the refusal of the acceptance of her worry for Zero.

Zero seemed to have stopped trembling and he moved his head very slightly to see Yuuki through his silver strands of hair to see her standing a few feet away drying the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Yuuki!" Zero said apologetically, getting up very slightly straight after seeing the pained Yuuki and he quickly grabbed the bottom of her skirt making her fall to her knees on the floor with him, in this opportunity, Zero grabbed her and embraced her tightly, but still, Zero didn't show the full content of his face.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, so sorry, I didn't mean to be this cruel to you, I accept that you are worrying, but please, don't, this is my problem. I just don't want to hurt you –" Zero stopped and froze, like he remembered something terrible.

"Hurt me..? Zero, why would you hurt me?" Yuuki said confused.

Zero smelt it again, the captivating smell, **Oh, that sweet smell that my deep inner self cannot stop obsessing about** Zero thought, **that captivating smell of Yuuki's scent... that indicates her blood...**  
he tightened the embrace even more crushing Yuuki, it was too late now, the inner self was an animal, that finally won the battle and took over him and his human instincts.

"Ah, Zero, you're hurting me!" Yuuki said struggling for air.

"Then why didn't you run...?" Zero said menacely and started to breath heavily down Yuuki's neck and back. This gave her Goosebumps.

**What is he doing? He's never ever been like this around me and why is he speaking differently?** Yuuki thought trying to struggle slightly, whilst getting a shiver due to the overspread of Goosebumps.

"Zero I-" Yuuki was suddenly stopped as her breath was completely taken away, when Zero made a movement so quick that Yuuki wasn't aware until a few seconds after.

Zero loosened the embrace so that he could quickly retrieve Yuuki's wrists, and he then pushed her fully on the ground with a certain amount of force so that she was lying on her back. Zero climbed on top of her still holding her wrists so that she couldn't move or struggle to escape, he placed her wrists above her head still holding them firmly, so that she was completely pinned to the ground with no chance of escaping.

Yuuki tried to squirm her way out from under Zero's body and from the tight firm grip around her wrists, but it was useless, the only free thing that she could move was her legs, but they couldn't help her.

"Zero! What the hell is going on!" she said trying to be as calm as possible. **what is he doing? And why would he be doing this?** she thought before she suddenly looked up into Zero's face which was looking down at hers.

Zero's eyes were no longer that beautiful ivory colour; they were a bright, burning crimson colour.

Yuuki gasped, she couldn't believe the sight she was seeing. **no way...he can't be** Yuuki thought closing her eyes and opening them again to still see his new appearance looking down at her, but there was something also new about his appearance, she looked down at Zero's mouth to see two sharp dagger like fangs appearing slightly between the small gap in of Zero's mouth. Yuuki gasped in fear and shock. **Zero is, a Vampire...**

No words came out of her mouth, it went dry in shock, and the beast with in Zero couldn't take it any longer.

Zero leaned his head in towards Yuuki's neck and inhaled her scent; Yuuki froze in fear knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him. He opened his mouth and with slow movement of his warm, damp tongue, lapped Yuuki's neck in the spot where he was persumly going to drink from.

Yuuki tightened her fists in Zero's firm grip and closed her eyes tightly, knowing what was coming next, and not knowing how it was going to feel like.

Zero finally opened his mouth wider, exposing the protruding fangs inside his mouth and then using them to bite into the soft, warm flesh of Yuuki's neck. The taste of Yuuki's sweet blood flowing into him made him bite harder into her flesh letting the beast within him drink after a long time of waiting and fighting to overcome Zero's human instincts.

Yuuki gasped, the pain was a sharp, hard, pinching feeling, giving out shouting pains around her neck and the feeding spot which Zero was greedily drinking from. All the tense muscles in her body relaxed as though they have gave up on the battle to escape. Yuuki didn't know what to think or do, all she concentrated on was the pain and how much blood Zero was consuming from her fragile body. It was like she was controlled by Zero.

"Ah" Yuuki struggled for words, the pain caused her breath to be slowly taken away making it even harder for her to speak loudly enough for anyone to hear including Zero.

"Zero...Please...Stop!" Yuuki cried closing her eyes, once again, tight shut.

Zero bite a little further more into her and Yuuki let out a weep cry of pain.

"ZERO!" she screamed.

Zero then seemed to have snapped back to his human instincts and realised what he was doing. He immediately removed his fangs from the sore neck and licked the two small stab wounds quick so that they were sealed and wouldn't allow anymore blood to escape. And he then jumped off of her with rapid movement hitting into the wall closest to them. Zero stood licking the excess blood around his lips, and his bright, crimson eyes started to turn back to the original ivory colour. Once his appearance changed back (although he had blood stains around his mouth and chin) he fully realised what he had done when he looked across the floor to see Yuuki struggling to move towards her bed so she could lean her back against it. Her neck and clothes were drenched in blood.  
Zero stood shocked in disgust at what he had done...done to her.  
He placed a hand over his face and slide down the wall to sit on the floor again.

With his face still covered, he said sorrowfully "I'm sorry Yuuki, I'm so sorry." Zero removed his hand away from his face to look at the girl that has always been there for him no matter what happened. The one that would stay by him through thick and thin, and he repaid her by doing this. Hurting her, causing her pain. He looked saddened into Yuuki's face, which stood still and frozen. There were no tears in her eyes but just the look of fear, pain and confusion. Her hand was clamped around her neck, flinching slightly due to the exposure of a little flesh and the left over shooting pain.

Zero made a move towards her, but she responded as moving away from him.

Zero's stomach plummeted. **No, Yuuki, please, trust me, I didn't mean to hurt you in such a disgusting manor**

"Yuuki..." He simply said in a tone of sadness. "I couldn't off told you about this, I was afraid of what you would think of me, I was worried whether you be just as disgusted as I am being this repulsive beast. But I knew you would find out some day, you would need to know, I couldn't stay tamed any longer by this" Zero explained repulsed pointing at the tattoo on the right side of his neck which was burning red..

Yuuki gasped, as she remembered when she first saw it and how Zero had tried to rip it out of his skin with his own bear hands when he was younger.

"As you probably remember, I tried ripping it out. Feeling the pain of it trying to tame the beast growing inside of me was unbearable, but, now the beast has become too strong for it, but there is another way of taming it, but I haven't been told what that way is yet. I have been taking the night class's blood tablets, but my body rejects them due to the type of vampire I am, and that, therefore, makes me into a more thirsty beast wanting to attack anything that comes near me." Zero said not wanting to look at Yuuki as he felt disgusted with himself.

"But" Yuuki replied a minute after shakily. "How did you become a vampire?" she asked with fear of the answer. She then gasped, "Did you... have a human past life?"

Zero looked at her and didn't reply. His face was pained but was full of anger at the same time. "That doesn't matter for now. But besides that, I haven't been myself recently because this is constantly on my mind, defiantly since the first night I started to have the symptoms of the vampire instincts, but also knowing I was becoming something I hated the most. I have also become sensitive to certain scents of blood, and this is normal for the beginning of all vampires, and most of the time, they only thirst for one particular person and their scent of their blood and have it as an obsession for the rest of their life, they can, however, also drink other peoples blood but wont enjoy it as much." Zero sighed in discomfort and hatred of himself. "Unfortunately, I have already found the one scent that only interests the beast within me." Zero covered his face again in anger and upset.

"Who's?" Yuuki asked anxiously still leaning beside her bed with her hand still clamping her neck.

Zero looked up into Yuuki's eyes. "Yours Yuuki, that's why I have been avoiding you sometimes and why I sometimes disappear, because every time I smell your scent, my beast instincts kick in wanting to attack you, kill you even!" Zero shouted using his fist to punch the floor in anger. "I don't want to kill you Yuuki, you don't deserve that, nothing like that at all... you have been to kind to me since the day I met you and then I do this to you. You probably fear me now; you probably don't want to ever come near me or know me again" zero placed his head in his hands in shame.

"No Zero-" Yuuki started to try and move towards him on her hands and knees, but her vision went blurry and she fell to her side with a thud and blacked out.

"Yuuki!" Zero cried out panicked; he quickly rushed over to her and cradled her in his arms to see that she had fainted. He looked over her whole body seeing blotches of blood stains from her neck to now her waist. He cradled Yuuki whilst shaking in shock at what he had done to her. **Oh my god...I haven't, I haven't...I haven't killed Yuuki, she has just fainted, that's all, she should be okay in a minute." Zero thought petrified at the outcome of this.

"Hm, finally, the inner beast within you has won over your human instincts, and greedily took a lot of Yuuki's blood." Said a new sickening voice to Zero.

Zero freezed still holding Yuuki, and he looked up to see someone he hated and distrusted, standing by the entrance of Yuuki's moonlight room, was Kaname Kuran.

Zero had no reply, but instead looked back and throw from Kaname to Yuuki who laid peacefully against Zeros arms and chest.

"Plus, you have finally become what you hate the most and want dead." Kaname giggled menacely walking over to Zero and lowered his face down so that it was in line with Zero's face. "And, the worst thing about it, is that you have such a high risk of becoming an uncontrollable level-e vampire, the worst of all types of vampires, either blood related or not."

Zero snarled thinking of how much he had wanted to kill Kaname at that very moment, but he knew that the girl in his arms would be hurt even more if that childhood friend all a sudden disappeared from her life forever.

"I would have thought that now you was officially a vampire that is falling into dangerous levels, would respect me and the rest of the purebloods, but it seems that you still loathe me and now, even worse, bear your fangs at me." Kaname sighed and bent down to pick up the fragile body of Yuuki, who was still in an unconscious sleep and then walked away with her stopping by the door way. The chairman appeared and horror spread across his face when he saw the blood drenched Yuuki in Kaname's arms. He looked from Yuuki to inside of her room to look at Zero.

"I told you she would be the first victim." Kaname said straight away to the horrified chairman. "And I think we should do something about him now, it seems that Yuuki's blood has grown into the traps of the beast's obsession." Kaname walked out with Yuuki, taking her to the infirmary where she could be treated.

The chairman sighed and started to walk into the room where Zero, still shocked in fear of what he had done, was sitting in.

"Now that Yuuki knows, we have another way of taming you and protecting the people around you if an incident like this happens again. But I will explain what it is when Yuuki is back to normal health at least. But we think you should keep trying the blood tablets." The chairman reached into his pocket of his long brown jacket, pulling out a small, black box, very similar to the one Yuuki had found and chucked it over towards Zero.

Zero didn't have any reaction to this proposition. "They will not work...you should know that by now as I have complained about them so many times to you. My body will not accept them!" zero replied half shouting at the chairman.

"Zero, I know, but we just want to be safe about your condition-" the chairman said guiltily and then was interrupted.

"How long will it take till I become that uncontrollable, mental, vicious, animal that will crave for blood every second of every bloody day?" Zero cursed.

"Not yet Zero, a while yet, but if you keep trying to take the blood tablets it may increase the time before you do turn into a level-e." The chairman replied truthfully.

Zero placed his head in his arms in distress.

"Look, Zero, you need to rest, you-"

"How can I rest? How! Cause if you knew a way after hurting someone, someone that-" Zero struggled for words. "Just hurting someone that you knew for so long" **more like someone so close to my heart and always has been since the day I first saw her.** zero thought.

"Take a bath or a shower and just decide what you would like to do then, because I know for sure you need to clean up." The chairman pointed out at Zero's bloody red face.

Hearing those words immediately reminded Zero of a past memory of when he first met the chairman and Yuuki, and how the chairman told Yuuki to wash him due to all the blood on Zero's body, but this time, he was going to wash off that girls blood by himself, washing the blood of the girl who was willing to help, the one willing to take care of Zero.

Zero moaned in anger and punched the floor again twice as hard, making a loud hammering noise. He got up afterwards and walked towards the door. The chairman didn't move a bit, hinting that he trusted and wasn't afraid of Zero.

"I'm sorry chairman Cross... I'm sorry for being a danger towards the day class students, I'm sorry for what I have become and mostly, I am sorry for hurting Yuuki..." Zero simply said to the quiet chairman beside him.

"It wasn't your fault that you have become this vampire, it's not your fault that you desire human blood...it's not your fault that you couldn't stop her from attacking your family." The chairman replied honestly and truthfully like he had always done.

Zero looked at the floor, he looked petrified when the chairman had mentioned 'Her', this must of made Zero remember a terrifying memory, although, Zero had always remembered it, every day, when he woke up and before he went to sleep knowing that it was she that caused his life to be torn apart and not worth living for.  
Zero didn't reply, but simply walked to his room to do what he was told to do, which was to have a wash.

Once zero was out of view and disappeared in to his own room, the chairman said quietly under his breath, "Also, call me father Zero. Because right at this moment you need one, and I know your father would agree with me, like he always did". The chairman then walked away, going to see if Yuuki was okay in the infirmary knowing Zero was okay for that moment.

In the infirmary.

Kaname entered the infirmary with Yuuki in his arms and closed the door behind him by kicking it with one of his legs.

He walked over to the clean, undisturbed, white bed, and placed Yuuki on it, deciding whether or not to place some sheets over her or not. Kaname gave up deciding and left the decision for the chairman to make once he had got there.

Kaname grabbed the closest chair by him and pulled it up closely beside Yuuki's bed and sat upon it taking hold of Yuuki's hand looking at her sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry Yuuki, I didn't mean for this to happen to you..." He said to her whilst she was still in her unconscious sleep. "I even broke my own promise...the promise of not letting you get hurt and protecting you from things that maybe a danger to you." Kaname sighed angrily. "and if it means that Zero is a danger to you, which, has proven to be true, then I won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to make him not be, even if it means murder."

Yuuki flinched at the last few words Kaname said. Kaname sat frozen in panic that Yuuki may have heard what he had said and he waited for a few minutes to make sure Yuuki wasn't waking up.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but I don't want you to hate me if you actually heard that." Kaname placed his cold hand on Yuuki's forehead. "I don't want to lose you..."

Kaname used some of his royal pureblood power to make Yuuki forget what he had just said, but he didn't completely erase her memory only half a minute of it. He wanted to erase her memory from before she was bitten by Zero, but he knew it would raise suspicion and questioning, and he also considered that Yuuki needed to know as well so that she aware just in case the incident happened again.

He looked up and down her body, concentrating on the dark blotches dotted around the upper parts of her body. Kaname snarled in disgust and thought **maybe it would be good if I did murder him, it means he wouldn't turn into a disgusting level-e... that would do him a favour at least, or, I should let him fall to that stage and make sure he knows what creature he is that everyone disgusts and is terrified of.**

Kaname ran his free hand through his untidy brown hair in distress. **Yuuki's blood does smell rather good... but too valuable to attack, besides, we, purebloods, can control our thirst more than any other vampire**

Yuuki jolted her head and moved it into a different position, facing away from Kaname and revealing the two red, sore, bite wounds on her bloody red neck. Kaname cringed at the thought of him, Zero, taking her blood in such a hungry manor. Kaname was so protective of Yuuki, that he considered her blood to be his, and only his, if she was to accept him in the future as he was planning.

It was a little wrong for a pureblood to want to marry and be with a human, firstly, because the purebloods are a strong bred and are expected to choose strong pureblood partners, and secondly, once a pureblood was married or with a human, it was hard for them not to thirst for their partners blood, and this could cause their partner to become a level-e if their pureblood partner bite them and if the pureblood did not allow their partner to drink their blood or if they didn't give enough blood supply to them they would definitely turn slowly into a level-e. But if Kaname was going to change Yuuki, he would allow her to drink as much blood as she wanted...he would even allow her to kill him if she wanted to or if she thirsted for all of him.

With this thought, Kaname got up and leaned over Yuuki's body looking directly down at her neck. He stroked the two swollen wounds with his cold fingertips, which made Yuuki flinch due to the small shooting pains starting again, and he moved her hair out of the way, so he had a clear view of the wounds. After that, Kaname bent low down to her neck so that his nose was nearly touching her skin. He opened his mouth wide revealing his two sharp looking fangs and lowered them slowly.

Just when Kaname's fangs were a cm away from the flesh of Yuuki's neck, he stopped and closed his mouth completely, and instead, gave the two wounds on her neck a small comforting kiss and then sat back down and watched her peacefully.

The chairman then bursted into the room, like he was in some sort of rush.

"How is she?" the chairman asked rushing quickly to Yuuki's side.

Kaname got up from his seat, allowing the chairman to sit there.

"She hasn't really made any movement." Kaname replied. "But I think I should go, there is probably an up roar in the night class due to the scent of Yuuki's blood."

"Yes, fair enough then." The chairman sighed. "Thank you...do you want me to tell Yuuki you visited her?". The chairman placed his hand on Yuuki's pale hand and felt it was cold, so he got up and searched for a few sheets to put on top of her.

"No, it's okay headmaster. Not to sound horrid, but I'm sure she will be here tomorrow. We both know how weak Yuuki can be." Kaname giggled remembering back to past memories. "I will visit her then."

The chairman successfully found some sheets and blankets and placed them warmly on his daughter. "She maybe weak in strength, but her heart and caringness is strong. I think she is the strongest person I know and I am proudly her father." The chairman replied smiling.

Kaname simply nodded and then exited the room making his way to where his fellow night class students were madly worrying about the new scent of blood arising and left the chairman to see to Yuuki so that he could take care of Zero's damage.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Understandable and Explained Secrets**

An hour after the attack.

Zero's Bedroom.

Zero had finished washing, well, standing in the shower and letting the blood freely run off his body, and dried himself as much as he could.

He got dressed in whatever clothing that was clean and nearest to him not bothering on how he looked.

He roughly dried his hair with a towel not making an effort to completely dry it. He chucked his towel across the room not caring on where it landed and he collapsed on his bed, laying down on his back and looking up at his ceiling, thinking.

**I will sometime fall to a level-e...there's no doubt about it...unless I drank her blood** Zero stopped thinking about her immediately, that pureblood vampire, as his neck started to sting in pain in the place the pureblood vampire bite from and where his tattoo is also.

Zero desired to rip that side of his neck all the time, and especially at that moment of time. And he knew that now was his only opportunity as Yuuki wasn't here to stop him.

Zero tightly gripped onto his painful side of his neck. "Yuuki..." he said remembering the site of her being carried away in Kaname's arms.

**I should go and see her** Zero jolted up. **although, she may not want to see him at that moment as she may still be traumatised by that awful experience...she may not want to see me ever again** Zero used his other free hand to place on his chest feeling the scared pounding of his rapid heart. His hand turned into a clutched fist. **I don't blame her, I deserve It.** Zero fell back onto his back again looking back up towards the ceiling. **I deserve all the pain, so I can make up for all the pain I have caused her.**

The infirmary.

The Chairman had seen to Yuuki wounds, by placing a plaster and white medical clothe on and around her neck. The chairman couldn't do anymore than this, although, he thought it would be reasonable if he stayed with her just in case something happened. And he couldn't change her blood

Yuuki started to move more every ten minutes, till she finally woke up, rubbing her head and trying to sort out her vision, which was blurry.

"Ah, Yuuki, I'm glad you woke up" said the soft, delicate voice of the chairman. "I was wondering when you was gonna get up." There was no humour in the chairman's voice.

Yuuki replied with a moan of confusion, presumably not remembering what and happened an hour ago.  
Yuuki felt achy. Her muscles and joints were stiff, and she seemed to have a painful stinging, stiff neck. And that was when she remembered.

Yuuki automatically, whilst trying to ignore the pain that erupted (due to the movement), lifted her arm so she could lightly touch the side of her neck where Zero had drank from, seeing whether the incident or accident actually happened or was a dream.  
Yuuki felt the soft, cotton bandages and she froze in fear of the reality.

"How do you feel Yuuki?" the chairman asked watching her carefully.

Yuuki raised her hand to place on her head, like she was trying to clear her mind from everything that she had remembered to try and answer the question the chairman had asked her.

"I feel a little painful and stiff..." she replied, but she couldn't clear her mind quick enough as she came out with what was on her mind mostly. "How is Zero? And where is he?" she said in worry.

It seemed Yuuki cared for Zero's matter and problem, more than her injury and stiff, aching body.

The chairman sighed. "Yuuki, don't worry about Kiryu-kun for the moment, we need to concentrate on you and your well being-"

"No that isn't true! I'm still alive aren't I?" Yuuki jerked up quickly sitting up on her bed, till she all a sudden yelped in pain and fell back onto her back.

"That's why we need to concentrate on you for the moment." The chairman said understandably to Yuuki whilst stroking her head.

Yuuki closed her eyes at the comfort of her own father stroking her head. But soon as she closed them, all she pictured was Zero's blood red eyes looking down at her. Yuuki immediately thought that she would open her eyes in pure shock and horror, but she didn't, she kept them closed also remembering the feel of Zero's bite. She grinded her teeth remembering the pain and then slowly opened her eyes with pure sadness written all over them. Her eyes started to water in pure guilt.

"Your not afraid of Kiryu-kun are you?" the chairman said whilst looking at Yuuki fearful of the answer after seeing the fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"No." Yuuki simply replied letting out a sigh and a tear which ran freely down her pale cheek. "I thought I would be, but I'm simply not... I can't be frightened of Zero, no matter what he had done, it wouldn't be right if I was, and it wasn't his fault that he turned out this way was it..?" Yuuki asked with hope that she would know the truth once and for all.

The chairman looked down at Yuuki's bed sheets and used the hand that stroked her head to place on her hand. "No, it was defiantly not his fault. And I think you should know what happened on that terrifying night you first met Zero." The chairman took a minute and then started to talk again.  
"Zero's parents were vampire hunters who worked for the vampire hunters association. They were very good at their job and they got disposed bad vampires that they were asked to hunt down by the leader of the association at that time, so that the human race was still amongst good vampires and not in danger of those vampires willing to go against the rules. Zero also had a brother, an identical twin."

Yuuki gasped in shock, **Zero had an identical twin brother?** Yuuki thought not imagining, basically, two Zero's.

"I know this is all very hard to imagine Yuuki, but believe me, it's the truth, and I know it is because I was there that night, and I knew Zero's father and mother, very well even before hand. But anyway, moving on from that. Vampire hunters were and still are, prohibited to kill pureblood vampires, and this was made fair as we all know they are rare, although, if a pureblood vampire was causing a lot of trouble and un safety, it was discussed on whether it should be disposed of or not. Some pureblood vampires took advantage of this rule of them not being able to be killed, especially one pureblood vampire, and her name was Shizuka Hiou. She was formerly known as the 'madly blooming princess'. She recognised the good vampire hunter qualities and skills in both of Zero's parents and she wanted to get rid of them, so she could, what we can gather, can then carry out her plans with no hesitations or delays. She had these plans with another pureblood vampire, but I don't think I can go into his background just yet Yuuki, I need to have permission.  
That night, Shizuka brutally attacked Zero's family un expectedly, and the attack didn't last long enough for a call for help, the hunter's association had to find out for themselves." The chairman put his head in his hands in distress, "and by the time we got there, meaning me and my past work partner Yagari Touga, it was too late. We found Zero unconscious with his two murdered parents, we couldn't locate Zero's twin brother. We are still thinking of ways he could have disappeared, but we mostly link his disappearance to Shizuka and her partner, we think they may have took him, and either kept him alive or human, and with this in mind, it seems that she chose Zero to become her cursed slave, meaning that it will always be her that controls Zero whenever or wherever they next meet. We also think that Zero has extra information about that night, but he hasn't felt confident or comfortable to tell and remind himself of them. And due to Zero once having a past life of humanity, you will not turn into a Vampire." The chairman finished his long detailed explanation, and then, finally, looked up at Yuuki, expecting her to look shocked, but instead, there were even more tears in her eyes which were eventually flowing lightly down her cheeks.

Yuuki closed her eyes in the horror of Zero's past life. "It turns out that Zero has been through so much more pain than I thought." Yuuki said still with her eyes tight shut to now prevent more tears. "No one deserves to go through so much horror and loss, especially Zero! All he has done is being caring, kind and brave. Although he doesn't show these emotions, you can still see it in his eyes, and no wonder why he can't show those emotions anyway! I wouldn't be able to deal with that pain and horror if I was in Zero's shoes, I wouldn't last, I wouldn't be strong enough, but obviously Zero is. He's the most strong, brave hearted person I know. I thought not knowing my mum was terrible. But comparing that to this, it's nothing, I didn't see my parents murdered and die in front of me, I didn't see my brother being taken away, and I have never been bitten by such a powerful-" Yuuki grinded her teeth in anger "Selfish breed! Which I can understand now why Zero hates them."

"Yuuki, please say that this hasn't changed your mind and opinion on vampires?" the chairman asked concerned.

Yuuki thought, and re-said the last few lines she said to the chairman and realised that she was angry, also alongside with Zero, at Vampires. And that was when she also remembered that her closest friend was a pureblood vampire... Kaname Kuran. This new attitude towards vampires automatically changed dramatically, she didn't want this, but she couldn't be angry at Kaname after all he had done for her.

"I don't like them, but only the bad ones like the two you described and told me about." Yuuki replied and then realised. "Are those two vampires...still alive?"

The chairman looked over to the infirmary door and listened to make sure no one was outside. He sighed. "They are thought to still be alive yes. And they are both being hunted down, and thankfully, they haven't caused any other attacks since Zero's parents. We don't know what this means, but we think there has been a change of plan if there was ever one."

Yuuki stopped breathing slightly. "And does Zero know of this?"

The chairman looked deep in her eyes and shook his head indicating 'no'. "Its Shizuka we have to be weary off, the other one, well, I can't really speak about him, I will give too much away if I told you." The chairman said.

Yuuki laid there traumatised at the thought of Shizuka still being alive and still being able to enter Zero's miseries again. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Yuuki, I think you have seen and listened to enough dismal secrets." The chairman got up from his seat and tucked Yuuki in gently. "You should rest, defiantly now that you're awake." He kissed Yuuki lightly on her forehead. "Try and get some sleep, and I think you would want me to go, you wouldn't want me watch you sleep now would you?" the chairman giggled quietly.

Yuuki smiled letting out a little laugh and watched the chairman open the door slightly before exiting the room. "But, I will be down every hour or so just to see how you're doing, but for now, try and have a good sleep or rest." The chairman said.

"Thank you father." Yuuki said smiling.

The chairman nodded at her reply and then exited the room closing the door behind him. He placed a hand on his face and quietly whispered "it's your turn next Kaname... and then it is mine, but mine doesn't need to be worried about just yet, till the times comes is when it does..." And then he walked away along the dark, moonlight corridor heading back to his office.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Yuuki's Dream**

_Yuuki was sitting on the middle of her bed with her legs crossed comfortably, in her moonlight bedroom, seeing Zero, once again, sitting on the floor underneath the window struggling to fight the hungry beast with in him._

"_Yuuki...how can you like them?... how can you like HIM!" Zero shouted slightly to Yuuki with his head placed in his folded arms which were balanced on top of his high bent knees. _

"_I'm sorry Zero, I didn't know! If I did, things would be different! Well, that's if I didn't grow to close to Kana-" Yuuki started to reply but was interrupted._

"_Don't you dare say his filthy name when I'm around." Zero snapped back. "I mean, they murdered my family! The only people that I can really live with! And they, those pureblood suckers took that away from me! Plus, they, well one of them, have made into something I want to kill and get rid of, they made me into a vampire that will sometime lose their control and normality and never be able to be myself ever again. They have took and made me into something I disgust, not making me want to live anymore And I bet, soon, oh very soon, that that piece of filth is going to take away yours!" _

"_NO! That isn't true! Kaname is kind! So kind! If you actually got to know him you would agree with me, but no, you're too damn selfish to actually consider it!" Yuuki snapped back straight away with no hesitations. "And I thought of you as the strong, brave person that I could rely on!" _

"_No Yuuki, I know that I am right, and you're right to, I would never ever in my life consider to get to know him. And Yuuki, never rely on me... it should be me relying on you, as you already know...your part of my obsession." Zero chuckled evilly. _

"_This isn't you Zero, even though I know you hate Kaname, you would still support me. And you would never want to hurt me! You're too caring I know it! You have too much of a big contented heart" Yuuki replied shaken._

_Zero simply chuckled looking up at Yuuki with bright, crimson burning eyes. "The contents of my heart was gone long ago."_

"_I know Zero! So was mine till I met you! And also Kaname helped alongside with my father! I thought I was never going to be right again, knowing I wasn't going to be brought up with a mother-" _

"_Well try loosing everyone around you? Imagine that? Now, think, carefully! Do you think you could make your heart contented with happiness again?" Zero asked still glaring at Yuuki with his burning bright crimson eyes. "You would have no support, like I haven't now."_

"_That's not fair Zero! I have always tried to be there for you! So has my father!" Yuuki replied taken back by Zero's comment._

"_But...what if you weren't there anymore? What if something happened...? Maybe something that happened with that filth? What if he turned against you? What if he was planning something?...something unexpected..." Zero replied mysteriously._

"_No Zero! NO!" Yuuki screamed covering her ears and closing her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" _

"_I'm not doing anything...it's just the beast that she turned me into...Shizuka Hiou...I will never be my normal self ever again Yuuki, I will become an uncontrollable beast-" Zero replied honestly but was interrupted by a scared Yuuki._

"_No Zero! You will not fall to that stage! I wouldn't allow it!" Yuuki screamed back also uncovering her ears and opening her eyes._

"_Isn't it a bit late for that?... I'm already the uncontrollable beast." Zero chuckled with humour spread across his face with his burning, bright crimson eyes looking at the shocked Yuuki._

_That was then when Yuuki feeling something warm and slimy on both of her hands. She looked down at them seeing nothing due to the darkness of the room, so she got up from her bed and walked over to a moonlight part of the room without looking away from her hands. She entered the moonlight and she froze in fear and gasped for air at the sight of her own, fresh blood on her hands.  
She took a few steps backwards, and then turned around and ran out of her room into the dark corridor terrified at what happened. _

"_No, this can't be happening... No...Zero..." Yuuki said to herself trying to calm and restore her normal breathing pattern, but her heart skipped a beat when she heard a loud bang and a thud like noise coming from the chairman's office right opposite her and down the hall. _

"_Father?..." she said quietly to herself._

_She started to walk slowly towards the chairman's office, her heart beating faster, once again, every step along the way till she got to the door and pushed it wide open.  
No one was in there and there was a dim bright light of a lamp.  
Yuuki took a few more steps into the room getting closer to her father's desk, till she saw it. She saw an arm lying lifeless on the floor behind the desk, and Yuuki immediately recognised it as her father's arm. She ran around the desk seeing her father, the chairman, lying lifeless on the floor on the front side of his body, with a crimson colour staining his clothes, body and the carpet on the floor around him. _

_She clamped her hands around her mouth in agony and shock. Tears dramatically started to form and she collapsed on her knees beside her murdered father._

"_No...No, please, please let this just be a nightmare, Oh father." Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks and she hugged the corpse lying before her._

"_No Yuuki, this isn't a dream, you could although say it was a nightmare." Said familiar voice._

_Yuuki got up straight away to see who it was, and, still with grief of her loss, relief spread through her mind and heart, when she saw her childhood close friend standing by the office door with his messy, dark brown hair covering most of his face and wearing his long, black travel coat._

"_Oh, Kaname-Senpai! I'm so glad-" Yuuki stopped, shocked at what she saw Kaname do._

_Kaname closed the door behind him locking it, revealing his blood covered hand which he then licked after wards. Yuuki's eyes widened in pure fear and alarm._

"_Mm, not the best blood I have tasted before, but I'm sure that would change in a minute." Kaname said to Yuuki with a menacing look and voice._

"_Why Kaname? Why!" Yuuki said crying once again. "I trusted you! I never thought of this as you!"_

"_Why? Yuuki, oh my sweet smelling Yuuki, I'm a pureblood vampire? We trick people easily with either ourselves or our powers, and we either plan something that we may in the end, enjoy. And I had to gain your trust, or I wouldn't still be here would I? I would of lost my chance of trying your blood which would have been so disappointing as I fell in love with it and lusted for it the most since the day I smelt it, and since the day I smelt it, I wanted to protect you so your blood and body was unharmed. But it seems that I have broken my own promise." Kaname said pointing out Yuuki's bloody red body and day class uniform._

_Yuuki couldn't believe this. **This isn't Kaname, not her closest friend... No...Not this gentle, caring person...** Yuuki thought with no words coming out her speechless mind and mouth._

"_I think I should consider finishing the work that has already been started for me." Kaname chuckled darkly walking towards Yuuki who was walking backwards not caring what she was treading on so that her eyes were fixed on the vampire she trusted with her life which was now, most probably, going to be taken away from her and given to him under his satisfactory._

"_No..." Yuuki whispered to herself drying her tears. **If my life had to be given to someone it would be for someone who needed it the most, and that was Zero! He is suffering at the moment trying to keep his sanity, whereas, this creature that is approaching me is only wanting my blood, that he has claimed to have preserved, for the lust and smell of it** Yuuki thought reasonably. And she ran past Kaname with quick unexpected movement to reach for the door. She grabbed the door handle struggling to get it open and then remembered that Kaname locked it, and without no thought of it, she screamed out a certain name for help._

"_ZERO!" Yuuki screamed through the door, but she got an unexpected reply._

"_I told you Yuuki...why didn't you trust me?" said the calm voice of Zero_

"_I'm sorry Zero! I really am! You can consume my life! I will do whatever! I don't want to die under Kaname's control!" Yuuki screamed back._

"_It's too late for that Yuuki." Replied Zero's voice which was fading away._

"_ZERO!" Yuuki screamed out once more, before feeling the tight grip of Kaname's hands around her neck. _

_Kaname quickly whispered to Yuuki "I don't think you're going anywhere." Before throwing her across the room in a vicious manor. Yuuki first crashed her back in to the wall letting out a yelp of pain and then slide down it landing on the floor on the front of her body, struggling to move._

_She heard Kaname's heavy footsteps walking towards her, and yet again, she felt the tight grip around her neck which he used to pull Yuuki upwards, lifting her up a little higher so that her feet couldn't touch the floor and pinning her against the wall._

_Yuuki grabbed his hand which was around her neck to effortly try and break free from his cruel handle. She looked down at Kaname's face which was covered with his untidy dark, brown hair and his crimson eyes were glowing brightly and humour spread across his face straight away._

"_Oh, how long I have thirsted for this moment." Kaname giggled pulling Yuuki closer to him. "I think you have waited for this moment too, am I right?" he asked her._

"_N-No." Yuuki replied struggling to breath and speak. _

"_Oh, then it just means I have been waiting, very patiently I guess, I should be rather proud of myself. But, what I can't decide is whether to keep you as a vampire...or just to eat you all up with leaving no more traces of your pity life left? What would you prefer?" Kaname asked politely but evilly at the same time._

_Yuuki didn't reply._

"_Okay then, be like that then, but, I think I might decide after trying your blood actually." _

_Kaname pulled the struggling Yuuki even more closer to him, using the hand around her neck to force her to tilt her neck. And with a cruel method, bite deep down into Yuuki's neck straight away allowing his venomous fangs to deepen every second. Kaname didn't even lick her neck before hand, making the bite so much more painful and un comforting. And she felt the sickening chemicals and toxins from Kaname's fangs and body, enter her bloodstream causing her body to produce unbearable pain from all around her body, causing her to be temporally paralysed. _

_After a few minutes, Kaname removed his fangs and dropped Yuuki carelessly to the floor. _

"_Wow...Your blood tastes better than I expected..." Kaname said wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his black, long coat. He then got onto his knees and grabbed Yuuki by the shoulders sitting her up against the wall. She was in terrible pain, the chemicals and toxins that were passed into her bloodstream by Kaname started to react, making her want to scream at the antagonising pain. Something was happening to her... like something was trying to take over her body._

"_I bet that's the pain of the pureblood venom taking over your body, turning you slowly into a vampire like I, although, I am so much more powerful, whereas you will lose your sanity and become uncontrollable... but, I will not allow this to happen... your blood is too valuable for anyone else on this god forsaken earth, so, I might as well just finish you right here at this very moment..." Kaname said still holding Yuuki's shoulders. There was no expression on Yuuki's face, just the look of fear and hopelessness. Slow, cold tears ran down her cheeks and Kaname, with sudden rapid movement, bite her neck very deeply and without licking it._

_Kaname bite and drank her blood from literally, every part of her weak, powerless body. She was drenched in blood, and no skin colour could be found on her body, and most of her clothes were ripped._

"_Such a selfish breed...too powerful to overcome though... I don't like only bad vampires...I hate them all...this just proves...that there isn't an innocent breed of vampire on this planet... I should of always agreed with Zero...although, Zero was now one of them... it was them he hated...and now he hates himself... does this mean I hate him?...I thought Kaname was caring and so kind, with such a gentle heart... but it was all a lie... a lie to take my life and trust away...forever..." Yuuki heard a little girl faintly say in the background whilst her life was being slowly taken away by the blood thirsty Kaname. Yuuki tried hard to open her eyes slightly, to see a sight which gave her a shiver down her spine and Goosebumps on the back of her neck. She saw herself, at the age of when she was ten. The ten year old Yuuki stood there innocently and simply watched Kaname slowly killing the older Yuuki._

"_Yuuki...R-Run..." the older Yuuki effortly tried to say whilst Kaname was attacking her cruelly and painfully, but her eye sight started to fade into darkness._

"_Yuuki, please say that this hasn't changed your mind and opinion on vampires?" the chairman asked concerned._

_And then, after those words, everything disappeared. From energy to movement, hearing to eyesight and breathing... it all had gone into darkness..._

"NO KANAME NO!" Yuuki screamed jolting upright in her bed, when she woke up from her horrifying nightmare, sitting breathless in the darkness. "Please...Stop." she then whispered in terror and shock. She covered her mouth with one of her hands, and she felt her face to feel it damp with tears.

**That dream...well nightmare... felt so real.** she thought horrified. **maybe Zero is right? Maybe every pureblood or any types of vampire are bad? But keep it secret camouflaging it making out that they are kind and caring?**

Yuuki sat up for a few minutes, reciting the nightmare in her head. Till she heard the door bursting open.  
This made Yuuki jump in fright as she was still traumatised from after her dream. She stared at the infirmary door in fear of who was walking up to her bed. She couldn't see anything, due to the darkness of the room and the midnight conditions outside.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" said a panicked voice from the bottom of her bed.

Yuuki gasped. "Zero...? Is that you?"She asked wonderingly.

There wasn't any reply.

"I will take that as you are okay, I will go now." Said the voice now moving away from her bed.

"No! Wait! Don't leave me by myself!" Yuuki cried "I know that's you Zero! I can sense it...please stay, I need you-"

"I will go and get Kaname Kuran instead, you were, after all, screaming out his name for most of the night." Said Zero patiently still moving to the door.

"No, but Zero, you don't understand, that dream was about Kaname! Well, actually it wasn't a dream! It was a nightmare, such a cruel nightmare!" Yuuki pleaded. "Please Zero? I only feel comfortable telling you about it... I need it out of my system before it makes me go insane."

Yuuki heard zero sigh and then close the door. She wondered for a minute if he closed it after he left the room or not

"Zero..?" she asked hoping he was still with her.

"How would you want me here Yuuki?" he replied asking her.

Yuuki was relieved to know that Zero was still within the dark infirmary room with her. "I need your presence, it comforts me and calms me, you may think that you don't share any kind of comfort but believe me, you do, even by just your presence and nothing else, there seems to be a calm, strong, brave ora around you." Yuuki replied wanting his presence to be closer instead of still far away.

"Yuuki you don't understand? I'm a monster now... uncontrollable and blood thirsty... don't you fear me? Especially after what I did to you?" Zero asked pained but annoyed.

"I will never fear you Zero, I wouldn't be able to. It's not your fault you turned out like this. You cannot control it, and I accept that. But shouldn't you be okay now that you have had some blood?" Yuuki asked anxiously.

"Yeah, for now I will be okay, but not for long." Zero sighed in distress and anger but with also a hint of fear "there's no other options for me at the moment. The chairman tries to make me take the blood tablets, but I have tried them and like I said, my body rejects them, but your father won't give up on the damn theory, the only way to stop falling to this level, is to drink from her-" Zero didn't know that Yuuki knew about Shizuka Hiou, but Yuuki did know but she didn't want to ask him about 'her' so that it doesn't make it obvious that she knew something. "-or to prevent from falling to that stage early is to drink a supply of blood regularly when necessary. But I know I will never get to her blood so I will eventually soon turn into a level-e, and then... I wish to be killed, by whom I haven't decided yet."

"Zero! No! You won't! You won't fall to that stage! I won't allow-" Yuuki paused, remembering the scene in her nightmare with zero. She stopped in panic, **No...It won't become real, it was made up...it's my mind playing tricks on Me.** Yuuki thought panicking. She then felt something very un expecting. Zero was now beside her bed stroking her head lightly. Yuuki's worry and fear for her nightmare then disappeared by the touch of his skin on hers. Although he was hesitating a bit, worried that he would make a move that would scare her and make her not trust him again... However, Zero wasn't expecting her to trust him in the first place since the incidence.

"Yuuki, please don't worry, and please don't say that. Nothing can stop it, so you will have to accept that...it will happen soon, so be prepared for it." Zero replied with a distressed tone of voice.

"No Ze-" Yuuki tried to reply but was all a sudden stopped by Zero, who embraced Yuuki quickly, hugging her tightly, but not painfully as he considered her ache and pain he caused her to have.

"Yuuki, please..." Zero whispered.

Yuuki didn't reply, she was speechless. She had never seen Zero in such a sensitive and gentle way before. **He had blocked these feelings for such a long time now... I wonder if he will stay like it...or go back to the scarred life he had?** Yuuki thought, trying to embrace him back, but couldn't lift her arms up very high as they were stiff.

**she doesn't deserve to worry, she should be happy or at least satisfied that I'm considering to get someone to kill me when that time comes, but I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, the chairman said not to worry either as I still have a long time to wait, but I should be concentrating on Yuuki, its seems that this nightmare she had has traumatised her in some certain way of fear.** Zero thought whilst holding Yuuki silently in his arms.

Tears fell down Yuuki's rosy cheeks and let out an unintentional sniffle. Zero heard this straight away.

"Yuuki...I'm sorry, I will go." He said straight away letting her go.

"NO!" she started to breath heavily as the tears worsened "I'm crying because I have realised that I haven't been so supportive in the past and now the present, I didn't know, if I did then I would of been so much more of a better person! So much more of a better friend so you could rely on me. If I knew, I wouldn't of kept boosting on about Kaname and the night class and how great and nice they are-" Yuuki stopped immediately, realising that she said too much hinting that she knew about Zeros bloody past. But it seemed Zero didn't suspect anything, he was still sat on her bed with his expression nonexistent due to the darkness. She continued. "Im just sorry Zero, i deserved this." Yuuki rubbed her neck. "It made me realise that i was not making enough effort on caring for you and understanding your feelings."

Zero tried to figure out where her hand was, and pulled it away from her neck and held it in his warm grip.

"Yuuki, your wrong." He replied sympathetically. "you have helped through me so much, i couldn't ask for so much support and kindness. I mean, those nights when we were young and i was having nightmares of my own, you stayed up with me and stroked my head till I fell asleep, and no one would do that except from my parents." Zero sighed. "If it wasn't for you and your caringness, i would of probarly ran away from here. But we shouldn't be talking about me, I came down here to see if you were okay." Zero lightly pushed Yuuki down onto her back and then pulled the covers up so that she was warm and comfortable. "what happened in your nightmare?" Zero asked sitting beside her on her bed.

Yuuki was thinking of a way of how she could explain her nightmare to the patient Zero without sounding stupid and insecure.

"well, firstly, You and Kaname was included in it, but so was the chairman, but, his appearance wasn't living..." Yuuki stopped remembering the scene in her dream of the chairman laying lifeless on the floor in his own office. Zero was still patient as Yuuki had a minutes silence. He, Zero, had seemed to sense that Yuuki was in a bit of distress.

"you was the first to appear, and we was in my room, like we was the last time we saw each other, and we was arguing. Arguing over vampires, mostly pureblood vampires. You supported the idea that they were all cruel including Kaname, who you suspected was trying to hide his true self and was planning something unexpectedly terrorising against me, and I, obviously, supported the idea that some vampires were nice, and that Kaname was a kind, caring vampire who was trying to look after and protect me." Yuuki explained calmly as the tears where now slowing. She also wanted to explain more about what the argument was about, but she knew it would deffinately give something away. "the argument worsened, and your vampire instincts kicked in changing your personality and behavoir, and i don't know what happened, but i went into the moonlight and saw my own blood on my hands, so i ran out of the room terrified. And then that's when the worst part came. I heard a noise coming from the chairmans office, so i walked towards the door, and found the chairman, well, my father, murdered, as he was laying on the floor in the pool of his own bl-blood." Yuuki wiped the tears on her face making it dry. "and thats when Kaname came into the nightmare. He locked the door with him inside, and he told me that he had been hiding his true self and told me that over the years he had been planning to protect me, e.g. my blood, so then he can basically, eat me and consume my life as his.  
He, Kaname, attacked me, and i screamed for you, but you was relactant to help because i didn't believe you, i was begging you to take my life instead of Kaname... i wanted my life to be taken by you so that it quenched your thirst for a while, i wanted it to go to use rather than a lustful desire." Yuuki said looking hard to see and find Zero through the darkness. "but you said it was too late for help, and Kaname was biting me so hard and viciously, not like the way you did to me, Zero, your bite was so much more comforting, you licked before hand which made the pain more dull and you didn't bite to hard down at first, you did gradually deepen though." Yuuki explained. "and before, I-...I died, i saw myself at the age of ten, and she, the ten year old Yuuki, was standing there explaining about how much she trusted Kaname with her life and that it was going to be taken from her by him in a cruel way. She also explained that purebloods were a cruel, selfish breed, that were great at tricking our minds.  
And thats only a brief summary of it, I'm missing alot of parts in it, like how Kaname tortured me-" Yuuki paused as she felt the covers being slightly pulled from her, like someone had grabbed a handful of the covers and clenched their fist in some sort of anger. Yuuki carried on. "and the missing parts of our argument and the little Yuuki."

After a minute, Yuuki felt the covers being loosened by, persumbarly, Zero's grip. "I still hate Purebloods including him, but i have seen the way he and you are like around each other, and i don't think he would do something like that, see mine was differ-" Zero stopped. "Mine-" He continued. "was completely different, the pureblood vampire that took away my human soul was pitiless and selfish, and I can say jealous of my family and their power... but if he ever did that to you" Zero clenched his fist again. "i would not care about the rules, i would surely kill him. And I would not restrain myself not to help you, i will always help you like you helped me, either present, or the past. I don't think i can bear the thought of another human life being taken by a pureblood." Zero said in disgust.

Yuuki felt as though Zero hadn't finished speaking but kept it quiet to himself.

"But it sounds like a trumatising dream, do you think you could go back to sleep? Or are you worried that you may come across it again?" Zero asked kindly.

"No, i should be able to sleep now, knowing that your okay and have been with me properly after such a long time." Yuuki replied smiling slightly to nothing, as the room was still dark and non viewable to see Zero.

Zero got up and tried hard to find Yuuki's head. And once he had found it, he stroked it with his cold hand and sat back down with his hand still moving gently in a soothing manor.

"Just incase you can't get back to sleep, i will stay here till you fall asleep. Its a way to say thank you for not fearing me, but simply understanding the condition im in." Zero replied caringly.

Yuuki was still astonished by Zero's outburst and show of his true feelings of care. She never wanted him to stop this, but she knew it wouldn't last long, and she accepted that.

"And, its also a return for the nights you have had nightmares and i had to stay up patting your head till you slept." Yuuki replied giggling cheekly.

Zero joined a little. "Yeah, i guess its also a thank you for that, and a return."

Yuuki then all a sudden thought back to Zero's condition and how she didn't want it to end into that dangerous level (level-e). She then realised something... something only she can do as her blood satisfied him the most (apart from Shizuka Hiou's) and is the most attractive scent to him.  
at the thought of her new, giving idea, she cringed and remembered the pain. Shivers ran across her body wildly and freely.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" Zero asked concerned slowing his gentle stroking on Yuuki's head.

Yuuki didn't know how to explain her idea to him and her commitment to it. She was willing to do anything, no matter what happened, and if Zero disproves the idea, Yuuki will not give up or resist.

"Zero... you were telling the truth about how much my blood is approved by your vampire instincts right...?" Yuuki asked making sure she was making the right decision.

Zero sighed displeasement. "Yuuki, lets not speak about this, you will have another nightmare."

"Zero please, just answer...its important." Said Yuuki a little desperate for an answer.

Zeros hand movement stopped, so his hand layed lifeless on top of her head. "Yes Yuuki, your blood has fallen into my vampires instincts lust trap." He replied neutrally.

Yuuki sighed, now knowing what she had to say. "Zero, don't hate me if you don't like this offer... but, im willing to give my blood to you whenever it is desperately needed, so it helps you not falling to a level-e at the moment, and it will defiantly, and hopefully, prevent that stage from happening as my blood is very satisfying to you as you have said." Yuuki asked shaking a little, but tried to control it so Zero wouldn't sense it giving him the impression that she was afraid of him.

There was no reply. Zero removed his hand from Yuuki's head, and all her comfort and warmth disappeared at the feel of it leaving. She heard Zero get up and walk away. Yuuki panicked, she knew deep down inside that he would react like this.

"why would you want that Yuuki? Why would you want to help me? I cant do that, not to you, not again, its bad enough i didn't tell you about it...its bad enough i attacked you without no hesitations. What if i did that again? But actually killed you?" Zero said sickened at the offer. "I would rather die now rather than hurt you frequently. You doing that will make you my victim Yuuki? You do understand that right? Actually, you are already my victim"

"i do understand, but i want Zero to be in a safe, secure condition, i don't want you losing your sanity yet! And im also doing this for cross academy!" Yuuki replied in a willing tone.

"Im sorry Yuuki, but i cant-"

"Yes you can Zero! Do not say that! Its not like your taking my blood freely right? Im giving it to you, so that it can help you!" Yuuki imediantly argued back.

Zero sighed angrily. "Yuuki, you don't know what your getting yourself into."

"I do, and i don't care. Nothing is going to stop me and thats why we are not going to tell anyone, like my father, about where your getting the blood supply from. You will have to make out that the blood tablets have started to work effectively." Yuuki said firmy for her decision.

Zero couldn't argue back. "i will have to think about this. Its a big role and decision your making, it can be dangerous."

"I know, but im willing to complete my mission of helping Zero." Yuuki replied softly but worried at the same time about how much danger she could be in. "But promise me something, because your going to take this offer no matter what!" Yuuki pointed out to Zero. "don't take my blood in the way that Kaname did in my dream? Always try to make it comforting? I know it will still hurt, but you know..."

Zero let out a moan of disgust. "Yuuki, i will try and not allow myself to drink your blood."

"Yes you will Zero! Do not hold back! When you need any or, what i would prefer, if you was in a serious way and needed some blood, either tell me or hint to me that you need some." Yuuki replied getting a little annoyed.

"Oh, well don't expect any hints or asks for any." Zero replied standing his ground.

Yuuki got up from her bed and onto her feet in quick fluent movement which suggested she was annoyed at Zero's disaproveful. But she forgot about how much she ached and pained, so her legs gave way. But before she hit the ground, somehow, Zero found Yuuki in the dark and caught her.  
In this moment, Yuuki tried to effortly wrap her arms around Zero's torso firmly as possible.

"Please Zero...let me do this for you... it will also stop me from worrying about you, and it will make me feel more reassured that your okay and not thirsty." She said with a little desperation.

"You have done too much for me, and your health is more important than mine." Zero replied holding Yuuki by her waist as he caught her from there.

"I will be fine. I want you to take this offer Zero, i won't give up or resist your arguments and disagreements towards it. It might be the only offer your given if you cant take the blood tablets." Yuuki replied reasonably.

Zero picked Yuuki up and laid her back onto her bed, trying hard to find the beginning of the covers so that he could place them on top of Yuuki. Zero had no reply to this, he knew he couldn't fight back as he knew how good Yuuki was at not giving up on something that she wanted or decided.

"I should go now and leave you to sleep." Zero said when he finished covering Yuuki warmly with the covers.

"That's only if you want to sleep or want to go." Yuuki replied.

Zero found the chair and sat next to the bed and yet again started to stroke Yuuki's head.

"I will go, once your asleep. And if it makes it easier for you to sleep, i will consider your offer Yuuki, even though it makes me feel vile and sick." Zero replied.

Yuuki smiled and closed her eyes in comfort feeling less worried and more tired. "Thank you Zero. And by the way, I want to risk my life for you, no matter what." Yuuki replied now silently drifting off to the dreamland that she was previously in during her nightmare, leaving Zero stroking her head silently and gently, meaning every stroke he did.

**This gentle, fragile girl laying asleep in front of me... deserves a better life... not one full of danger with someone such as me who will someday loose their sanity and become blood thirsty... she shouldn't live a life-threatening, dangerous life... if i decide to agree upon her wish... i know for sure, that i would want her to be the one that i would want to kill me when i start getting to that sickening stage .. because, she is the only person i trust and if i take this wish, i will owe her my life no matter what, and that owe, includes the killing of me by her, my life will become hers... but even if i didn't agree... i would still want her to be my killer, not only because i attacked her in such a cruel way, but because i owe her for all that she has done for me, but ... i care for her so much... and i would like to die by the hand ... of the girl... i care for** Zero thought watching Yuuki fall to sleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- New Methods And Unforgivable Sins**

Infirmary – 9.00 AM

At last, Yuuki woke up from a comforting and lurringly addictive goodnights' sleep, relieved that she did not have another nightmare, but she considered Zero as being the cure for this, as he used her own method for making people sleep after terrifying nightmares (stroking head till the person sleeps comfortly and peacefully with no worry)  
Yuuki rubbed her eyes gently, as her body was still achy, but, to her surprise, the pain seemed to have disappeared slightly over night. She expected to wake up to Zero, but it seems that she was wrong.

The last time Yuuki saw the room she was in (the infirmary), she remembered it as being mysteriously moonlight and dark, but now, bright, warm sun rays glared beautifully through the gaps of the closed cream curtains that were easily seen on the wall beside her bed.

Yuuki reached out her hand to the spot on her head where she last felt Zero stroking before she entered the dream world that she previously visited that night.  
She was disappointed at the absence of one of her closest friends, Zero. And that was when she remembered the commitful sin she offered him. She then panicked, not knowing whether Zero had stopped worrying or stopped being disgusted at the offer and whether instead he calmed down and forgot it for now. Yuuki was not going to give up knowing that it was her blood that quenched his hungry, lustful, thirst.

She shot up in bed, feeling that she wasn't going to be in too much pain when she moved, but she was wrong. A sharp shooting pain shot up her back, and she fell back onto her back, yelping in a bit of pain.

"God damn it!" she said shocked at the sudden pain which she wasn't expecting. "Maybe I shouldn't have got up that quick." She said sighing in annoyance waiting for the pain to fully fade away.

"Yuuki, are you fully awake?..." Said a warm, bouncy voice entering the room silently.

"Oh, hey Father." Yuuki smiled warmly, suggesting that she didn't mind the chairman's presence.

The chairman smiled back contentedly. "How are you feeling? Before I mention anything else?"

"I feel much better actually, thank you." Yuuki replied honestly.

"Well that's good news. But I came here also to say that you have a visitor, but before I can allow her in, I have to check something." The chairman walked over to Yuuki and looked down at her neck, seeing that her wounds were still covered by the white, cotton bandage that was encircling around her neck. "Its okay now, it's just we don't want any hints giving away something now do we." The chairman said looking at Yuuki, knowing that she knew what he was talking about (the vampires). "But Youri is here to see you; she has been worrying for you. So good luck with that." The chairman said giggling after.

He walked to the infirmary door and opened it to show that Youri was standing outside of the door looking confused at what was going on. Youri gasped when she saw the sight of Yuuki lying in bed with a few bandages, in front of her.  
Yuuki responded with a smile. "Youri."

Youri walked in and the chairman left closing the door behind him leaving Yuuki and Youri alone.

"Yuuki what happened?" Youri asked cautiously.

Yuuki didn't know what to reply back to Youri without it sounding obvious that it was a lie. **Well Zero bite me and took some my blood, as he has finally turned into a vampire that has thirsted for blood after such a long time** Yuuki thought in her head.

"I just accidently hurt myself during my night patrol; you know how clumsy I am." Yuuki replied giggling a little.

"True, very true Yuuki." Youri replied giggling but turned to confusion after a minute. "But Yuuki, how exactly did you hurt yourself? I mean, you look rather hurt, so hurt that I can believe that it is very painful." Youri replied pointing out the bandages around Yuuki's neck and the bruises around it.

Yuuki reached her hand up to the bandages, like she was expecting some sort of help from it.

"I feel down those awful, uneven concrete stairs by the chairman's office. I rush up and down the death trap all the time, and finally, I actually tripped up and somehow cut my neck." Yuuki replied trying to sound confused.

"Ah, defiantly sounds like you then." Youri replied smiling with humour and comfort. "But I hope you feel better soon."  
"Yeah, I sure I will, I'm planning to get up today, I don't want to stay in this room for too long." Yuuki said looking around sighing.

"Yuuki, for once, stay here and repair yourself. Is there never a day when you just rest?" Youri snapped back politely.

"Well, that has just proved that I'm like my father after all." Yuuki replied laughing.

Youri joined in.

Youri broke the few minutes silence by asking a question which Yuuki always found hard to answer.

"So how has Zero been recently? I mean, I haven't seen him in classes for a long time now, I was wondering whether something happened?" Youri asked concerned for Zero's absences.

Yuuki knew that she didn't have to make an excuse like she did for Aidou, she could easily make a different excuse making it believable.

"He's just feeling a bit off recently, and also tired." Yuuki replied not looking at Youri just in case that she maybe suspected that she was lying. "Our job seems to be growing even longer every day." Yuuki sighed.

"Yeah, well try not to work too hard." Youri replied kindly. "But besides, I better go and leave you to rest and go to first lesson." Youri leaned over Yuuki and hugged her gently. "Don't work too hard, and don't start to get up, just rest, you need it." Youri stroked Yuuki's forehead and then walked over to the door.

"Thank you Youri. But I can't really promise it." Yuuki replied with a rebellious impression her face...

Youri simply smiled, knowing Yuuki would reply with something similar. She then left the room closing the door behind her, leaving Yuuki alone again.

She laid in silence, listening to the loud voices of students talking as they made their way to their lessons from outside or inside of the building.

After five, short minutes, Yuuki was surprised to hear the voices of the students of the Day classes to fade away so quickly, leaving Yuuki lay in pure, undisturbed silence, except from the natural echo of the trees rustling in the wind making the atmosphere peaceful and calm.

Even though Yuuki was enjoying the peace and quiet, she felt as though she needed to get up and make an effort to try and not be to restless and lethargic. However, before she made any movement, she considered that she should now and then rest remembering the sharp pain that rushed up her back.

Yuuki builded up her courage and braveness to try and get up again, but more slowly. And she did, swinging her legs down beside the bed to stand up straightly.  
Yuuki sighed in relief that she had felt no pain and aches. She then walked carefully, making sure she didn't trigger any pain, to the sunlight curtains, to then open them wide to daze in the beauty of the warm sun, which glamorously lit the fresh, spring gardens of the academy.

She looked around expecting to see a day class student wondering about somewhere, but it seemed that she was wrong. It was peaceful, more peaceful then she had ever seen it like before. And this made her want to have the opportunity of taking advantage of this peacefulness.

Yuuki looked down at her body, wondering whether the clothes she was already wearing would be suitable to be seen in or to go out in. She was still wearing her blood red day class uniform. She didn't feel disgusted or surprised but knew that she couldn't be seen like that, so she walked away from the window and to the Infirmary's tall, brown wooden wardrobe knowing that there would be some sort of clothing so that she could replace the uniform she was wearing.  
She hoped to find another spare day class uniform in the wardrobe, but to her disappointment, there wasn't. There were only white, medical looking, nightgowns. She took one from one of the three piles of them and held it from the shoulders so that it freely dangled from her arms showing its shape and design. She looked at its gustily plainness, but decided it was better and less suspicious than walking around in blood-stained clothes as she looked back down at her own clothes comparing them with the medical night gown.

She swiftly and quickly changed into the white, medical gown as though it was like she was going to miss an event, in this case, going to miss the beauty of the warm, welcoming sun and peacefulness of the schools gardens/grounds. And she then swooped down onto the floor to retrieve her black, short lengthened, leather boots and slipped them onto her feet tying the laces up by the sides making them tight enough so that they wouldn't come off her feet.

Before leaving the room with excitement, she realised that the sun may have fooled her about looking warm and being welcoming. She remembered that the spring season can be sneaky when it came to weather and was actually cold and have chilly winds.

She sighed in annoyance as she looked down at the white, ugly, thin material, short sleeved medical gown. She looked around the room to see whether there was a jumper or coat, but it seemed that there wasn't one present. She cursed under breath now knowing the next place she had to check again. The wardrobe.

She walked over to the wardrobe again giving the expression of annoyance in the way she quickly rushed to its wooden frame opening its dark wooden doors again with enough force to slightly cause the doors to slam there way open making a thudding noise. Apart from the shelf that she has previously looked at for clothes, she immediately looked at the shelf that was below the medical gowns and was surprised to only see two white fluffy dressing gowns. She took one without any hesitations at which one to pick and she unfolded it and put it on not wrapping it round her body as she was in a rush, like she was racing against time. Once she felt comfortable she had an urge to run, but she remembered her aching body and muscles and thought of it as a bad idea. She didn't want to be injured more and be caught off guard by someone such as the Chairman. She knew that she would be restricted from going outside and she didn't want this to happen, so she power walked her way to the entrance to door to exit the building and enter the beautiful, icy, sunny grounds of Cross Academy.

Once she reached the door that lead from the academy and onto the grounds, she stood leaning against the door's wooden frame inhaling and exhaling deeply taking in the icy fresh air that wakened her more, and she looked at the gardens from the position she was standing in taken in its beauty as they gleamed in the sun.

She smiled feeling no worry due to the beautiful sight. It soothed and calmed her down a lot, but she knew deep down inside that when she had to leave the heaven like gardens, her worries and memories will come back to haunt her again.  
Yuuki then fluently and gently touched the side of her neck where Zero had bite her seeing and feeling whether the bandage was still on firmly, and it was, but she kept her hand there and put a small amount of pressure onto it feeling the dull, sharp pain entering through her neck again. She clenched her teeth for a few seconds to keep her mind off of the pain.

Taking her hand of her neck, she then peacefully walked down the concrete slab, stairs taking in the beauty that stood before her, and instead of walking alongside of the building, Yuuki walked straight forwards on a path that took her deep into the academy's gardens. She defiantly wanted to visit her favourite place before anything, the place where her and Zero had always relaxed during their breaks or simply went to cool down there after a stressful day and she didn't care if she was seen by someone, even if she looked like she had run away from a hospital.

At the thought of Zero, Yuuki remembered the pain and fear he was going through, the pain of becoming and being a vampire that would no doubt turn down to a level- e if not seen or fed to properly, she rested her hand upon her chest. Yuuki knew what a level – e vampire was, but she had never seen one, but she was told that it was a very dangerous, life-threatening, risk if she ever came across one. She clenched her fist at the thought of Zero being a danger to people around him. She tutted in disgust at her behaviour of her relaxing calmly outside trying not to worry, as her close friends were.

**Zero would never hurt anyone, not a soul, he cannot help his cravings for blood, but I know that he wouldn't want that or mean to hurt anyone, he is too soft hearted, and I know that even though he hides it so well with his pain and hatred of his past and present, but I, will do anything to control that beast within him, because I know he doesn't want to fall to that dreadful stage, and to be honest, I don't want him to either, I don't know what I would do without him, because I know for sure that if he does fall to that stage, I will no longer be able to see him and he will no longer be his-self, so that is why, I have agreed to give Zero as much blood as he needs, to keep his beast satisfied and at a safe level** Yuuki thought slowly relaxing her fist and lowering her arm so it was back within the walking rhythm of her other arm. **because, Zero needs this... Zero needs me, not for my help, but for my blood that he craves for and stratifies him the most, because, I need him... and I cannot afford to lose him, even if this wish of Zero taking my blood means the betrayal of the ones that are also close to my heart** Yuuki suddenly remembered the evil, blood thirsty Kaname in her dream... the one who had claimed to have owned her blood and the one that had betrayed her and her father. She looked down at her steady pacing feet and sighed in discomfort at the thought of betrayal. **if Zero doesn't fully accept my wish and offer, I will make him, it's not like me to persuade or beg, but when it comes to loosing someone such as him... I will do anything, even making them think rightly so they know for sure that they are making the right decision even if it is a sin... which in this case, it is**

Yuuki finally walked and arrived to her destination walking through the archway which consisted of a wild red rose bush, which gleamed its beautiful, contented red coloured petals and lively green leaves in the shimmering, icy, sun. She arrived yet again, at the place which she liked to think as secret as no one would usually be seen there only except from her and zero during their duty breaks. The place where she would relax and simply think about anything that was on her mind.  
She looked around the pound at the wild and potted plants, seeing their colours show brightly and respectively as though it was the first time their beauty was seen and shown. Her eyes then slowly moved towards the pond to see water lilies with white buds growing amongst them and floating peacefully on top of the dark green pound water.

Yuuki sighed and walked over to the rectangular, concreted pound and sat on one of the cold, concrete will that surrounded the water. She didn't care what may have been on the wall she sat on, she didn't mind as she knew she was in ghastly clothes which wasn't hers.

She took the beautiful scene in around her slowly, taking in every small detail as possible for a few minutes not thinking about anything, till all a sudden she whispered something to herself, something that wasn't on her mind that very moment and something she wasn't even thinking about.

"What we are about to do... Me and Zero... is something that can't be forgiven very easily, it is seen sometimes as a taboo to vampires and humans, but to only some that believe that keeping a vampire from falling to a Level – E is wrong and unnatural... so this means that me and Zero are taking part in something unforgivable... but... Let us do something unforgivable..."

Yuuki sat stunned at the words she had just whispered to herself, not knowing of how they had entered her mind and escaped from her mouth. And this had puzzled her for the few hours she spent out in the gardens peacefully and freely as she wasn't caught.

Many hours later...

Yuuki was making her way back to the infirmary as she decided that she was getting too cold and that she also saw that the day was finally breaking into a beautiful dawn. She spent many hours outside not caring, but she was surprised that the day had gone past so quick; all she did was sit and took in the beautiful scenery around her thinking happily and calmly to herself. She finally got back onto the main path to walk to the entrance door again, and then saw that she was walking opposite the wooden door, gradually getting closer to it with every step she took, but she was still quite a distance from it, although a distance at which she could still see it clearly. She watched the upcoming door way, as though it was welcoming her in a trance till she was interrupted by something that got in the way of the clear view of door in front of her.  
Her sight was interrupted by a tall male wearing a long, brown travel coat and western styled hat. Yuuki could only see a bit of his black hair which looked rather long. She could only see his back as he was walking towards the wooden door from a different direction, and it looked as though he had a long back thin-ish cube around him and hanging down from his back. It seemed that the new male didn't see Yuuki, and as this was the case, she was pleased, as she didn't want to be suspected as an intruder or someone that was not meant to be there but somewhere else. She looked down at her clothes and thought, **yeah, and the place that I look like I should be at is a hospital...maybe even a mental home!** she giggled a bit, but decided to concentrate on this new visitor.

Yuuki watched him swiftly enter the academy through the big wooden doors, and Yuuki wanted to run to catch up with him, but she knew it was a bad idea, but she wasn't going to give up that easily, so she jogged to the door after a few seconds of the man's disappearance and walked through the door silently and carefully as she didn't know whether she would make a loud noise or whether the man was still close by, but to her surprise, there was no sign of the man. He completely disappeared. Yuuki turned her head from side to side to examine the corridors and then she looked up the concrete stairs in front of her and not a trace of the stranger was noticed or spotted. She stood puzzled for a minute and then considered that she was imagining things again.

Yuuki shook her head in disbelief and thought that she should forget what she may have seen and walked straight forwards and up the concrete stairs back up to the infirmary.

Once she had entered the infirmary again, boredom overwhelmed her again and she felt like going out, but she knew for sure she would be caught if she spent any longer outside.

She looked glumly at her bed and went to sit on it. She realised that she wasn't in much pain anymore, and that she didn't ache as much, but there was one thing she wanted to check... her bite wound.  
Yuuki looked around the room immediately in desperate need of a mirror, and she saw one easily above the white sink opposite her. Yuuki got up obediently without hesitant and walked forwards towards the sink and stopped leaning her stomach on it slightly. She looked up into the mirror to look at her bandage around her neck to find the beginning of it. Once found, she untied it and started to un-wrap her bandage of from around her neck slowly preparing herself for what appearance may show. She unravelled the bandage completely off her neck now and held her hair out of the way so she had a clear view and she gasped at her wound.

It was red and swollen, with two dark, deep blood coloured bite wounds which were in the middle of the swollen redness.

The wound was defiantly visible on her pale skin, and it wasn't hard to miss. And she could tell that it was starting to bruise on the outer area of the wound.

**Damn... I hope it won't be like this all the time...** Yuuki thought gently touching the wound with her fingers, sliding them across it and then flinching to the slight stinging erupting.

She sighed and then looked out of the window be-side her seeing that it was now turning dark.

**the day class should of swapped with the night class by now... I wonder if it was cancelled again... or if Zero did it on his own** Yuuki thought miserably and guiltily.

And at that moment, three firm knocks came from the closed infirmary door and this made Yuuki jump. Due to the shock of it she immediately walked over to the door and was about to open it, before the pain of remembering the wound wasn't covered and was in clear view. She struggled.

"Who is it?" Yuuki asked politely but actually panicked waiting for the answer which she wanted quickly.

A deep, but soft and calm, voice entered Yuuki's ears coming from outside the infirmary door. "Its Kaname Yuuki, can I come in? Or is it an inappropriate time?"

Yuuki gasped in shock, but didn't want to reflect on her nightmare and replied as quickly as possible trying not to sound worried and to try and keep her mind off the certain topic. "Oh, sorry Kaname-Senpai, course you can come in." Yuuki turned away facing back towards the window with her back facing the infirmary door which Kaname was now entering through as she heard the light click of the door closing.  
A shiver ran up her spine as nothing else was heard, but just the silence of the trees singing tunefully in the howling wind. And before Yuuki knew it, Kaname's long, strong built arms arms were wrapped around her, embracing her gently but firmly and closely. She was automatically comforted, although she was confused,... wasn't she meant to be at least afraid of his first appearance since her nightmare? Was she meant to be weary around him and his kind? Especially after finding out more of Zero's past. Yuuki felt that she should be feeling that way, but she couldn't express it, she was under a sort of trance of Kaname which made her feel instead calm and neutral.  
Yuuki looked down at Kaname's arms seeing that he was wearing his white coloured night class uniform.

Kaname then placed his head on Yuuki's, only putting a little bit of pressure on it so Yuuki was still comforted.  
"Mmm... Yuuki." Kaname said whispering slightly and breathing down her neck. "You shouldn't really look at your wound... it may scare you... or even get infected and it still smells of blood."  
Kaname let go of Yuuki and walked to the infirmary cupboard which Yuuki had got her clean gown from, and he pulled out another bandage and walked back unrolling it.

"I hope I don't hurt you" Kaname said with the bandage un-wrapped and ready to put around her neck again, but once he was about to wrap it around Yuuki's neck, he suddenly stops realising. "Sorry for my rudeness Yuuki. Do I have permission to put this on you?" Kaname politely asked holding up the bandage so that she could see it.

Yuuki nodded in agreement and Kaname simply smiled and carried on from where he was last time and was wrapping Yuuki's neck comfortably and securely.

**How can this vampire be evil?... this beautiful pureblood... the strongest breed of all vampires, the breed that is most feared upon for its cruel and strong powers that they can use any time they want and on anyone they want?... that's why and how this vampire can be evil...And why it should always be evil and why I should fear it** Yuuki thought closing her eyes due to the soothing feeling of her wound being covered by cotton.

"And there we go, all done" Kaname said cheerfully once he had knotted the bandage so that it didn't come undone unexpectedly. "Yuuki, are you okay? Or are you still traumatised from last night? And don't deny that you aren't upset... I can see it in your eyes, and I can also sense the uneasiness." He asked with a little tone of worry in his voice. **did she remember what I said last night... the statement of killing Zero for Yuuki's safety...** Kaname thought puzzled as he was defiantly sure that he had wiped that part of her memory away.

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm okay Kaname, thank you. And no, I am not, it is still a bit of a scare for me when I remember, but not completely because its Zero, I could never be afraid of him, but no, I am traumatised, but from a nightmare, and I don't really want to talk about it. No offense Kaname-Senpai" Yuuki replied politely not making eye contact with the soft, deep brown eyes of Kaname.

Kaname moved his hand up to Yuuki's soft, pale cheek and placed it there, holding her face, soothing her, and making her look into Kaname's welcoming eyes. Yuuki's face turned from being pale to bright pink. Kaname giggled at this and Yuuki blushed more, slightly embarrassed now.

"Oh Yuuki you make me giggle." Kaname said smirking.

Yuuki felt more blood bubbling to her skin surface on her face and took a step back from Kaname's reach and covered her face saying nothing so that she wouldn't look or say anything embarrassing and stupid.

It took a minute for Kaname to decide whether Yuuki was upset or embarrassed, but he didn't hear any signs of upset, so he decided she was embarrassed.  
He, Kaname, took a few steps towards her again and grabbed hold of her wrists pulling them away from her bright red face.

**Ah, god... what do I do? I look like a right idiot... an idiot in front of Kaname!** Yuuki thought annoyed.  
Yuuki never knew why she always felt different around Kaname, she always felt that she should always act more formal and politely towards and around him, she never felt herself, and never felt she would, even though she had always considered him as her brother. Maybe it's because of his vampire status?

"Did I do something to make you uncomfortable Yuuki? Or did I embarrass you?" Kaname asked giggling whilst holding her wrists firmly away from her face.

Yuuki didn't look up at him. "You didn't do anything to make me uncomfortable; I just embarrassed myself that's all... I'm sorry Kaname." Yuuki replied shyly.

"So...If I did this..." Kaname said pulling one of her hands towards his face to place it upon his own cheek, and watched her waiting for her reaction.

**Oh these warm hands of hers... how I have wanted them like this after such a long time** Kaname thought as he remembered the last time he had done this when Yuuki was a little girl.

Yuuki blushed and looked down to her feet. She was speechless. "K-Kaname..." she replied to the action shyly still looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction... it was worth it in the end." Kaname said removing her hand from his cheek and giving Yuuki back her wrists.

Yuuki was still speechless and didn't know what to say.

"But anyway, I just wanted to see whether you were okay, I stayed with you for a bit last night and I felt guilty not staying for long. And I also wanted to ask about how your day was..." Kaname said moving in closer to her ear and then whispering "your day outside." Moving away again.

Yuuki looked up straight away looking confused. "B-but how? When did you see me? And how?" she asked as she knew Kaname didn't come out during the daytime due to the day class fan girls.

Kaname smiled warmly. "I do look out for my window Yuuki, and my window has a perfect view of the school grounds. But I'm glad you got out, I bet you feel so much better?"

"Oh, right." Yuuki replied. "And yes I do, I feel great to be honest. I'm hoping to get out of this place today."

"well, Yuuki, you would be surprised at how slow a vampires bite mark would normally take to heal, so you would be lucky if your wound healed quickly, but I have to admit, Kiryu's bite wasn't very gentle now was it..." Kaname said sneering slightly at the thought of him.

"Kaname, Zero didn't mean to, he has been hiding this secret for a long time now, and he has been hiding his craving for blood! He is very strong Kaname! And to be honest, I wouldn't care if he killed me, I would still be inspired by his courage, bravery and will power, but I would wish that he wouldn't look so pained... so fragile... like he is going to break any minute... I want Zero to smile and laugh, I want him to show his true feelings and feel new feelings such as love and care. I try, try so hard to show him what they feel like, but it seemed that he has been cursed in never feeling them again." Yuuki replied looking straight past Kaname and through the window now looking at the darkness of the Academy's grounds.

**Will that broken hearted boy ever be fixed again...?** Yuuki thought, trying to consider herself in Zero's shoes.

"Yuuki, you can't help that Kiryu had a bad past." Kaname said soothingly seeing the upset look in Yuuki's eyes. "There isn't anything you can do, you have tried your best and you worry for him obviously, but no matter what you do Yuuki, it will always be there... that memory... it will always be in the back of his mind reminding him and ripping his heart more ope-"

Yuuki covered her ears guessing the next few words that Kaname was going to say, guessing that they were going to be hurtful. So she turned around and walked out of the infirmary with her ears still covered and shut the door behind her, standing outside the infirmary in the dark corridor.

**Why would Kaname speak like that? He knows it would upset me... Damn, I wish I wasn't easy to upset.** Yuuki thought. She sighed burying her face in her hands.

"Ah, Yuuki!"

Yuuki looked up to see her father, the chairman, with his dark blonde hair in a ponytail, and wearing his usual cream, cotton fabricated coat and green scarf, walking down the corridor towards her.

"How come you're not in the infirmary?" The chairman asked confused looking from Yuuki to infirmary door.

"Oh, I just needed some air." She simply replied now making herself stand straightly.

"Oh okay, well I was just coming to get you and say you can come back and go to your classes tomorrow, although you still may want to wear that bandage just in case it still hasn't healed. And also, I came to get you to talk with you in my office" The Chairman said in front of Yuuki now.

Yuuki simply nodded, as she was still shocked at what Kaname was saying, and simply walked with her Father to his office which she last saw in her nightmare, as being blood stained.

They walked along the dark moonlight corridors, which were silent and mysteriously creepier than usual, till they got to the Chairman's office which was light brightly with the cream lamps that are dotted around his office, and they both entered the office and to Yuuki's surprise, Zero was there leaning against a wall, in this case, the wall Yuuki was pinned up against in her nightmare. She shivered at the thought.

"Ah, Kiryu-kun, just in time" the chairman said happily and closed the door behind Yuuki and himself.

"So, you said there was another way?" Zero asked straight away in his usual cold tone of voice with no smile spreading across his face at the presence of Yuuki and the Chairman.

"Yes, there is, and I'm about to explain it." The chairman replied walking to his wooden desk to sit down.

"And why does this include Yuuki?" Zero asked not looking at her but eyes focusing on the Chairman instead.

Yuuki looked over at Zero, and he still made no movement to look back. She had the impression that he didn't want to look at her, so she wanted to look away, but she couldn't for some strange reason.

"Yuuki plays an important part in this." The chairman explained, and this caught Yuuki and made her now look at the chairman. "And she is the only one you can rely on at the moment at she is your working partner that now knows the truth." The chairman looked over to Yuuki. "Yuuki, you must keep this as secret as possible? I know you would not tell anyone no matter what, but you now have an important role, and that role is to control Zero, and be around him as much as possible so he doesn't accidently do something due to his new Vampire instincts." The chairman opened one of his desk draws and pulled out something small, but long and silver with a pendant in the middle of it. It was a silver, metal chain, with a silver, diamond shape pendant in the middle, attached to it. "Yuuki this is for you." The chairman said handing it over to Yuuki, who didn't hesitate to take it. "But it isn't a normal bracelet. It has hidden powers, but for this hidden power to show, it must have a pair." The chairman looked over to Zero. "And the pair is Zero's tattoo on his neck. As your probably aware, the tattoo has been fighting against the vampire within you for so many years now, but the vampire growing within Zero has become too strong for it to handle and control now, therefore, we go to plan b. Zero, give me your hand and Yuuki come closer to Zero." Said the chairman holding something silver in his hand and getting up from his desk and walking over to zero and Yuuki so that he had good access to them instead of being blocked away from them between a desk.

Zero held out his hand with no sign of wonder at why he, the chairman, had asked of this. It might just be proof that Zero trusts the chairman and knows that he has the knowledge of what he was doing or was about to do. The chairman took of Zero's index finger and revealed the silver object in his hand. It was a pen knife and without warning, the chairman used it to piece the skin of Zero's finger tip allowing blood to pass through the piecing.

"Yuuki put the bracelet on" the chairman asked Yuuki politely keeping an eye on Zero and his finger. Yuuki put the bracelet on. "And now give me your hand Yuuki." The chairman asked holding out his hand waiting for Yuuki's hand to lay upon it. Yuuki worried after she saw what her father did with his pen knife but she gave her hand willingly to her father knowing it was for the best and to her surprise, her father did not repeat the action on Yuuki's hand but instead laid it out so that the diamond shaped silver pendent, with a symbol similar to Zero's tattoo (but not the same) was facing upwards. Her father then, still holding onto Zeros bleeding finger, he dragged it slightly over to Yuuki's bracelet and laid the bleeding finger of Zero upon the silver, cold pendent, and to sudden surprise and shock, blue sparks flew madly at the touch of zero's finger, but after a few seconds the sparks stopped. Zero and Yuuki both looked puzzled and confused at what just happened.

"You two now have a powerful bond, and Yuuki, you are the controller of it as you have the bracelet which is now in connection with Zero's tattoo. This means you have control of him and you can stop him if he is going to attack a student or yourself Yuuki. It would paralyse him and his instincts keeping them calm for a few hours. And here is how it works. Prepare your self's" the chairman said still holding onto Yuuki's palm now holding it firmly and holding it up and moving it towards zero's neck before the bracelet hit the skin of Zero's tattoo there was another sudden flash of white and blue electric like sparks that came from the bracelet, and this time, joint to the tattoo on Zero's neck. Before Yuuki or Zero could react to this, there was a sudden white flash and they were both blinded by it.

After a few seconds, Yuuki tried to adjust her eyesight and the first place she looked at was opposite her to see whether Zero was there, and to her shock, he wasn't. She turned immediately to her father gobsmacked at this but before she could say anything, she caught her father smiling at the floor, and Yuuki looked in the direction of hers fathers eyesight and then clasped a hand to her mouth confused at the sight she was seeing.

Zero was pinned to the ground with four, magic red, glowing knifes that were each attached to both of his arms and legs holding him in one position, and Zero's facial expression gave the hint of complete shock and unawareness of what just happened.

"Urmmm... Dad?" Yuuki asked still looking down at zero with confused eyes.

"Zero is now temporally paralysed... even immobilised!" the chairman said with no worry but with pure fascination of the process. "He should snap out of it in a bit, the magic wears off after ten minutes. How are you feeling Kiryu-kun?"

Zero didn't move his head to make eye contact with the fascinated chairman, but instead, tries to reply and sound normal. "H-how ...d-do you think I f-feel?" he replied with a tone of annoyance.

"Okay then, how do you feel about this method?" the chairman now asked with a little tone of seriousness.

Zero sighed closing his eyes and he kept them closed whilst he answered honestly. "It ... Will have to do I guess..." Zero opened his eyes again which looked pained and hurt in Yuuki's point of view, but she knew he didn't want to show these emotions, but Yuuki knew when there was something wrong with Zero.

"At least for now anyway." The chairman reached down to Zero offering his arm to help Zero up as the magic seemed to have started to fade away, but Zero ignored this kindness and got up on his self.

"Thank you chairman, but I think I need to go and have a rest." Zero walked away not looking at either Yuuki or the chairman.

"Zero?" Yuuki called out after him about to follow him but was stopped by an arm of her fathers.

"I would leave him for now, he has a lot to think about and you have a lot to plan and prepare for." Yuuki was confused once again and she looked up at her father who was pushing his glasses further up his pointed nose.

"Plan?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea that you should just get out of school for a day, and maybe go to the town? Or another place."

"Another place? Father, do you mean out of this area?" Yuuki had excitement building up within here at the ideas of going to new places which she has never been to before.

"Yes Yuuki, anywhere you want to go sweet, but not too far and you have to tell me where you are going firstly!" the chairman replied smiling.

"Oh yay! Thank you so much Father!" Yuuki immediately went to hug him with a force at which he nearly stumbled at, even with Yuuki's height which was short. "But wait" Yuuki said realising something whilst embracing her father's strong torso. "Will Zero be coming?"

"Ur, I don't know Yuuki, I might talk to him about it though, he needs some air, but I can't promise anything." The chairman replied trying not to get Yuuki's hopes up.

Yuuki took a moment to take in what the chairman had just said, but her mood didn't turn into excitement again. She stayed normal with a neutral attitude.

**I can't get my hopes up no... I know what the answer would be anyway...** Yuuki thought letting go of her Father trying not to look upset.

"Thank you father, I think I should go to sleep now, I can return to my room now can't I?" She asked remembering Kaname in the infirmary.

"Yes you may Yuuki, I will tell the nurse you're in your own room now so there is no sudden panic after you like usual" He father smiled hinting her clumsiness.

Yuuki blushed in embarrassment and turned to the door and walked to it. Before leaving she turned around to face her father. "Thank you Father. Goodnight and I love you." She wanted to also the mention the fact that she saw a man enter the academy, but she left it, she didn't want her father knowing that she was outside when she was injured and not meant to and she thought of it as not important, as there should of been a difference within the academy if there was something that caused it.

"I love you to Yuuki, sweet dreams." Her father said smiling warmly back her with his startled green eyes.

Yuuki walked out and shutted the door behind her, now alone outside in the darkness of the hall. Her mood changed to upset which she wanted to hide from her father. She sighed and thought it was best to try and forget about asking the offer of Zero coming and tried to concentrate on where she wanted to go.

She started to make her way down the hall to her bedroom to go to sleep in her own bed which she loved the thought of, but during that night, she didn't sleep as well as she thought and wanted to, she couldn't get the offer of Zero coming out of her mind, it was constantly there reminding her that Zero would either say no or go being bored and not happy... as usual that is.

**When will he ever smile... when will I ever make him smile** Yuuki thought in her bed with her eyes closed, trying to get a decent night's sleep.

"The Beach..." Yuuki said out loud quietly to herself. "I have never been before... from what I hear from people... it's the most beautiful and calming place someone would go... it's perfect for how I'm feeling at the moment..."

And that was the last words she, Yuuki, had said before silently and gently falling to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven – Final Answers And Agreements**

"The Beach..?" the chairman asked sitting down behind his wooden desk, looking across it to look deeply into Yuuki's eyes who was sitting right before him on the other side of the desk.

"Yes Father, I really would like to go there, and you did say any place I would like to go, but I understand if it's un-doable." Yuuki replied politely and happily half smiling at her father, in an expression of secret persuasion.

The chairman reached for his glasses and pushed them further up his pointed nose, and then held both of his hands together and placed the knotted hands by his chin. "Sure Yuuki, you can go to the beach, but it might be a bit of a long journey, but it is worth it and I will talk to Zero about it as well, I can't let you go on your own, I have a lot of work to do here as you know, it is exam time and I need to prepare for them for the day class and do your job of patrolling the grounds at night so you can do your revision."

Yuuki smiled fully instantly and widely. "Oh Thank you father!" she got up from her seat and skipped around the desk to her farther where she embraced him tightly but warmly showing thanks.

Yuuki's father giggled and patted her on the shoulder during her embrace before she broke off. "Its fine Yuuki, you need a break like this anyway, and now I actually think that you should talk to Zero, he may not listen to me... you know what he is like around me and others, he only halfly opens up to you."

Yuuki looked down at the floor and started to walk to the door and turned back to look at her father before leaving the soothing, sunny atmosphere of the Chairman's office. "Zero never opens up to me either Father...wish he did." She didn't want any reply or attention at her feelings, so she walked out closing the door behind her before heading to the room where she knew Zero would most probably be in, and if not, he, Zero, would be out by the stables with the horses, which he was very good with.

Yuuki walked along the hall way to reach for Zero's bedroom to knock her usual two times on the dark wooden door, before she entered. Before she could knock, Yuuki had heard deep coughing coming from the room which started to sound like gags and chokes. Yuuki didn't hesitate to knock and rushed within Zero's room panicked by the noises.

"Zero!" she rushed into his room and looked around dramatically to see Zero crouched over his sink breathing heavily into the deep depths of the sink not looking upwards towards his new visitor.

Yuuki stopped seeing the state he was in. **It's now been a week since Zero has properly drank...** Yuuki thought getting the feeling that it would soon be the end of that week.

Zero didn't turn around to Yuuki but instead lifted his head in line with the mirror above his personal sink. His reflection was messy. His silver long hair was ruffled, his day class uniform was loosened as Zero has presumably loosened his tie grip and the first few buttons of his uniform was un done and he was also panting heavily like he had ran for a long time without stopping.

He looked straight to Yuuki in his mirror reflection and never turned around to actually make face to face contact with her. He didn't smile, which was always usual for him.

Yuuki looked away from this contact and down onto the sink, where she saw a black box of blood tablets on the side of it. And it was then she realised.

"Zero... is your body still rejecting the blood tablets?" Yuuki said then looking away from the blood tablets and up towards the mirror again to still see Zero looking at her.

He simply nodded and looked away back down at the plug of the sink not daring to look at Yuuki any longer as he started to feel the urge of thirst growing stronger at the weak scent of her, as she was still far away from him. "Just don't come any further will you?" he asked keeping calm and trying to control himself. **Please, do not come any closer Yuuki... I don't want to do it again** He thought to himself taking his hand and running it slowly through his soft, silver silky strands of hair.

"I haven't forgotten on what I offered you Zero... I promised myself and you that we would keep your condition under control and it's been rather a long time for your thirst and hunger... I don't want you falling to a Level-e, and you don't want that either, and I haven't actually seen the true nature of a Level-e vampire for real, and I'm not planning to..." Yuuki took a deep breath. "That's why I'm still very willing for you to have my blood on a regular basis on when you need it the most... this is unforgivable this offer yes, and an act of sin, but, let us do something unforgivable?... together, just you and me, no one will know." Yuuki said trying to sound comforting.

Zero cursed angrily and span around to face Yuuki properly now. "I don't want to use you for that Yuuki! I could get carried away if I held of your blood for a long period of time, and when I mean carried away; I mean I can kill you. I would also hurt and injure you very much, and make you weak alongside that, so it will easily be seen."

"I don't think it will Zero... I mean I felt much better this morning, I'm sure I will get used to it and yes it will hurt, but not very much, it will probably become more comforting more than anything." Yuuki replied honestly looking around the room.

"Comforting? How can you say that Yuuki? Why would it be comforting!" zero replied with his voice raising in stress and anger.

"Its comforting to know that you're helping someone for a good reason, and this is a good reason for why I should do this for you." Yuuki snapped back at Zero now looking directly at him. She could see that he was trying to control his wanting of her blood in Zero's eyes, still remembering that it was hers that he obsesses about the most.  
Yuuki took a deep breath and started to walk nearer to the sink in which Zero stood at watching frightfully and panicked at the mirror watching her coming closer and her scent was becoming stronger with every step Yuuki took. This welcoming scent of Yuuki immediately set of Zero's vampire instincts and it was now getting harder for Zero to control the blood thirsty side of him which he tried to keep control of.

Zero lurched swiftly and quickly over the sink not looking in the mirror now but now clutching his neck and the place in which his tattoo was. It was yet again, burning red causing him pain at it trying to fight back the vampire instincts.

"Yuuki, Don't... come ... closer." Zero panted breathing heavily down the sink and holding his eyes tight shut trying to relief the pain. But it was no good. His other hand which was not clutched tightly around his neck, tightened on the edge of the sink. He was trembling and shaking dramatically scared and knowledgeable about what was coming next.

Zero didn't have an answer but instead, his hand that was clutched around tightly on the edge of the small sink was held, held by Yuuki's hand, which was now holding on tightly on his hand. Zero turned around to look at her, his eyes turning a burning, crimson, red at her appearance and smell, and with his hand clutched tightly around the side of his neck where his still burning red tattoo was.  
Yuuki's eyes were sorrowful, and she pulled him away from the sink and towards the door still holding his hand tightly, leading him the way as he was still trembling and shaking violently.

"Yuuki, ... where are we... goi-" Zero struggled looking downwards at the floor trying not to breath and look at Yuuki knowing that he may attack her viciously again.

"We need to go to some place where there's a lock, your room door has no lock." Yuuki replied opening the bedroom door and checking the premises before letting Zero into the hall. All was still and quiet. She pulled him out quietly and gently and quickly took him to the farthest room in the corridor and to the farthest room with a lock. The bathroom. She turned corners and tried to hurry also being as quiet as she could. Zero was still being led the way, shaking.

"Ah, here we are." She said confidently as no one was in that part of the corridor, she opened the bathroom door and walked in taking Zero with her and then closing and locking the door afterwards. And with her body still facing away from Zero, she un-did her day class jacket and un did the first few buttons of her shirt. Yuuki could hear the gasping and panting of the blood thirsty Zero behind her. Once she had finished, she span around slowly to stand in front of Zero, whose eyes were staring at her with still a burning, crimson red colour and his tattoo was un-clutched by his hand and was left alone burning red freely and clearly. He stood there petrified and trembling trying to control the vampire instincts taking over him.

Yuuki sighed and looked down at her feet. "Don't hesitate... Just, take some." She said plead fully looking back up at him. He still didn't move. "Fine then.". Yuuki built up her courage and strength and walked over to Zero and took him by both of his arms, and with all her strength, she used it to push him against the wall behind Zero. He gasped in shocked and loss of air at her suddenly abnormal strength. Still with her hands holding holding tightly around Zero's arms, she used them to push them down, allowing them both to slide down the wall so they sat on the floor. It was then Zero realised how close Yuuki was to him. He covered his crimson eyes with arm.

"Don't make me do this to you... again." He said guiltily and sickly. His body started to tremble and shake again at the remembrance of the first time he had bite Yuuki and how her warm, rich blood flowed into his like a flowing, thick, red river.  
**Mmm... that taste of her blood... oh how I long for it every day... and here, right now, she sits her before me, with her shirt half un done revealing her welcoming, warm beautiful neck so ready and healed for another taking of blood, and how willing she was to allow me... but, somehow, I still hesitate... I still try to restrain my thirst, what is Yuuki to me? She isn't just only the girl that took care for me throughout my pained, lonely life, she isn't just like a sister to me... she is something else, but I can't quite get to what it is...** Zero thought evilly and confused, mixed with all feelings, but the feeling of want over powered him more. But, is it the want of Yuuki's blood he wanted... or is it the want of Yuuki herself. He shook his head continuously trying to clear his mind from the beginning of his true feelings which he did not want to explore or think about yet.

Zero was suddenly stopped when Yuuki moved his arm out face.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I am going to have to do this.". Yuuki got up slightly and clamped Zero's legs together straightly and then sat back down on them, sitting on his lap, hoping that it might stop Zero moving away or escaping. Zero watched her carefully; he wanted to ask her so many questions on why she was doing this for him.

Yuuki moved her hair slightly to a side revealing the right side of her pale, neck and then placed one of her hands behind Zero's back and the other hand behind his neck pulling him gently but forcefully towards her neck.

Zero started to breath heavily again down her neck, his fangs protruding longer from his mouth. He, Zero had copied her actions. He placed on of his hands on her back and the over in her short, dark brown, soft hair, gripping tighter, gently pushing her head back to reveal more of her neck.

Yuuki's grip on Zero's back and his back of his neck tightened and she forced her eyes shut before she yet again felt Zero's warm damp, tongue swipe slowly and deeply over a large space on her neck.

"Yuuki... forgive me." Yuuki heard the whisper from Zero after he had dampened her neck and then, without Yuuki's reply, pierced her neck with his sharp, long fangs.

After a few seconds of the bite, Yuuki's muscles relaxed again, giving up on her tight grip on Zero and both of her arms fell to her sides and Zero tightened his grip on Yuuki, using the hand in her neck to pull her head further back, and her back was still supported by his strong arm.

Yuuki noticed a big difference. **Zero's bite isn't so... so hurtful now... it feels as though he is trying to be gentle and trying not to deepen his fangs further, but there is still that dull pain... cutting into me** Yuuki thought with her eyes still closed, feeling everything that was happening to her and hearing the spine chilling sound of Zero drinking her blood. **will I ever be forgiven for this sinful act? For this sinful commitment to try and keep a vampire with a past human life from falling to a Level-e? Well. I don't care what people may think... I'm not giving up straight away after this.**

Three minutes passed and Zero finally released Yuuki's neck, pulling his bloody fangs out of her neck and letting go of her, falling back to sit against the wall on the floor still.  
Whilst his crimson eyes and burning tattoo, he reached for a towel and wiped his mouth with it. He was also breathing heavily, like he had been running for miles. Once he had cleared up and his eyes were back to their icy, ivory selves, he looked up to Yuuki, who was still sitting before him. He looked down to her neck, to yet again see the large trail, of warm blood running from the two fresh wounds on her neck. She didn't look pained... nor hurt, but she looked worried.

"Zero, are you okay?" she asked looking deeply into Zero's eyes.

He simply nodded and looked away from her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No Zero, you were really gentle, thank you." Yuuki smiled slightly.

He looked back up to her face, gazing upon it in utter amazement on why she was still smiling. "How can you possibly do that..." he asked looking down on her body now to her hands.

"Do what Zero?" she asked confused.

"Smile... how can you smile at me after I have done that to you?" he said sickened.

"I'm smiling because I'm helping you Zero, and like I have said, I'm planning to do that, and... I just want Zero to smile back." She said looking glumly at her hands as well.

Zero sighed and examined her hands closer and sudden shock and anger entered through his mind and body. "Yuuki! Where's that bracelet you're meant to keep wearing? Yuuki, you have to keep wearing it! You may have to use it on me! I mean, how else would you stop me if I was killing you? Killing someone else even!" Zero said in a raised voice. "It's your duty to use and be the owner of that bracelet!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to put it on this morning, and besides... I trust you... I know you wouldn't kill anyone." Yuuki said sighing annoyed at her lack of memory.

"How do you know that?... you don't know any idea of what I can do with just the small taste of blood... I have to even fight against the wanting of more blood from you, it's hard to pull away, don't trust me Yuuki, don't trust me with nothing." Zero said getting up

Yuuki moaned in distress. "I will remember next tim-"

"No Yuuki, you go and do it in a minute, just put it on and keep it on." Zero snapped resting his against the wall behind him looking up on the ceiling stressed at this discovery.

Yuuki didn't reply. She didn't want this, she didn't like sudden changes in her life and everybody changing around her, but she would have to accept it, and accept the changes and the new responsibilities she had to take to keep the changes under control.

Minutes flew past, and every minute that past, Zero started to breathe more normally and started to get his human, controllable self. Yuuki took this moment as a good time to ask Zero what she had wanted to ask for a while now, also giving an excuse for him not to argue back.

"Zero... can I ask of a favour?" Yuuki asked sheepishly. "This one favour you can do for me as I'm doing all this for you, I'm only asking you for this one thing out of everything."

Zero nodded as an acceptance for the question and watched her in curiosity.

"Well... my father had asked me whether I wanted to go somewhere new out of this area and I accepted the offer and chose the place, and I thought of the beach." Yuuki explained getting to the main part of her question. "And, I was wondering whether you would like to come with me? I don't want to be on my own. And you also need the break.". Yuuki watched Zero carefully, taking in every detail of his reaction.

After two minutes, Zero sighed annoyed. "Ah, I guess I will have to, the chairman would want me to go anyway. So I will go with you" he replied.

"Oh thank you so much Zero!" Yuuki quickly crawled over to Zero and hugged him tightly not caring what state or he is in, all she cared about was that he said 'yes' to her question that she had been worrying about asking for a long time now. Although, there was still disappointment and worry at the answer Zero gave, and it wasn't because of what he is, a vampire, but Yuuki, hoped and wished upon, a smile from Zero alongside his answer. But she didn't mention anything to him, she didn't dare to. She then, after a minute of excitement and relief, let go of Zero who looked ashamed again and got up to walk out, but stopped before unlocking the door.

"You know" Zero began glumly. "What you are doing, which I really don't agree with because I should suffer for what I am and what I disgust, is something that Kaname kuran may dislike a lot..."

Yuuki looked down from Zero and down to the floor. "Yeah, I have took that to mind about how Kaname may react to this... he may never forgive me, that's how sinful this is-"

"It won't be sinful for long Yuuki, it stops now-"Zero was interrupted by an infuriated Yuuki.

"No Zero! It's not going to stop! I won't allow it! I won't allow you to be in this pain and trauma and also worry! I won't! God damn it, how many times do I have to explain this Zero, I don't want to lose you or I don't want you living a terrifying life!" screamed Yuuki.

"Yes but you can't do it forever Yuuki! It will constantly be there! The thirst for your blood, YOUR blood Yuuki! Do you understand that? Or is it something that flies quickly through your mind and out?" Zero argued back.

"Zero, that fact is always on my mind, I just don't tend to want to know about it. The only thing I want to remember from it is that it helps your thirst. And I don't care how much you take and cause me pain-"

"Well what happens if people do care about you falling ill or in pain due to all this blood loss that you will no doubt get?... people... like me?" Zero calmed and Yuuki looked up surprised at the last words he said. It was like he was speaking foreign again, that foreign side he never explained talked about or showed. Zero stood struggling for words looking down and only thought to himself hiding his true feelings from the world, **people like me? Who care so much about your well being and life... even if it means giving up your mouth watering taste of your blood. I will do anything for you not to be hurt, I can't bear doing it myself, and it makes me feel sick. But I don't want this from you Yuuki... I want you to be happy and not afraid of me... I think I know what to do on this occasion**. Zero sighed. "And people like your father, he defiantly wouldn't want this."

"Well I do, they aren't going to know Zero. It's just you and me." Yuuki stopped, her heart started to flutter wildly at her words. **Why am I feeling this? I feel butterflies in my stomach... and I suddenly feel shy** Yuuki thought and started to blush and therefore looked away from Zero not wanting him to see.

Yuuki heard the door of the bathroom unlock, and she looked up to see Zero about to leave. "Well you're making a big mistake, and I'm not allowing it." And before Yuuki could answer, zero had left and shutted the door behind him leaving Yuuki sitting on the floor confused and isolated on the decision on what to do.

Yuuki got up to her feet stumbling a little and then ran to the closed door, clasping the cold, icy door handle before realising that she felt something dry, and crack on her neck. She froze, remembering what her and zero just did.

**How can I forget?** Yuuki thought moving back into the bathroom and away from the door and moved towards the mirror which hanged on the wall. She turned to it and looked into it seeing a blood stained neck and two fresh wound holes.

**thank god it didn't get onto my top... that's one less thing to worry about** Yuuki thought and reached for a clean flannel which were stored in the cupboard within the bathroom which she also got the stuff she needed for the first time she met Zero.  
She retrieved the clean flannel and dampened it not caring about the temperature but making it quickly usable so she can go to see to Zero.  
She moved back in front of the mirror with the flannel and started to make it clean but gently wiping the blood off her neck and around the wounds.

**I never knew that 6 years later I would be doing the same thing I did for Zero in this same bathroom and seeing to the same wound... but now, I know what these wounds are and what they are caused by...** she thought wiping her neck clean as quickly and as gently as she could.

After she successfully cleaned her neck from her own blood, she cleaned the flannel and threw it into the wash bin in the bathroom and then reached back into the cupboard and pulled out some plasters and took the most suitable sized one and stuck it onto her neck on the wound, shutting it away from the world that didn't know Zero's secret and the secret of the vampires. It was still very important for no human to know of the vampires, generally and at the academy.

Yuuki looked once more into the mirror making sure there was still no obvious signs and then ran out of the bathroom trying not to stumble due to some weakness.

**Urgh, I hope this side effect will weaken more** Yuuki thought running along the corridors to Zero's bedroom.

She yet again, and constantly as it seemed, rushed into Zero's bedroom bursting the door open like a rampaging bear. Zero wasn't present. His room was empty. Yuuki was puzzled once again.

**Oh god where has he gone** she thought and then remembered what the chairman had told her about Zero and his disappearances (_'He disappears temporally for a few hours') _**He's off the school grounds! I might be able to catch up with him if he is** she ran quickly from the room and down the stairs and out of the big wooden doors and out into the pitch black darkness which was lit by the windows of the academy.

Yuuki turned a corner which led onto a path that leads to the exit of the academy and she ran as fast as she could and kept her eyes wide open scanning the premises for Zero.

Yuuki started to panic when she was getting more and more closer to the exit and seeing no sign of Zero, but after a few minutes of non-stop running she saw someone in the distance. The person was outlined as a male, wearing a long black coat which came down to his heels of his shows. And on the right side of his, a square bulky shaped object hang down from his shoulder indicating a bag.

Yuuki didn't stop running, but instead speeded up to get a closer view of this person and then saw the relieving sight of Zero's silver long-ish strands, flying to and throw in the wind.

It was then she realised he was carrying the black, travel bag that she had found in Zero's bedroom on the night of the attack.

**Zero... is leaving... leaving the academy... the chairman, his friends...he's leaving me!** she ran faster and Zero never noticed her, before she suddenly caught up with his deep, wide legged steps, and embraced him from behind. No words came out of her mouth, Yuuki held tightly around his arms and waist.

Zero sighed and looked down onto his body to look at Yuuki's hands which were clenched tightly on his jacket, like she was holding on for dear life.

"Let go Yuuki, I need to do some stuff." Zero said trying to be patient.

"Stuff...? What kind of stuff Zero?" Yuuki asked her voice a little annoyed sensing a lie.

"Does it matter? What if I can't you about it?" zero replied.

There was a few minutes silence and Yuuki never loosened her grip.

"You're leaving... aren't you Zero? Admit it..." Yuuki asked.

"No I'm no-"

"Admit it Zero!" Yuuki shouted angrily. "Tell me the truth... it won't hurt me... out of all people, it would hurt you more." Yuuki calmed, closing her eyes tight shut.

Zero didn't answer her demanding question. He raised a hand of his and placed it over his face in thought, and slid the other hand of his on top of Yuuki's to suddenly feel again, the radiating warmness form her body, and he yet again felt Yuuki flinch due to his cold temperature.

"I don't want to be this monster Yuuki, I have already had enough of it, and I want to kill myself Yuuki... that's how much I hate them and how much pain I'm going through. I even hate myself! I can't live on normally when it's there, that pain of her... that pain of tattoo, the pain of becoming something I hate the most and the pain of hurting someone... someone who is so willing to help, like always, that person that is always there for me no matter what, with so much care, help, thoughtfulness, tenderness and gentleness...with also a kind hearted heart... and I don't want to hurt other people Yuuki! I don't want to turn to a level –e ...I don't want my body to be taken over by something else and I cannot accept such sinful behaviour you are willing to commit constantly for something that will work only temporarily." Zero closed his eyes, trying to be calm about the situation and to try and talk sense. "Yuuki... why are you so willing to help me, i know i keep asking this, but what have i ever done for you in return? All I have done is cause you pain and restricted you away from certain stuff, and yet, you want to help me and not care about what the consequences maybe..."

Yuuki squeezed harder around Zero's waist. "I don't care about my past life Zero! As long as I have you, my father and, yes although may not like this, but also Kaname as well I don't care about anything else. Zero, your very close to my heart, like everyone else that is close to me, and I would do anything for them including you, I don't want to lose you, because loosing you means no more me, you are part of my life Zero, no matter what you do, so please, accept this and come back, don't leave us... or me." A tear fell down Yuuki's cheek trying hard to express her feelings of want.

Zero opened his eyes and sighed like he was in distress. He grabbed Yuuki's hands and unwrapped them quickly, letting his waist free from her tight grip. He then threw the black travel bag he had on his shoulder on the floor not caring whether the fall broke anything within it, and he twisted round to face Yuuki, and before Yuuki knew it, she was wrapped in the warm embrace in Zero's arms. Yuuki stood stunned but then comforted, she then too, after a minute, also wrapped her arms around Zero.

"Zero, forgive me if I have been hurting you, or hurting you now with what's happening at the moment." Not wanting Zero to see her actions, Yuuki laid her head against Zero's strong, hard chest listening to his pounding heartbeat. Zero seemed to have seen this as he tightened his grip around Yuuki slowly taking her breath away.

"You have never hurt me Yuuki, how many times do I have to say that? Your too kind and gentle to me, I don't deserve you. It's me hurting you, in the way of feelings and pain. This act is going to affect your health badly Yuuki." Zero replied whispering slightly.

"I will be fine Zero, it's not me that's entering a dangerous situation... its painful yes, but comforting at the same time... we will both go through the pain Zero... together. And don't day your hurting me with these feelings, your too soft hearted to hurt any being, you just want peace, it's you that's the kind one... I know you are scared Zero, I sense it, most people do anything to prevent what's happening if they are scared, but you... you still fight back and want to deal with it yourself without harming anyone, and that, is also why I want to help you Zero." Yuuki replied calmly with another tear falling down her cheek.

There was a minute silence.

"Yuuki... thank you, but I will be fine." Zero said guiltily to the girl within his tight armed grip.

"Zero, don't mention that again, we have both come to an agreement and I want you to accept that, I'm not giving up so, you have no choice." Yuuki said getting annoyed and then realised. "Zero, as a return for what I have done for you... i want you to accept this, do it for me, because i want you too"

Zero froze knowing he had no choice to go against her wishes. "Okay Yuuki, for you, but this isn't going to make me happy Yuuki, and you do know that you will no doubt become my victim right? I don't want that."

"No, I do, I want to become your victim, I rather be a victim then nothing at all." Yuuki said also whispering slightly now feeling calm against the sound of Zero's now calming heart rate.

Another few minutes passed by, Zero sighed in a sign of relief and tore Yuuki's tight grip from around him quickly retrieving his bag from the ground.  
Yuuki stood thinking that Zero was going to leave again, but to her amazement, Zero had turned around to face her, with the bag over his right shoulder again, and his ivory eyes looking deeply into her deep brown emotional eyes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes told the inner story of his hidden feelings and emotions, but Zero, as Yuuki knew, dared not to show them, but Yuuki could tell how he was feeling by his eyes and how they gazed into her own eyes. His eyes pierced Yuuki in the sense of seriousness, then guilt and then last of all, hurt.

Zero pulled away from Yuuki's gaze and looked upon the floor and covered his face with his hand. "Come on, we should get in before it gets too cold." Zero said coldly but warmingly at the same time, and he walked straight past Yuuki with his face still covered, like he was trying to hide something. Yuuki had seen this.

"Zero! Are you thirsty again!" Yuuki shouted at him worried, catching up with Zero and pulling him on his arm to stop him from walking any further and so she could get a proper look at him. But it was not as she suspected. She expected Zero's eyes to be that terrifying bright, blood colour and his fangs showing like tiny growing knifes in his mouth. Zero was still his usual self, and yet again he looked into her unlocking gaze. He replied calmly to her, with his eyes fixed on her. "No Yuuki, I'm not... but there is something I have been thirsting for so long now..." Zero explained to her.

"Oh, Zero! Why didn't you say so! I will get it for you, anything! And I will do it!" Yuuki broke the eye contact when she smiled widely closing her eyes showing yet more willingness.

Zero closed his eyes in comfort, and reached for her shoulder. Yuuki opened her eyes and looked back up at Zero, seeing his eyes shut. "This thing... that I want..." Zero opened his eyes at her to see her looking back at his, lost in thought and wonder. Zero started to feel calm and gentle at her eye contact with him. **How how those eyes, never seize to amaze me...** he thought and looked away letting go of her shoulder and left her standing clueless looking after Zero who was walking away from her. "That thing... is something I can never have." Zero shouted back still concentrating on the path before him not daring to meet her contact again.

Yuuki felt guilt and then ran after Zero yet again to catch up with him, and she walked alongside of Zero, close to him, like she felt that she should be protecting him from breaking or falling apart, like she had done ten years ago. Yuuki was beside Zero... and all Yuuki knew, was that she would be always by his side, no matter what, supporting him every step of the way. Yuuki, always wanted to be close to him... it was her one goal in life, to never give up on him, no matter what he does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 – The Weekend Break**

One week later.

"Yuuki... your going to trip down the stairs with that massive suitcase you have..." Zero said concerned as he watched Yuuki from the bottom of the stairs, looking up them to see Yuuki with a brown, over loaded, huge, suitcase, zero smirked. "Yuuki, you do know its only for two nights?... it looks like your packed for two weeks!"

Yuuki looked down at Zero annoyed struggling to carry the bag due to the weight of it and her lack of strength, moving closer to the edge of the first stair attempting to lift it up again. "I will be fine Zero! I won't tri- Ah!" Yuuki suddenly lost balance lifting up the heavy bag, swaying back and forth on the top stair, but was moving more forward due to the bag she was carrying, but before she knew it, the bag was taken from her and she was pushed back.

"See... what did i say?" Zero sighed smirking still.

Yuuki snapped out of her shocken paralysis, and looked back down at the stairs to see Zero carrying her bag easily and walking down the stairs.

Her attitude turned to annoyance and she crossed her arms, and walked back to her room to see whether she had forgotten anything. But before she could check, she heard a shout from downstairs.

"Come on Yuuki! The taxi has arrived!" Zero shouted unpatiently up the stairs.

"Okay, let me say goodbye to father!" she shouted back at him in a hurry now.

She forgot about checking her room for extra stuff she may of forgot, but instead, marched out of her room and then down the corridor to her father's office. Before she was about to knock, she heard another voice within the room, and the voice had a sense of annoyance and anger with in it. Yuuki pressed her ear against the door to listen in.

"Why on earth chairman would you let her go with Him! Have you considered the state he is in!"

"Kaname, calm down, i trust Zero-". The chairman tried to reassure Kaname Kuran who was without no doubt within the room and furious.

"Trust him! I don't trust him at all! What on earth do you think he will do? Do to YOUR daughter chairman! Think logically god damn it!" Kaname shouted back.

"Look Kaname, sit down for crying out loud. I know Zero, he wouldn't do anything to harm her to such dangerous levels, he wouldn't, and if i knew he would, i would of sensed it, as you know, and if i did i wouldn't allow him to go." The chairman replied back to Kaname honestly. "Besides, he is being watched now... and you don't need to ask by whom because you probably saw him the other day walking into the grounds."

"Yeah, but he isn't going on the break with HIM is he? Maybe i should go with them? And make sure things are okay?" Kaname replied hopeful.

"Kaname, no, I'm sorry, but Yuuki pacifically asked Zero for company"

At those words the chairman had told Kaname, Yuuki's heart skipped a few beats at the sudden guiltiness growing rapidly through her body. She didn't want to hear anymore, so she knocked on the wooden door, loud and clear.

"Oh, come in!" The chairman's tone of voice changed to his usual cheery state.

Yuuki entered but didn't completely walk in. "Dad, the taxi has arrived, i will be going now." She simply said not looking at Kaname, like he was non-existent and not there.

"Oh, well i hope you have a good time," the chairman raised up from behind his desk and walked over to Yuuki and hugged her warmingly. "I know you are in safe hands Yuuki-" The chairman took a quick glance at Kaname who stood near the door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed annoyed. "-but keep safe anyway." The chairman pulled her away and smiled at her, before placing a loveable kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you have a good time Yuuki." She heard Kaname say to her coldly from behind her. Yuuki twisted around and smiled widely.

"Thank you Kaname, i hope i will aswell." Yuuki replied to him happily and then looked at Kaname for any reactions. Yuuki was expecting the warm, welcoming smile she got from him all the time, but instead, Kaname just half smiled at her for a few seconds before going back to his annoyed self.

"Kaname, have i done anything?" She asked confused and concerned at Kaname's weird behaviour.

The chairman had walked away from Yuuki and sat behind his desk again. Kaname took this opportunity and walked towards Yuuki and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder letting his dark, crimson red eyes gaze into Yuuki's dark brown eyes.

"Why is it you trust Kiryu... over me? Especially after what he did to you..." Kaname asked, with worry and hopelessness spread over his face.

Yuuki was stuck to words, it was then she realised, without even knowing, she did trust Zero more than anyone she knows, even Kaname. Yuuki didn't want to upset Kaname more, so she tried not to say too much detail into how much trust she has in Zero than Kaname.

"Kaname, what happened that night, the night Zero bite me-" Yuuki began but felt Kaname was a little agitated at that information but she then carried on pretending not to notice it. "- that never changed my feelings, and trust for him, he is still very close to me, like you are and father. Our relationship has changed a bit, but that's only because of the cautions, but besides, i need to be with him, i need to watch over him as i have control." Yuuki explained confidently and also telling the truth and then raising her right hand to show her wrists which has the bracelet that was given to her for Zero. But Kaname rejected the offer of seeing it, and pushed her hand down and pulled him towards her and hugged her tightly. "You know where i am if you need any help Yuuki, but you should be going now, i hope you have a nice time Yuuki." Kaname whispered into her ear and then let go of her leading her to the door of the chairman's office.

"Thank you Kaname, i will." Yuuki smiled once more, before walking away down the corridor and disappearing round a corner to meet Zero in the taxi.

"What took you so long Yuuki!" Zero shouted out the passenger seat window unpatiently yet again.

Yuuki walked out from the academy and walked to the car and opened it, closing the window that was open, shut again and climbed in and gently closed the door not wanting it to slam against her weak strength.

"Sorry the chairman and Kaname caught me for a while." Yuuki replied struggling to put her seatbelt on.

"Hm, i bet Kaname was annoyed at this." Zero sneered looking out of his own window now.

"He was slightly, but i told him not to worry and stuff and so did father." Yuuki explained to him being honest. "me and my father trust you."

Zero didn't reply in words but replied in the way of shaking his head in disbelief and not looking at the innocent Yuuki. And then the car started to move, driving them to their destination. The journey, as Yuuki thought and predicted, would be very quiet and tiring, and to Yuuki's predictions, the journey was quiet and tiring, she even slept half way there, whereas Zero, kept to his window peering out on it, not making another move. Hours went by slowly, and nothing was said.

"Yuuki, wake up, we're here now... wake up." Zero said nudging the silently sleeping Yuuki.

She stirred for a bit, but there was no sign of her waking up.

"Hm. Fine then, have it your way." Zero smirked quickly before poking Yuuki directly in the ribs. Yuuki shot up in shock panicking, but was pushed down against her seat again as she was still had her seatbelt on.

"Finally, we're here now Yuuki." Zero explained opening his door escaping the warm, tight spaced taxi.

The driver of the taxi was already out and was unloading the boot of the car in a hurry, like he was late for something. But once the driver and Zero had quickly unloaded their luggage from the car, Yuuki came out sheepishly rubbing her eyes due to her tiredness and to the outdoor brightness of the spring sun.

"Thanks." Zero swiftly said to the driver who was now walking to the drivers seat of his taxi to leave. Zero started to pick up most of the bags leaving three behind. "Yuuki, I left you the three light ones, which are mine."

Yuuki blushed in embarrassment and moved to the three bags hiding her face from zero, and picked them up easily and was surprised at how light they were.

"So where are we heading** Yuuki said cheerfully looking around the area seeing a calm springtime, town, which was full of civilised people walking around looking into shops. Yuuki looked frantically everywhere at a sight she was expecting to see but couldn't.

"Zero..." Yuuki asked concerned and confused. "where-"  
"Yuuki, we're not really there yet, but don't worry, the beach is close, we have to just walk to the other side of this town, it shouldn't be a long walk." Replied Zero moving away.

Yuuki's confused expression turned cheery and immediately tried to catch up with Zero without any problems with the weight of bags she had to carry.

But, it was only that first half hour of walking that Yuuki didn't have any problems...

An hour and a half later

"Z-zero..." said an exhausted, out of breath Yuuki struggling behind Zero, who was still having no problems. "i thought you said it wouldn't take long!"

Zero sighed "well, i was trying not to cause an uproar of laziness and disapproval from you"

Yuuki stood still in her steps catching her breath back and was taken back by zero's comment. "i would of been fine if you told me how long the actual journey was! I get annoyed when people lie about stuff and claim that the lie was for a reason, Zero, i would of accepted it" Yuuki sulked struggling with the bags as her arms were starting to wear out.

"Hmm, well don't worry, we're close now."

"Right.. i bet that's a like as well." Yuuki replied shaking her head in disbelief.

Yuuki heard Zero chuckle in front of her and tried to catch up with him but wasn't successful.

"Blimey Zero! Where do you get your energy!"

"Well I'm just generally fitter than you and well..." Zero stopped and carried on walking realising that being a vampire also gives you extra strength and energy, especially after an in-take of blood.

Zero didn't finish his sentence, and Yuuki sensed that it wasn't a good idea to ask again.

After a few more minutes of painful walking, Zero had finally stopped in front of a tall building opposite him.

"Well Yuuki, that's the hotel we're staying in for the weekend." Zero without looking, he lifted his left arm pointing somewhere. "And that, is the beach." And he dropped it again moving towards the hotel not wanting to notice or take in the view that he has probably never seen before.

Yuuki looked immediately to her left where there was a small, narrow, muddy path leading onto the light, coloured pebbles and to the blue, warm, calm sea. Yuuki gasped at the beautiful sight and she also taken a liking to the sound of the waves hitting the shore and pebbles. Yuuki stood there gaping.

"Come on Yuuki." Zero sighed "We will go down there, but after we sort stuff out in our room! I'm not carrying all this down there."

Yuuki seemed to suddenly recover from the long, hardworking walk they did, and ran, with the bags, to Zero in a hurry.

"I will beat you there then!" Yuuki said excitedly rushing past Zero opening the hotels door.

"Well, you would beat me, but if you can't remember, it would be me beating you, as i have all the booking info and therefore will get the keys first and the room number whereas you... will be lost searching every guest's room." Zero smirked.

Yuuki looked annoyed. "okay smarty, you better hurry along now and get your info out like an old man... mmm... its a shame you haven't got a smoking pipe... it would suit your 'grey' hair." She giggled seeing that Zero's reaction was now annoyed and then turned evil.

Yuuki looked worried "Ahhh I'm sorry Zero!" and rushed inside. Zero just simply giggled to himself when he heard a crashing sound within the hotel, knowing who may of caused it, and he was right.

Zero walked in calmly and saw Yuuki gathering up many bags and trying to lift them onto a trolley from the floor, which some visitors had used for their massive load of suitcases, for there long stay.

"I'm terribly sorry, i really am" Yuuki said to the stunned elderly couple watching Yuuki try and pick up all the bags which she had rushed into and trying not to mix them up with her own bags.

"Having fun?" Zero smirked at Yuuki, and walked straight past her to the information and booking desk, dropping his own bags to the floor to talk to the lady who sat behind the desk who presumably worked there.

After a few minutes, Yuuki heard Zero say 'Thank you'. She turned round to face him still struggling with picking up the couple's luggage. "Oright, yeah." Zero said stopping at the bottom of the stairs which was leading upwards. "Our room is room 32... Good luck finding it." Zero carried on walking up the stairs slightly looking to the corner of his eye to watch her struggle and be annoyed, till he disappeared from the scene.

Finally, after walking down a few corridors, Zero had came across room 32, and with his given key, he opened it sighing in relief that he could rest in some peace and quiet.

Soon as he got in the room, he dropped his bags straight away closing the door behind him and walking further into the room to go to the bed where he fell back on and laid closing his eyes.

"Finally." Zero said to himself and sighed. "I wonder what its going to be like here." Zero thought for a minute before realising something when he was looking around the room.  
"Oh god... there's only one bed." Zero looked at the double sized bed he was laying on. "Hm, it can fit us both easily and spaciously." Zero thought for a few minutes. "Na, I will sleep on the floor." And closed his eyes again smiling knowing that deep inside he would want to be in the same bed with Yuuki, but he knew she would disapprove of it, but he didn't know that completely.

Minutes went by slowly, and finally, Yuuki had entered the room. Zero heard her walk in but didn't look up to greet her but instead still laid down with his eyes closed. He suddenly felt the space next to him being taken as the bed suddenly shock.  
Yuuki had laid next to him sighing.

"Well thanks for your help Zero, i really appreciated it." Yuuki said to Zero sarcastically.

"Oh, your welcome Yuuki." Zero replied back with no sense of guilt.

Yuuki sighed annoyed and then remembered something.

"Can I go down to the beach now?" she asked persuading a little.

Zero moaned. "But we only basically got in Yuuki." Zero covered his face in a tired manor.

"Fine, i will go on my own-"

"No, you will not." Zero snapped back.

"Why not? I have Artemis?" she replied annoyed again.

"Yuuki, even if you have that, you're still as clumsy as anything, and we don't really know this area well." Zero replied understandably.

Yuuki moaned and sat up and turned round to lay on her stomach to face Zero with an innocent look on her face, and waited there till Zero had realised or finally turned round to look at her.

Zero knew of her plan, and didn't look, but couldn't resist for long, and turned to his left to look at her innocent, asking eyes falling into her pleading trap.

"Fine, go and get ready." He said after a minute of fighting against the agreement.

Yuuki screeched and got up and immediately went into some of her suitcases struggling to cope with all the clothes she had cramped into them all. Once finally she got some clothes, she ran into the bathroom and got changed.

All together, it took half hour for Yuuki to get ready, whilst Zero kept falling in and out of sleep, bored.

"Yuuki, for crying out loud, we are only going to the beach!" Zero said annoyed at her.

"Stop stressing Zero, I'm done." Yuuki said happily, finally getting out of the bathroom.

Yuuki stood smiling widely, excited. She was wearing jean shorts that were rolled up to the tops of her smooth knees, and a cream coloured skinny fit, crop top.  
Zero had never seen Yuuki in these sort of clothes before, and was stunned by the sight of her trying to be more girly then she used to. All he knew was, that he thought it suited her, very much.

"I'm sorry if i look over the top, but i wanted to wear these as i recently brought them." She gleamed. "and it suits the weather too" she pointed across looking at the window and then moving towards the room door. "So, come on, don't keep me waiting more." She giggled running out of the room.

Zero stood up smirking himself. **I have never seen her so happy, i would of thought she would be gloomy... gloomy with me.** Zero sighed, and shook his head of thoughts, not wanting the evening to be depressing and boring. So he walked out as well, using the key for the room, to lock it securely and placing his hands on is pockets following Yuuki down the hall and down the stairs to get back out in the spring, warm, sunshine.

Yuuki walked around, so full of life and energy, trying to hurry zero up the dried muddy, flat path near the hotel which Zero explained was the way to the beach. The path was lighted beautifully, which is why also, that Zero wanted to stay a bit behind so he can take in the beautifully lit path before hitting full sun as there were no trees or buildings to keep all of the sun away. Zero wasn't at all keen of the sun.

Zero watched Yuuki half run to the beach waiting for her reaction when she reaches the end of the path. And when that time came, his conclusion was right. Yuuki had stopped in her tracks and stayed there gasping, until zero had caught up with her and stood behind her, also gasping... but only secretly within him, not wanting to show his feelings, like he always did to keep to himself. And looked beside him to Yuuki, and to his surprise, there was tears in her eyes.

"Just as i thought... Beautiful.." She simply and quietly said staring out to sea.

Zero shook his head chuckling. "Yuuki... its just a beach."

Yuuki turned to him. "But its not just a beach to me." Yuuki stopped and walked away, taken back a bit and walked along the pebbles struggling to keep her balance whilst trying to reach the shore.

Zero had no problem with walking across the pebbles due to his good balance and strength and just chuckled to himself at the sight of Yuuki stumbling from side to side.

Yuuki had sat down near the shore with her legs crossed, enjoying the radiating warm, sun hitting her skin and she moaned in relaxation whilst looking out at the peaceful sea.

"You cant say this isn't amazing Zero." Yuuki asked when Zero had sat down by her also.

Zero hesitated looking out at the sea also. "I'm not saying it isn't, it is very beautiful" He replied honestly looking back at Yuuki who couldn't take her eyes of the site and didn't take her eyes of for an hour. There was complete silence till zero broke off seeing the sunset nearly coming to an end.

"Come on Yuuki, we need to be heading back, you can watch the rest of the sunset up in our room." Zero said looking around getting up and then bent down to Yuuki taking her gently under the arm and whispering into her ear. "Besides... i don't have no idea about the vampire activity around here." Before helping Yuuki up.

Yuuki moaned but knew this was true, so she didn't say anymore but simply stayed close to Zero on the way back to the hotel which wasn't long.

Soon as they both entered there room, Yuuki went immediately into the bathroom.

Zero sighed annoyed and knocked on the bathroom door. "You better not be long! I want a shower!"  
"Just bear with me stressy!" Yuuki replied unlocking the door now in pjays, which consisted of a crop and hot pants.  
Zero didn't take any further notice and walked past her slamming the door shut.  
Yuuki placed her hands on her hips staring back at the bathroom door angry thinking **I wonder what has gotten into him recently...**

Yuuki shook her head of this and choose to ignore it, and walked over to the window to watch the rest of the sunset until her eyes feel upon something that she has never seen before which was standing by the shore also, by the looks of it, was watching the sunset till it fell dark. It had a human structure to it, but there was something very un-human about it. When it had turned dark, the figure had turned around and unexpectedly had glowing red, evil, demon like eyes. Nothing else was seen except those menacing eyes.  
Yuuki gasped in shock, as the creature seemed to be staring up to her. Yuuki didn't know whether to scream, as it was constantly there, but she couldn't help but Scream "Zero!" when the creature tilted its monstorous face to a tilted position still looking up to her.

Zero came rushing out topless, but panicked not caring what he was wearing. He rushed out to see Yuuki sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall of the window, with her knees brought up to her face, looking frightened.

"Yuuki!" Zero rushed to Yuuki's side immedinatly, confused at what has happened. "What happened?" Zero asked concerned and worried taking Yuuki in a hug.

She just simply shook her head and pointed above her to the window. Zero got up to have a look out of it, but he got confused when he couldn't see anything but the moon and the pitch black darkness. "Yuuki... nothing is there?" he explained confused still looking. Yuuki looked up shocked and got up herself to look out of window. " B-but Zero! There was something there! It had red glowing eyes!" Yuuki explained staring at the spot at which the creature was standing in. "and it was staring up at me... i promise you Zero! I swear!"

Zero took Yuuki in a tight embrace. "Its okay Yuuki... I believe you, but come on you must be tired" zero unexpectedly lifted up in a way a groom would carry his bride out of a chapel, and took her over o the king-size, double bed and laid her upon it grabbing the covers and lifting them upon her, covering her up as much as possible.

"Zero, where are you going to sleep?" Yuuki asked concerned now yawning.  
"Don't worry about me Yuuki, just go to sleep-"  
"Zero, i always worry for you." She interrupted half smiling.

Zero simply shock his head and turned the lamp off next to the bed, so that only one lamp was light dimly so it was easier for Yuuki to sleep.

"Goodnight Yuuki." Zero said moving back to the window again.

"Goodnight Zero, thank you." Yuuki quietly said drifting off into the dream land. 

Zero watched the peaceful, sleepy Yuuki and was never ever bored at watching her sleep, but was always very fascinated and when he had finished watching her, he looked back out of the window, confused at what she may of saw, but had a feeling that it was a monster he truely hated.  
"A Level – e ..." he murmmered sickly to himself through his clenched teeth, till realising that he could be soon one himself. Zero moaned and closed the cream curtains of the window now moving towards a cosy looking, dark green, heavily cushioned arm chair that was placed in the corner of the room facing the king sized bed, and slouched in it still with his tired, ivory eyes on Yuuki before closing his them, resting them and then slowly but quickly, falling to sleep.

Another Dream of Yuuki's during that night -

Yuuki lay asleep on the kingsize bed that zero had comfortably placed Yuuki within. She was tossing and turning side to side, violently but slowly, mumrmuring at every turn and toss saying jibberish words of fear and worry also gripping onto her covers and pillows in what seems desperateness.

_Yuuki ran through the streets of the town she constantly begged to go to for its beautiful beach, in panic, worry and breathlessness. She stopped a few times looking through the gaps of the buildings and the roads to see whether the person she was chasing after was there._

"_Zero! ZERO!" Yuuki called frantically and continuously through the street which was now suddenly becoming quieter with less people. "I didn't mean to be annoying and pushy! Forgive me Zero, Forgive me! We can go home if you want, I didn't mean to get you to come here! It was me being selfish again Zero, im so sorry!" she yelled out to the empty looking streets looking for her ivory eyed and silver haired close friend._

_Yuuki stopped to breath scared that she was on her own and it was getting darker by the minute. She panted heavily till hearing something that immedinatly gave her chills up her spine._

"_Y...Yuuki..." She heard, a voice so like zero's but more pleading and merciful._

_She looked confused, and turned to her right in which the voice came from and then to her shock and fear, the black outlined figure stood there before her with its bright, burning red eyes, looking desperate and murderous like it did, when she first saw it on the beach outside the hotel window._

_Yuuki took a step back and gasped in fear as all she can see from the figure was its scary intimidating eyes, and before she knew it, the monster made a jump at her as she was screaming-  
_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuuki sat up wide awake now screaming and panting heavily her eyes full of shock.

"Yuuki..." Zero said sitting behind her on the bed, which Yuuki was unknowledgable about and reached his hand to touch her shoulder and once he did, Yuuki immedinatly nudged out of the way of this touch not knowing or seeing where it had came from and looked around behind her straight away. "Zero..." she half smiled and then crushed zero in a tight, strong embrace causing him to fall onto his back on the bed.

"Are you okay now Yuuki? I couldn't wake you up..." Zero said holding Yuuki on top of him and stroking her hair.

She didn't reply... her face seemed to be only filled with sorrow and guityness. "Zero, sleep with me tonight?" Yuuki asked politely looking into Zero's now confused eyes. Zero struggled to answer, but it seemed Yuuki answered for him. Yuuki had grabbed both of zero's legs and had pulled them up onto the bed pulling the covers over them both, and then taking Zero's arms and wrapping them both around her body, and she lightly and gently placed her head on zero's chest resting an arm on his stomach and chest as well, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

She was confused at how she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach, but they were butterflies that she loved, she knew they weren't a bad sign, and carried on listen to it tightening her grip on Zero at every heartbeat. Zero was still speechless, and could easily take his arms off around her, but somehow, he couldn't, and he didn't want to admit that he liked it very much with this sorrowful girl. Zero looked down at her for a few minutes amazed, like it was some sort of dream come true. Zero realised what he was doing and tried to immediantly turn his thoughts to an excuse to carry on. "Okay Yuuki, after all, i do owe you a lot." Zero replied tightening his grip and closing his eyes uncontrollably quickly falling into a deep sleep and gripping his jaw in anger in which he didn't want to show, as he didn't want to keep making excuses, but he never wanted to show his feelings anymore, he didn't want to ruin there friendship and closeness either, he rather keep to himself than show his feelings off. **I'm sure she doesn't feel for me like that anyway, so no point even trying, just keep like this, and you can always see her, ahhh what am i saying! I might be just tired, i don't usually think like this** Zero thought and slightly smiled with his eyes closed falling to sleep.

Yuuki didn't reply, and she laid awake for twenty minutes, taking in the moment with her eyes wide open, looking down on zero's chest, which was moving up and down gently, and calmly. She, in the end, couldn't believe that she was in bed cuddled up with Zero, falling to sleep with him as well. The only time when they last both did this was a very long time ago when zero had woken up screaming from a nightmare, a very bad one that wasn't usual for him, and patting his head wasn't working as good, so she agreed to sleep with him that night.

Yuuki gently raised her head to look up at the man she had always cared for to see him asleep peacefully and beautifully. She gasped with utter amazement, she had never really taken in Zero's beauty and handsomeness and how well he was built up with muscle. And from there she turned slightly so she could non – stop look at him. She had also never seen him this calm in his sleep before, and to be honest, she knew that she would also have the best seep in which she hadn't had for ages. And from there, he eyelids started to slowly drop, and she was losing the battle to keep awake, so she gave up and turned back around and laid her head upon Zero's chest and wrapped an arm around him smiling in comfort and relief but she couldn't help but say quietly to herself before closing her eyes and tightening her grip on zero, never wanting to let go of him. "Finally..." she whispered and silently went to sleep on the lullaby of Zero's heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine - Something Very Unexpected**

Yuuki yawned waking up from a perfect nights sleep and forgetting her dream, and opened her eyes to Zero's perfect body still close and holding onto her, she smiled again rubbing her eyes and then looking up to Zero seeing he was still awake. Seeing this, she dared not to move and stayed put at where she was in Zero's arms, which she had no complaints too. But to her disappointment, it wasn't long till Zero started to stir and awake.

"Mmmm..." Zero moaned smiling tightening his grip on Yuuki and then opening his eyes remembering what happened, and loosened his grip quickly still smiling down at Yuuki. "Are you okay now Yuuki? You gave me a scare last night." He asked simply looking into her dark brown eyes.

Yuuki nodded smiling back into his ivory eyes. "I'm sorry if i did worry you, I just... just had a bad dream on something i feel i should say sorry for." She half smiled and looked away guiltily again. Yuuki hated how these small things can get her down easily.

"Sorry about what Yuuki?" Zero asked casually concentrating on her.

She shook her head. "Don't worry, its stupid, you know how i can easily get distressed" she chuckled. "But thank you for coming with me on this break, i don't know what i would do with my father." She smirked. "But I'm so sorry if i have been annoying and pushy, i just get too excited."

Zero giggled as well "Yeah, we all know and experienced that"

"Oi you!" she laughed and tugged on a strand of his silver hair playfully.

"Ow!" Zero laughed holding his head now. "But no, Yuuki, its understandable that your excited so don't worry about what other people of complain about, as long as your happy."

Yuuki beamed at Zero, for once, she accepted that she should care for her own feelings in this case. And zero looked surprised that she didn't argue back.

Both still laid there, neither of them not wanting to move.

**Zero probably wants to get up now, but i don't want to, i don't know whether i will ever have a chance like this again.** Yuuki sighed miserably, but didn't want to give into what she knew was best and she stayed where she was and asked Zero instead.

"I'm sorry Zero let me move for you?" Yuuki asked sweetly.

Zero struggled, he didn't want to move either, but he knew that Yuuki probably felt awkward which was not at all true.

"Urmm, sure if you want Yuuki." He finally said through his clenched jaw. But no movement was made, it was only five minutes later movement was present between the two and it is when Yuuki had got up and made her way to the bathroom as an excuse not actually having a point of going into the bathroom, and therefore stood within it bored and quiet thinking of the wonderful night she had.

Zero also laid quietly in bed and though of his decent night sleep. He was amazed and over the moon at having that experience again, but he never wanted to admit it. Zero shook his dramtically like he was shaking the thoughts out of his head. **Stop this, nothing will happen, she doesn't feel the same way as i do, and of she did it would be for Kaname Kuran** Zero snarled at his murderous thoughts with his eyes turning slowly crimson red. He gripped and clenched his fist in the covers of the bed also clenching his jaw, and at that second, Yuuki had left the bath room after some thoughts.

"Zero I – " Yuuki looked up at Zero shocked, with a shiver that quickly ran up her spine and then goosebumps had erupted over her back and arms, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She gasped at the sight and thought immedinatly that he was thirsty.

At the sudden appearance of Yuuki, he slowly un-tensed his whole body and his eyes were turning back to their ivory coloured state.

"Sorry Yuuki, i didn't mean to scare you." He covered his face with one f his hands, breathing heavily trying to calm down and then realised. "Don't you dare start going on about you offering your blood to me because i don't need it! I'm not thirsty, I was only thinking of some stuff..." Zero sighed.

Yuuki thought it was best not to brag on about their deal, but she believed what he said and went along with what he said and stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"You wanted to say something anyway Yuuki?" Zero replied wanting to be distracted from his thoughts.

"Yeah, urm Zero... can we go swimming?" she smiled widely and skipped to the window and opened the curtain letting the brilliant, bright sun rays enter the room. "It looks like perfect weather for it?"

Zero moaned and Yuuki immediately put her hands on her hips in an annoyed mood.

"Zero don't be like that! Its not like you have to swim is it!" she snapped back.

"Well who's the one that has to sit there and watch over you just in case you would drown... which is a high possibility that you will..." Zero smirked imagining.

"Hey! I can swim perfectly fine thank you! And it would be good for you to get some air! Even if it means you sitting around! Now... I'm getting ready!" Yuuki marched to her suitcase and snatched a few things from it, then marching to the bathroom getting dressed and not looking at Zero on her way there.

Zero knew that there was no way of arguing with her, but decided that he still needed to pay her back after everything she had done for him... and for everything he had done to her. He moaned again and got up realising he was still in the clothes he was in last night, so he went to his own suitcase and got out a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt and swiftly got changed into them, before Yuuki came out and complained about him undressing. Once he had finished, he sat in the cushioned arm chair which he had previously fell asleep in before Yuuki had woke him up. Yuuki, after five minutes, had finally come out of the bathroom, wearing the same jean shorts, and a an off the shoulder top which showed the straps of her newly brought, red bikini which tied round her neck. And yet again, Zero had to control his feelings and definitely his feelings towards the clear view of her neck.

"Oh yay! You agreed" she smirked. "Lets go then!" and ran to her suitcase to put on some sandals.

Zero looked annoyed and got up and grabbed the keys, walking past Yuuki and waiting outside of the door. Yuuki then also followed and walked along the corridor waiting for zero to lock the door as a joke.

"Took your time..." Yuuki giggled when Zero had caught up with her, but Zero simply gave her evils as they both walked out of the hotel and back onto the on the dried, muddy path which lead to the beach they previously went, and still, the same view of the beach fascinated Yuuki, and they both walked down onto the shore, where Zero sat down, and then Yuuki followed.

"I thought you was swimming!" Zero snapped at Yuuki.

Yuuki was taken back. "Zero... chill, I will, why does everything with you have to be rushed!"

Zero didn't reply and looked away looking out to the sea. And Yuuki just stared at him, now feeling guilty. **i shouldn't feel guilty... he deserved that... no wait... he doesn't deserve to be shouted out like that** Yuuki thought, now getting up and walking to the shore and slowly walking into the water expecting an icy shock, but instead to her surprise, a warm wave of sensation which encouraged her to go in foot deep.

"Yuuki..." Zero said confused. "I thought you was going in later?"  
"Well..." She turned around to look at Zero. "You wanted me to go in... so... I'm in the water." Yuuki smiled and then turned back onto her feet and walked around for a bit.

Zero didn't know what to reply. "You don't have to do the things i tell you to do..."

"Mmm... I know that, but I'm mostly doing this to say sorry for snapping back out you like that."Yuuki replied honestly. "But besides that, your right, the water is perfect and i guess soon it will get colder." So Yuuki got out of the water undid the button and zip of her shorts before looking up to see Zero still looking at her.

"Zero you perv! Look away!" she screamed at him.

"what's the point? I'm about to see you without any trousers on anyway! And top! And i wasn't looking at you because of that! I just didn't know what to reply back, but fine, but I'm not lying when i say that i wasn't staring at you because you was getting dressed!" Zero snapped back annoyed and looked away.

Yuuki didn't reply, and got undressed quickly, only wearing her bikini now.

"You can look now Zero, sorry, i didn't mean to make you sound like one." Yuuki said apologetically .

Zero did look back, but regretted it a little, seeing all her bear skin luring him into a sudden bloodthirsty thirst. He nodded quickly hoping that she would turn around so she couldn't see his sudden crimson eyes.

And to Zero's wish, Yuuki did turn around and walked out into the sea. As soon as Yuuki was at a safe distance zero looked over peering slightly and trying to calm his thirst.

Yuuki walked in at waist height and ducked allowing the water to be neck deep, swinging her arms under the water keeping her upright and to the surface and she closed her eyes in the warmness.

"Zero, you should really come in! It's lovely in here!" She shouted to Zero.

"I rather not thanks." Zero immediately replied shaking his head.

"But... then it gets boring." Yuuki moaned. "Wait.. please say you brought a towel?"

"Oh Great... No I didn't, I thought it was your responsibility! You're the one going swimming."

Yuuki sighed in annoyance knowing she couldn't argue back to the truth. "Well can you go and get one for me?"

"And what... leave you here by yourself? Na ah. And besides, there's no one here, this village or place or area whatever you call it is very quiet."

"I don't care if it was abandoned, go and get me a towel." She said smirking to herself.

"Fine. But don't you move anywhere! If I lose you I'm the one to blame." Zero sighed and got up walking away back up the beach and to the hotel.

"Oi! Zero! I'm not a kid!" Yuuki screamed annoyed and angry and started to walk around in the water. "Look! I'm moving! And what are you going to do about it!"

Zero ignored her and was slowly starting to fade away.

"Argh, damn he makes me angry at times." Yuuki quietly said to herself and made her way back onto the beach and sat down still warm due to the warm sun and wind.

A few minutes went past and Yuuki looked behind her to see whether Zero was coming back, but to her shock, there was only a dark, black figure standing at top of the beach, standing in the direction of Yuuki.

Yuuki gasped, feeling the sense that this was the figure she saw last night and also dreamt about.

She didn't know what to do, it was staring at her, again, but she didn't see the glowing red eyes. She turned back to the sea and took a few deep breaths before looking behind her again to see that it had disappeared, and at this moment, Yuuki put her trousers and top back on and made her way back up the beach heading for the hotel in a rush of fear looking around her frantically to see whether the figure would appear again.

**Maybe its my imagination... i know it is... its not real** she thought to herself and then looked back behind her at the beach seeing no one and then looking in front of her seeing the dark, menacing, figure at the beginning of the path which she stopped in the middle of.

Yuuki panicked, and then stopped breathing at the sight of the bright red eyes glaring at her. She stood isolated as the figure started to move closer to her getting easily seen as not an all black figure, but a male with long greasy, dirty hair, which over hanged over his boney, sharp featured face. He wore, old, worn out jeans and a black jacket.

Yuuki wanted to move but she simply couldn't, she simply stared at the frightening monster that was coming closer to her. She was debating quickly in her head whether this was her head imagining things or whether it was something that was truly happening. She knew Artemis was her last resort and reached for her leg and gasped, and then to her pockets of her shorts, and to her realization she left it in the hotel.

**Where's Zero...** she thought now shaking.

Zero – In Hotel Room now.

Zero walked to the window just to see whether Yuuki was still viewable from outside the window and his heart stopped when he couldn't see a sign of her, and at that moment he dropped the towel and ran out of the room.

Yuuki.

"Well your a simple Prey..." the monster smirked now only three feet from Yuuki who was staring up at the tall figure. "Lets just hope your easily to digest." The monster laughed revealing his long sharp fangs whilst lifting one of his arms high which revealed his long, sharp finger nails on his hands, like daggers ready to strike, and before he could strike down on the frozen Yuuki, Yuuki, to her astonishment was suddenly lifted from the ground and swinged away from the quick attack before the sharp dagger like nails had touched her. She then suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and isolation and looked round seeing Zero who was holding her and was the one that presumably picked her up and dodged her away from the attack.

"Zero..." She said still in shock.

"Yuuki, what were you thinking? You should of ran!" Zero said annoyed putting her down on the floor before looking opposite him to keep an eye on the man. "Its a Level-e Yuuki... you should of ran..."

Yuuki gasped. **a level-e?...** and looked straight round to the out of control monster to see it moaning in annoyance before suddenly turning round with its eyes glowing more redder than before.

"You bastard... I think i might also claim your life for my own too." The beast laughed and made a run at Yuuki and Zero.

It was in that second, Yuuki was again swinged round behind Zero before he, Zero, suddenly reached into his coat inside pocket and pulled out a silver gun, which had the words 'Bloody Rose – Crossing' encrypted on the side of it. He pointed his silver, anti-vampire gun straight at the level – e who was starting to slow down running seeing this new weapon.

Yuuki watched with her eyes widening every second. This was the first time she had ever seen Zero using his weapon outside of the academy and to another person, but she dared not to say anything, but instead she was looking to and throw from Zero to the level –e from the view behind Zero's back.

"A hunter aye?" the monster smirked evilly.

Zero froze with his gun still pointed at the level-e like he had remembered something, and at this point, Yuuki knew what he had remembered... his past and his parents being hunters.

"This will make it more fun for me" the level – e laughed menacingly running towards them again with its dagger like nails raised high ready to strike.

Yuuki stood petrified behind zero who seemed to be still froze with his bloody rose still a rose.

"Zero!" Yuuki couldn't help but scream out when the level – e got to close, and within that moment a loud gun-shot sound was made, which deafened Yuuki for a while before seeing the silver object of the bullet casing hit the floor.

Everything seemed to have happened within a flash, and Yuuki turned to the back of Zero who was slowly putting his gun down, and then Yuuki looked to the place where the level-e was standing, and there was now only a pile sand blowing away slightly in the warm breeze.

Yuuki walked in front of Zero and grabbed his gun and put it in the inside pocket of his coat.

"Thank you Zero... i really do owe you for those... are you okay?" Yuuki asked concerned.

"you owe me nothing, as long as your safe nothing else matters, i don't want your family and friends being hurt." He explained also knowing that he would be also a person that would be very hurt if something happened to Yuuki.

Zero stood staring into space shaken at what just happened.

"Zero, don't be upset from what you just did, just think of the lives you might of saved... including mine." Yuuki said trying to make Zero think a little more positively, but he still stood frozen and Yuuki continued to watch him sorrowfully.

**That was a Level – e... that was the first time i have ever seen one in my life apart from hearing stories about them. They seem more frightening even if you don't know much about them and there behaviour... it's those menacing eyes that would haunt anyone's dream... the way they move, speak and insanely stare either at you or towards you. The way they are willing to attack quickly for blood like they have been starved for days and the way their voice lures you into their bloodthirsty trap and how those fangs isolate you on the spot.** Yuuki thought still looking at Zero and then she gasped loudly remembering the memory of Zero biting her for the first time with those crimson red eyes that easily captured her. Zero looked round to her quickly hearing Yuuki's gasp.

"You okay Yuuki?" Zero asked concerned seeing Yuuki in a bit of distress.

Yuuki nodded looking away from Zero. **and yet... Zero has such a high risk of becoming like that... like that beast- NO! Zero could never be like that! He's not a monster at all! But its a possibility that he could turn in a level-e ... fairly soon if we can't do anything about it.** Yuuki continued to think looking to the ground sighing and without realising holding the side of her neck.

Zero walked away from her, obviously seeing what she was doing and therefore knowing what she had remembered and was thinking about, and was making his way to the hotel. Yuuki didn't run after him but simply watched him leaving him some space and then she didn't care about the dangers and walked the opposite direction going onto the beach again wanting to also have time and space. She sat down on the warm, crunching pebbles and looked over at the sea staring at the beauty.

**I haven't thought of Kaname at all recently...** Yuuki thought realising **however, even though i haven't thought of him for a while, i still very much miss him... i wonder what he is doing right now... i wonder what he thought all the time we was together... i wonder what he truly thinks about Zero** Yuuki moaned now looking down to the pebbles by feet, picking them up and then throwing them into the sea.

"Maybe we should go home tonight... i think Zero needs a proper rest." Yuuki said under her breath glumly. She looked back up at the sunny, glorious sight of the beach and then rose to her feet walking up the beach to the brown path that lead to the outside of the hotel and into the quiet village. Once she reached the path Yuuki looked behind her and gazed for a few minutes before walking away and past the nearly blown away sand, which was the level-e that had haunt her and her dream.

Yuuki made her way up to the hotel room that her and zero was sharing, and she knocked on the door, feeling only polite that Zero should know of her presence.

The door opened with a creek and she saw Zero walk away and Yuuki walked back in closing the door after her and stood there.

"Zero... i feel you want to go home... especially after what happened-"

"Yuuki cut it out will you." Zero snapped back. "I'm going to have to get used to it sooner or later anyway!"

Yuuki knew what he meant, but she was still not meant to know till Zero felt it was time for her to know by his own words.

Yuuki walked further in to see Zero sitting at the edge of his bed ad she sat down beside him looking directly at the floor.

"What do you mean Zero?" Yuuki asked sounding convincing.

Zero hesitated. "It's hard to explain... but I'm sure you're going to have to find out one way or another."

"Find out what?" Yuuki asked now looking Zero who was looking at the floor which in that moment he sighed in some sort of pain which Yuuki immediately thought that his neck was giving him hell again, maybe due to what he is thinking.

"My past..." Zero finally said. "However, there's no need to hide it anymore, i know you know... and don't worry, for a change you didn't give it away, the chairman informed me afterwards, i was annoyed yes, but in the end you deserve to know. But there's one thing i don't know whether you know but, as my parents were vampire hunters they expect me to carry on the job with my bro-." Zero stopped and re-said differently. "They expect me to carry on the job, so, i was trained by my master, Yagari Touga, a hunter at he lead hunters association and was rather close to my parents. At first i didn't want to hunt vampires, i thought along the same lines as you, till the attack of those purebloods that changed everything, that changed me!" Zero said clenching his jaw. "So i wanted to revenge their deaths, by killing those purebloods. But i have no idea where their whereabouts are, but when i do, i will be ready and i wouldn't care if i died alongside them."

Yuuki sighed. "You won't die alongside them, but receive that women's blood, it will keep you going normally for a long time." Yuuki encouraged not wanting him to have a death wish among the ones he hated and despised.

"Yuuki, no matter what I decide, I still hate them, if i had a choice or if i was left in a room with them... i would surely massacre them." Zero smirked. "but that's if they caught me in a bad mood, no vampire would like that."

Yuuki sighed again. "Zero, they aren't as bad as what you think they are... some of them are kind."

Zero rolled his eyes up at her like he had heard the same comment over and over again.

"Shall we go home?" Yuuki said kindly and innocently trying to imagine herself in Zero's shows right now. She moved her hand over to his arm, and to this, Zero immediately nudged her hand off looking away from her. Yuuki felt a little taken back, but it seemed that she was getting used to that the fact that she never could be close to Zero in a comforting manor. Zero didn't reply.

Yuuki got up and walked to her suitcase. "come on Zero, let's g home, we have upcoming exams anyway, it might be a good idea if we go now and then revise tomorrow so were not exhausted after the long trip." Yuuki said understandably to Zero now packing her clothes which were lying around her suitcase, and at this she tried to make Zero giggle... or maybe smile. "I wonder whether i will be able to fit all of my stuff back in here, we don't want to buy another bag do we." She giggled looking behind herself afterwards to still find Zero looking away from her with no expression or emotion. Her own smile slowly disappeared due to her failed attempt which she constantly worked on through out her life since she met the boy who she agreed to be always be with and achieve her goal.

The next two hours of packing, which Zero, after an hour and looking down at his feet sitting on the edge of the king-size bed deep in thought, also started to do, packing rather quickly before Yuuki had finished hers.

"Okay, Yuuki, you go and sign us out whilst I call for some transport." Zero said looking away from her, walking around the room cleaning the room up a bit.

"Oh... Okay." Yuuki simply answered, and took the lightest bag from her bag selection and walked out confused and wondering what to say to the receptionist as they are leaving early.

She took the bag and walk down the corridor and down the stairs to the lobby walking straight up to the reception desk, nervous and waited till a lady appeared. When the lady appeared giving Yuuki help and assistance, Yuuki explained that she needed to leave the hotel early due to family reasons. And after explain it, before she knew it, Zero had silently been carrying down the bags.

"Oh Zero...you didn't have to? I could of helped you." Yuuki replied to zero, who was dropping the last bag by Yuuki's feet and then giving the receptionist the keys for the room.

"No its fine Yuuki, it would be quicker if i did it on my own."

Yuuki gasped in shock and then her face turned into annoyance, but before she could say something back at Zero, he interrupted her.

"plus, i have already ordered the taxi, which should be here around now." Zero said now picking up three bags. "so we better get going." Zero walked straight past her not looking directly in the eye and not showing any emotion... like usual.

Yuuki watched zero go past her and then looked down at her two bags which standed beneath her feet, she felt guilty for getting in the trouble she got in with the apparent Level – e in the village and letting zero help her or save her even from it by doing something he was, in the past, trained to do.

She grabbed the bags and made her way outside to see the taxi and zero sitting in side it.

"Would you like a hand to put them in?" A young handsome, light brown haired man asked Yuuki politely with his hand held out in a willing polite manor, who was presumably the taxi driver.

Yuuki nodded and smiled and handed the bags to him. "Thank you."Yuuki replied to him after he took the bags from Yuuki. And the man simply nodded in reply and put the two handed bags in the boot of the taxi and made his way to the drivers seat.

Yuuki took a deep breath and headed for a backseat of the taxi which was available and didn't look to Zero when she closed the door, however, after a while she looked to the edge of her eye to see him in the position which he was in on the way here to this village... he was looking plainly and emotionless out of the window beside him not taking notice of anything in particular.

At this, she looked out of her own window knowing that the journey would be long, dull and more tiring and boring just like the first journey.

**That Level – e ... was frightening... and yet.. zero... could easily become that frightening monster if he is not helped, he says nothing will be able to stop the change when he knows damn right that that pureblood's blood, Shizuka's in fact, is the only one that can save him, but I'm sure she is too selfish to consider his new fate and how it will turn for the worse.** Yuuki sighed annoyed and closed her eyes wanting to go home now herself.

So the long journey back to the academy took its toll and started, silently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten – More Unexplained Secrets And Past Memories. **

After a few hours, Yuuki and Zero finally made it home to cross academy after the long, tiring, silent journey from the village they travelled to for their break.

The unpacking of the Taxi was also very silent and no eye contact was made and the two, Yuuki and zero went their separate ways. They both made it up to their rooms, Yuuki had to make two trips just to receive her last couple of bags. She climbed the cold slabbed stairs and along the corridor to her room again to suddenly enter it again and gasping in shock which made her jump. She didn't encounter Kaname Kuran in her room the first time.

Kaname was sitting on the end of Yuuki's bed looking to the bags she had already brought up to her room and then quickly moved his head to the side to look at Yuuki at the door of her room after hearing her loud gasp.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, i didn't mean to scare you." Kaname rose from the bed to Yuuki's side. "hear, let me help you." Kaname bent down and reached for the bags Yuuki had dropped and moved them to the area in which the other bags she firstly brought up were. "Wow... Yuuki... i thought you was only staying for two nights?" Kaname giggled. "But it seemed you didn't even spend two nights there... what happened Yuuki?" Kaname said noticing Yuuki's and Zero's early arrival.

Yuuki shook her head suggesting to forget about what he asked about, and to this, Kaname said no further questions but instead looked down confused at her as she was looking down to her feet.

"Did he upset you Yuuki?" Kaname said suddenly sneering and baring his teeth. "Did he hurt you!" Kaname snarled trying to keep calm and trying to keep his urge to walk out to Zero's room. Kaname tried to keep back the thoughts of what he would do to Zero if he walked out to him, it was bad enough he, Kaname, had to control himself from doing anything rash to Zero after the incident of him attacking Yuuki... and much more... from also taking Yuuki away from him.

Yuuki immediately looked up to see the nearly red eyed Kaname and at this point she panicked and walked immediately over to Kaname grabbing one of his arms knowing what was going through his mind.

"He didn't hurt me Kaname, he moreover saved me!." Yuuki replied quickly.

Kaname suddenly froze and his eyes started to go back to their usual dark red selves.

"What did he save you from Yuuki?" Kaname asked interested now, now taking Yuuki's arm and pulling her over to her bed to sit her and himself down. He still remained to hold her, but by the hand now, using his thumb to rub the top of her hand, as they were basically holding hands. Yuuki didn't notice.

"From a level-E Kaname." Yuuki sighed and looked up into Kaname's eyes whose was looking back into her own. She would usually blush at this, but at that present moment she couldn't.

Kaname immediately believed this knowing Yuuki wouldn't lie about such a thing, and he was knowledgeable that it was the first level-e she had saw and therefore he put an arm round her and pulled her closer to him smiling, comforted by her close presence. Yuuki gasped at first but smiled afterward realising what Kaname was doing and then all was silent and they carried on being in this sort of contact like they were apart for such a long time for ten minutes.

For the first time Kaname actually thanked Zero for this but he didn't plan to tell him in person.

"Right... I should start unpacking" Yuuki sighed and got up from Kaname's side and hold.

"Hmm I guess." Kaname replied disappointed, and that's when he realised that Yuuki only knew three quarters of Zero's past, he had yet his secret, which was not as important, but he was afraid at whether he would forgive her if he told her the other part or his secret... or the other partner that worked alongside of Shizuka.

Before Yuuki could bend down and take hold of the first bag in front of her, Kaname stopped her by saying something. "Yuuki, you know about Zero's past right? And the pureblood that turned him into this state and her background and past?" He asked eyeing Yuuki closely just in case.

Yuuki looked up to him and simply nodded. "Shizuka?" she pointed across making a note to him that she definitely knew. "But I don't know much of her past... All i know is that she killed Zero's parents because they were strong and that she knew that they could easily stop her and her plans with her apparent partner, but she also wanted to cause the family more pain by attacking Zero and taking Ichiru... well I don't know what happened to his identical twin... it's a very sad thing really" Yuuki replied looking down onto her hands.

"Well there's more to it as you probably know and part of it should be told by me, I'm not at all proud of it to be honest Yuuki, but can we discuss it in my office, I don't want someone to accidently over hear it yet." Kaname replied sighing and looking to her door.

"Oh yeah sure." Yuuki replied watching Kaname get up from the bed now interested in what Kaname had to say about Zero's past.

Kaname stood in front of her and simply smiling, he raised a hand and gracefully rubbed from the top of her head and then to her cheek holding it there for a few seconds before moving away and looking back. "You ready then?" Kaname smiled.

Yuuki blushed and nodded quickly hoping to her door to only be let out firstly after Kaname's gesture of manors. Then Kaname followed after wards and they both walked towards the night dormitory together talking slightly about unimportant things.

**Zero**

After taking his bags upstairs to his room, he was sprawled across his made bed exhausted and deep in thought, well... what seemed to be an empty thought. He felt very different, and he had noticed this over the past few weeks, and it seemed to have been getting stronger everyday. It was the killing of that Level-e that set it off, but something much worse.

"Ah!" he gasped out loud clenching his jaw and now his neck with his hand. It was clenched around his now burning red tattoo. It was painful and it felt like it was on fire.

**Hmm... what is happening? Its not usual for my Tattoo to do this? Maybe its that new method the chairman introduced to me and Yuuki... no it cant be, it seems to have got worse even before that... maybe its me truly turning to a Level-e?...** Zero thought sighing after wards. **but its not only my tattoo that keeps playing up, its my instincts, well... in other words my feelings, but i don't feel at all right... something is wrong... and its coming closer.**

As soon as Zero had thought of the last three words, his tattoo burned more stretching out a little in stress. Zero clutched it harder and clenched his jaw, trying to keep in his moans of pain and so that he wouldn't attract attention. That was the last thing he wanted.

Zero curled up into a tight ball tensing his whole body, trying to stop and prevent the pain from becoming worse. But now there was another sudden worry on his mind, as he slowly started to feel his fangs protrude from his mouth and knowing for sure that his eyes were starting to rapidly change colour to a bright, burning, crimson red colour as he started to feel the thirst for blood again... and not just any certain blood. And after a second of his sudden thirst, he immediately thought of Yuuki and her blood which was so satisfying and sweet tasted to him... the blood he could easily live off.

Flashing images of Yuuki suddenly rampaged through his mind, and all of them consisted of her neck to be shown clearly and after a few more images, her neck started to be more detailed letting Zero see roughly the whereabouts of her arteries running down her neck.

This wasn't the first time he had these images, he always had them, even when the vampire instincts started to show which was at quite a young age, however, it seemed to have also worsened since then, especially after all that time and then trying her blood.

He had suddenly the urge to go and see Yuuki, like he did most of the time he was thirsty, but he always held off, but it wasn't so easy this time.

Zero sat up right looking straight ahead with his crimson, burning eyes. He panted heavily and was still clutching his neck which was still burning with a furious red colour. **Heh... i have a reason to take Yuuki's sweet, delicious and mouth watering blood now... she has allowed me to take it from her... we made a deal** Zero thought and then smirked. He sat around on the edge of the bed now and before he got up he hesitated. "What are you doing Zero!" he said quietly but angrily to himself. **there may of been a deal, but i cannot take advantage of her like that, that's so cruel Zero!** Zero thought to himself shaking his head getting rid of the bloody thoughts and covered his face with his other free hand. **why would i want to do that to her... i promised her...and myself** Zero clutched his jaw in anger. With his hands still on his face on neck separately, he fell back on his bed and closed his still crimson eyes and hoped to try and get rid of images in is head and was hoping he could swing of the thirst and tried to fall asleep.

**15 Minutes Later**

Zero's Dream

_Zero was walking through a town so familiar to him from a certain time of his life or past, the town mostly consisted of beautiful blossom tree's which bloomed constantly letting all the petals of blossom fall onto the ground rapidly. It was a beautiful spring day, which was lightly sunny with a hint of icy coldness. Zero took an interest into a certain house and the path that led up to it. The path was also surrounded by blossom trees. _

"_Zero! Come on your late!" shouted a female voice from the house. She was standing on the steps that led up to the door of the house._

"_Yeah Zero, we all have been waiting upon you." Followed a young male voice laughing slightly before another grown, male adult came out of the house also to stand by the door._

_The female had light brown hair which was put up into a ponytail and brown contented eyes, the male had the same colour hair as Zero and also the same eyes, although, this males eyes were more icey blue than ivory. And for the young boy, for Zero, it was like seeing a reflection of himself at the age of ten._

_The now aged 16, Zero smiled widely seeing is family, his house, and his garden. He saw his mum, dad and twin, identical twin, Ichiru. Zero immediately started to walk forward towards the house and his long lost family who he dearly missed. But every step he took, the weather and surroundings started to change. It became dark, and the temperature dropped further down, and all was in view was the blossom trees and Zero's house and family. However, there was another change that happened with every step he took. His mum and dad started to fade away, still smiling at Zero, leaving only Ichiru there smiling and still laughing. Zero started to run, fear spread across his body but it made things worse. The time Zero had reached for the bottom of the steps, his parents were gone, and Ichiru stopped laughing and he simply looked down at Zero. Zero looked up in disgust at Ichiru, but Ichiru continued to smile._

"_Why did you betray us like that! WHY ICHIRU! You went with her! You never stopped her! You saw us all in pain Ichiru! You smiled at me gently in the room where our parents were dead in! Laying lifeless on the floor! And then you was still smiling when that filth turned me into this monster!" Zero shouted at Ichiru now feeling that he could breakdown very easily. _

_The young Ichiru started to make his way down the stairs concentrating on the flooror steps as it were. _

"_she is no filth Zero, she a powerful pureblood, that saved me and took me saying she would properly care for me." Ichiru replied now onto the ground and walking down the ath not looking back at Zero._

"_You treat her like she is some god Ichiru! It's wrong! Don't you care at all about OUR family Ichiru! Our parents cared for you more than she could every try."Zero shouted back angry now watching Ichiru still carry on walking without looking back._

"_Come back here Ichi-" he began to scream but was suddenly stopped by the very familiar sickening scent that had haunted him for years. And that when Zero turned around back onto the steps to see Shizuka there sitting and smiling._

"_Oh my dear, hurting boy, my Zero." Shizuka said softly looking at Zero._

"_I'm not yours Shizuka and never will be, now stop taking Ichiru! You have done something to him to make him want to be with you!" Zero said trying to be calm but in reality was furious at her clenching his hands tighter than he had ever before._

_Shizuka simply just stared at Zero, with a smirk on her face. _

"_God dammit! Why won't you answer me!" Zero shouted at her annoyed._

"_There's no need for me to answer you, for I am your master... and you know that... as there is a blood bond between us two..." Shizuka said slowly getting up and walking towards Zero._

_At this Zero immediately starts searching through his pockets for his bloody-rose, which wasn't present._

_Zero looked up from his jacket to where he last saw Shizuka. She seemed to have disappeared suddenly. Zero froze confused before he suddenly felt a hand caress his face holding it in place of his head tilting slightly. It seemed zero was realistically frozen and unable to move._

"_Thank you... for coming back to the home i ruined you and your family's life in..." Shizuka whispered evilly into Zero's ear before slowly, but deeply, biting into Zero's neck._

_Ichiru then appeared in front of them both, not bothered about what was happening to his brother._

"_You're the lucky one Zero... so lucky... in so many ways.. That can never be explained..." Ichiru half smiled at Zero whilst Zero's blood was slowly being drained. _

"_Ichiru..." Zero struggled due to the new rising pain. "Run... run away from her... all she will do... is destroy your life much more..."_

_Ichiru shook his head. "She... Shizuka... Is the one making my life more bearable..." _

"_How can you say that Ichiru! Out parents died in front of eyes! She will do the same to you!"_

_Ichiru shook his head again. "You're wrong." He smiled._

"_Ichiru, how can you smile! At our parent's deaths!" Zero spitted through his clenched jaw still frozen in place and still experiencing unbearable pain caused by Shizuka draining Zero's blood._

_Ichiru didn't reply, and to Zero's nightmares, heard the next dreaded words from Ichiru's mouth. "Not only to there's... but also to yours..." _

"_Ich... iru..." Zero, shed a tear which is very rarely outside the dreamland, but constantly in his dreams. The tear rolled down his cheek before his vision went blurred. Zero knew what was coming and he wanted to wake but he couldn't. This made the dream... feel like reality. And that's... when everything, went black..._

Zero woke up straight away after being released from his usual nightmares. He was frozen in shook as he laid on his bed. Zero turned on his side straight away getting out of that position and instead laying on his side facing the window opposite him clutching his pillow. He started out of the window thoughtless with the dull pain on the right side of his neck remembering ... like he did everyday. And everyday, the pain got worse... to the point that it felt like something was coming.

"Surely she isn't..." Zero said to himself calmly. "She can't be alive."

"Come into reality Zero... you just don't want to believe the truth and what your feeling." Said a sudden low pitched, male voice coming from his door and a sudden smell of cigarettes entered the room, and zero knew that smell well. Zero sat up and looked down his bed at the door to his bedroom to see a tall, well built – ish man with shoulder length black hair and a long dark brown eye patch covering his right eye. He stood there at his door leaning on it wearing a western style, brown hat and a long brown jacket with also an old styled rifle attacked to a holder on his back.

Zero couldn't believe what he was seeing. "M... Master?" he said shocked not blinking at his sight.

**Kaname and Yuuki.**

They made their way to the night class dormitory finally after their long, talkful walk and Kaname lead Yuuki to his office walking past the night class students who were gathered near the entrance. The group was well known to the entire academy as they seemed to be worshiped and adored, and the group consisted of Aidou, Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, Shiki, Takuma, and sometimes, Seiran, if she wasn't up to something which she always seemed to be...

"Come in Yuuki" Opens his office door allowing her in first.

"Thank you." Yuuki replied politely smiling and entering room.

Kaname, once Yuuki was inside, closed the door behind him.

"So yeah, back to the main point of you being here Yuuki, there is more to tell you about Zero's past, so take a seat." Kaname pointed out a sofa to Yuuki who sat immediately on it worried at what this news was going to be about.

Kaname sat behind his desk not keeping his eyes off Yuuki. "i know all this seems to be serious, but its only to extent. I just thought it would be better coming from me."

Yuuki simply still looked a bit worried and nodded not saying a word.

"You obviously know about Shizuka putting Zero in this terrible state right? Well, i don't know whether you know, but she was working alongside a partner." Kaname sighed. "her partners name was Rido Kuran. They weren't in love or anything, just working partners and as you have guessed, me and Rido are related. Telling you this i thought may change your opinions on me and my family, even though you haven't met them." Kaname explained calmly and then thought to himself, **well she hasn't met them... yet.** still going along with his plans and desires to be with Yuuki. He looked deep in Yuuki's eyes feeling less lonely now seeing them after all this separation between them.

Yuuki sat shocked looking from Kaname's addictive eyes to her knees looking and feeling worried. "Kaname... did you have any idea of what was going to happen that day or any of there plans? Did you now they were going to attack the Kiryu family?" Yuuki started to panic dreading what the answers maybe. "Did you have any say in the plans?" Yuuki tried to keep calm as possible looking back up into the dark, red-ish eyes of Kaname who looked guilty and sorrowful.

"No of course not Yuuki, i had no grudges on the Kiryu family." Kaname replied with still a calming voice hoping that it would calm Yuuki and he thought to himself again **well... i have a grudge on Zero... but thats only been in my time of being within cross academy**. "Besides me and Rido were not always close, even though he is my uncle." Kaname sighed. "But most of the time... i wish he wasn't."

Yuuki thought it was best not to ask why, she knew that she would come across as very nosey. But she was very curious of this Rido and why he was disliked by Kaname and his family and why he would work alongside another of his kind, Shizuka Hiou and plan such cruel things.

"As you probably know, they are both alive, and i think they have changed their plans a bit, i feel they need to do something first before anything, and i think it involves Zero. They did keep him alive to live a life full of suffering, but i think they have come to some realisation." Kaname sighed getting up seeing Yuuki's eyes begin to water and walking to her and sitting next her on the dark red sofa she was sitting on.

"Yuuki..." Kaname put an arm round her pulling her into a hug using his other hand to stroke her head softly placing his lips also on her head. "Zero will be okay." Kaname said trying to reassure Yuuki who was no silently and slowly crying.

She shook her head. "Its not only that, although i don't want zero to be hurt more, especially from those two, well, that women mostly. I thought, for a minute, you had something to do with Zero and his past and those two. Im sorry Kaname, im not saying you would do something like that but i couldn't help but think it. I know how badly you two get on with each other, so" Yuuki was stopped by Kaname wiping her tears.

"Yuuki, i understand, don't worry. Just know im not planning anything and that i knew nothing of what happened on that day and before." Kaname reassured her again rubbing her cheek gently.

Yuuki turned to look at Kaname guiltily. "Im sorry Kaname..."

"Its okay Yuuki, please don't be." Kaname held Yuuki more closely placing his head lightly on hers and still rubbing her cheek comforting her.

Yuuki yet again felt comforted by Kaname's close presence and started to fall rather sleepy, trying to fight back the sleepiness wanting to be with Kaname more longer.

"I have missed you Yuuki..." Kaname whispered into Yuuki's ear gently. Yuuki smiled immediately.

"I have missed you too Kaname." Now holding Kaname back in her arms feeling the past of being together.

This made matters worse for Yuuki as it was making her more comfortable and sleepy, and she feel silently to sleep in Kaname's arms.

"Well you must be tired after your long trip Yuuki, you should go and get some rest." Kaname whispered into Yuuki's ear.

Yuuki didn't respond and that was when Kaname realised, that she was already getting rest and sleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, then laying her down fully on the sofa getting up to walk to the coat hanger to get his jacket. After retrieving it, he walked back over to the silent sleeping Yuuki and laid the long, black coat over her, keeping her warm.

Kaname stroked her head a few times before sitting on the floor against the sofa. After a few more minutes of stroking Yuuki's head, his hand slowly and smoothly run down from her head to her neck, which he had to move Yuuki's short, brown, straight locks to have a clear view of, and it wasn't a surprise to him seeing a bite mark healing up again.

"Zero... You monster..." Kaname whispered to himself. "I know you Yuuki... you most probably wanted him to, but he shouldn't allow himself to be persuaded so easily." Kaname sighed placing his two fingers on the bite wounds and after five seconds, the wounds started to heal and disappear leaving no trace of them. "There you go, all healed up now Yuuki." Kaname whispered softly stroking her cheek and smiling down at her.

Yuuki smiled in comfort of her sleep and stirred a bit moaning.

Kaname got up and walked out of his office as quiet as a mouse closing the door slightly behind him and he walked superiorly down the stairs to the entrance where the well known night class student group congregated most of the time. The group consisted of ; Akatsuki, Aidou, Ruka, Shiki, Takuma, and Rima.

None of the group members sensed and saw Kaname's sudden appearance and presence.

"Aidou." Kaname addressed to the handsome, short blonde haired and blued eye boy, who stood up before Kaname.

"Yes Kaname?" he asked politely and patiently.

"Will you please go to the Chairman and reassure him that Yuuki is safe and is with me?"

"Yes, right away Kaname." Aidou bowed a little and walked towards the entrance door and exited going to the Chairman's office whilst Kaname made his way back up the stairs and into his office gently closing his door.

The group

"What's so special about that human, clumsy girl! Why is it she is treated so nicely to by Kaname!" Ruka blurted out sounding arrogant after she knew Kaname was gone. "We never get this sort of treatment... well of course not, i mean, we are meant to look up to him and obey his orders."

"Ruka... calm down. We all wonder why she gets special treatment but we can't go against or disagree with Kaname's wishes and behaviour" Akatsuki simply said calmly to Ruka's angry attitude.

Ruka simply moaned and looked away arrogantly again which made her long dark blonde hair swish in her movement.

"Its all a mystery to why he does, ever since she was a kid." Ichijou joined in speaking curiously. "But I guess we will just have to see it as a normal thing, we can't interfere with Kaname and what he wants to do and how he acts."

All the group agreed, and left the subject immediately whilst Kaname was in his office watching Yuuki sleep peacefully close to her and comforting her not getting ever bored.

Zero's room

"So its finally happened... you turned into a bloodsucking demon who has already claimed its victim? I would of thought my young apprentice would of tried killing himself for such a thing, do you enjoy being in this state?" the man who is said to be Zero's master.

"Master, Yagari, what are you doing here? Its been...its been years since i last saw you... since you last trained me to become a hunter." Zero struggled still shocked and startled by Yagari's presence.

"The hunters association asked me to keep an eye out on you. They said it was time to check up on you after all this time, and it seems they were right." Yagari explained then sighing. "I should really kill you now Zero, before you claim more victims and before you fall to that stage which will no doubt happen Zero... i know you don't want that." He explained.

Zero looked understandable. "Your right master. I have thought many times of doing something about it, but i failed. I'm sorry." Zero explained sighing and looking down onto his bed.

"So.. Zero, you are saying its your wish to be killed?" Yagari said neutrally.

Zero didn't reply but simply looked up to his master hinting that was hwat he wanted.

"Fine then." Yagari reached towards the back of him to pull out his rifle but before he could pull it out completly a hand stopped him, and another person entered.

"That's not needed Yagari, but damn, hunters are so depressing these days." The chairman entered sighing, and then letting go of Yagari's hand. "Zero, you have to be wise about your choices, think about the people you would cause pain to."

"Yes, but Kaien... those people that i would cause apparent pain to due to my loss, are the ones i don't want to give pain to physically in this state already." Zero said sitting round to sit at the edge of his bed with his head in his arms thinking only of Yuuki.

"He's right Kaien , might as well do what he wishes." Yagari replied understanding Zero reaching towards his rifle again.

"Yagari! No! This is your student remember!" the chairman said angrily. "At least support him."

At the same time, Zero and Yagari moaned in annoyance and the chairman sighed closing his eyes adjusting his glasses.

"Look Zero, no matter what your wish is, think of Yuuki." The chairman said trying to make Zero change his mind. "I know you hate this life now, but i know you can pull through it, no matter what happens."

Zero moaned more looking up and across his room at the window seeing the lit up crescent moon.

"Wait." Yagari interrupted. "Yuuki? Is that your daughter?"

"Yes, Yagari." The chairman beamed up at him happy at the speak of her.

"Was she wearing a white medical gown looking thing and walking about on the school grounds?" Yagari asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Urm... yes, she was wearing a white gown due to her feeling on the bad side." The chairman replied looking to zero before looking away and back to Yagari. "but I don't recall her being on the grounds?" he replied now confused.

"Chairman... this is Yuuki we are talking about. She can't stand to be trapped in doors for a long time." Zero immediately said knowing Yuuki would do that.

"Hmm true, but she wasn't feeling to good, damn. She takes to many risks." The chairman sighed but then smiled up to Yagari. "But yes that was my daughter. Why? Did she do something else i don't know about?"

Zero immediately thought **Yes, part of her that is wanting to carry out the sin of trying to keep from that level-e stage... the part of her, that may now always be my victim.**

"No chairman, its just i saw her when i was visiting you; it seemed she started to follow me." Yagari smirked. "Got out of her way before she could anyway."

Zero smirked and shook his head looking back at the lit up moon outside his window.

"but the case at why Yagari is here, now you know, Shizuka Hiou is still alive, but we don't know her roundabouts exactly." The chairman said a little tensed and worried.

"we have started hunts, but no clues have been found." Yagari added. "It seems her partner is still around also. So they both may still be together in hiding." He sighed. "Since that night they weren't heard of, so whatever they were planning has not occurred from what we know about. We have kept an eye on the humans and vampires to make sure this. So, we have concluded, that they need to do something before actually going along with their original plans. And we think that this something, has got something to do with you." Yagari said seriously but calmly looking dead on at Zero who was still looking the other way.

Zero looked to the floor and closed his eyes taking a deep breath in. "and what about him?" he asked calmly.

Yagari and the chairman both exchanged looks. "you're brother still seems to be alive also, but we aren't sure. We aren't sure about anything, we're not sure whether their partners or not going their separate ways, but we are worried more about Shizuka, even if they are still together, and we think Ichiru is still with her as an assistant or something, but i cant stress at how wrong we could all be at the moment." Yagari replied to Zero.

It was only Zero and Yagari that knew the truth behind Ichiru's disappearance. They both knew that he wasn't taken or murdered alongside them, but instead, Ichiru choose to stay with Shizuka and the reason for that Zero only knew but dreaded thinking of it.

"I'm sorry for Yagari's sudden appearance Zero, but i felt that you should hear the news from him, but Yagari has also been asked to keep an eye on you from the Hunters association but I'm sure he won't carry out their orders anyway. Never has done." The chairman explained smirking at Yagari. "But yeah, I and Yagari need to speak for tonight confidentially. He will be teaching classes in the night class and day class so he will be here for a while on the hunter's association's orders. And we also need to talk more about Shizuka, but for now Zero, just rest." The chairman smiled at Zero who eventually looked round at Yagari and the chairman.

Zero didn't reply but simply nodded shocked but glum at the news he knew would be said after such a long time of pain and waiting.

The chairman smiled once more before leaving the room, and after he went Yagari was left in the room.

"I will see you around...Zero." Yagari said not smiling but also nodding at Zero and then leaving to follow the chairman and closing the door behind him, leaving Zero in only the light of the crescent moon.

Zero sighed in distress and laid back down on his bed covering his face halfly with his hand and thought to himself.

**I knew this day would come... i felt it and dreamt it, i knew it wasn't just the beast within me lusting for blood, but also the beast that did this to me. If Shizuka is coming after me... she will expect me coming to her, so i can give her the pain she caused me, and kill her... maybe thats why i still have a part of me that still wants to live? A side of me that wants to live, and carry out the lust to kill her, with no regret and no guilt, no matter whether hse is my master or not, she is nothing but a disgust and a murderer to me... she deserves everything to do with pain. Everything! I will not allow her... to live for any longer.**

Zero closed his eyes, and the picture of Ichiru and Shizuka automatically popped up into his head. Zero cringed clenching his jaw and fists, closing his eyes tighter in the pain of his loss of family and brother, and still, the pain of his neck feeling the dull pain of where Shizuka bite him.

"Ich...iru.." Zero said quietly to himself. "Why betray us?..."

Zero gradually fell to sleep going back into the memory of that day that changed his life...forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 – Zero's Usual Nightmare Of The Night That Changed His Life Forever And Maybe Eternity. **

"_That's right Zero! Keep you cant always repeat that move though, you have to use the other techniques i told you about but it seemed you have mastered mostly all of them" said a younger looking Yagari to a silver haired little boy about the age of eleven who carried out a fighting technique. "Your turn Ichiru." Yagari turned to face the identical twin of Zero which there was no difference between._

_Ichiru stood there still and nervous not wanting to embarrass himself like he did usually when he was being trained by his master for vampire hunting. But it didn't help that he always felt ill with colds and sometimes fevers due to his weakness and weak immune system. _

_Yagari moaned like usual when Ichiru behaved like this._

"_Master Yagari. Maybe Ichiru doesn't feel up to it? Maybe he feels ill?" Zero said running to Ichiru and putting his arms round him comforting him and then feeling his forehead. "You feel a little warm... how are you feeling Ichiru?" Zero smiled at Ichiru who was half smiling back. "I feel a little unwell. I just have a cough and saw throat, my head hurts a little to."_

"_Mmm, sounds like tonsillitis." Yagari mentioned._

"_Oh hi hope not." Zero replied disappointed. "Not again! Means you have to miss a feel more lessons, its not good, especially having it the second time round in two weeks. Come on we should get you in." Zero said holding his brother, who didn't reply, close walking to their big welcoming home which was surrounded by grass land and blossom trees._

"_Zero, I am going back to the association, keep Ichiru well and stay by him." Yagari called out after him reaching to the floor to pick up his coat and hat walking the opposite way down the narrow gravel path and down into the town._

_Zero was too late to answer back but simply nodded in agreement to his master's orders. Zero walked Ichiru to the front door and knocked on it. After a few seconds, their mother answered the door immediately taking Ichiru from Zero._

"_Is Ichiru feeling unwell again Zero?" She panicked like any other mother would do for their child's health._

"_Yes mum, Master thinks he may have tonsillitis again." Zero replied watching his mum and Ichiru._

"_Hmm Ichiru you poor thing" she felt her forehead and shook her head. "Fells like it did last time, go on, off you go and get dressed in your pyjamas." She smiled down at Ichiru who smiled back and then walked away._

"_Zero, please may you look after him again tonight?" Zero's mum asked kindly stroking the top of Zero's silky silver hair. Zero nodded in reply and also walked away up stairs to his brothers room to find that Ichiru was sitting at the edge of his bed with his pyjamas on, but seeming a little down as he was looking to his feet._

"_Wow that was quick Ichiru." Zero said as he entered but Ichiru did not look up at zero._

"_Ichiru.. is there something wrong?"_

"_Zero.. no matter how hard Master Yagari tries.. And parents... I'm never going to become a tough hunter.. or maybe never a hunter at all. Even if I was strong, I can't master all the moves as you can, I'm not that smart either. It seems that Master favours you also."Ichiru sulked still looking down to his feet still._

"_That's not true Ichiru! No matter what you will evidently get the swing of it. And Yagari doesn't favour me! You know that. That isn't fair to be honest Ichiru." Zero said slightly annoyed like he had heard this all the time._

_Ichiru didn't reply but instead moaned and got up to his feet. _

"_I'm going to the bathroom." Ichiru stormed out seeming annoyed but upset not allowing to speak._

_Zero sighed and looked to his own feet and walked to the nearest wall and leaned on it waiting patiently but also thinking deeply and tried to, like most of the time, imagine himself in Ichiru's shoes._

_Fifteen minutes past, and Zero realised that Ichiru wouldn't be that long in the bathroom, even if he was upset._

_He stopped leaning against the wall and walked back to the door to check up on Ichiru before stopped right by the door looking terrified. His pupils diluted in fear._

"_I..." Zero said under his breath shaking slightly. 'I sense ... a pureblood vampire... on our premises' Zero whispered smelling it easily._

_He rushed, running out of the door and down the stairs jumping a few stairs at the bottom and ran to his parents._

"_Mum, Dad! There's a vampire here! A pureblood vampire!" He shouted, panicked when he entered the lounge. And what made him more panicked was that Ichiru wasn't with his parents._

_Zero ran out again to the bathroom to see that it was open."Ichiru..." Zero started in a whisper before screaming out his identical twins name all over the house before running to the front door leading to his front yard and opening it causing it to crash into the wall putting a dent in it._

_And that's when he saw his upset brother standing behind Shizuka Hiou. _

_Her hair flew gently in the icy air, and her light red eyes looked evilly up to the house and then at Zero which then a smirk spread across her face._

"_The other twin... oh how i know how to twist your fate." She said calmly but evilly._

"_Ichiru! Get away from her! She's dangerous!" Zero screamed out to His twin brother._

_But he didn't budge or make a movement. He simply smiled and shook his head._

_Terror spread across Zero's body and he froze in place._

"_Ichi...ru.." He said confused, and that's when he noticed Shizuka had vanished._

_Zero looked frantically from left to right from where was standing, till suddenly a cold hand covered his mouth tightly stopping him from speaking or screaming in this case._

_Zero struggled tugging on her hand as he was dragged away from the door in which he could see shadows of his parents rushing to one room to another sorting something out through the windows._

"_So that's one Kiryu twin you have that Shizuka... but what about this one?" a man said in a deep voice._

_A new person entered the terrifying scene. He was a male with long-ish curly dark brown hair, tall, wearing black trousers and top with a dark brown jacket and his dark red eyes were glaring at Ichiru._

"_Leave that one alone Rido... he's mine and is with me." Shizuka said warningly before Rido could do anything._

"_If that's so, may i have that one." Rido smirked._

_Shizuka smirked and shook her. "This one is mine also, you can deal with them" she pointed out at the house. "Or you can deal with the coming help."_

_Rido moaned. "This is moreover your plan... i will deal with the help." Rido smirked and walked away and Shizuka smiled evilly as Zero was fearful of what was going to happen and was still struggling._

"_Now Boy.. or shall i say... Zero." Shizuka whispered in Zero's ear whilst her hand was still tightly around his mouth. "I will change your life... forever, and we shall have a bound that no one can break unless i break it or one of us die..." she smirked "Prepare for your new fate... Zero" she breathed down his neck and zero struggled more knowing what was happening now and he looked towards his brother for help, but Ichiru stood there... not seeming scared at all... but instead calm._

_Shizuka opened her mouth and revealed her protruding fangs which quickly and suddenly unexpected to Zero, bite in to his neck, deep and hard, making Zero lose most of his senses and strength._

_Zero struggled for air and speech and all he saw was his brother, Ichiru, smiling at him. Zero screamed in pain as her fangs dag more into his small, young neck and he started to feel weak and started to slowly stop struggling._

_After a few minutes of some of his blood was being drained from him, he was then laid out onto to the ground where he was finally able to get some air, but he couldn't move as he was weak and paralysed._

"_I'm sorry my dear boy... but this had to be." Shizuka whispered gently but menacly stroking the top of Zero's head whilst he was laying on the ground. "I know you will be the only one that will be able to life in the next few years, i know you will be able to hold back your new instincts till a certain time, and at the certain time, we will be rejoined once again and hopefully you will see sense and be an obedient slave." _

_Hearing, and sight to Zero seemed blurred and all he could feel and see clearly was the piercing, sharp pain of Shizuka's fangs digging into him and the picture of Ichiru smiling at him during the attack on his own brother. _

_Zero didn't reply to her but instead was isolated in complete shock and scare not being able to move, paralysed by what just happened._

_Shizuka stood up and left Zero's side and walked away, in what seems his parents house. Zero heard faint shouts of anger and rage knowing they were his parents, and a fight broke loose, but it didn't long last enough to be a proper fight, and the shouts and noises of fighting soon ended. Horror shivered up his spine when he attempted to try and look up at the house to see his two parents laying on the ground sprawled across it close to each other but lifeless._

_Tears immediately erupted from Zero's watery scared eyes, not being able to look away from them._

"_No..." He whispered to himself. "This is just... a bad dream... a nightmare even... but i can't seem to awake from it."_

"_Come on Ichiru... its time to go." Shizuka's careless and merciless voice echoed through Zero's ears._

"_Yes, my lady." Ichiru replied kindly back and walked towards her._

"_Ichiru! Get away from her! W...what are you doing!" Zero struggled, shouting out to his twin. _

_Ichiru simply smiled back._

"_If what Shizuka says is true... you will soon understand when we will meet again... brother." Ichiru carried on walking to the women he seemed to look up upon._

"_I swear... If you hurt him... i will not hesitate to kill you... even though that's a stupid thing to say, because i will kill you anyway! That would be my reason to carry on living! Till I kill you!" Zero's eyesight started to fade after he struggled screaming at Shizuka Hiou whom just looked down at Zero with no mercy or no feeling as Ichiru walked obediently beside her, and they both walked off away from the house leaving Zero's parents murdered in their own pool of blood and Zero laying on the floor who had a blackout and wasn't aware or remembering any help coming but knew there was when he woke up to the chairman and his master, Yagari, again who, for the first time, he saw crying slowly. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12- An Unwelcomed New Day Class Student Application.**

**10 am.**

**The Night Class Dormitory**

**Yuuki**

"Mmm..." Yuuki moaned waking up slowly stirring from her sleep after having a wonderful sleep after that long journey and experience with the level-e the day before.

Yuuki opened her eyes to the daylight shining into her eyes, and looked straight at the source of where it was coming from squinting. She saw the huge window that was in Kaname's office in which the red curtains were drawn halfly. That's when she saw the desk and remembered she accidently slept in Kaname's arms. She blushed and looks around rubbing her eyes and sitting up to suddenly feel movement on her legs. She looked down at her legs, to see Kaname's arm holding them in some protective manor. She also saw that she was covered with Kaname's black coat.

"Mmm, Yuuki, did you have a nice sleep?" Kaname voice suddenly filled Yuuki's ears and she looked down beside her to see Kaname sitting on the floor beside her. She blushed in embarrassment and nod. "Yes thank you, I'm sorry I accidently slept."

"No its fine Yuuki, as long as you was okay with it and not wanting to fall asleep here." Kaname replied looking into her eyes smiling warmly at her.

"Oh no i don't mind at all Kaname, it was really nice for a change." Yuuki replied honestly smiling warmly back at him.

"Good. Well you should go to your dormitory even though it would be empty." Kaname said getting up and walking to behind his desk to open his deep, red, thick curtains on the large, tall window.

Yuuki moved around so she sat on the sofa properly with Kaname's jacket over her lap. "Why won't there be any one there?." She asked confused.

"Well its the two week holiday before the exams isn't it?" Kaname replied smirking at her lack of memory.

"Oh yeah!" it took Yuuki 5 seconds to actually remember and understand what Kaname was saying and she blushed in embarrassment as Kaname started to chuckle at her slow responses.

Kaname walked from behind the desk to in front of it where he sat looking straight at Yuuki calming down after his uncontrollable laughter. "I don't particularly want you to go away from me again Yuuki." Kaname sighed looking down to his feet.

Yuuki gasped a little shocked. "whys that Kaname?"

"Because last time we separated, we were separated for a long amount of time." Kaname's expression turned glum and he looked down to his hands now, which were clamped together in a hold.

Yuuki looked guiltily at him. "I'm... I'm so sorry Kaname..."

"Don't be Yuuki it's just hard for me that's all." He replied still looking down at his hands.

Yuuki struggled feeling even more guilty but also knowledgeable at how he feels. "Kaname your not the only one" Yuuki smiled up at him from the sofa sweetly when Kaname looked over to her hearing her words in her reply.

Kaname smiled softly back at her, surprised at her reply now feeling his heart contented with company again. He didn't want her to go again... he didn't want her out of his sight... he wanted to know where she was... he wanted to know whether she was safe... he always wanted her with him 24/7... even if it meant taking her prisoner and locking her inside a room with him with no allowance to get out, this room in fact.

Kaname clenched his jaw angry at himself and thought to himself, **why... why would you do that to her! Even though.. i always want her to be mine and safe.. no that's not the point, she has a free will and life**. Kaname clenched his fists and closed his eyes trying to calm down, angry at himself wanting such a cruel unfair thing.

"Kaname..." Yuuki asked concerned suddenly seeing Kaname's mood change. "What's wrong?... did i do something to make you upset?" Yuuki looked worried up at him.

Kaname shook his head keeping his eyes closed for the moment as he felt that his eyes were burning the bright crimson colour in anger. **I could change her...** he thought cruelly, **I could change her right now and right here.. and make her mine for eternity... but i was only planning that if only she felt the same way back... i just cant bear to lose her after seeing her grow up here ... i would want nothing but her** Kaname sighed feeling a bit more calm thinking of how much he loved Yuuki.

"Im sorry Yuuki, you did nothing to make me suddenly turn like that... i was only thinking thats all Yuuki... forgive me" Kaname replied properly looking up to her now his eyes back to normal and smiling.

Yuuki believed him, she knew that he wouldn't lie to her and she smiled back at him.

"But Yuuki, you should go back to the Chairman, even though i would rather you here." Kaname said honestly not wanting her to go.

Yuki moaned getting up and walking across the room putting Kaname's coat of the stand. He could sense that she didn't want to go either by the way her attitude changed.

"hmmm...i guess you can stay for longer..." Kaname offered with a smile on his face.

Yuuki's face suddenly turned from a dull impression to a bright and smiley way and she ran to hug Kaname tightly. "Oh thank you!"

"Yuuki... it is fine." Kaname said chuckling and surprised at her reaction, hugging her tightly back and closing his eyes in comfort feeling her pounding, excited heart beating against his stomach.

**Zero –**

"Mmmm..." Zero moaned stirring in his sleep, slowly waking up from his painful memory, before he opened up his eyes to be blinded by the warm sun rays entering his room by the sun which now replaced the crescent moon the previous night.

Zero sat up rubbing his eyes slowly remembering what had happened last night and what person had came to see him... well... was sent to see him.

At this thought he wanted to know whether Yagari, his master, was still here within the academy and he rushed up to the door stumbling a bit still not fully awake, and opened his door looking right to left of him up the corridors figuring out where Yagari could be.

Zero sighed annoyed knowing he would have to go to the Chairman to find out, so he walked to his right and down the corridor to the room straight opposite to where he was walking. And every time he walked closer, the more he heard mumbling voices growing louder, the sound of two voices became a little clearer. Zero recognised the two voices to be of Yagari and the chairman, and zero slowly and silently creeped up to the door to listen.

**The Chairman and Yagari**

"How is that idea going to change their minds! That would make it worse!" Yagari said annoyed sighing.

"I don't know than Yagari! Why don't you say if you have any other idea!" The chairman argued back annoyed himself.

Yagari moaned. "Well i have to convince the leader of the association that Zero is in a stable state at the moment... even if he isn't." Yagari sighed.

"He is Yagari, even you saw him! And besides, im not letting them take him.. i can handle him myself."

"Heh... course you could Kaien Cross...but surprising your going against the hunters association."

"Why do you think i left it? I was like you... always rebelling against their rules... they were unfair." The chairman said chuckling a bit.

Zero stood outside the door now confused at what the Chairman said and thought to himself **Surely the chairman couldn't off been a hunter?**

"True... but i couldn't imagine you being like that." Yagari chuckled also. "but im not going to go against what you said Kaien... wait?... i have an idea about how we can persuade them that Zero is in a stable way..." Yagari said surprised hoping it will work.

"What is it Yagari..?" the chairman replied sounding hopeful that it will.

"Why don't i ask the association to set a task out for him? Like to kill a vampire from the list?"

Hearing this Zero suddenly stumbled in shock remembering the day before that he had already killed a level-e and at how he felt doing it, but he hated vampires of all kinds... mostly purebloods, so it sickly made him feel good to an extent and only for a tiny while.

"Sounds like that could possibly work...yeah we will give that a go." The chairman said sighing in sight relief at the good plan. "I need to speak to him later also, i want to ask him why he and Yuuki came back earlier than expected."

"You don't think he took more of Yuuki's blood roughly?..." Yagari asked concerned.

"Mmm no... he should be okay for a bit... he's still trying the blood tablets... even if he is rejecting them." The chairman sighed. "and Yuuki would of already said something to me, but she did seem a little down, but she is with Kaname at the moment."

Zero heard the last few words and looked immediantly at the stairs ready to run to the moon dormintary.

"And as soon as Zero has some spare time... there's something I, we have to say to him." The chairman carried on a little more serious now.

"Why... whats it about?" Yagari asked.

At this point Zero stayed also curious at why he will be spoken to.

The chairman sighed and the noise of paper work erupted quickly. "We have a new student entry... and its for the day class."

"whats the problem then..." Yagari asked confused.

"This is the new student."

From outside the door, Zero stood confused at why he had to spoken to about a new student... was it just a job to show he/she around the academy? Or is it something much serious...

There was a bang from within the room which mad Zero jump. It sounded like a hand hitting the table.

"Kaien! Why would you accept him! Are you crazy! Do you even know what he has done!" Yagari shouted angrily frustrated.

"Yagari, i know, just calm down-"

"Calm down! How can i calm down!" Yagari still shouted back.

Footsteps grew louder to the door and Zero knew that Yagari would be storming out of it, so he took this chance and ran from the chairman's office and onto the grounds to run to where Yuuki is previously at. And he ran through the pouring ran not slowing down like he was on a race to get or win over something important.

**Yuuki**

Yuuki stayed in the warming hug for a little longer before slowly letting go and looking up at Kaname who put his hand against her cheek in what seemed deep thought. Yuuki blushed.

"Oh Yuuki... how are you feeling since yesterday?" He asked remembering that she was upset when she came back.

"Ahh Yeah..." Yuuki looked down remembering. "Im okay now...well to an extent, but it moreover zero that isn't..." Yuuki sighed remembering how he looked when he had killed that level-e.

"Do you want to speak about it?" Kaname asked politely.

Yuuki shook her head feeling it should stay between her and Zero.

"Okay then Yuuki... thats fine." Kaname smiled and gently caressed her hair.

Yuuki didn't look up at Kaname. "I should really go and see whether he is okay..."

Kaname's heart sank at those words knowing she will leave him again due to the person he hated and disgusted the most, Zero.

Kaname tried to not sound annoyed but reassuring. "Yuuki, hes fine... he just wants a bit of space..."

Yuuki moaned. "Yeah most probably... but i still want to see whether he is okay... even if he would be annoyed with my presence."

"Im sure he wouldn't be annoyed at you." Kaname said trying not to actually say his true thoughts and feelings. "We both know he is broken anyway... we both know he can be annoyed, angry and even scary to others..."

Yuuki looked down at her feet not answering, knowing he answers would cause upset and argue as she wanted to disagree with him.

**Zero**

Zero ran to the doors of the night dormitory and opened them quickly and carelessly slamming them afterwards standing in the hall panting and looking around.

"Why are you here Kiryu... your not welcome." A voice called out from the stairs.

Aidou was walking down the stairs in his pyjamas, with his blonde thick hair messy, like he had just been waken up from sleep.

"Your going to wake everyone up here with your uneasy and repulsive presence." Aidou arrogantly said stopping halfway down the stairs looking threat fully to Zero.

"I don't care about you and your other bloodsuckers... they can do what they want, i don't care. I'm only here for one reason." Zero replied angrily wiping the water droplets off his face.

"What is that may i ask?" Aidou replied still annoyed.

"To get Yuuki." Zero simply said looking into his eyes also threat fully now.

"Heh... im sorry... shes with Kaname at the moment ... come so get her later, but, if you do anything against Kaname and or any other night class student... i wouldn't hesitate to kill a low life like you... and im sure i wouldn't be the only one." Aidou looked at Zero disgusted before walking up the stairs going to his room to sleep.

"Aidou! Get back here!" Zero shouted running to the stairs looking up and watching Aidou disappear.

**Kaname and Yuuki**

Yuuki gasps at the sudden loud shout that sounded so similar to her. "Zero..?" she twisted round quickly to look to door and ran to it.

"Yuuki... wait where are you... where are you going?" Kaname's face turned even more paler than it originally was, sick of the thought of Yuuki leaving him for Zero.

"Kaname... didn't you hear that? It sounded a lot like Zero?" Yuuki said with the door half open.

"Hmm yeah i guess." Kaname sighed looking down his feet. "Go on then, go to him." Kaname turned around to face his window, so that his back was facing Yuuki.

Yuuki felt guilt leaving him, and she also felt his loneliness within the room and she ran to hug Kaname from behind. "I promise you that this won't be the last time Kaname." Yuuki said kindly before running out again and closing the door behind her.

Kaname smiled closing his eyes before he opened them walking behind his desk to sit down on his chair. On his desk was a clear, glass jug of water alongside a long crystal wine glass, which was empty. He grabbed them both and poured the jug from the water in the glass sighing putting them down and then going to his draws to take out a small black box with a red symbol on. He opened the box to see its contents full of white tablets. Kaname took one and dropped it in the glass of water. The tablet started to dissolve quickly making the water turn a light red colour, so light that is was still rather transparent.

Kaname sighed and started to drink a little disgusted of the taste. "Ahh the blood tablets are so bland... how could they control your thirst when they taste so vile and fake." Kaname said quietly to himself after having a long night with Yuuki in which he was thirsty for her blood and only hers. He made a stupid mistake of not having a blood tablet before hand, therefore he suffered more than he usually would.

**Zero**

Panics not knowing what to do and sighs angrily.

"Zero?... what are you doing here?" Yuuki said running down the stairs from Kaname's office to Zero.

Zero turned round to face her relived off hearing her voice, but hides his relief. "Nothing, just stop lingering in places where its dangerous." Zero snatched her arm once she reached the bottom step and dragged her to the door.

"But Zero! Its safe when I'm with Kana-"

"Not in my Books Yuuki, not in mine." Zero interrupted fastly but calmly.

"Well maybe if you get to know him-"

Zero interrupted again quickly opening the door of the dorm. "No way, I know what vampires are like... there beasts! Monsters even! That only hunt down and lure humans into their traps just to take the victims blood for themselves! So what makes him any different?... What makes me any different..." Zero sighed carrying on dragging Yuuki by him by her arm and took her out of the building slamming the door shut and carrying on walking.

Yuuki was speechless knowing he was right... to an extent. She never considered Zero to be a monster even though he was a Vampire himself, but she also didn't consider Kaname as a monster but she knew he was the highest of the vampire species... a pureblood.

Yuuki didn't reply and simply allowed herself to be dragged away from the night class premises till she looked up to see a man she didn't recognise at first till she gasped and realised it was the guy that had entered the academy when she was outside in her embarrassing, white, medical gown.

"Hey Zero, me and the chairman really need to speak to you... and its best now instead of causing havoc when the students come back from their holidays." Yagari slowly approached Zero and Yuuki with a cigarette in his mouth.

Yuuki slowly stopped walking as Zero loosened his grip on her arm and walked to Yagari. **How does this man know Zero?...it wasn't long ago that i saw this man myself... maybe he was looking for Zero?** Yuuki thought watching them carefully knowing she shouldn't.

"Is it about last night..." Zero sighed standing in front of Yagari.

"No something... you may not like at all." Yagari replied seriously. "So i would go to the chairman now, chop chop."

"Okay... Master." Zero sighed and walked away presumably going to the chairman's office.

Yagari watched Zero walk away and sighed. "He's not going to like this, not at all." Yagari started to walk the opposite to Zero lighting a cigarette in distress.

"Excuse me, urm..." Yuuki called out to Yagari seeing him moving away.

Yagari turned around to look at Yuuki. "What do you want? Yuuki."

Yuuki stood paralysed suddenly surprised that he knew her name. "How did you – oh never mind. Is it okay if i may ask you something?" she said politely walking to Yagari but keeping her distance due to the strong smell of Yagari's cigarette.

"Go for it little girl, but be quick about it, once Zero hears the news, he's gonna be after me." Yagari sighed taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Urm, Okay..ur.." Yuuki struggled. "How do you know Zero?... if you don't mind me asking?"

"Heh... I knew him since he was a little kid." Yagari smirked. "I was his master... and i taught him... a taught him on how to become a hunter." Yagari stopped there and started to walk away again.

**So this is the man that is zero's teacher and master?** Yuuki thought standing shocked in her place.

Yagari stopped and turned around to her. "Sorry for my rudeness, was there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Oh...urm... no, that's it thank you" Yuuki replied politely smiling a little.

Yagari smirked and walked off. "But whatever happens Yuuki... don't give into him so much... you're only going to get pain." Yagari shouted back at her not looking at her either.

Yuuki disagreed with what Yagari said quickly in her mind, knowing and quickly remembering hers and Zero's promise they made together. Yuuki also knew that the only pain that she would receive from Zero is if he was suffering or in any pain of any shape or form. She would not mind getting the never ending dull, sharp, stinging pain of Zero's fangs crunching and piercing into her neck every day.

Yagari slowly walked off disappearing and leaving a trailing of smoke behind, leaving Yuuki behind staring after him before she decided to see whether Zero was okay, as the news sounded rather important the way Zero's master had said it. She turned back around facing in the direction of the chairman's office. However, before she did so, she felt a new presence and feeling that she was being watched, in the result for that, she turned back to the night class dorm and up a few windows to where presumably, Kaname's office was, and not to her surprise, Kaname stood leaning against the edge of his window gazing down upon her on the grounds. Yuuki blushed every time she caught Kaname do this, even when she is on patrol each night. She saw a slight smile appear from the distant face and in kindness, Yuuki smiled back, but even if Kaname wasn't smiling at her, she would still smile sweetly and kindly at Kaname. Yuuki sighed and looked and walked away to the direction of the chairman's office still feeling her being watched by, who she knows as, the kind hearted Kaname Kuran.

**Zero**

Zero climbed the cold, grey slabbed stairs hurrying a little due to wanting to know what the news is, especially after hearing Yagari act strangely to it when he had secretly listened into their convocation before he went and got Yuuki from the night dormitory.

Zero had reached the top with no breathlessness or exhaustion and walked up the long corridor to the end in which the door to the chairman's office was. He reached it and hesitated to knock knowing how annoying the Chairman can usually be to him, but he knows he shouldn't let him get to him as the chairman was only trying to help him and be there for him. Zero clenched his jaw a little angry.

"But... he will never be my father..." Zero whispered through his clenched jaw.

"Zero?" The chairman called form within the office hearing something.

Zero sighed and closed his eyes whilst opening the door.

"Yagari said you wanted to talk to me Chairman?" Zero said calmly opening his eyes to see the Chairman, as usual, sitting behind his desk, but not in his usual happy, hyper tone, but this time, a more serious and stressful tone.

"Sorry to bring you up here all a sudden, but theres something i need to discuss with you before i can accept these actions." The chairman said dully.

**this must be about the Hunter's association or someone the chairman has accepted, maybe to become a new student form which i heard off of those two** Zero thought closing the door behind him and sighing leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you sit down Zero?" the chairman kindly offered him.

"No im fine here thank you Chairman." Zero said kindly, but bluntly staying where he is, leaning against the wall and not even putting a thankful smile on. Well... everyone was used to Zero hardly not smiling, so the chairman wasn't offended.

"Zero, i need your acceptance for a new student applying to come here at Cross academy. If accepted, he would be a day class student." The Chairman said looking worried but frustrated also.

Zero was confused, he hasn't really ever had to accept a student. It wasn't his job. And then realised something.

"Look, he may be a day class student, or a human, i'm not going to attack him!" Zero sighed angrily trying to hold back his anger.

"Zero I know, I trust you. It's nothing to do with you being a Vampire... you will understand.. when you see." The chairman opened one of his desk draws and took out a thin, red folder which had the Cross academy logo on the front. The chairman put it onto the desk and slid it slowly opposite him onto the edge of the table closer to zero.

"Take a look... but steadily and slowly... I know this sounds extremely strange but take your time." The chairman sat back knowing Zero's reaction may not be good.

Zero looked even more confused and stayed leaning against the wall staring at the red folder. "Chairman... why are you making me do this? It's not even my job at any circumstance-"

"Zero... trust me, you will want to know who the new student would be." The chairman sighed. "and as soon as you see, it would make sense to you why we need your acceptance. The chairman interrupted with his hands together looking seriously at Zero.

Zero sighed and moved from the wall to collect the folder.

"Now sit down zero..." the chairman offered kindly but annoyingly.

Zero moaned in annoyance and confusion and reluctantly went and sat down sighing and pulling away from the desk slightly and looking to it and not looking to the chairman.

The chairman didn't take any reaction to Zero's bluntness and he held onto the red folder looking like he was holding it for dear and worried what may happen if he let go off it.

"Right Zero... just ... just take your time god dammit." The Chairman said annoyed with himself and slightly chucking the red folder across the desk at Zero.

Zero was a bit surprised at the Chairman's sudden change in mood, and he took the folder and look at it before opening it. "I don't see what all the stress and fuss is about Chairman... it's just a new day class student..." Zero said annoyed shaking his head and then opening it whilst sighing. The room fell silent, and Zero's pale skin, turned more pale and drained of colour, and his lips went dry. No words came out of his mouth, he seem paralysed in some sort of shock. After half a minute of seeing the students picture and I.D. Zero clenched his jaw and got up angrily throwing the red book to the closest wall, sending it flying with great force hitting the wall and then onto the floor which it laid open with the picture and I.D. showing.

Zero shook his head furiously still speechless. The chairman sighed. "I'm sorry Zero, this is why i needed to consult you about this... i need your acceptance, I can't make this choice this time.

"But... but... Why!." Zero snapped looking quickly round at the chairman with his eyes turning crimson red in anger. The chairman showed no fear, as he didn't fear Zero at all but instead trusted him with his life. "Why him! Why would he want to come here!" Zero nearly shouted kicking the wall hard.

"Zero calm down." The chairman advised.

"Calm down! Are you seriously joking me!" Zero nearly shouted now walking back and throw in front of the chairman's desk. "I mean everything... everything that happened, yet you think its all okay now and that he isn't involved with that anymore?"

The chairman sighed annoyed adjusting his spectacles and looking away. "No Zero, I didn't just jump to conclusions, I was surprised and i felt you should make the decision." The chairman stood up and walked around his desk and to the door still not looking to Zero. "and you will make this decision and whatever one you will pick will be good enough to accept." The chairman left his own office leaving Zero on his own panting furiously out of breath feeling slightly guilty at shouting the chairman.

Zero sat down and shook in anger. **Calm down Zero... seriously!** Zero thought, but it only made things worse, and his eyes turned even more crimson. He thought that Yuuki's blood would calm him down. Zero smirked evily at the blood thirsty and calming thoughts of Yuuki's blood, before he gasped and covered his mouth in disgust of himself and his thoughts. Zero shook his head. "But thats not the point... the point is why he would want to come here... what made him come here, after all these years?" Zero said to himself staring into space.

**Yuuki – **

Yuuki arrived at the part of the academy at which she stayed at most of the time, and walked through the door and up the usual flight of stairs before turning a left heading down the corridor down to the chairman's office. Yuuki wondered whether anyone was within the room because heard no one speak but she knocked on the door a few times before entering. "Hello?" Yuuki peeked round and then immedinatly saw Zero sitting in the chair next to the desk looking down.

"Oh... Zero..." Yuuki look confused and walked in a closed the door seeing he looked upset. Like usual, Yuuki didn't know how to comfort Zero without either being pushed away or being moaned at. She sighed and turned around to face him till suddenly she got a shock, which made her heart thud hard in her chest. Zero was no longer sitting down but now right, close infront of her. Yuuki stepped back to only hit into the door.

"Zero... don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack! –" Yuuki said breathless looking up at Zero's face to see those dark, hypnotising crimson eyes once again looking down at her like prey. Now instead of Yuuki's heartbeat being out of control, it was now rapidly slowing down. "Z...zero..." she didn't take her eyes off of him.

Zero leaned in more, putting both of his hands on the wall of each side of Yuuki, trapping her in a way of a human cage. Zero seemed out of his mind and no in control of his body.

"Zero... whats wrong..." Yuuki bravely asked still mesmorized by the suddenness of his actions.

Zero didn't reply for a minute but instead stared down at her neck. "Just... stuff..." Zero struggled to speak as Yuuki could clearly see, his sharp fangs started to protrude from his mouth. "its just news... really bad news... which is very unsettling... and theres only one cure for my worry and anger of the news..." Zero said calmly now moving his head towards Yuuki's neck.

"One cure?" Yuuki asked hoping she could help whilst moving her head to a side allowing more neck to show, slowly getting the hint that it is her blood that would cool his anger and upset. Yuuki got goosebumps up her neck and then down her spine feeling Zero's icey breath on her neck now.

"Yes... Your... Delicous ...warming... sweet blood..." still trapping Yuuki's exit from either side of her, Zero gently and slowly moved Yuuki's thin, fair hair with his nose replacing the place now with his face... and fangs. He opened his mouth and hesitated knowing he didn't want to do this to Yuuki again... but, he couldn't help himself... he couldn't help the monster within him... that wanted Yuuki. In the end, Zero finally slowly, yet gently, pierced Yuuki's neck going into a little deep but enough to retrieve alot of blood.

Yuuki gasped and tensed in pain as her blood flowed into zero's mouth from his two fangs which were now fully in her neck. Yuuki grabbed each arm of Zero, tightly squeezing them to try and get rid of the pain of the sharp fangs crunching and piercing her flesh.

Zero carried on draining blood from Yuuki, and this made Yuuki panic as she started to feel light headed and dizzy slowly becoming unfocused.

"Z...zero.. s-stop!" Yuuki pleaded struggling to speak the words due to the energy of her now being drained by Zero.

Zero hesitated to stop, but he did eventually push himself away... even though eh wanted to finish Yuuki altogether on that one spot. **Ah, no! Stop thinking like that! You had some of her blood now be grateful! ... but i cannot help how i feel...** Zero thought wiping his bloody covered mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and also not looking to Yuuki, disgusted with himself... like always.

At the release, Yuuki slumped against the wall sliding down it eventually hitting the floor and sitting on it.

"Z-zero... why... why did you take...so.. m-much? Are you that ..upset? Yuuki struggled to ask with a hand wrapped round her wound on her neck.

Zero finished wiping his mouth and feeling that his eyes started to turn to normal colour (Ivory colour) and turned to Yuuki feeling sick and disgusted of himself seeing her like this and in pain. Zero got down on his knees and knelt down by Yuuki. Zero reached a hand out to Yuuki's hand which was clamped around her wound.

"May i?" Zero asked pausing his movement and waiting for an answer not wanting him to make the wrong to move. Yuuki nodded realising what he meant, and she removed her hand, and there, Zero replaced her hand with his now covering her flesh open wounds. Yuuki flinched slightly at the sharp stinging. Yuuki looked up at Zero beside, where he couldn't face her still feeling bad and gulty. Yuuki waited expecting Zero to rpely to her question, but he didn't, till it got to the time he wanted to which was ten minutes later.

"Yuuki, theres a new day class student applying here..." Zero said sighing.

Yuuki looked confused at Zero. "And whats wrong with that?" Yuuki suddenly realised something that made her feel slightly jealous, starting to think that the applicant was female and that Zero would thirst for her blood or attack her for her blood. Yuuki sighed and tried to shake her thought out of her head hating the image of Zero taking from another girl. After a few seconds Yuuki suddenly gasped wondering why zero taking from another girl would affect her that way...

"What's wrong with it!.. why don't you look for yourself, I'm sure you will know what i mean in a second!" Zero let go of Yuuki's neck and got up to pick up the red book and gave it to Yuuki slowly and hesitantly.

"And it's my choice whether the applicant should go or stay." Zero said annoyed walking over to the Chairman's desk and sat on it looking to Yuuki, who looked somewhat scared, and pale. Yuuki was speechless wondering why this had to be his decision. She took the red book in her hands and slowly opened it up not knowing what to expect, so her heart rate increased with wonder till suddenly she got a shock that waved shiftily up her body leaving her breathless.

"Zero... this boy... looks... exactly like you?..." She looked up from the image to Zero. "Zero... this is your twin, Ichiru!"

"Don't remind me." Zero replied stubbornly.

Yuuki was confused. **I would of thought he would of been happy? It was rumoured that Ichiru was killed or taken by the pureblood Shizuka, who put Zero's life into misery, pain and aloneness ... why did he seem so annoyed and angry?** Yuuki thought staring at Zero whose face was filled with annoyance and anger. "Zero ... i don't understand... why don't you like the idea of Ichiru coming to Cross academy?"

"Yuuki..." Zero sighed. "There's many things you d not understand about him or know about him, the knowledge you have been given about my twin brother was lies, the truth is, is that he left me and my parents. He left my parents to die and he left me to suffer. He went away with Shizuka, he wanted to be beside her side ... not mine... he wanted to join her... and on that night... all he did was just smile, when we was all suffering." Zero looked to the floor and by what it looks like by his hands clenched around the edge of the table, he was tensing his body, maybe in anger? Maybe in upset? There was many things about Zero that would never be shared, he kept everything to himself... that's just how he is, and most probably will always be like.

Yuuki gasped, all colour had now faded from her face, shaken by the new and truthful information about Ichiru. "But... he couldn't of done that?... maybe he was confused-"

"Confused? Confused! Why would he be confused! He wasn't a little kid Yuuki! He was ten and enable to understand his surroundings!" Zero half shouted to Yuuki.

Yuuki looked up at zero getting up slowly and walking towards him. "I'm sorry Zero,... i really am.." Yuuki placed a hand on Zero's shoulder hesitantly just incase he didn't like it, but to her shook, Zero pushed it away and didn't reply.

The door behind Yuuki suddenly opened slowly and new voices entered the room.

"I don't know whether that's advisable Chairman-" the calm, husky like voice stopped once it entered the room. Yuuki immediately turned around to see the Chairman and Kaname. Kaname was already looking to her with eyes open and wide in panic.

"You don't look too well Yuuki? Is there something wr-" The chairman asked seeing her facial colour and then suddenly her neck.

Yuuki walked straight out and past Kaname not answering and not making any eye contact and made her way to her bedroom.

Kaname looked to Zero, who was still looking to the floor annoyed and angry. "What did you do to her Zero!" Kaname's eyes started to turn the light crimson not only in anger of Yuuki looking upset and bitten, but also that he smelt her blood once again.

"What has it got to do with you Kuran!" Zero's eyes also turned crimson quickly hearing the voice of the man and vampire he hated the most.

"If you have touched her i swear! I will make sure you turn level-e straight away!" Kaname snapped back making a move further in the room.

"Try it you pureblood filth!" Zero got up and reached into his inside pulling out his Bloodyrose and aiming it at Kaname's head.

"That's enough! Pack it in you two! This academy is not about clashing with each kind! And you two know that most of all, and i don't care whether you hate each other or not, but this is not happening on my grounds! Take it somewhere else if you two can't control your self's!" The chairman shouted breaking Kaname and Zero off.

Kaname and zero just exchanged threatening looks still with crimson eyes before looking away from each other and zero putting his bloodyrose away in his inside pocket again.

"But like I brought you hear for Kaname, there may be a new day class student, depending on what zero has chosen." The chairman explained to Kaname.

Kaname was now also confused. "Why does he have to choose this applicant?"

The chairman sighed and looked to zero. "Because the new applicant is Ichiru Kiryu."

Kaname didn't look at all surprised or shocked. It looked as though he already knew what was going to happen, and he didn't know what to say.

"_Chairman, I think Ichiru should be accepted... Just to see what he is up to and what plans he may have, I'm not saying this agreement because he is my brother, only accepted because of curiosity, I guess I want to know how he is coping but don't expect me being kind to him or to talk and interact with him, because that won't be happening, and I can assure you that." . Zero left the room slamming the door after him still angry. He stormed down the corridor and around the corner to his bedroom and slammed the door then once he was inside and slide down the door sitting on the floor with his head in his hands._

"Ichiru... why... why would you want to come here?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 – The Arrival Of More And New Nightmares**

Two Days Later.

Yuuki had calmed down since the news of Ichiru and the reaction of Zero with the little help and support of Kaname and Zero stayed neutral, unhappy and un-communicative, turning up to lessons and patrol late, or not arriving at all. Both, zero and Yuuki knew that Ichiru would arrive today, and Yuuki knew it would have to be her that would show him around due to zero definitely disliking the idea of being near him, however, Yuuki now knowing the truth of what actually happened between Zero and his identical twin Ichiru, made her also think twice, also now not wanting to be close to him.

Yuuki stood against the banister looking out of the huge long, glass window watching the stormy rain and whistling wings. She hadn't seen zero that morning, Yuuki presumed that Zero might be in his bedroom still or he was walking around on the grounds of the academy or in the barn with white Lily the horse in which every student had a problem handling it, except from Zero who handles her easily.

"You ready to greet Ichiru Yuuki?" The chairman walked down the hallway to his day dreaming daughter, a little concerned.

Yuuki looked to her father surprised he came out of his office to speak to her about it. Yuuki looked out of the window to see a horse and carriage pull up quite a distance away from the main entrance to the academy. "Yeah... I should be okay.." Yuuki said not looking to her father but at the carriage.

The Chairman put an arm round her and hugged her. "Go on then.. go and do what your good at" the chairman smiled down at. Yuuki only half smiled back and then walked away down the cold, slabbed concrete stairs, worried about what may happen and what Ichiru might be like.

**Is he kind still? Is he the caring and weak sibling that I have been told about? Or has he grown to be just as bad as that pureblood... Shizuka Hiou?** Yuuki thought to herself sighing reaching the bottom of the steps to only to be made jump and miss a heartbeat with the sudden appearance of Kaname.

"Ah! Kaname!" Yuuki sighed annoyed looking to him evilly for a second leaning against the wall with her hand on her chest recovering after the sudden shock. "Don't ... Don't do that!"

"I'm so sorry Yuuki..." Kaname said calmly yet concerned walking over to Yuuki and hugging her. "I didn't mean to give you such a scare..."

Yuuki shook her head. "No it's fine but I have to go Kaname... I'm so sorry but I have to introduce a new day class student into cross academy" she said pulling away regretfully.

"No its fine Yuuki.. I understand." Kaname smiled and rubbed her hand and then cheek and kneeled down a little putting his face rather close to Yuuki's. Yuuki blushed at the sudden closeness and looked into Kaname's eyes. Kaname looked back into her eyes before moving to her ear whispering "Be careful Yuuki...Just keep safe at all times, even if it means for Zero to be with you." Kaname sounded annoyed at the last few words of his ask and moved away rubbing Yuuki's cheek looking seriously into her eyes in concern.

Yuuki simply nodded in agreement unable to speak. Kaname smiled and walked up the stairs quickly, to presumably the Chairman's office, whereas Yuuki sighed and closed her eyes for a moment thinking back to what just happened before opening the door and taking a deep breath before walking up the gravel pathway to the black coach.

**Kaname**

Kaname walked up the stairs regretting that he had to go quickly, but he couldn't help but feel that his eyes were starting to change to the colour of light crimson at the smell and closeness of Yuuki's neck, he sighed running a hand through his smooth, chocolate brown hair frustrated that he seems to get more addicted and more wantful of Yuuki's blood knowing it not the right time from which he can ask Yuuki to be his eternal partner. Kaname tried to calm himself down, but to his unpleasant surprise, an un welcoming voice started to ring through his ears once he reached the landing at the top of the stairs, knowing it will be harder for him to calm now at the presence of Zero.

"Whats your business here now Kuran..." Zero asked annoyed and a little angry seeing Kaname's eyes crimson light red.

"What has it got to do with you Zero.." Kaname gave Zero a filthy look before storming off the opposite way down the corridor to the chairman's office.

"Don't just walk away from me like that.." Zero snarled. "Wheres Yuuki..." a little concerned for her.

"She's gone.." Kaname stopped on his tracks and turned to face Zero. "she's gone to face your identical twin ... Ichiru"

Zero cringed at the name mentioned and looked away and then out of the window seeing the horse and carriage snarling, daring to go out there.

"You better keep her safe Zero... not for yourself.. but for me." Kaname said seriously to zero eyes turning fiery with anger. "Look after her and keep her safe for me zero... I can't bear the thought that someone can easily hurt her" Kaname sighed and walked off. "And i see she is more dependent on you now rather than I now."

"Kaname! ... i wont look after her for you!." Zero wanted to say so much right now at why he wanted Yuuki to be kept safe.

"You better... if she gets hurt.. i won't hesitate to hurt you back... or maybe kill you." Kaname said turning back now at the door not turning the door handle yet.

"I don't care about what you will do to me Kaname... a piece of filth like you cant do nothing, heh, an example is Yuuki... you cant even look after her yourself!" Zero shouted out across the hall with his voice echoing.

Kaname smirked and turned away. "Trust me I am... I'm just using you before I can properly, once and for all..." Kaname walked into the chairman's office closing the door after quickly.

"Kuran! Get back here now! I'm not finished with you!" Zero shouted furiously confused at what Kaname actually meant. Zero punched the wall hard beside him annoyed at Kaname walking away from him leaving him in deep confusion.

**what did he mean 'once and for all'... what did he mean by that? And why is he using me before he can 'properly' keep Yuuki safe?** Zero thought panting angrily, eyes now the colour of bright crimson red. "I'm not going to be used by such a vial piece of filth! I am doing what I would usually do..." Zero sighed. "And look after Yuuki myself, like I always do and have done... for me...myself" Zero closed his eyes whispering to himself, not wanting anyone to hear before looking up out of the window.

**Yuuki**

Yuuki was still making her way to the emotionless coach, her heart rate increasing with every step. Why was she so nervous? Yuuki wanted to turn back and walk away not knowing what to say to Ichiru, not even knowing how to act, but she couldn't, her father depended on her to do the job, so she didn't want to let him down. She carried on walking forcefully looking pure white. She reached the coach and getly she did, the coach driver walked down from the front of the coach and opened the door for her. Yuuki stood back for a brief moment, like a monster was going to jump out at her from the darkness within the coach.

"Mmm" A male moan escaped from the coach, it sounded so familiar to Zero's that Yuuki had to think twice about who it was within the coach. "Finally... You took your time to greet me didn't you?" Ichiru appeared getting out of the coach not even saying 'thank you' to the driver, who closed the door behind him and then back at the front of the coach.

Ichiru stood infront of Yuuki, and a flush of icey wind flew past them causing a shiver up Yuuki's spine.

Ichiru stood looking down to Yuuki with his ivory eyes not even smiling. He's silver hair flew gently in the wind. There was one difference between him and his identical twin brother Zero, and that is Ichiru's silver hair, it appears to be more longer than zero's.

"Well?..." Ichiru said impatiently moving closer to Yuuki who seemed to be frozen in shock at such a resemblance not used to seeing Zero's brother and she shook her head snapping out of it.

"I'm s-sorry Ichiru, things were going on .. and i need to sort them out.." She said trying t convince him that was the truth.

"Right..." Ichiru appeared bending down to be in face length of each other. "So how come you took your time within that building by that door and then taking your time coming up that path?" Ichiru smirked knowing she was lying.

Yuuki gasped and blushed and looked away and turned around facing towards the academy. "I guess you would like a tour of Cross Academy then?" she asked walking away.

"Ahh.. not yet you don't.." Ichiru with one leap grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her towards him, and turned her back round to face him, now gripping both of her arms tightly and pressing her against him so she had no escape.

"Ahh.." Yuuki Gasped shocked with her breath being taken away with the quickness. "Ichiru..." she said struggling not knowing what to say wanting to shout but not wanting to be rude.

Ichiru sighed annoyed at her weak struggles. "Will you stop struggling? Its pointless. But anyway, to the main point, is there a reason to why you want to avoid direct contact with me? Or why you are hesitating to be around me?" Ichiru asked impatiently.

Yuuki stopped struggling looking up to him not knowing what to say. "I'm just shy.. thats all.." Yuuki pushed herself away from his body after he released Yuuki slightly after the answer.

"I doubt that... but we will see.." He replied annoyed and then walks on without her to the doors.

Yuuki stood thinking over at what just happened between her and Zero's twin brother. She thought, **They are similar when it comes to looks... but when it comes to personalities... they are completly different..** Yuuki sighed closing her eyes feeling guilty. **And i thought Zero was bad...**

"Are you just going to stand there day dreaming or are you going to give me a tour?" Ichiru called out at Yuuki without looking back but still walking on towards the doors.

Yuuki didn't have time to reply, and she sprinted to Ichiru walking in line with him now making sure he doesn't go off on his own around the building yet... especially when zero could be around. **Well...lets just hope this tour goes okay...** Yuuki sighed and started to lead him the way around Cross Academy.

**Zero**

Zero still stood watching out of the window at the carriage, and now at Ichiru and Yuuki walking together. His posture was tenses, and his eyes were crimson red, and his jaw, was clenched tightly to the point his fangs were clearly visible. Zero was thankful that no students were allowed up here for no reason, or his true identity would be discovered by the way he is acting and how he looked.

Zero saw what happened to Yuuki, at how Ichiru grabbed her in such a threatening way. He was outraged, furious and angry to the brink of thrashing out.

Zero couldn't ignore what his twin brother did, and he stormed off down the stairs angrily and fast, willing to catch up with them both.

**Yuuki**

Well this is the infirmary, if you are feeling sick or injured, or if someone around you is sick or injured, you can report here to seek help and attention. Don't be afraid to come here for help, every case will be accepted by our kind nurses here." Yuuki smiled trying to be her normal self around Ichiru.

Ichiru just looked around the room looking bored and unresponsive. "How come its empty then? Meaning.. where are all the stuff?" he looked to Yuuki.

"Oh, that's only because they are on quick lunch break." Yuuki kept smiling.

"Ahh... right." Ichiru replied not caring but instead walking past Yuuki and closing the door locking it.

Yuuki watched horrified, yet confused. "Ichiru ... what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm sorry, i just wanted a nice little chat... hope you don't mind." He smirked walking over to Yuuki.

Yuuki walked backwards keeping an eye on Ichiru's movements. "And what's that... cant you tell me form where you are now?" Yuuki hit into the wall gasping slightly surprised at how close the wall is.

Ichiru shook his head in disagreement now in front of her. He leant down, now face to face with Yuuki, putting both of his hands and arms on each side of Yuuki on the wall so she is trapped. "So are you Zero's little partner? ... maybe girlfriend?" He asked looking into her eyes seriously, looking like he was in search for some answers.

Yuuki gasped not looking away from his eyes worried. "You can say friend... or partner... we both learn and work together... and I guess we live together with my father"

"Ah I see... heh... well now... thats all i need to know to know how zero feels now, heh..." Ichiru chuckled shaking his head.

Yuuki was worried about what he meant.

"So how much do you know about me?... " Ichiru asked now with a smirk on his face.

Yuuki struggled even more seeing this not knowing what to say.

"Come on.. spit it out..." Ichiru said sounding more annoyed.

Yuuki shook slightly getting goosebumps over her body. "I-" she was interrupted by loud knocks at the door.

"Ichiru! Open the door! NOW!"

Yuuki gasped hearing Zero's voice... Zero's angry voice, she looked from the door back to Ichiru.

"Ahh well... least my brother now knows my arrival." He laughed sarcastically, before turning to look down at Yuuki, who in which he still had her trapped. He leant into her ear and whispered. "I trust you not to repeat the questions and actions i have been taking... or you will know about it... and you won't like what the outcome for you would be." Ichiru smirked and moved away releasing the now isolated Yuuki who stood frozen and pale at the threat.

More noises came from the door, and it sounded like Zero was trying to break into the room using his body and thumping into the door roughly, and to Yuuki's surprise, Zero managed to break into the room and kicked the door down storming in straight away.

Yuuki and Ichiru still stood against the wall, and Zero saw Yuuki's scared and pale expression and he looked immediately to Ichiru who he now stormed up to and grabbed the top of Ichiru's shirt.

"What did you do to her! And what have you said!" Zero shouted at Ichiru's face gripping the shirt tighter now.

"Well... long time no see brother... its nice to see you again." Ichiru replied sarcastically ignoring what Zero had asked.

Zero clenched his jaw in annoyance. "Tell me now!" Zero snapped, his eyes crimson now.

Ichiru saw and just laughed. Zero didn't know what he was laughing at first till he saw the mirror opposite them seeing he's crimson eyes. "So you truly are a beast aren't you Zero!"

Yuuki steeped slightly forward hearing Ichiru's words and his reaction.

"So you haven't changed much have you Ichiru!" Zero tightened grip on Ichiru and swung him round to smash him against the wall right next to Yuuki. Yuuki gasped with her hands clamped over her mouth shocked at the sudden quickness and closeness of the impact.

"Zero! Stop it!" Yuuki reached out for Zero's arm holding it.

"No! Why should I? I want answers! Yes.. Ichiru, answers... what's your purpose here!" Zero didn't look away from Ichiru's smirking face.

Yuuki kept hold of zero's arm, like it was something that supported her. Ichiru saw and now smirked widely down at the hold now realising more. His mischievous smirk followed up from Yuuki's grip on zero to her face chuckling. Yuuki couldn't help but step away a bit, there was something different from the way he was looking at her, zero also saw it and pushed him more in the wall causing him pain.

Ichiru moaned and looked annoyed to Zero.

"Don't you dare..." Zero growled at Ichiru.

"Don't i dare do what?... Brother... heh." Ichiru replied slightly chuckling.

"Don't you dare lay eyes on her like that!" Zero shouted knowing Ichiru was thinking badly and evilly. Ichiru didn't answer. "You have changed so much Ichiru! What the hell has she done to you..."

Ichiru turned even more annoyed grabbing zero's neck tightly. "Her... has a name Zero, and you should know it well .. am i wrong to think that?...after all, she is your master." Ichiru smugly replied.

Zero snatched his other arm from Yuuki's grip and rushed into his inside pocket of his jacket, snatching out his bloody rose laying the end upon Ichiru's forehead.

"Heh... i thought anti-vampire weapons couldn't harm humans..."Ichiru pointed out nearly in laughter tightening his grip around zero's neck.

Zero growled wanting to swing him across the wall but was interfered by the worried Yuuki who grabbed zeros arm that was holding onto his bloody rose.

"Zero don't! Hes not worth it... come on... lets get out of here..." Yuuki pleaded looking up to zero with watery eyes that zero had always been fixed upon. Zero sighed annoyed and moved away letting go of Ichiru's neck whilst Ichiru did the same thing and let go of Zero's. Yuuki kept hold of zero's arm and dragged him out not allowing him to think or change his mind. Yuuki did not care about showing the rest of the academy to Ichiru, she was to shook up to do anything. Soon as they were both out down the corridor zero snatched his arm out of Yuuki's tight grip.

"Just stay away from him okay Yuuki?" He snapped and walked away onto the grounds of the academy through a door.

"Zero! Where do you think you're going! Please don't leave m-" Yuuki stopped sighing. "Just don't go far..."

"I will do what i like Yuuki!" Zero shouted turning back at Yuuki.

"I'm sorry! I was only thinking about you! Like always zero!" she shouted back.

Zero sneered. "Don't you understand what's going on Yuuki!"

Yuuki stood by the arched door saying nothing in reply.

"what's happening now Yuuki is only the start of a new disaster and new nightmare!" Zero stated, his ivory eyes looked hurt but angry with the pain of his memories.

Yuuki didn't know what to say, she wanted to run up to him, hug him and comfort him, but she knew that he wouldn't accept it, but Yuuki didn't know that the deep feelings in Zero.. would love that care and support.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 – The Night Of Screams And Secrets**

A few days went past after the insistent with Ichiru, and the ora of the academy was no longer calm and settling, it was now uncomfortable and tense with the new presence of the rude Ichiru and the constant moody Zero. Yuuki found herself doing most of the patrols on herself, but luckily there was only a few day and night class students staying at the academy at that time as it was the holidays and some of them stayed behind to do some work, or, without doubt, try and sneak into the night dorm as most of the left day class students were female.

Yuuki was alone once again. Zero never kept her company now, he had shut himself away since Ichiru came to the academy and Kaname had rushed out of the academy with suitcases, looking as though he had to go somewhere and fast as if it was an emergency. Yuuki had also seen Ichiru around a few times, not exchanging any words to each other what so ever, but Yuuki was grateful for this, she didn't want to be involved with him, not after what he had done and said to zero. Yuuki didn't even have her own father to keep her company, as he always seemed busy and out with one of the new teachers, Yagari.

Yuuki laid on her bed staring up to her ceiling with an emotionless expression, bored and tired, due to staying up most of the night worrying about her loved ones and also having to do alot of work. Although, somehow, not knowing why, Yuuki's mind flickered over to thinking of Zero, feeling as though she is forgetting something. It only took Yuuki a few seconds to remember and she got up from her bed fast and ran out slamming the door open running along the half way to zero's room knocking already about three times making it clear it was her. There was no answer.

Yuuki sighed. "Zero, i know your in there, and I'm coming in..." Yuuki said whilst opening the door closing it behind her, not surprised that Zero was on the floor by the sink, panting as though he had been running for a long time. But Yuuki knew what was wrong with him, he had been taking blood tablets which his body was rejecting and he therefore threw them up before Yuuki had came in. There was proof in the sink. There was four blood tablets dissolving in the water that was left to flow. Yuuki gasped at the amount and walked over to the sink to turn the tap off.

"Zero! How thirsty have you been!" Yuuki said annoyed kneeling down beside him. "What did we agree on zero!"

Zero didn't look at her, like he was completely ignoring her. This made Yuuki even more annoyed.

"All you have done is stayed in this room like a prisoner! Your being a coward towards Ichiru!" she shouted.

"A cowered! How am I!" zero snapped back looking to Yuuki properly with red eyes.

"I'm just stressed and angry at him for coming here when there is no reason why he should! If he really wanted to come he would of come on the first year but no he didn't! So it explains a lot, and don't make up an excuse for him, I know my brother more than anyone and i know he wouldn't do a thing like this unless it was for a reason and purpose!"

"Zero... maybe he moved on from Shizuka ... maybe he wants to know you again!" Yuuki pleaded.

"I doubt that... and you know why... because why would he threaten you? Why would he! What kind of brother threatens someone just to get information of me!" Zero hit the wall beside him on the floor with his fist in anger.

Yuuki gasped seeing he was distressed, and she knew the only cure for it. She unbuttoned a few buttons of her top and moved her hair to a side revealing her pale, warm neck. She edged closer, practically nearly sitting on his lap. "Zero... drink more... go on... we both know it helps..." Yuuki pleaded.

Zero shook his head. "more! No way! I have taken more than i should already! I'm not going to just use you to calm me down am i!" he replied stubbornly, but he knew he wanted to, he knew that he wanted to drink every drop of blood from her. He didn't hesitate to lean in slightly smelling her just inches away which made his eyes burn more crimson every second. Yuuki moved closer knowing that he wouldn't keep to what he had said.

Before Yuuki knew it, zero had already pierced his fangs in to her delicate neck. She moaned in pain but not in too much as she usually would, she started to get used to the pain.

Two minutes passed and Yuuki found it not normal for Zero to carry on any further. She moaned slowly to zero. "Zero... haven't you had enough yet?"

Zero didn't reply, he didn't budge in his position of his body, his grip on Yuuki or the position of his fangs which still stayed buried into her neck. Yuuki struggled knowing also that Zero would reply to her. "Zero... stop!" she felt her neck going numb and her vision started to go dizzy. Yuuki panicked, yet... she didn't want to push zero off, wanting him to have the best treatment, knowing it would help him.

Zero sensed the panic in her blood yet was confused at why she didn't push him away of anything. In the end, zero had pushed himself away annoyed. "Why did you allow me to drink from you like that? So greedily?"

Yuuki collapsed in Zero's chest in weakness and dizziness. "Because... I knew Zero needed it...and I wanted Zero to be fully quenched, not thirsty ... it may of limited your time Zero." Yuuki replied weakly and slowly.

Zero sighed not wanting to shout or be angry at the weak Yuuki in his arms. Zero wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, feeling comforted yet again with Yuuki in his arms.

"Aww... what a site... I was wondering when I would see you devour an innocent humans life!" Ichiru smirked shouting at the door of Zero's bedroom leaning against its frame.

"Ichiru!" Zero said angrily. "I did not devour her! And I would never do such a thing, but why are you here?"

"Aw, don't be so scary Zero... I only wanted to say hello to my brother..." Ichiru smirked.

"thats not why you came Ichiru..." Zero replied certain knowing his brother more than anyone, knowing whether he is lying or not.

Zero picked up Yuuki in a way that a groom would pick up his bride out of the church, and walked to the door where Ichiru stood. "I don't care what your up to Ichiru... but whatever it is... its not going to happen... you seaming plans will not go to the fate you would desire."

Zero walked past Ichiru heading down the corridor to only be stopped once again by something he did not want to hear.

"She's coming Zero... and she knows where you are... so stop dodging the fact that you know also! Heh... i bet you know because of your tattoo on your neck... it trying to tame the beast you really are!" Ichiru shouted. "So much for training to be a hunter huh... you might as well give up with this fate Shizuka gave you!"

Zero stood frozen in midstride, his heart slowing annoyed, that Ichiru had turned from the innocent ... to the evil. "What has that woman done to you Ichiru... You're not the same anymore! Even though your still human also!"

"She was the one that helped me become stronger zero... she saved me... and i owe her my life... not like our parents... they always had conclusions that i would die soon and that me and you would be separated and that i couldn't achieved anything in my life due to my weaknesses! But no... not anymore.. i won't be remembered as the weak twin that had everything took away from him!"

"Z-zer..." Yuuki said confused waking up to the shouting suddenly jumping out of zeros arms stumbling a bit leaning against the wall, confused at what had just happened.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" zero said with surprise yet shock. Yuuki feverishly nodded looking down the corridor seeing Ichiru. "Ichi...ru... " she said not knowing whether she was seeing things.

Ichiru sighed seeing Zeros expressions at Yuuki. "You had a good taste in girls zero... what the hell happened to it?"

Zero turned around to Ichiru wanting to shout and prove him wrong but doesn't. "Does it matter to you who I like and who I don't!"

"It might be a good matter... as you may just put them more into the slightest danger... of yourself or other enemies." Ichiru chuckled.

"That's it Ichiru – "

"Oi! Will you boys just grow up for god sakes!" a male deep voice interrupted zero.

Zero turned around knowing who it was. "Sorry master Yagari..."

Yagari walked up the dark corridor to the scene and did not look at zero but kept a constant eye on Ichiru.

"So... its been a long time Ichiru... what brings you here..." Yagari asked in a neutral tone.

"I can say the same back... master." Ichiru stubbornly replied stuck up.

Yuuki did not know what to do thinking at whether she should walk away or not, not wanting to leave Zero, knowing he was yet again broken inside, however, knows that he will push her away no matter what he felt, not liking the closeness of their friendship.

"I think i should go... I'm sorry..." Yuuki said shakily.

"Hm if your sure yu-" Zero started.

"Yes please miss disciplinary comity girl" Yagari politely replied being rude to interrupt Zero again though.

Yuuki smiled and started to head down the corridor dreading to go to her lonely room due to Yuri being on holiday and the holiday day class students.

A sudden loud female and male scream came out from no where, making Yuuki jump. It sounded as though the two screams came from the town close by. Yuuki froze with fear shaking not expecting that.

Zero came running up towards her."Yuuki are you okay? Did you hear that?" Zero placed a hand on Yuuki's shoulder looking out of the window. "Yagari..." Zero turned around to look to his master. "Do you think it was a level e..." whilst zero was asking the question to Yagari, he saw Ichiru give a faint smirk behind Yagari's back at Zero as though he knew something.

Yagari nodded slightly. "Could be... but i have to go straight away, i need to tell Kaien."

"Wait... why do you need to talk to my Father?" Yuuki asked confused seeing it as a big emergency.

Yagari walked past her but stopped. "You don't know anything about your Father's past do you...?" Surprised.

Yuuki looked up at him confused. "What else is there to know..."

"So you didn't know that he was a former vampire hunter? The most greatest of all time? The most legendary vampire hunter of our time?"

Yuuki stood frozen not saying a word not knowing this, not believing him at first and stood speechless.

Yagari gathered straight away that Yuuki knew nothing of this and cursed to himself turning back around to walk to the chairman's office. "I'm so dead." He murmured to himself on the way out of the scene.

Zero knew that it came across as a big shot to Yuuki and took her round both shoulders leading her to her bedroom.

"Hope you feel better soon Yuuki... have a good sleep... you will be needing the energy" Ichiru said evilly chuckling.

Zero didn't know what this meant but for Yuuki, he did not reply back, but instead entered her room and locked the door. "Yuuki go and lay down and rest, after you get changed i want you to lock this door before you go to sleep." Zero unlocked the door again chucking the key on her bed and opening the door.

"No zero wait!" Yuuki panicked seeing she was going to be left alone. "I'm sorry... but that scream really did make me jump and I'm still shock up about it..."

Zero knew what Yuuki was getting at sighing. "If I have to Yuuki." Zero locked the door and turned away as Yuuki was getting changed into her night pyjamas'. Once done, Zero tucked Yuuki in her bed and sat on it.

"Zero... don't you want to come in?..." looking to him guiltily.

"Of course i don't..." Zero lied to himself hating himself for doing so.

"Well you could at least down the bottom of my bed?" Yuuki handed him a few pillows and zero did make himself settled under the covers at the bottom of Yuuki's bed comfy. Although regrets not being at the top end with Yuuki.

But after an hour, Yuuki did finally get to sleep leaving Zero up in wonder staring at the full moon between the crack of her curtains, deep in thought.

**Kaname – At the time when the screaming was heard.**

Kaname was midway of drinking his bloodtablet and playing with his chessboard usually and commonly on his own, like he was planning to do something seeing whether it wins or loses, and by the looks of his chessboard, he was loosing the game between himself, suggesting that he was acting the moves of the other player... or players.

The scream occurred and Kaname sighed closing his eyes getting up going over to the window looking over at the town.

"I understand why you want to live Shizuka... but Rido.. you should of stayed in hell a little longer.." Kaname growled angry accidently breaking the glass in front of him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 – The Night After The Continuing Screams.**

The scene of the screaming before morning dawn erupted.

In the town so near Cross Academy, people ran as fast as they could to get away from the two beasts, that interrupted the towns peaceful sleep. Parents grabbed their children and ran for the woods near by having a gut feeling they would be found no matter what they did, seeing the beasts crimson eyes made them look yet, so imperior and with their unexplained powers, also powerful.

Out of the two beasts, the male one was attacking, the female one was simply staring up in the distance at cross academy.

The male one was like a hungry animal, he dived into the necks of the humans running around the town trying to get as many as he could leaving them to suffer after keeping them alive.

"Shizuka... don't you want a drink? Or any pets..." Rido smirked knowing what the outcome of leaving the people he bite to suffer, knowing they would turn into level e's and follow him and his orders.

Shizuka didn't look away from the academy. "No... I can hold my thirst A little longer... there's only one taste of blood I want... and I only want my own pet ...thank you." Shizuka walked off. "And what do you suggest with these level es?"

"Oh I know what to do with them... oh yes I do." Rido smirked wiping his very bloody mouth.

Shizuka sighed knowing it was the only way, knowing what Rido had in mind. "Well don't spend to long here... we have to move before the hunters come which by the sounds of all these people will be very very soon."

She walked off in the woods having enough of the smell of the overwhelming strong blood and leaving Rido to finish off knowing he would follow her soon.

"Ichiru... I do hope you doing your job right..." Shizuka sighed under her breath, wanting to be in the academy as soon as possible. She smirked going through all the plans in her head again giving out a little chuckle. "Mm I wonder how grown up he looks"

Early Morning At Cross Academy – Yuuki's room

Yuuki had only got an hours sleep. She was shocked to hear the screaming start again yet worse and continuous screaming and she couldn't bear to sleep through it. She looked down her bed at zero wondering whether he had slept through it and by the looks of it from Yuuki point of view, he was. But what Yuuki didn't know was that Zero did not sleep either in the end, nor did he listen to it, he was too busy feeling the pain in his neck and chest which occurred more frequently and now more painfully.

Zero knew the cure to his pain which would heal the pain temporary, and that was Yuuki's blood. He moaned imagining the taste of her blood and the feel of his fangs pierce into her neck. His eyes turned even more crimson and the pain got worse. He wanted her blood and he was going to have it, he thought to himself, but he stopped himself remembering he had alot yesterday. But he didn't care, he wanted relief.

Zero got under the covers, thinking that Yuuki was asleep and he crawled up the bed and on top of Yuuki.

"Z-zero... what are you doing?" Yuuki watched confused as Zero crawled up the bed towards he under the covers.

Zero reached the top of the covers and pushed his body onto Yuuki's and faced up at her. Yuuki froze struggling to look away from his crimson eyes.

"Again? Zero you had some last night!" Yuuki sat up a little to prepare herself, but she was only pushed down onto her back again.

"And do I care?" Zero's inner beast spoke diving into her neck kissing it before hand.

Yuuki was speechless but before she could do anything of fight back with her bracelet on her arm. She was already bitten into and she arched her back in pain yet again to only be pushed down by zeros body on top of her. Yuuki closed her eyes and tried to relax knowing it was the only thing she could do.

Kaname

Kaname had packed his bags and rushed out getting a car to take him back to the academy. He sat in the back of the car annoyed thinking he would be able to catch Rido in his trip down to the academy, but he was wrong. They, Rido and Shizuka, took a different route. So it was a waste of time for Kaname to leave the academy after all.

Kaname had sent a message round saying that the following should come back to the academy on the order of Kaname Kuran: Ruka, Akatsuki, Aidou, Seiran, Shiki, Rima, and Takuma.

Kaname knew that he should be feeling guilty getting his fellow night class students in their holidays, but this time, he didn't care, and after all, he is a pureblood, he could do whatever he liked, they should be grateful that he doesn't even use his full extent of his powers on them.

Kaname sat in the back seat with his eyes closed trying to relax after his sleepless night knowing it wasn't at all long till they arrived at the academy.

Yuuki and Zero

Zero was even greedier than he was the night before, and this panicked Yuuki, but as usual, Yuuki than relaxed knowing the worry and fear within zero even though he never showed it, Yuuki knew it. And she knew that letting him drink her blood like this would calm him down, so for that moment, Yuuki was willing to die for zero till her eyes snapped open and then realised, that if she died, zero would have no willing blood supply and zero wouldn't have blood tablets as his body rejected the pills. Yuuki panicked and kicked trying to get zero off of her shakily and weakly, but it wasn't long till zero realised what she doing and he released her neck and jumped off her and the bed.

"Why do you let me do it!" zero shouted louder than before knowing she probably hasn't even got the energy to stay awake."WHY!" zero wiped his mouth seeing all the blood on his sleeve not thirsty or wantful anymore looking back to Yuuki. Yuuki had her head turned towards him. And no words came out of her mouth, her lips just curved in to a smile, a warming smile which lifted Zero's mood and heart but zero looked away yet disgusted. "Fine, stay silent!" Zero stormed out and slammed the door leaving a worn out Yuuki panicked that someone isn't there with her knowing she will faint soon due to having alot of blood being taking from her in less than 10 hours. Yuuki's prediction came true, she fainted, trying to call zero back feeling cold and wanting him there to keep her warm.

Ichiru

Ichiru took the advantage of an early morning and as there was no students still there, walked out of the academy and down into the wood near the academy. Ichiru seemed keen to not be caught due to his weariness of his surroundings and his speed of his walking which was quick. Ichiru kept on walking through the wood not looking around but staying in a stated direction as though he knew the wood off by heart, Ichiru slowed down seeing two people, one wearing a dark brown long jacket with brown long-ish curly hair who was male, and the other wearing a white dress/gown with pale silver hair, and female. Ichiru knew who these two menacing couple was... Shizuka and Rido, Ichiru walked up to Shizuka not interested in working with Rido but only under the slavery of Shizuka.

"Things are looking good and the plan is going well Shizuka" Ichiru declared to Shizuka looking only into her eyes.

Shizuka smirked. "Good... and you have done me proud... so I guess... we can make our way up to the academy finally? I know I am ready... are you Rido?"

Rido smirked nodding. "Oh, 'we' are very ready" beastly sniggering came from behind him.

"However, there is another person involved with him, a female that has been brought up with him there." Ichiru claimed.

"A female aye?" Rido replied intrigued before Shizuka replied.

"Yes her name is Yuuki... and she is a guardian along with Zero..."

"Hmmm... let me deal with her... please Shizuka..." Rido pleaded yet serious in his question.

Shizuka nodded. "Go Ichiru and expect us there tonight... I don't want any mess ups! You understand! I'm so close to meeting my aims of all this! So don't let me down! I need that boy to complete my hatred for your family!" she nearly screeched, desperate to let out her feelings.

Ichiru said not a word and walked away again through the morning, lit forest, thinking over the plan, reviewing it in his head, but this time not smirking or grinning, but emotionless and hurt.

"Were they really going to hurt Yuuki?' Ichiru thought in the sake for zero knowing she did nothing to deserve her upcoming consequence of being deeply involved with zero, but Ichiru knew she was the best punishment for zero, as it would hurt zero a lot if he saw Yuuki in pain because of him. Even though these images flowed through Ichiru's head, he still didn't grin or smirk, he felt hurt himself.

Yuuki

Yuuki felt herself go even colder and dizzier as she was trying with all her effort to get out of bed. She fell to the floor landing on her side making a loud thumping pain moaning in pain at the hard, awkward fall. She panicked looking towards the door annoyed at herself, but then she heard the door open and she was hoping it was zero. She mumbled.

"Z...ze...ro..."

There was no reply back, it was completely silent and the footsteps got closer before they crouched down beside her, it was till then the man spoken.

"He has really done it this time...maybe it is time that he dies." The deep man's voice sighed.

It wasn't till then that Yuuki identified the man's growling, deep voice. Yagari.

"No...No you have got it all wrong..." she pleaded knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him this time.

"I don't think I have by the looks of your neck missy..." he stood up again walking to the door. "I will go and get you some help..."

"No! Please wait! It was... ahh... it was my fault... i... i offered him more... and i begged him to" Yuuki lied knowing it was zeros benefit. "I don't like that fact that that women might be still alive-"

"No. She is alive, and we all know it, but you like yourself being made weak by zero!" he yelled annoyed.

"No, I just like knowing that he is safe and at a healthy stage before he turns." She looked up from the floor which she still laid upon clutching her side still and at Yagari with watering, teary pleading eyes.

It only took Yagari a few seconds to give in and he sighed looking away putting a hand to his face frowning in annoyance.

"It may seem to you that I'm trying to run into any opportunity to kill zero... but your wrong... zero, has always been like a son to me and I'm only doing what I promised him and the hunters association... well actually forget about the association, I hardly rarely go along their rules." Yagari smirked. "But just stay there, I will get the chairman." Yagari turned around to walk out the door to only be made jump by the worried, panting Kaname, who had only just arrived at the academy. He stared endlessly at Yuuki knowing what had happened pushing past Yagari eventually in a flash, suddenly on the floor with Yuuki in his arms, with eyes pure crimson in hate and thirst.

"Why... WHY DIDNT YOU KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!" Kaname shouted looking back at Yagari who sighed and walked out.

"I don't orders from 'high status' vampires like you Kaname..." Yagari smirked to himself leaving the scene.

Kaname looked down at Yuuki who was looking up at Kaname smiling raising her hand to stroke Kaname's cheek.

"Kaname... theres no need to be this worried for crying out loud. Zero wouldn't kill me. Even you know that." Yuuki whispered to Kaname.

Kaname shook his head. "I don't trust him." He replied closing he's eyes in bliss at her touch wanting it all the time taking her hand, making sure it wouldn't move away from his cheek.

Yuuki smiled in comfort yet, after a while she looked away still wanting zero. She tried moving out of Kaname's firm grip on her.

"Kaname I have to find zero..." she pleaded struggling now feeling dizzy with every movement.

"No you don't, you need to rest Yuuki." Kaname picked her up and cradled her taking her along the corridor, down the stairs and out in the gardens.

"Kaname...where are you taking me..." Yuuki asked looking around at the surroundings in the bright afternoon sunshine.

"To the night dorm... I want you with me tonight..." He replied not looking to Yuuki.

Yuuki took her gaze from her surroundings up to Kaname in shock. "May I ask why?"

"You're not safe when zero is near you..."

"Kaname!" she struggled outraged. "Stop making zero seem as though he is already a level e!"

"I don't mean that side of him..." Kaname sighed not saying anything else.

Yuuki looked away down to her lap confused at what he meant then. And then, suddenly she clicked and realised what he meant...Shizuka.

"Is she coming tonight!" Yuuki froze. "We can't leave zero un- notified..."

Kaname shook his head. "How do I know when she will arrive...? Yuuki... you make it sound as though me and Shizuka are working as a team."

Yuuki knew she hurt Kaname, so she spoke no more and looked in front to where they was heading.

After a while, Kaname shortly arrived at the night dorm opening the door to see a little group among the sofas talking. The group consisted of Akatsuki, Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Shiki and Takuma. Seiran was always out and about under Kaname's orders. The group saw Kaname walk in, stopping talking and looking to him with respect, however, Ruka did the same as the others till she saw Yuuki in Kaname's arm. Ruka looked to Yuuki evilly and got up from the sofa walking up the stairs not wanting to know why Yuuki was there and why she was with Kaname.

Yuuki saw none of them, as she chose to hide her face under Kaname's arm not wanting the embarrassment of her weakness.

Kaname spoke not a word, and followed Ruka shortly up the stairs. Once Kaname reached the landing, he walked straight into his room which was further down the corridor and closed the door behind him locking it and then taking Yuuki over to his bed laying her on it and then tucking her in the covers.

"Kaname... im not sleepy... i just need to see zero-"Yuuki pleaded weak.

"No. You need rest. If zero is needed I will get him for you." Kaname sighed. "But please just sleep Yuuki...you will feel a lot better after."

Yuuki sighed and turned onto her side closing her eyes not speaking a word, Kaname smiled and his eyes flew over to her neck so swiftly keeping them there, suddenly forgetting his wanting to bite into that soft neck of hers, and making her like him, wanting her blood also to be claimed by him and himself only.

Kaname turned away quickly and got up, literally running to his door and unlocking it trying to slowly shut it without slamming it shut in panic. He panted outside the room with bright crimson eyes, which suggested he was panting with thirst.

It has been a long time for Kaname from drinking real blood. He was a patient pureblood that wasn't so selfish and instead took blood tablets even though he felt it wasn't enough to satisfy.

Kaname was made jump suddenly when he saw Ruka had appeared right in front of him when he had looked up. There was a lot of worry in her eyes, also mixed with confusion.

"Kaname..?" she questioned. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Kaname shook his head and showed her his crimson eyes. She understood immediately at what to do. Ruka grabbed his hand and dragged him away from his room to her own which was further up from Kaname's room.

They had both entered Ruka's room, and Ruka was still holding onto Kaname tightly as she shut the door behind her. It wasn't the first time Ruka had had blood taken from her from Kaname. Ruka had always offered her blood to Kaname as appreciation and also as she had feelings for Kaname which she knew he wouldn't care of due to his high vampire status and his deep interest in Yuuki, however most of the time, Kaname would only agree to taking her blood if Kaname had been thinking about Yuuki's blood or even smelt Yuuki's blood.

Ruka's room was reasonably large. It consisted of a light wooden wardrobe and chest of drawers and also a dressing table which had an elongated, decorated metal framed mirror. The walls were light lilac which light the room up at a high quality.

Ruka pushed herself into the wall dragging Kaname with her and then pulling Kaname down to her neck.

"Kaname... take as much as you need... please don't hesitate." She pleaded as she pushed Kaname's head to her neck feeling his heavy, panting breath tainting her neck.

Kaname moaned, but he knew deep inside that Ruka's blood would not satisfy him either, but he didn't have the heart to say that, but he was thankful for her offering and was panting to take it wanting to feel the warmth and thickness of blood again.

Kaname licked up Ruka's neck and immediately bite in after. Ruka whimpered slightly, used to the suddenness of the sharp pain now.

Kaname drunk Ruka's blood viciously and greedily moaning as he took every gulp, and after a while, Ruka panicked and struggled.

"Kaname... I think that's enough..."

Kaname didn't stop, nothing was going to, and Ruka was feeling faint and dizzy about to pass out at any second. It was only at that second that Kaname stopped taking from Ruka, when a new smell, sense and voice was in the room.

"Well Kaname... I hope you haven't finished her completely... she seems like a tasty meal for me to have also..." the deep voiced man growled smirking in the shadows of her room.

Kaname sighed after releasing Ruka's neck picking her up and taking her over to her bed to lie down as she fainted. Kaname kissed Ruka's forehead in thanks and then stood up properly turning to face the shadow.

"What has brought you here... master." Kaname said Kaname.

He heard the man, who is Kaname's 'master' chuckle in the darkness before walking out into the sunlight bedroom. And there, with his arms crossed with his damaged, blood stained long black coat, and long curly hair dangling over his blue and red eyes, was Rido Kuran.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 – Welcoming Back Old Memories and Nightmares**

Rido walked further into the room and closer to Kaname, knowing that Kaname couldn't attack his own master.

"Oh just business Kaname.. Just business." Rido smirked chuckling a little. "So tell me, where is it I can have a snack? It's been a rather long time since i have been fully perched." Rido smirked knowing it was only an hour ago he fed on a villager.

"There's no one you can claim for their blood here Rido... peace is only emitted from this academy, leave now if you can't hold it." Kaname replied angrily.

"Oh Kaname, I can do whatever the hell I want ... don't ... interrupt me again." Rido looked to Kaname evilly and walked off to the door and as soon as Rido had reached the handle and was about to turn it, Rido had heard a loud crack right next to him on the wall where a Photo frame had cracked in the middle, Rido smirked looking back behind him at Kaname who had red crimson eyes, and a furious expression, knowing it was Kaname who had caused the glass of the frame to break.

"Temper temper aye Kaname?" Rido chuckled walking out, slamming the door closed. Kaname sighed annoyed staring at the door and then realised Yuuki was in the same building and most probably smelt heavily of blood. Kaname gasped but just as he was about to run, Ruka had woken and called weakly for him.

"What's wrong Ruka? You need to rest, I'm sorry I have to-" Kaname said in a rush.

"No, please Kaname! Don't run away from me anymore" Ruka's eyes watered.

"Ruka... I have never ran away from you in the first place..." Kaname sighed sitting on the bed.

Ruka shook her head. "It had always felt as though you have done, so please stay with me? You need to rest to Kaname."

"No, I have to go and help Yuuki, she might be in trouble, might." Kaname added and persuaded.

Ruka looked even more hurt by the sound of Yuuki being mentioned. "What is so special about this Yuuki? She's a human Kaname, not a vampire nor a pureblood."

Kaname sighed. "Dont worry about it Ruka, its hard to explain why I care and feel for Yuuki so much."

Ruka turned away knowing she was about to burst into tears, but acts normally. "Well whatever path and feeling you take, make sure you will not regret it."

Kaname knew that Ruka feels for him, he could tell by the way her blood held her secrets and feelings. "I'm sorry Ruka." He kissed the back of her head and got up to the door knowing she need some space leaving her alone.

Rido

Rido was striding down the corridor in a deadly silence, and it wasn't long till he caught a scent of blood. Rido smirked sensing that the scent was coming from something closeby. Rido only had to move two more doors down to be outside of Kanames bedroom door, and that, was where Rido had caught the scent which was now stronger than ever.

Rido didn't knock, he opened the door straight away closing it behind him and turning to look at the bed in the dimly lit room, where he saw and recognized someone sleeping... Yuuki. Rido was not acknowledgeable that it was Yuuki, the girl he agreed to 'handle' with, sleeping in the bed, but all he knew, was that the smell of her blood made his mouth water thirstily.

Rido made his way slowly to her, dragging a finger along the covers as he reached the bottom of the bed and along till the finger stopped right next to her. He bent down towards her exposed neck moving away some strands of hair away from her neck, and he then licked it, with a sense of dark thirst, opened his mouth reveling his long, protruding fangs whilst he closed his eyes waiting for the climax of him biting in to Yuuki's neck, wanting to hear the crunch and rip as he tore down into her skin.

Rido opened his mouth wider as he approached her neck closer scraping his fangs along her neck.

"Rido! Don't you dare! Get away from her!" Kaname panted as he ran down the corridor, bursting into the room forgetting that the first thing his master would do would find the nearest victim.

Yuuki heard the panic in the voice she is so familiar with and she woke up never hearing Kaname this worried before, but she had an awful shock when a tall cloaked man was breathing down her neck. Yuuki sat up abrupt in fright, suddenly feeling dizzy at the quickness. Rido grabbed her, wrapping one arm her bounding her back to his chest so he still had access to Yuuki's neck, even when Yuuki was helplessly struggling to escape not being able to move against his abnormal strength.

Yuuki was stricken at how strong this man was to only hold her still with one arm around her, and this made her more worried and shakey.

"So, whose this girl to you Kaname?" he smirked liking to see Kaname worried, wanting to take it to the next level.

"That has nothing to do with you!" Kaname took a few steps forward towards them.

"Na ah! I wouldn't do that Kaname ..." He licked Yuuki's neck again hinting that he will bite her and this gave Yuuki shivers up her spine. "But what are you doing with a human anyway... were you planning to feed on her?... oh you are so cruel Kaname..." Rido chuckled.

"I was not at all planning to do that! I would never break the academy's rules!"

"Since when did Kaname take orders from a human hunter? When did you become a good boy Kaname?"

Kaname stood speechless not knowing what to say.

"Well if you won't tell me who she is... I might as well ask her myself" Rido said still breathing down her neck glaring at her with his red and blue eyes. "So girl,... you heard me... what's your name beautiful?" he whispered, smirking in to her ear, knowing it will persuade her to answer knowing it will bring fear to her.

Yuuki looked to Kaname not knowing what to do, but she answered weakly and scared. "Y...Yuuki."

Rido froze for a few seconds suddenly bursting into laughter. "Oh this is perfect, very perfect."

"Why is it!" Kaname spat angrily at Rido.

"Because... Shizuka told me to deal with her..."

Yuuki Froze at the mention of her name, and the only worry she had on her mind, was zero.

Zero

Zero was sitting on the damp ground, perched up against a tree, deep in thought, as he sensed something was not right. He sensed something that happened a long time ago, when he sensed a vampire's presence... Shizuka.

"Wow... what a handsome boy you have grown up to be zero... I'm so happy your mine." Shizuka cruelly said in a calm tone, approaching zero from the darkness.

Zero got up swiftly and abruptly. Frozen not saying a word, staring at the women that had changed his life, forever and hated for what she did and who she was.

"Shocked to see me? But I would of thought you would have been smart enough to sense that i was still alive?" she moved closer to him, her light red eyes not moving away from the sight of him, and her white dress dragging peacefully behind her as her white long, thick hair gracefully flowed in the direction of the wind. "Or did you know all along, and was waiting for my return ... to either take you with me as my servant, or as my meal." She moved even closer now being able to touch his face, moving his hair from his eyes. Shizuka grabbed zero's collar bringing him closer to her mouth. "Not even fighting? Wow... you are a good boy Zero.." she breathed down zeros neck as he stood in pain from his tattoo and paralyzed in shock not knowing why he wasn't fighting. Was this her doing?

"Stop right there Shizuka Hio..." a deep voice of Yagari announced, with the sound of a gun clicking. Yagari held his rifle to her head threatening to pull the trigger is she didn't move.

"I don't think so master Yagari." A sword was brought to Yagari's neck, and Yagari turned to see who was in their presence, but he wasn't surprised to see who it was. Yagari sighed and looked away back to Shizuka.

"Ichiru... you know you wouldn't be able to kill me. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't." Yagari said calmly, not at all worried.

"I'm a lot stronger now... I can kill you whenever I like!" Ichiru nearly shouted at Yagari pushing the sword more into Yagari's neck.

"Go on then. Kill me. I never imagined one of my students to kill me." Yagari still said not looking to him.

Ichiru didn't reply he just made sure he wouldn't hurt Shizuka.

Zero finally snapped out of his paralysed state and moved away from Shizuka, pushing her off him, as she still held him by his collar.

"Aw, what a shame." Shizuka looked at zero still, moving away from him. "I was about to have something that i have been waiting for for years. " she turned to Yagari annoyed and angry.

"Its not fair how your treating these two Shizuka. Only because you wanted to gain power doesn't mean you had to ruin their lives!" Yagari shouted putting the gun more in her head, as Ichiru put the sword more into his neck.

"She never ruined my life Yagari... she made me stronger, and happier!" Ichiru claimed.

"No... its all to get you on her side, don't fall for the tricks Ichiru, she only took you as revenge for your parents as they were strong vampire hunters whom Shizuka knew would wreck her plans!" Yagari shouted still.

"What.." Zero uttered not hearing this before.

Shizuka chuckled evilly. "all that the hunter is saying, is true. Your parents were to much of a threat for ruining my plans, so i killed them and cursed you two."

"You... you pureblood beast!" Zero shouted, his eyes going crimson with hatred and anger, as he charged for Shizuka., but he was blocked from her, as Ichiru stood in front of him now with the sword aimed at zero.

"Don't even think about it brother..."

"Shut Up Ichiru! You just falling for her lies! Let me pass!" Zero said annoyed not believing that Ichiru feels strongly about helping her.

"Sorry Zero I can't... I owe this woman, no matter what. But she treated me better than you or our parents did." Ichiru smirked at zero.

"Oi. I don't want to hear that from you Ichiru" Yagari interrupted. "Shit!" Yagari shouted lowering his gun seeing Shizuka had gone.

As everyone's concentration was on the spot Shizuka had stood, zero didn't hesitate but punch Ichiru in the face. "How could you say that Ichiru!"

Ichiru stumbled back holding his face in pain dropping his sword.

"Hey! Stop it Zero come on."Yagari grabbed Zero's arm dragging him forcefully away from Ichiru.

"You will pay for that Zero! When that precious girl you sincerely hold, is dead!" Ichiru shouted angrily, feeling his heart ache as he said it, regretting that he mentioned Yuuki being killed to zero and reminding himself.

Zero froze looking away from Ichiru, stopping in his tracks. "Yuuki..." Zero whispered under his breath. "I have to find her Yagari, I'm sorry. " Zero pushed himself away from Yagari running off to the dormitories.

Rido, Kaname And Yuuki.

"How do you and Shizuka know of Yuuki?" he stared angrily at Rido, who still had Yuuki trapped in his arms.

"By that twin... Ichiru." Rido replied not looking to Kaname but Yuuki playing with strands of her short, silky brown hair, which made her feel more nervous with every stroke. "Now, my turn to question. Why are you so protective over this girl?"

Kaname didn't know what to say, knowing that if he said the truth, Rido would have fun threatening him with Yuuki more.

"Just stop intimidating him and keep to your own business!" Yuuki interrupted shakily, as she saw Kaname struggle.

"Oh, and maybe, if you kept your mouth shut, you might live just a little longer." Rido chuckled.

Yuuki struggled, trying not to satisfy him with the fear she was feeling yet not showing. "I would prefer that then you the having pleasure of causing Kaname distress and pain!"

"I can do what I like... after all... I am his master..." He replied knowing it would shut Yuuki up. And he wasn't wrong, Yuuki looked to Kaname confused.

"I will explain another time Yuuki-" Kaname started.

"That's if you get another time with her." Rido chuckled.

"I hope your still not playing with your food Rido..." Shizuka entered the room behind Kaname, seeing the scene.

"Oh but it's not fun otherwise, even you know that." Rido replied to her.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Shizuka smirked.

This was the first time Yuuki had seen Shizuka, and Yuuki was shocked at her unnatural beauty and gaze.

Kaname took his turn to threaten Rido, and he turned round grabbing Shizuka around the neck and pushed her against the wall. "Leave Yuuki alone, or she dies Rido!"

Yuuki looked at what Kaname was doing not believing Kaname's actions, but Yuuki had to respect that he was a pureblood and this was his nature, as it was with all of the three purebloods in the room.

Shizuka just chuckled as well as Rido.

Rido got up, still trapping Yuuki, taking her with him, only needing an arm round her to keep hold of her. "Would you really kill her Kaname, really?" Rido still chuckled.

"Yes... don't test me..." Kaname answered glaring his fangs at Rido, till her saw the expression on Yuuki's face. Yuuki gave Kaname a smile and nod, this made Kaname confused, Till Yuuki kicked Rido behind her, kicking his knee very hard.

"Argh!" Rido shouted and let go of Yuuki who ran to Kaname, as he threw Shizuka across the room grabbing Yuuki's hand slamming the door shut behind them and locking the door again.

"Kaname...what's going on? Oh, hey Yuuki?" Aidou Yawned outside the bedroom door seeing them both come out fast, confused.

"Aidou get Seiran, Akatsuki, Shiki, Rima and Takuma together, you need to tell the chairman to evacuate the whole academy and I want you guys to help." Kaname said quickly knowing Ruka was resting after what had happened, and then ran off with Yuuki down stairs. "And don't spend too long in this building, just get everyone out Aidou!"

Aidou moaned but heard the seriousness and ran back to the bedrooms getting everyone up and telling Akatsuki, Seiran, Rima, Shiki and Takuma the news and order.

Kaname and Yuuki ran out of the night dormitory, hand in hand. "Kaname, where are we going? And I have to find zero!"

"No you don't! It's too dangerous for you here at the moment like this, in human form!-" Kaname slowly stopped running, realising that his desire and wish may be fulfilled very soon.

"I don't care Kaname I have to find him!" She roughly said trying to take her hand out of Kaname's, who held onto her hand for dear life.

Kaname slowly nodded. "Fine..." and he turned running, taking Yuuki with him, to the day class dormitories. However his plan was not to fulfil Yuuki's wish of finding Zero, but instead, his own...

Zero

Zero ran for his life, up the stairs to Yuuki's bedroom barging in to her room without knocking expecting her there, still in bed. But to his shock, she wasn't, and this panicked him more. Zero kicked the door in anger, causing a hole in the bottom of the door, due to all the force of his anger and strength, annoyed at himself that he never looked after Yuuki...or protected her. Zero's eyes burned with rage, turning crimson. And he ran out of the room, screaming Yuuki's name throughout that part of the dormitory, before running down the steps of the tower and into the dark, misty grounds, screaming and shouting Yuuki's name desperately, starting to have thoughts that something bad has happened to her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Readers, I just wanted to say a huge thank you for the latest reviews! It really has boasted my confidence up about writing and finishing this story, as I started to feel that it was going on for too long. And I'm so sorry for the chapter delays, I'm starting to prepare for my exams, but by the 25****th****, I will be writing as normal again. Thanks ever so much for your patience also, and as a treat, I wrote an extra page or two ;3. Thank You! 3 3 3**

**Chapter 17 – Wishes Come True With Consequences**

Rido and Shizuka

"Argh! She was human yet you were in pain caused by her, Ha! What kind of pureblood are you!" Screamed Shizuka annoyed at Rido, getting up from the floor.

"It hurt more than it looked! Don't go jumping into conclusions Shizuka!" Rido shouted back on his knees rubbing the knee that Yuuki had kicked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever Rido" Shizuka murmured sarcastically wiping herself down before walking out the door. "Don't let a little human girl stop us from our plans Rido, you know our true aim... to cause Zero as much pain as we can." Shizuka smirked giggling walking away.

Kaname and Yuuki

Kaname and Yuuki also arrived at the headmaster's headquarters, and missed Akatsuki, Rima, Shiki, Takuma, Seiran and Aidou by seconds, and they both together walked up the stairs, walking to Yuuki's bedroom.

Yuuki was confused at why their first place to look was her room, as they both entered the room, looking in it and around.

"Kaname, I don't think Zero would be in he-" She stopped turning around towards the door again, to see Kaname closing it and then locking it. Yuuki gasped, remembering the nightmare which Kaname was involved in, where he brutally devoured Yuuki.

'Is he going to kill me for blood? Was he going to hurt me?' Yuuki thought in her head, unable to control her thoughts of what may happen now, remembering the fear she felt when she woke up from that nightmare.

"Kana-Kaname, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked shakily, slowly backing away from Kaname and towards the window, and into the shimmering moonlight.

"Don't be so scared Yuuki, why should you be scared off me?" Kaname asked confused walking towards her.

Yuuki realised that she never told Kaname of her nightmare, and hesitates to answer not knowing whether to trust him, or believe zero... that every pureblood was only lustful for pain and blood, in greed and thirst. Yuuki walked into the window seal, panicked that she couldn't go any further than this.

Kaname had a confused expression on his face, and sighed. "Yuuki come on..." Kaname held out his hand to Yuuki, whilst still slowly walking to her, eyes glued to hers. Yuuki looked from Kaname's eyes to his hand, not knowing what to do, staying quiet, and not saying a word.

Kaname chuckled slightly in amusement and lowered his hand now right up close to Yuuki. He raised his pale hand, and moved it towards Yuuki's face, and caressed her cheek with his hand softly. Yuuki flinched at the touch, still very nervous with the fixed idea that the nightmare of hers would come true and that he would kill her.

Kaname rubbed Yuuki's soft, blushed cheek slowly and meaningfully looking into her eyes whilst doing so. "Yuuki... do you trust me?". No matter what Kaname had planned, she couldn't be mean towards him, and Yuuki nodded in reply, trying to seem confident in her answer whilst doing so.

"Good." Kaname replied in a whisper and leaned in, so that his face approached hers. "I have been alone for a very long time now Yuuki...and being with you, and you only, makes me feel that there is no need to feel lonely anymore." Kaname whispered closely, so that Yuuki felt his warm breath, gently hit her lips. Kaname lifted Yuuki's chin up so her lips were in line with his.

Yuuki tried to move away, uncomfortable but couldn't, to dazed by his eye contact and to weak against his firm, yet gentle grip on her chin. "Forgive me... for taking this kiss Yuuki..." Before Yuuki could react to this, Kaname had already pushed his lips passionately onto hers, moaning, taking his other hand and wrapping it around her pulling her towards them, so their bodies were together colliding, and he let her chin go, now holding onto her neck. Kaname moaned again with his eyes closed, as though he has been waiting and wishing for this day to come. However, Yuuki stood shocked with her eyes still wide open, not expecting this to happen and moans in shock. It only took her a few seconds to start to feel uncomfortable kissing Kaname, feeling as though she shouldn't be kissing him, not because he was a pureblood vampire, but because a feeling overwhelmed her, that she, herself couldn't explained and this made her confused.

Yuuki struggled slightly, but Kaname was too strong, but soon as she struggled, Yuuki started to feel weaker and drowsy, feeling all her muscles relax, and before she knew it, she was on the floor laying on Kaname's lap looking up to him. Kaname still had hold of her body and neck, now cradling Yuuki. She moaned and thought 'was this Kaname's doing? Did he use his powers on me to make me feel this relaxed and unable to move?' she wanted to ask, but words were not able to escape from her mouth. All Yuuki could do was watch him in confused state.

Kaname, yet again, moved his face towards Yuuki's again kissing her once more. "'I'm doing this for your own safety Yuuki, and I'm hopefully doing this for us..." Kaname stopped looking into Yuuki's eyes. "I have been waiting for this day to come Yuuki..." He stroked her face looking to her neck. "The day... where you become my eternal partner and lover..." Kaname's eyes started to turn crimson red as he started to approach Yuuki's neck.

'Oh god! No! Please! I don't want to be a vampire! Kaname stop!' Yuuki screamed in thought and in her head as she couldn't speak, but can only hear. But her thoughts started it change. 'But Kaname... I don't know whether I love you... there was a phrase when I felt as though I loved you, till I got to know zero more...' Yuuki gasped in realisation at her thought. 'No... I don't... I don't love Zero... do I?'

"I love you Yuuki... and I have been thirsting for your blood, for so long now... so I can just claim you as mine" Kaname whispered in her ear, before he bite slowly into Yuuki's neck, as though he was trying to be gentle, but Yuuki was screaming inside in agony as the pain spread from her neck, and down her body. Yuuki felt as though something deadly, entered her body, spreading through her bloodstream rapidly. 'Was this Kaname's venom?' Yuuki thought, still screaming inside now, feeling the pain turn into shockwaves of heat and what felt like electric shocks.

Kaname's venom was spreading throughout Yuuki's body; changing Yuuki quickly into something she never thought she would become... a vampire. Yuuki fell completely unconscious, due to the pain, unaware of the further changes to her body.

Kaname moaned, loving the taste of Yuuki's blood, fulfilling his thirst for her. Kaname removed his fangs from Yuuki's neck, not wanting to give her more pain, and knew that she would need the energy. He licked the rest of the blood away from Yuuki's neck and also closed the wounds so they wouldn't bleed further. Kaname sat up, still cradling Yuuki in his arms looking down at her, as he knew that it wouldn't be long till Yuuki would wake. Kaname lifted her up and took her to her bed, and laid her upon it sitting next to her, and watching her, playing with her hair with a smile upon his face, never feeling this happy before.

Zero

Zero was still searching the grounds, screaming for Yuuki. He ran everywhere, panting frantically. Zero jolted to a halt suddenly as wind rushed by him in a silent whisper. He stumbled back shaking his head. "No..." he faced the Academy. "That smell... is Yuuki's blood..." Zero's breathing turned shaky and he started sprinting back to the academy. "Yuuki... I'm coming.." he whispered to the night, wanting to get to her in time wondering what has happened to her, fearing that she was being devoured by Shizuka now. However, it wasn't only Zero that smelt Yuuki's blood...

Shizuka and Rido

"Ahh... what a lovely fresh smell of blood." Rido smelt the air peacefully, knowing that soon, he would smell a lot of blood. "Hmm, actually, it smells like that girl's blood... Yuuki was it?"

Shizuka stopped after looking out into the tree's as though she was waiting for something. "Hmm possibly..." Shizuka replied smelling the air also. "Well, whoever's it is... the night is only just starting" Shizuka smirked, laughing slightly in an evil matter.

Kaname and Yuuki

Yuuki moaned, putting her head to a side still asleep in her unconsciousness. 'What is it I am feeling right now? I'm feeling a want for something... something I would kill for' Yuuki thought in her unconscious sleep unable to get up fully.

"Yuuki... wake up... I have something you want... something you thirst..." Kaname whispered looking to her lips, moving towards them again. "Blood..."

Yuuki's bright crimson eyes snapped open as she heard the word realising it was that she wanted and thirsted for. Yuuki grabbed Kaname by the shoulders and pulled him quickly onto the bed beside her, before she swiftly got on top of Kaname pinning him down moving towards his neck. Yuuki was shocked of how strong and quick she had become but this didn't stop her from getting what she wanted. She opened her mouth revealing her protruding fangs and bite into Kaname's neck deeply.

Kaname moaned in pain, but yet he still smiled, even now that Yuuki was greedily taking his blood. "Take as much as you need Yuuki... don't hesitate..." Kaname loved the feeling of Yuuki biting his neck and taking his blood, knowing his blood was hers and her blood was his.

After a minute, Yuuki gasped for air, removing her sharp, fangs from Kaname's neck, feeling herself now calm and controllable. She moaned sitting up on Kaname with her eyes closed taking in the taste before realising what she has become. She opened her dark, crimson eyes clamping her hands around her mouth, full of shock and fright, and her eyes started to water.

"Wha-what did you do to me..." Yuuki asked shaking more than ever not wanting to accept that she is a vampire now. She looked around the room feeling different and seeing that her eyesight is more sharp and clearer.

Kaname saw the fear and shock in her eyes, and this shocked him suddenly feeling guilt, knowing that his timing wasn't right and that he carried out his wishes of being with Yuuki for eternal life too early. "Yuuki..." Kaname whispered slightly not knowing what to say feeling guilty and sick with himself, however, Kaname knew he would never regret his decision of changing Yuuki into an immortal, it has been his aim and wish since the first time he had laid eyes on Yuuki.

"Why... why did you do this to me!" Yuuki screamed, tears now falling down her cheeks.

Kaname sighed looking up at Yuuki who was still sitting up on him. "Yuuki, I'm so sorry..." Kaname sat up and approached Yuuki's cheek with his hand. Yuuki slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed again.

Zero

Zero reached the headmaster's headquarters, and his feeling of panic increased when he now not only smelt Yuuki's blood become stronger, but now that he heard her scream. Zero ran up the stairs not caring of how breathless he was and how much the smell of blood made him thirst, all he cared mostly about was whether Yuuki was still alive.

Soon as Zero reached the landing of the corridor, he heard the office door down the far end of the corridor open, knowing it was the Chairman and possibly Yagari, but this didn't make him stop running.

"Zero! Where's Yuuki? I just heard her scream!" The chairman shouted after Zero worried himself not knowing what has happened.

Chairman and Yagari

The chairman turned to Yagari. "Your right... we need to protect this academy from those two purebloods... but most of all..." The chairman walked over to a wardrobe in the room at the far end, getting a small black key out of his pocket. "I must keep my daughter safe..." He unlocked the wardrobe and pulled out a black bag that was long and thinly shaped.

"Well, well, well... I never thought you had kept'em." Yagari chuckled leaning against the doorframe of the office surprised.

2Trust me, I had thoughts of getting rid of them for good. But as they say, you can never run away from your past, and in this case tonight, I need to run back to my past." The chairman replied calmly not looking to Yagari, whilst he placed the bag on the table.

The chairman unzipped the bags, and a silver glint glared out of the bag and into the chairman's eyes and he sighed. "How long has it been now?" he asked, as though he was talking to the bag. The chairman used both hands to reach into the bag to pull out two large, silver bladed swords, raising them up looking at them.

"Hmm, don't these two give me memories..." the chairman sighed with a slight smile, thinking back to his hunter days where he was always successful with those two swords. "Right, we have an academy and Yuuki to protect. Yagari, you go and wake the day class, they can no longer stay here for the moment." The chairman walked over to Yagari, nodding to him as he left and walked along the corridor, leaving Yagari who walked down the stairs instead to the grounds and making his way to the day dorm silent and not argumentative, but instead happy to see Kaien back to his hunter form.

Yuuki and Kaname

"Yuuki... Calm down...shhh..." Kaname tried to sooth Yuuki and make her calm, but they both jumped in surprise and shock when, loud banging was heard on the door.

"Open the door! NOW!" Zero shouted through the door banging upon it, as he saw that the door was locked.

Yuuki gasped. "Zero!" Yuuki called back, but as soon as she jumped off Kaname, she realised and remembered, that it was vampires Zero hated...

*What will Zero say to this? Will Zero hate me? But... I never chose this path...* Yuuki thought, eyes tearing up again at the thought of Zero hating her.

Kaname sighed seeing her reaction, but didn't want to show his evil smile at the thought of Zero hating Yuuki and never speaking to her again, so that Yuuki, was once again, finally all Kaname's.

Kaname got up and walked over to the door unlocking it, not hesitating about what consequences he may be overwhelmed with from what he has done.

Yuuki stood frozen in the middle of the room bring a hand to her mouth, as her lips quivered with nervousness.

As soon as Zero had heard the key in the door turn, Zero opened the door slamming it open to suddenly be face to face with someone he hated the most. Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname... Kuran... what are you doing her-" Zero growled, but slowly stopped, when he looked over Kaname's shoulder to see Yuuki in a shadow with her arm around her waist and her hand over her mouth, shaking like crazy.

*Kaname surely didn't hurt her? Did he? He must have got here and helped Yuuki before I reached her?... but why is that Yuuki looks so scared?* Zero thought, not being able to see her but only her black silhouette.

Zero looked back at Kaname to confront him of what had happened, but before he could move his lips, he smelt a strong smell of Yuuki's blood coming from Kaname, and Zero looked to his mouth a see drops of blood dotted around the corners of his lips.

Zero didn't want to believe it, but he soon realised what had happened, and his eyes started to turn bright, crimson red in anger fixed on Kaname, who stood still as calm as ever. "KANAME KURAN!" Zero shouted and shook in anger, grabbing Kaname's top, gripping it hard within his clenched fists. Kaname didn't bother to fight back, even now, as Zero smashed him into the nearest wall, causing him to be embedded in the falling rubble.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER! SHE DIDNT DESERVE THIS!" Zero now held onto Kaname's neck tightly and dangerously, not hesitating to pull out his bloody rose aiming for his head. "Why did you put her in this sinful life! Out of anyone, why her!"

Kaname sighed, and closed his eyes. "Because I love her..."

Zero heard Yuuki gasp behind him at the words, starting to think that Yuuki had felt the same way towards Kaname. Zero clenched his jaw at the thought, and pushed Kaname more into the wall by his neck. "That's no excuse! If you love her why would you give her this pain?"

"Because I want to be with her for eternal life!" Kaname shouted now becoming impatient.

"And who said she wanted that with you huh? Did she agree to this! Or did you force it upon her?" Zero shouted more, to wanting to know whether Yuuki had agreed to this. But he then realised, that he heard her screams of help and pain. "You... cruel... bastard Kaname! You forced it upon her! And you deserve to die because of it!" Zero moved his finger over the trigger, pushing down on it slowly.

Yuuki stood behind, still frozen not knowing what to do, and still shocked of what had happened to her. She wanted to speak, but words didn't seem to escape from her mouth, so all she could do was stare frightfully, knowing that she may lose someone close to her, not wanting Kaname to be hurt, or in this case, killed, even after what he had done to her.

Zero pulled down on the trigger, but soon as he did, he was pushed away and Zero fell to the floor, still panting in anger and pain of the smell of Yuuki's blood.

Was Kaname dead? And who pushed Zero? ~ Find out in Chapter 18!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 – Broken Trust And Chaos Outbreaks**

Yuuki jumped at the loud piercing noise of the Bloody rose being shot and she gasped at the sudden quickness of it all, now seeing another person in the scene before her.

"What do you think you are doing Zero!" The gun was snatched out of Zero's shaking hand by the chairman. "I told you to use this gun with a good reason! No out of hatred! You know you could be killed yourself killing a pureblood vampire!" The chairman shouted as loud as ever.

Yuuki had never seen her father so worried and angry for Zero, and nor did she hear him this loud and also, has never seen him dressed in such a way. The chairman wore a long dark grey travelling cloak that came up to his knees, he was also carrying two swords, that were held in sheaths on his belt on either side of his body and to also Yuuki's surprise, she had never seen her father without his blonde hair being done up into a ponytail.

"I had a reason!" Zero shouted back still bright crimsoned eyed, on the floor struggling to fight back his thirst. "Look at your daughter Kaien!"

Kaien looked around at Yuuki who stood shaking in the moonlight that shone through the window behind her. Kaien noticed the change immediately by just looking into Yuuki's now crimson coloured eyes. Kaien's expression turned upset and he turned paler, even in the dark it was viewable that all colour had drained from his face.

Yuuki shook, and her eyes watered never seeing her father this upset since the memories of her mum which was also his wife. Kaien took long, quick strides towards Yuuki and wrapped her in his arms tightly, and Yuuki felt the warm, salty tears from her father drip down her back through the gaps of her night gown.

"Come on Yuuki let's get you dressed." Kaien wiped his tears as he released his grip on his daughter. He took her hand and led her out of the door, and whilst walking to the door, Kaien glared evilly and disappointed at Kaname, who was still half sunken into the wall covered in rubble.

Kaname had no idea that what he had down would cause such upset.

"You deserve to die right now..." Zero moaned in a growl getting up stumbling, still holding onto the bloody rose for dear life.

"Oh shut up zero! Only because she is something you hate now!" Kaname said annoyed sighing.

"I don't ... I don't hate her..." Zero struggled not feeling as though the news has sunk in. Zero painfully limped to the doorway not looking to Kaname walking out without a word to his own room, not wanting to be close to Yuuki, too afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself in front f the chairman.

Akatsuki, Ruka and Aidou. 

The three night class students, Akatsuki, Ruka and Aidou stood outside the day class dormitory guarding the doors.

"You sure Kaname told us to evacuate the day class..." Akatsuki sighed annoyed t the thought of all the fan girls becoming a trouble in the doing.

"And aren't we meant to ask the chairman for permission? It's his students after all..." Ruka added with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Fine! I will go in, crying out loud, I'm only doing what Lord Kaname told us!" Aidou stuttered off, walking towards the headmaster's headquarters annoyed that he had to go to the chairman.

Aidou entered the headquarters door in a slight rush to get this job over and done with soon, he ran up the dark, slabbed stairs reaching the corridor landing in a flash, turning immediately towards the chairman's office.

"He's not in there Aidou..." a deep restless voice said behind Aidou.

"Then what may I do Lord Kaname?" Aidou replied recognising the voice immediately turning back to get shock. "K-Kaname? Are you alright?"

Kaname, was bruised, and cut, and covered in white dust from the rubble after being hit into the wall, literally. However, Kaname didn't look in pain nor hurt, he seemed emotionless.

"The chairman should be in the infirmary" Kaname said not looking to Aidou and then walking off down the stairs.

Akatsuki and Ruka.

"I wonder how bad the situation is..." Ruka said in thought looking around at the dark grounds and beyond the tree's shadows.

"If we have it under control, it shouldn't be bad at all Ruka, don't worry." Akatsuki smiled rubbing her shoulder. Akatsuki was surprised that she never flinched nor move away; maybe she was thinking too deeply to notice? "But you're brave for coming out to help after how much blood had been taken from you. Kaname won't like it when he finds out..."

"Well, if it's to help him I don't care." She replied, sharply ending the topic there.

"Unfortunately, for you guys, and obviously the rest of those humans its seems that your protecting, you have nothing under control. Your so called Kaname is dumbstruck about what to do."

Both Akatsuki and Ruka both gasped in shock of the voice looking into the direction of where it came from, and from the darkness of the tree's Rido walked gracefully into sight.

"Rido – kuran..." Ruka muttered nervous now, knowing he was a pureblood looking up at Akatsuki knowing they couldn't disobey a pureblood. Ruka shook her head, she didn't care about the rules, she knew what she had to do and that was help Kaname, and she was sure Akatsuki felt the same when she saw Akatsuki hold a flaming, dangerous fire ball within his hand.

"Aww? Protecting yourselves now aye? And maybe her?" Rido smirked now, seeing that Akatsuki moved in front of Ruka, knowing she might be still rather weak. "You two won't be able to hold of what's going to come to you." Rido claimed walking slowly towards the two nobles. "But good luck, they are very desperate to break into the building right behind you."

Akatsuki and Ruka gasped yet again freezing on the spot not knowing what was happening before their eyes would ever happen at cross academy.

From the darkness the trees, more people approached with blood thirsty eyes and menacing looks upon their faces. There were at least a hundred of them approaching, and all were vicious level e's.

"You two should be lucky; this is only quarter of the level e's you have to deal with." Rido chuckled. "Well good luck and have fun." Rido laughed loudly leaving the scene walking towards the headquarters.

"You bastard Rido!" Ruka screamed before looking back to Akatsuki, what do we do now? We can try taking them down, but look how many there is! Even if were successful there is still going to be a lot that may enter the building!"

"I know Ruka!" Akatsuki was panicking and thinking deeply. "Go inside the building, you need to get those students, I don't care if it's without permission, it's the best thing to do, and I will hold these off."

"But Akatsuki..." Ruka looked very worried hearing the plan looking to the approaching level e's to Akatsuki.

"I will be fine Ruka, trust me..." He looked her in the eyes, and kissed her on the forehead. "Now go, do it for Kaname, it would be what he would have wanted."

Ruka's eyes watered. "At this moment of time, Kaname doesn't matter; I'm doing this for you as it's what you want." Ruka opened the door and slammed it shut locking it from the inside, wiping her tears and then running the bedroom's of the students.

Akatsuki smiled widely at her words and looked back to in front of him. He yet again used his powers of fire, and relight a hand with fire. He ran towards the crowd of level e's and used the fire within his hand to make a semi circle of fire to make a barrier so that it slows the beasts slow down a significant amount, before he can attack fully and properly. He walked backward again to back onto the door to protect it whilst looking side to side constantly to make sure a level e didn't escape. This time he re light both hand with flaming orange fire and with a mighty swing and perfect aim, he hit each level e from behind the fire boundary with fire balls, and each level e that got hit, stumbled back falling onto the floor screaming in pain, before slowly burning away to dust.

The level e's were nonstop, and Akatsuki didn't know how to hold them back.

"Jeez..." a deep male voice said walking into the semi circle by using the door. "They do know how to cause hell and havoc don't they? Bloody vampires." Yagari walked in with a cigarette sighing looking around and then putting out his cigarette with one big smash to the ground.

Akatsuki looked relieved, even if it was a vampire hunter that was going to help him, and he resumed throwing fire at those vile level e's that seemed to edge closer as Yagari loaded his shot gun.

Yagari had a hard look on his face of concentration, as he aimed at each level e shooting watching either one fall as a pile of dust, satisfied that he never missed one.

Akatsuki knew the barrier wouldn't last forever and whilst killing the beasts, he had to figure out how he would do it again. Doing the barrier again but closer to the door may lead to a break in and it would lead to him and Yagari having less room.

What will they both do? To fight 100 level e's?...

Aidou

Aidou heard sudden loud noises and gun shots, realising there was a fight very close by.

"Oh no" he muttered silently under his breath in panic knowing the chairman would be already informed, but he needed to inform the chairman of Kaname's orders.

Aidou sprinted door the corridor and stairs to get to the infirmary, but as he came down one set of stairs he got the fight of his life when he tripped up falling onto someone.

"AIDOU!" Ruka shrieked in pain and shock. "Get off me!"

It took Aidou a few minutes to recall what had happened dazed by the quickness.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry Ruka." He got up and helped her p before he sprinted off again.

Ruka sighed adjusting her hair and she didn't stop Aidou, knowing that he was doing what Kaname told him to do, and she ran up the stairs doing what Akatsuki told her to do.

The infirmary was finally insight for Aidou, and he was so relieved to see it. Aidou stormed in slamming the door shut panting in exhuastment. "Chairman I-"Aidou stopped immediately looking to Yuuki who was looking down to her knees.

Aidou was speechless and didn't know what to say, as he sensed another vampire within the room... Yuuki.

The chairman got up knowing how upset Yuuki is still and took Aidou by the arm leading him out and the chairman followed leaving Yuuki alone in the room.

Yuuki was now cleaned and dressed in her day class uniform, however, she looked down at it thinking 'shouldn't I be wearing a white night class uniform now?' She shook at her thought remembering the times she always patrolled the grounds for the night class and how she had to protect the day class from the day class, now it had to be different.

"What's wrong Aidou?" The chairman asked. Yuuki could hear the both of them clearly, even if the door was closed, and she listened in slightly seeing the panic in Aidou's face.

"Kaname, Kaname asked me to persuade you to evacuate the day class, it's getting worse out there, on the way down here I heard a fight, it was very loud so the day class dormitory might be under attack.

"Well we can't evacuate the day class students if that's occurring! There's a basement, underneath this building which is big enough to hold all of the day class students, take them there now. I'm going outside to help." The chairman ordered and said, running off immediately.

Yuuki gasped hearing what he was doing. "Father! No! Don't leave me!" Yuuki got up and ran out of the door to see only darkness of the corridor. Even Aidou went.

"I have to get Artemis" She whispered and ran up flights of stairs to get to her bedroom in the headquarters.

Zero

Once Zero had heard gun shots, knowing that they were from Yagari's shot gun, and the noise of screaming level e's Zero struggled to get up to run, after trying another five blood tablets which he repeatedly threw back up again. Zero was desperate to help his master, and was desperate to fill out his wanting to kill vampires as a Hunter, and that's when he realised. Without Yuuki, he's nothing; he needs her to be successful and strong, in two meanings; her blood and herself generally close. However, Zero turned angry when the shot of Kaname and her came to mind also remembering that she was a vampire. He screamed in anger at the true memories kicking the wall finally getting up using his bed as a support.

"Tut tut, temper temper." Rido kuran shook his head at zero as leaned on Zero's bedroom door frame.

"And you are-" Zero stopped looking up at the man and his eyes widened, recognising the man from his worst night of his childhood that ruined his life. "I thought you were dead?"

"Nope, just ran away before I was caught." He smirked. "Your such a grown lad now aren't you? Shame you're not even strong enough though."

"I am strong you bastard!" Zero spitted back, his eyes going even more crimson red more from what they resumed from.

"Ah, so why is it you're struggling to take blood tablets? You look so rather thirsty zero... has she been neglecting you? Yuuki I mean of course..." Rido asked walking in slowly towards zero.

"Keep her out of this."

Rido had reached Zero, and he bent down so he was level with Zero's face. "Too late, she already is." Rido grabbed the back of zero's head hard grabbing both of his arms with his own holding Zero's arm behind Zero's back whilst using the other hand to hold onto his head. He pushed Zero's head roughly to the side.

"Aww... looks like that tattoo has been giving you a lot of pain, just trying to tame that beast in you." Rido laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, it's trying to tame the beast that you are already!"

Zero struggled weakly still wanting blood and Rido started leading him out of the room, taking him down the corridor and down the big, slight of cold stairs before still having an even tighter grip on Zero now causing him pain, leading him onto the ground and into the darkness of the tree's and Zero caught a glimpse of Yagari and Akatsuki fighting, and looked upset that he couldn't help kill the huge amount of level e's. But now, Zero's worry was focused on where Rido was dragging him to.

Kaname

Kaname was now back at the quiet night class dormitory and was cleaning himself in the bathroom trying to also think straight after what had just happened. Kaname also didn't want to look into Yuuki's past thoughts knowing it wouldn't be what he would want to see.

He cursed to himself sighing looking at himself in the mirror. Guilt was sweeping over him in all different directions and he didn't know what to do with himself. He got dressed in a new pair of night class clothes before he walked out of the bathroom and onto the balcony too look down at the big door, hearing the screams of the beasts outside.

He put his head in his hands displeased hearing them wanting to shout in anger at his master (Rido) knowing he would do such a cruel thing to get power and blood, he would get whatever he wanted by fighting for it and not giving up, and the thought of Yuuki swept across his mind quickly knowing he would want her blood very soon.

Kaname walked down the stairs in a rush and was about the leave the building.

"Lord Kaname, is there any requests?" Seiran asked appearing out of nowhere, bowing before Kaname.

"Yes, help whoever is in that ugly fight close by. Thank you Seiran." Kaname replied leaving after quickly in a rush to get to where he might sense Yuuki.

Kaname walked through the woods of the grounds to dodge the fight, before he started running getting a glimpse of all the level e's trying to get at Akatsuki and Yagari. Kaname shook his head in anger before he sprinted again seeing the headquarters close by.

Yuuki

Yuuki had got to her bedroom safely and without being caught, and she grabbed Artemis from her bed, to only get an excruciating electrifying shock up her arm.

"What the..." Yuuki said shaking still in pain letting go of Artemis letting it fall to the floor with a heavy thud. She looked from her pale shaking hand to her Artemis on the floor confused at what happened.

"Are you seriously that confused Yuuki?" Someone said entering Yuuki's room with a slight chuckle at her confusion. "Well I wasn't expecting you to be turned into a beast either."

Yuuki turned around and to her disgust, she realised Zero was right all along.

"Ichiru, why did you betray us! We trusted you into the academy yet it was you that led them here! Zero might be even killed tonight! Maybe even all of us! Doesn't that make any slight difference to you!" Yuuki screamed clutching onto her paining hand to her chest tightly.

Ichiru shook his head. "Not really Yuuki. I'm not saying I would want everyone killed but I know I would want Zero dead for sure, and by the sounds of where he is right now, that might be just soon." Ichiru replied, knowing that Zero would be back with Shizuka soon.

Yuuki's eyes widened remembering the state of Zero when she had left him, knowing he isn't strong enough to defend himself especially not against his own master Shizuka. Yuuki kneeled and quickly picked up Artemis not caring about the pain and leaped for the door, but she was only held back by Ichiru.

"There's nothing you can do to help him Yuuki." Ichiru said into her ear, holding onto her arms. "Not even you anymore, you're just as weak in this form!"

This made Yuuki angry, and with all her strength she pushed Ichiru into the wall, and this time she pinned Ichiru to the wall, surprised that she could do this without struggling.

"Sorry what was that about strength?" Yuuki asked smugly. Ichiru struggled annoyed, but his annoyance slowly faded away when Yuuki's smug face slowly started to disappear to an upset emotion.

"But how could you say that about your own brother Ichiru, your own joint twin? Why would you lead him to his own death...?" Yuuki pleaded with her eyes watering. "I know he still means a lot to you, he means a lot to everyone! Even though it doesn't seem like it, but he means a hell of a lot to me, and I am sure you knew that from the beginning Ichiru."

Ichiru looked into her eyes. He knew that Yuuki meant a lot to Zero, and he knew why looking into her caring, now crimson eyes. Ichiru looked to her quivering rosy lips and then to her eyes, seeing the deep feeling of upset. He also knew that zero meant a lot to Yuuki. Ichiru sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry this happened Yuuki, I was just always jealous of Zero, and I thought doing this would prove that I don't need him to help me with everything, and that I'm capable to do it by myself and with others. And this plan seemed so good plan, especially also because Zero was turning into a level e." Ichiru replied still looking to the floor ashamed of his decisions now. "But Shizuka, she looked after me, constantly, but I never liked her cruel ways."

Yuuki let go of Ichiru slightly and patted his head. "I know Ichiru, but sometimes, doing something just as cruel as this isn't the answer, especially agreeing to it. Look, please stay out of this fight, say in my bedroom, just rest, because if you come face to face with Shizuka, she may-"

"No, I have to go to her, but I will be back." Ichiru smiled and ran out.

"Ichiru no!" Yuuki tried to reach him, but he was too fast, and Ichiru had disappeared from sight.

Yuuki sighed, and dropped Artemis again in pain after holding it for too long. "Come on Artemis, why are you doing this..."

"Because it's an ant-vampire weapon Yuuki."

Yuuki shivered at the new voice, she looked up to see Kaname close. She picked up Artemis again and moved away.

Kaname sighed. "Yuuki don't do this, come." He raised his hand out towards her for her to take with her own hand.

"No..." Yuuki said immediately moving away.

Kaname chuckled. "I am your master Yuuki yet you do this, your such a brave girl." Kaname said surprised at her actions, but wanting to get her out of the grounds so that she couldn't be hurt.

"Don't use that excuse against me!" Yuuki screamed at him having the wrong idea. She flung Artemis, so that is extended, and she didn't care about the pain that was twice as electrifying now. And once extended she swinged it toward Kaname putting it by his neck warningly, however she gasped looking to the top of the Artemis that was now so close to Kaname's neck.

The Artemis rod had now turned into a Scythe, which looked deadly sharp and lethal. She looked up at Kaname still holding the blade centimetres away from his neck. Kaname didn't look at all surprised; it was like he knew that the change would happen.

"Yuuki, you're not human anymore ... when you first touched it, it tried to reject you, but you persisted to keep hold of it, and it transformed into this..." Kaname answered her confused expression.

Yuuki lowered Artemis scythe now and looked at it closely not feeling the electric shocks as much now.

"Yuuki I'm sorry about what happened." Kaname said not daring to get close. "Its just... okay it was selfish of me to want you to myself."

At those words Yuuki looked up at Kaname. "What do you mean...?"

"What do I mean? What I mean is that, I have always wanted you since the beginning, I loved you from the beginning and I was hoping to spend eternity with you, just by my side Yuuki." Kaname looked hurt and pained explaining the truth of why he did something against her wishes knowing he made the worst decision, knowing that Yuuki would not follow him but instead someone else...

Yuuki looked pained also putting her scythe down now to hug Kaname straight away not liking to see her close friend upset.

"I'm so sorry Yuuki, please forgive me one day, but that is how I truly feel." He moved so he could look at her. "I love you Yuuki, will you be mine?..." He whispered moving to her lips again.

Yuuki froze, remembering her feelings for Kaname when she was younger, and realising they started to change when she was constantly with Zero, but her heart ached now realising Zero would never feel the same for her now she is a vampire, he most probably will start hating her. Yuuki's eyes watered realising that her and zero may never be. Kaname saw Yuuki's watering eyes and knew that he should back away slightly.

"I have to go anyway..." Yuuki wiped her tears picking up Artemis scythe walking past Kaname who grabbed her arm.

"No you're not." Kaname snapped quickly in reply.

"Yes I am." Yuuki replied calmly pulling her arm out of his grip. "If you love me you will allow me to do this and as you turned me into a vampire, I see no excuse not to just stand and watch." Yuuki replied walking down the corridor o the top of the stairs. "Besides... no matter what, I'm still a guardian to this academy..."

Yuuki smiled at Kaname. "Don't think I'm rebelling against you master, because I am not, I'm just doing my part for my farther."

Yuuki started walking down the stairs leaving Kaname surprised and yet feeling guilty. He wasn't meaning Yuuki to start calling him 'master'. However, Kaname let her do what she felt was right, and he also knew what he should do, he looked out of the window and saw Yuuki watching carefully.

Yuuki was onto the grounds walking towards the darkness of the woods knowing what was within was Zero. Yuuki was not going to let Zero be taken to his fate, and she started walking into the darkness, hoping she was doing the right thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 – The failed plan**

The darkness wrapped around Yuuki, making her heart beat rapidly with every shaky warm breath. Yuuki couldn't hear or see anything, she constantly looked around trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness, but the process was slow. She constantly heard strange noises around her which made her jump and making her stop in her tracks.

All she wanted was Zero to be safe and closeby.

Zero

Zero was still being dragged into the darkness by Rido before they came out into a moonlight opening with tree's surrounding them which rustled in the wind. Rido pushed Zero out of his grip and onto the floor.

"There you go Shizuka, be glad he's weak. He didn't get any blood what so ever. Now if you don't mind me I really should get a bite to eat." Rido said to Shizuka who had her back facing him.

Soon as Rido started leaving Shizuka turned around to face Zero. "Rido, make sure its that girl, we need to cause as much pain to this boy as possible."

"Don't worry Shizuka, was planning that already." He smirked winking before he left, turning back and walking to the academy.

Yuuki was close by and she heard the voices but not clearly, and it was then she saw the opening through the trees. Yuuki ran to the closest tree by the opening hiding behind it and watching what was happening.

"No... not her please." Zero struggled weakly trying to get up. "She didn't do anything to deserve this!" Zero shouted looking up at Shizuka.

Shizuka had no reply to him, instead she stood there with a cruel smile upon her pale, beautiful face that was covered by most of her white long flowing hair, that shone brilliantly in the moonlight. She knelt down beside Zero.

"Zero my darling boy, in this life, no one deserves sympathy, not even yourself, you know why, because you're a beast, physically and in your heart" Shizuka grabbed zero's chest roughly scratching it deeply. "Causing pain to her won't make any difference! You caused her pain all the way throughout her childhood!"

At this point Yuuki wanted to make herself seen, but just about she was a hand covered her mouth and she panicked thinking it was Rido and she dropped her scythe to struggle.

"Yuuki shh, calm down, its Ichiru." Ichiru slowly let go of Yuuki as he whispered. "I knew you was going to do something very stupid so i had to stop you. Just stay here, actually just go back to the academy." Ichiru walked into the opening, and Yuuki wanted to reply but it was too late or she would be caught. She sighed and picked up her scythe again keeping hidden.

All eyes were on Ichiru now as he approached Shizuka, and Ichiru kept his eyes on his thirsty brother Zero, who struggled to control himself.

"You even caused your own twin pain Zero..." Shizuka lied, wanting Zero to feel worse about himself. "So, did you want your revenge Ichiru?"

"Yes, thank you." Ichiru replied deeply walking towards Zero.

Yuuki watched from behind the tree in hiding, shocked at what was happening, confused at Ichiru's mood swings. Ichiru kicked Zero over, and Zero didn't resist and did not fight back. Yuuki felt there was something wrong, she felt as though Ichiru wanted to help but couldn't by himself.

Yuuki moved around the opening in the darkness creeping up slowly and quietly behind Shizuka with her scythe at the ready, but Shizuka was not easily tricked or easy to sneak up upon. Soon as Yuuki was close enough, Shizuka had suddenly disappeared, and reappeared next to zero lifting him up to his feet by his neck tightly.

Ichiru looked to Yuuki annoyed now that things may go wrong.

"Awww... how sweet... was you going to help him by killing me?" Shizuka smiled, speaking sweetly, but Yuuki knew it was sarcasm and pure evil in that voice.

Yuuki couldn't answer, and her hands gripped tighter on her scythe trying to hide her shakes of nervousness.

"Just please... don't hurt him anymore... I beg of you." Yuuki pleaded.

Shizuka shook her head. "Where is that fool...RIDO!" she screamed sighing that Rido didn't catch Yuuki on her way to where they were, but it was then when she realised that Yuuki was no longer human. "Ahh... so Kaname had the guts to change you in the end then...looks as though you will be spending your eternal life with him then, so why don't you just let Zero here to just die?"

"Because I am not as cold hearted as you!" Yuuki screamed outraged, her eyes turning crimson at what Shizuka had said, and in a flash, Yuuki started charging towards Shizuka but before Yuuki to strike her with her scythe, Ichiru grabbed Yuuki stopping her.

"Ichiru! Let go!" Yuuki struggled outrageously, and accidently cut Ichiru's arm with her scythe. Ichiru smiled and whispered. "Thank you..."

Yuuki was confused at this, however she was shocked to see Zero's reaction. Zero smelt the blood straight away and ripped himself away from Shizuka throwing her to one side, before he swiftly got to Ichiru biting into his arm.

Yuuki gasped at the suddenness of it all, and she turned around facing Shizuka, so that Ichiru could carry on with his plan.

"Ichiru! You traitor!" Shizuka yelled, and suddenly the winds around them turned cold and more fast and frightful.

"Whats going on now Shiz-" and annoyed Rido came back running into the scene, but stopped seeing Yuuki and sensing that she was a vampire now.

"How did I miss you..." Rido asked himself walking towards her. Yuuki saw and backing away, starting to run, knowing that Zero would be strong enough to get away as she knew she would be useless against two purebloods. Yuuki ran towards the academy as fast as she could not looking back to afraid to, and tried not to trip up on anything on the forest floor.

Rido sighed watching Yuuki disappear. "Great, another chase.."

"Just find her and kill her for god sake! She caused this!" Shizuka scream infuriated.

Zero was still gulping down Ichiru's blood, and it wasn't at least a few minutes after he realised what he was doing. Zero immediately pulled away and held Ichiru in his arms supporting him.

"You're stupid Ichiru, why did you do that!" Zero muttered under his breath looking down at Ichiru.

"Because I knew it would help you escape easily, now go!" Ichiru replied looking over to Shizuka.

"Not without you I'm not." Zero picked up Ichiru and also ran into the wood but in a different direction than Yuuki to confuse the two purebloods, even though he knew that they were smart enough to track them both at the same time.

"Shizuka, I have had enough of this chase game!" Rido turned to Shizuka annoyed with her that she couldn't handle the twins.

Shizuka didn't answer but instead walked away. "Just do what you want."

Rido also walked away. "I'm not ruining the plans now Shizuka, just get your act together! Just kill him for gods sake."

Yuuki

Yuuki panted as she stopped running, but was frightened at the sudden sight of the crowd of level e's trying to get into the day class dormitory. She saw Akatsuki and Yagari struggle trying to keep them backed away from the door.

Yuuki sprinted, seeing the two fighters exhausted knowing they needed help. And with that, Yuuki used her scythe to kill each level e one by one.

She swung the sharp, silver scythe from side to side with each hit piercing deeply into each level e that was a victim to it. Yuuki's eyes turned bright crimson red once again, liking this powerfulness and getting too carried away with killing.

"Is that... Yuuki.." Akatsuki questioned confused trying to kill level e's whilst trying to figure out who was helping them. Yagari was also fixed in this confused state.

Zero entered the scene, but a bit further up from the fight, and turned seeing the horror of the amount of level e's and he knew what he had to do, but before he left, he saw a glimpse of Yuuki, and suddenly panicked but stopped himself, remembering that she was powerful enough to take care of herself, but he still hesitated to leave.

"She's just another vile vampire... if she dies, she does." Zero took a tighter grip on Ichiru and started to walk away.

"That's not fair zero... she risked her life back there to help you. She might be a vampire yes, but her personality and herself has not changed." Ichiru replied to zero's cold hearted reply.

Zero didn't reply, and did not look at Ichiru. "You love her Zero... don't doubt yourself."

There was no expression on Zero's face, it was though the words Ichiru said weren't true and that he didn't care, but he knew Ichiru was right.

Rido

Having a calm walk back to the academy grounds he leant against a tree close by to watch the three people struggle against the level e's, but he was shocked to see that Yuuki was one of them helping, surprised that she never ran away from helping. Rido was attracted to her powerfulness and strength and he watched all of them for a few minutes sharply, before he interrupted.

Whilst Rido walked slowly over the crowd, he slowly clapped in applause.

"Well done, done to 30 level e's, aren't you all good fighters?" Rido said, and as he got closer, the level e's stopped fighting back standing in their tracks.

After nonstop fighting, Yagari, Akatsuki and Yuuki turned to face the cruel pureblood that doomed them with this fight.

"But expect more of them, don't rest yet, the night is still young."

"Oh you bastard!" Yagari sighed reloading his shotgun aiming it at Rido, but Akatsuki pushed it away quickly.

"You doing that will only make you suffer great consequences." Akatsuki claimed.

"Heh, well anyway boys, I'm only here for one thing." Rido stated walking past level e's towards Yuuki.

Yuuki saw this and gasped turning back trying to run away but was only stopped by level e's. She felt Rido's hand grab her shoulder tightly, and at that moment, she hit him in the side with her scythe.

"YUUKI! NO!" Akatsuki shouted angrily.

Yuuki looked from her scythe which was embedded in Rido's side, seeing it spark, to Rido's pained and angry eyes. Rido groaned in pain. "Well, that's no way to treat a pureblood is it..."Rido grabbed her scythe from his side, and ignored the pain from the anti-vampire weapon, and threw it away before lifting Yuuki up and over his shoulder. Yuuki struggled kicking with all her strength.

"You can carry on now you vile things.." Rido said to the level e's before leaving with Yuuki hanging over his shoulder.

The level e's continued to fight, and Akatsuki and Yagari were both trying to fight as fast as possible to try and help as Yuuki helped them.

Rido made his way to the night class dormitory knowing no one would be there. "You need to learn how to respect someone such as me.."

"I don't need to learn anything from you!" Yuuki screamed crimson eyed still after her blood thirsty killings, punching Rido's back, which seemed to have no effect on the strong pureblood.

Rido just chuckled at her whilst entering the night class dormitory walking up the stairs and into a bedroom. Yuuki struggled twice as much screaming hoping for Kaname to be there, but he wasn't, no one was. Once rido shut and locked the door, he pulled down Yuuki and threw her across the room.

Yuuki went flying across the room, in force of the throw, feeling how strong Rido really is. Yuuki hit painfully into a glass cabinet, feeling all the shards of glass rip in to her flesh so easily as she fell to the floor. She shook in pain and shock looking slowly up at Rido who was approaching her again.

"Sorry, was I too rough?" Rido crouched down to her level and grabbed her neck tightly, lifting her up by it throwing her onto a sofa. Yuuki screamed into pain feeling the glass pierce more deeply as she landed on the old sofa.

Yuuki felt her arms and legs sting, looking down at them both seeing them covered in blood a from the cut wounds.

"Think your powerful enough to kill me? Huh?" Rido questioned her sitting beside her on the couch smelling her sweet, fresh leaking blood.

Yuuki did not answer or look at Rido, but she was forced to when he grabbed her face and turned it towards him. Rido bent down close to her face.

"You should have acknowledged that I was far too strong for you, and that disrespecting a pureblood was a sin. You should be obeying me, and willing to do anything for me. Not turn against me. In reality, I should kill you, but you seem too much fun to kill, instead I may just keep you." Rido kissed her lightly before biting into her neck roughly as all he wanted was her blood.

Yuuki looked to the door hoping for a miracle to happen, not knowing what to do herself.

"You can try, but I doubt you will be able to... my master wouldn't be very happy would he..."Yuuki made up trying to restore some strength.

Rido pulled away licking his lips a number of times. "Hmm he wouldn't be happy, he has no choice, for I am his master... hm, I can see why he likes you." He stroked her cheek. Yuuki flinched and pushed it away, but Yuuki got a hard slap in return for her actions. Yuuki placed a hand on her burning, red cheek, before she tried to attack Rido back wanting to just get out and in the result, she clawed into his cheek leaving two deep cut wounds which bleed slowly.

"Heh, maybe it's my blood you want.."

Yuuki shook her head straight away knowing she didn't, and she struggled a lot more knowing some sort of blood bond would form.

"Aw, there's no need to struggle my dear, just a few gulps of my blood and you won't be so greedy, wont you now?" Rido chuckled biting into wrist deeply, making it bleed enough, before waving it in front of Yuuki's face as though it would tease her to want his blood, but he wasn't surprised as Yuuki turned her nose up at the sight of it.

"Why can't you just be grateful? I'm offering you the most strongest and power-fullest blood there is, and yet, you reject it?"

"Your blood is not either strong or powerful, but just proof of the disgusting filth that runs through your veins. The only powerful blood i know of is Kaname's!" Yuuki spat at Rido's bleeding wrist and face.

It took no longer than a second to see rage build up within Rido, and Yuuki received another hard slap around her already red, burning cheek. Yuuki tried to show no pain at his action, but she was forced to face him, when her jaw was grabbed roughly by him. He then forced his wrists towards her face more, and Yuuki tried her best to stop it, by grabbing his arm with both of hers, but there was no doubt that her little strength was nothing compared to his huge amount of strength. Would she be able to fight him off, or not and instead, indulge into the offering of his blood?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20- Intense Fear**

Yuuki kept eye contact with Rido who was still leaning over her, trying to force her to drink his pouring crimson blood from his arm, which Yuuki restlessly tried to push away with all her strength. Rido's cunning smirk was endless as he looked down upon her seeing her struggling under his strength.

"Just give in my dear... it looks as though you're in need of blood such as mine." He chuckled, pulling away his arm which surprised Yuuki, but she was horrified to see that Rido only placed his bleeding wound to his lips taking his own blood into his mouth as he still held Yuuki down with his other free hand.

"You will be mine, one way or another..." Rido slyly whispered through his gritted teeth as he still didn't swallow the blood as he now moved closer towards Yuuki's lips holding her down tightly with both hands. Yuuki tried struggling but couldn't, not only because of Rido's strength was all used against her, but also that her eyes were fixated and locked with Rido's blue and red eyes which looked deeply into Yuuki's like she was his prey. Yuuki froze feeling the danger and threat but it was too late to react; Rido's hard, warm lips were already locked onto hers. Yuuki moaned in protest outraged with the method he was using, and she snapped out of her frozen state and struggled with all her strength and might.

As Rido forced his tongue into Yuuki's mouth, she felt the blood in his mouth pour into her own. Yuuki couldn't struggle nor move yet again as Rido put all his weight upon her. Yuuki tried to cry out for help but couldn't, but there was no way that she will give into his blood like this. In the result, as Rido's tongue was still present in Yuuki's mouth trying to make her swallow, Yuuki bite his tongue with a fang roughly and deeply with no hesitation.

Rido yelped and jumped off Yuuki falling to the floor upon his knees panting in pain. In the release, Yuuki spat the sickly warm blood that remained in her mouth onto the floor close to Rido rebelling against the pureblood's wishes.

Before Rido could react towards her actions, Yuuki leaped from his reach towards the door to escape, but her heart sank to see and feel that the door was locked as she yanked violently at the door handle, whispering under her breath desperately "Please, please ... please! Open."

"Haha..." Rido chuckled angrily yet menacingly. "To disrespect me, and inflict pain upon me, has only gained you consequences that you will now receive.."

Yuuki turned swiftly pushing her back into the door as she watched Rido rise again seeing his blue and red eyes glow angrily, sinfully and thirstily. Blood poured from his mouth from the wound Yuuki created. Yuuki was in trouble now as the unforgivable, angry pureblood slowly walked towards Yuuki, not taking his heated eyes off her.

Zero and Ichiru

Zero stopped in his tracks at the entrance of the day and looked behind him in the direction of the night class dormitory.

"What's wrong Zero?" Ichiru questioned as he looked up to his curious looking brother.

"Something... isn't right." Zero stated looking around.

"Oh SHIT!" Ichiru shouted struggling, trying to get out of Zero's holding grip.

"What? what! What's wrong Ichiru?" Zero asked panicked worried that something was happening to Ichiru and therefore placed him onto the ground. As soon as Ichiru sat on the floor, he grabbed Zero's shirt tightly pulling him closely in emergency and panic himself.

"Yuuki is in trouble! That's what's wrong! Rido is chasing her down and she has no one to run to! What is she has been caught?" Ichiru quickly spoke in worried scared words remembering Rido following her.

Zero sighed shaking his head careless. "She has Kaname to run to, don't worry-"

"How... how can you just state that? From your own mouth also!... why, why is it you hate to show your feelings towards her! She is still the same Yuuki you fell in love with, and don't say you're not in love with her, were twins i think I can see it myself. It was not her decision to become a vampire and you know that!" Ichiru shouted disgusted with what Zero said carelessly.

Zero sighed looking away from his irritated brother and stood up onto his felt looking into the distance not knowing what to say.

"If you're worried that Yuuki doesn't feel the same way, wouldn't you at least want her safe?" Ichiru said calmly now.

"Yes ofcourse... after all the things she has done to make me feel safe and cared for again, ofcourse I would want to return it.." Zero replied whispering ever so slightly as he shook in realisation of her danger. "Ichiru, stay safe and try and get into the dormitory near the chairman's office. I have to go." Zero rushed off leaving Ichiru sitting on the floor. Ichiru watched without argument smiling hoping that he will get there in time before anyone else does.

_Zero_

Zero ran as fast as he could tell, letting his senses guide him to Yuuki.

_Why would I just carelessly leave her by herself when I had knowledge that that freak was after her?! _Zero thought to himself which clenching his jaw angry with myself, feeling his heart pound in his chest, not because of the running, but for Yuuki and her safety. She was the reason to why Zero's heart continued to beat healthily; she was the reason for his now present existence. Without her, he wouldn't know who he would be or where. _Please be safe Yuuki, please be, because I'm nothing without you _Zero continued in his mind feeling his heart race along with his swift running. But his continuous ongoing worried thoughts off Yuuki were interrupted by the frightening scene that more level e's were attacking Akatsuki and Yagari.

"Master Yagari!" Zero shouted nearby the scene. Yagari looked up noticing and realising the voice of his young student.

"Zero don't worry about me, Yuuki needs to be helped! We saw him take off with her towards the night class dormitories. They have been gone for ages now!" Yagari struggled to say as he wrestled a crazed level e off of him.

Zero nodded quickly in too much of a rush, fearing his words of thanks may make him lose time to help or even save Yuuki. Zero sprinted with all of his energy gained and given by Ichiru's blood in which Ichiru tricked him to drink. The night class dormitory seemed to be miles away to Zero and this panicked him and fear that he was too late overwhelmed him.

Just as he saw the closed entrance to the dormitory, his thoughts were suddenly disrupted as a strong, hand grabbed him forcefully by the collar of his shirt and forcefully pushed Zero in a tree, causing his back to crack in the force of the throw. Zero moaned in pain arching his back in pain surprised by the sudden attack and unable to get his breath back as the air from his lungs was strained out. He looked up to his attacked displeased and disgusted at the sight.

Shizuka pushed herself up against him causing Zero's back to become straight inflecting more pain upon him. Zero moaned trying not to shout out giving her satisfaction.

"You can't always run away from me Zero dear' Shizuka breathed upon his neck, "And you can't expect to save her all the time... she's gone... dead... she is nothing anymore... nothing to you..." She smirked hoping her words made his heart ache in pain and hurt.

"Why... why do you love trying to inflict pain and more hurt on me?" Zero finally whispered with his eyes shut tight trying hard not to think of Yuuki dead.

"Because it was your fate to become like this... to become mine, and with that, you cannot do anything about that but only obey me and me only."

"I will never ever, in my pitiful life, ever obey you Shizuka.." Zero spat at her disgusted and angry. Shizuka smirked and only pushed herself more into Zero, zero squeaked in agonising pain.

Chairman

After evacuating the day class students to the basement of the academy, he ordered the night class to take care of the day class students; this included Aidou, Ruka, Shiki and Rima, and for the first time, the day class did not fantasise about their presence but instead looked all very worried and fearful at what was going on outside.

The chairman made his way outside, hearing the fight closeby remembering that Yagari was helping. The chairman gripped tighter onto his swords and ran to the scene.

Once he was there, he stopped quickly in his tracks, horrified by the scene of the many level e's fighting against Akatsuki and Yagari to get into the building. The chairman's thoughts turned murderous and this reminded him of his hunter years many years ago. He took his twin swords spreading them apart to his sides, closing his eyes trying to keeping his temper under control before he leaped into the fight using his twin swords to ravenously kill the level e's that all didn't expect his quiet attack.

Akatsuki stopped fighting shocked and gobsmacked at the new helper, not believing his eyes. "Is that... is that the chairman?!" He questioned Yagari who was still fighting smoothly even whilst looking away to look at the chairman who slickly and slyly killed the level e's around him.

"Yup. That is, didn't you know he was an ex-hunter before Yuuki's mum died?" Yagari replied smirking at the scene of the chairman as it brought a lot of his old memories of hunting with the chairman.

Akatsuki moved his lips, however no sound emitted from them as he was still under shock.

Yagari sighed. "Stop acting like a goldfish and fight!" Yagari laughed as his hope brightened now that one of the best hunters in the world joined them. Akatsuki snapped out of his stunned self and attacked with his powers of fire feeling also hopeful now seeing new company that seemed to be killing a lot of the attacking level e's. The numbers of level e's still were increasing and non-stop still, would they keep up with the fight without becoming restless?

Kaname

As Kaname walked out onto the grounds after informing the night class students to protect the day class students and making sure there were no other day students that were about, it was then he smelled a very familiar sent of blood, however, he could not make out whose it was, as it was mixed up with many other vampires blood which was strong due to the fight that was closeby.

Kaname stepped out walking at a quick pace worried for Yuuki wondering whether she got involved in the fight. Kaname smiled as the wind rushed past him silently, making his chocolate strands of his hair flow.

"Ofcourse, she may be in the fight, knowing her kind hearted self. However, under my conditions, I think she has done enough helping if this is the case." Kaname whispered into the wind wanting to take Yuuki away with him very much now, and it was then his thoughts were interrupted as he came across Ichiru who sat upon the floor. This panicked Kaname, knowing that Yuuki was going after Ichiru in the woods, but he was here now... so where is she?

"Ichiru! Where is Yuuki!" Kaname demanded, his thoughts turning even more negative.

Ichiru looked up sighing in disgust not answering him. "Ichiru!"

"I have nothing against you, I just hate that you forced that upon her." Ichiru replied with angry eyes. Kaname realised that he was changing to the topic of when Kaname changed Yuuki without her consent.

"Please don't remind me Ichiru, I just want her safe now, I know my actions were wrong, but I need to know where she is... it may not seem like it... but I love her... and I only wanted her to be beside my side for eternity" Kaname pleased as he looked down the Ichiru who had a sour face.

"I don't know where she is, however, Zero has set out to find her and I am sure he has found her already..." Ichiru smirked as he looked up to Kaname now, proving the point that Zero is always there to help Yuuki whenever needed and required.

Kaname sneered seeing the competition for Yuuki which Ichiru was hinting, however Kaname ignored it, knowing that Yuuki's safety was no game, even though Kaname felt the envy build up inside of him at the thought of Zero getting to her before himself.

"Thanks for nothing Ichiru; you're as selfish as your twin!" Kaname snarled walking away.

"You really don't know the meaning of selfish, if you think I am selfish, you should really look to yourself and say it!" Ichiru spat angrily as he glared angrily at Kaname who chose to ignore Ichiru.

_Don't be far Yuuki, be safe and armed at Artemis at all times... don't even trust Zero, after all, he's only turning into a level-e... _Kaname cruelly thought as he walked off into the darkness following the track of the strong smell of blood.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Readers, I am so incredibly sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter! College has started again, and I am finding it hard to make time to write more. I am also writing up two new fanfictions aswell as this one, which I will keep you posted on. Yet again I am truely sorry, and I hope you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter, even if it is short, at least its keeps you wondering whats going to happen ;3 Thank you xx**

**The Overpowering Smell Of Blood**

Yuuki cried, crawling slowly to a corner of a room leaving a trail of blood behind her. Rido, was as usual; Careless. Selfish. And laughing as cruelly as ever from the other side of the room.

Yuuki shook. Her face dirty with blood. Her body, covered in bite marks from head to toe, and all were bleeding nonstop.

_This is the end of me. I feel it. My heart... its slowly stopping. _Yuuki thought. _I never wanted this to happen. I thought I was strong enough... Z-zero... _Yuuki shook more violently and let out a loud whimper at the memory of his silver silky hair, his lilac gentle eyes and those lips. _Those lips... in which I will never touch... with my own. I thought I was strong enough, but I am just as weak as I was when I was human..._

Yuuki stopped unable to move any further. She knew what she needed. Blood.  
She clutched her throat in pain and eye eyes burned a crimson red, at the thought of the warm red, iron tasting drink as though it was mulled wine.

"Have you given up yet? You keep trying to fight on like this; I will end up killing you! And we both know that we don't want that to happen hey?" Rido walked across the room towards Yuuki's near lifeless body, kneeling down beside her.

Yuuki sobbed knowing that it was either life or death. But what was she going to choose? She knew that if she took Rido's blood, a blood bond would immediately be made.

Yuuki looked up to her torturer innocently, confused and distorted, seeing as her vision was nearly completely blurred. She used her last remaining energy to sit up and push Rido over so that he fell back leaning on his elbows. Rido smirked victoriously, as he watched Yuuki climb onto him slowly.

"See... wasn't hard to give in to me was it?" Rido stated putting an arm around her waist in support and encouragement. Yuuki flinched at the touch.

Yuuki looked long and hard at his neck, sensing and seeing the blood that ran through his arteries.

"Don't hesitate darling..." Rido whispered to her moving closer towards her face as she now straddled him.

"You really think that I am hesitating?" Yuuki said suddenly pulling Rido closer by his collar. "I'd rather die than drink your blood." Yuuki slapped Rido before using her knee to hit him hard in his crotch. Rido shouted in pain as Yuuki attacked further with the rest of her energy. Now to just satisfy herself that she didn't die without a fight.

Zero

As Zero struggled against Shizuka, as she tried to reach for his neck, it was then he heard the nearby shout of Rido coming from the night dormitory. Shizuka heard this too, and luckily this distracted her.

In the opportunity, Zero kicked Shizuka off and brought out his bloody rose pointing it to her head, aimed perfectly. She laughed, but why?

"You really think you can kill me? Your own master! Oh Zero my dear, you do make me laugh.." Shizuka loudly stated with a chuckle.

Zero shot her in the shoulder, immediately annoyed with her confidence.

She gasped in pain with a loud shriek before she looked over at Zero in rage. "You... you piece of filth! You dare harm me! You do know that you won't be able to survive without me!" She screamed, red eyed.

Zero stopped lowering his bloody rose. "What do you mean, I can't live without you?"

Shizuka smirked. "You don't know? You don't know that my blood is the only thing that will stop you from turning level-e?"

Zero froze, was this true? Shizuka was his only escape from becoming a level –e. Zero sighed and looked back up at Shizuka, as though in defeat.

He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into a tree. "In this moment of time... I'd rather help Yuuki than save myself from becoming a monster!" Zero shouted pushing her to the floor making a run for the night dormitory.

Shizuka raged, and got up, but was only stopped by a firm hand grip on her arm. She smirked and chuckled not even to have to look at who this person was.

"What's making you want to stop me Kuran? You hate the boy don't you? Heh, don't deny it, I smell the hatred and jealousy, and this is all because of one girl"

"I am only stopping you because." Kaname sighed not letting Shizuka go. "I know how she feels about him, and from what Zero had just said, I know that he feels the same, even though he can't in such a monstrous state he is in. So you need to give up this poisonous dream and want, and just stop!"

But will Shizuka stop the want to rule? As zero approached the doors of the moon dormitory, why did he stop in pure fear at the overpowering smell of blood?... of Yuuki's blood.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! Yet again, I am so sorry for the late updates :/ I am finding it very hard doing this and college at the same time as I have to keep my grades high, I also have the stress of my A-level English, language investigation coursework on top of everything else which I will not mention. I hope you will forgive me? Also there was trouble with my internet for two weeks (from the 5th to 22nd of November). I am yet again so sorry, and I hope this chapter will not disapoint you too badly, but don't worry; I am not suddenly cutting the story short! there is still many chapters to go, so please don't think that I am rushing. Thank you guys ^^**

**Blood, Sweat and Tears.**

Zero entered the moon dormitory in urgency; however, he couldn't help but start to shake in fear as the small of blood became stronger as he walked up the stairs in a slow pace, too worried to what he will discover of what's possibly left of Yuuki.

The silence frightened him, he was scared of his growing thirst for blood, he was thirstier to know whether his partner, his childhood friend, his reason to still live was alive.

Zero followed the strong scent which lead to the nearest door on the second floor. He reached for it cautiously expecting it to be open, but instead it was locked. His heart raced in his rib cage, and he couldn't handle the silence no more, he needed to know whether she was still alive. Zero, in one kick, kicked the door down. Zero saw the scene before him, and his heart stopped.

Yagari, Akatsuki and Kaien

"This is never ending!" Yagari shouted impatiently and tiredly, as he, Akatsuki and Kaien still fought against the endless amount of level-e's. "Oh shit! I'm outta bullets!"

"We can't carry on like this! We need the others!" Akatsuki moaned loudly as he fought of an attacking level-e with his fire powers, and throwing a firebolt at it, which caused it to scream in agony before falling to the ground in a pile of ash.

"They can't help! They are helping the day class students under my orders." Kaien declared, still sounding calm as he still massacred the level-e's easily with his high skilled fighting skills.

"Well I should go and get help at least! Even though you two are doing great... but have you seen the amount of them?! We can't take them all by ourselves, if we had others it would not only be easier, it would be quicker and less of a threat to the students! And besides I have no other weapon with me now." Yagari informed the two of what the plan should be. "There is no other choice..."

"Try and be back as soon as you can..." Kaien agreed giving Yagari a quick nod. Yagari nodded back, and excited through the door behind him, which they are still trying to protect so that the level-e's don't enter the school.

"He better be quick... I am not sure whether were going to be able to hold them off any longer..." Akatsuki said looking over to Kaien.

Kaien couldn't look back knowing he was speaking the truth. "Stop being negative Akatsuki... we're going to put things right, and stop this before it worsens and affects everyone!"

Shizuka and Kaname

"Kaname, you really think just telling me to give up is going to work? After all this time... planning all this, setting all this up... I thought you would find it entertaining Kaname..."

"I don't find it entertaining when I know the one I love is mixed up and now involved in your mess up!"

"Oh don't you Kaname? Heh... in my eyes, that makes it much better, meddling with A Kuran's feelings." Shizuka Chuckled. "It is more exciting if that's the case! Gives it more of a thrill!"

"I wouldn't say that... I think it would be more of a thrill killing you more than anything else!" Kaname smirked evilly, eyes burning crimson, raising his hand, which slowly turned into huge sharp claws that protruded from his finger nails. As his hand slowly transformed, he approached Shizuka slowly.

Shizuka didn't bother to move away, the current of the wind suddenly increased in seconds, and her silky hair flew and caressed her face as she looked relaxed and calm, even though her eyes also now burned bright crimson. The blossom trees in the area suddenly flowered into cheery blossoms even though it wasn't the right season for them to bloom, and in seconds, the already fallen blossom whirled within the wind around Shizuka, as though it was a mini hurricane. This was for sure, one of Shizuka's abilities.

Kaname didn't seem to be cautious of what she was doing or planning, as he still walked towards her, with his claws at the ready.

Shizuka started giggling, as this was all just a game to her. Her strong current of wind that contained brilliant pink cheery blossom petals, suddenly rushed towards Kaname at lightning speed. The air was suddenly taking as the wind rushed past him at very high speeds, and the blossom petals rushed past him also, cutting into his skin and clothes. Kaname dared not show that he was in pain, as he continued to walk through what felt like, flying daggers. He wanted to make sure it was his turn to inflict pain.

Zero

"Y-...yuuki..." Zero shook as he looked down at Yuuki's limp, motionless body on the floor.

"You was too late, the silly girl thought she could take me on by herself.." Rido declared, licking blood of his hand, standing by the window so that the moonlight shone upon him, as though it was to show his successful glory.

"She... can't be dead..." Zero rushed over to her body, to check any signs of life. He examined her closely, checked her heartbeat and checked the warmth of her delicate, blood covered skin. She was cold and lifeless.

Zero prevented his tears, and hearing Rido chuckle behind him, made his skin crawl and started to become heated with anger. Zero secretly took out his bloody rose, and swiftly turned and shot him in the heart.

"How does it feel you filthy, careless bastard! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET YOUR HEART BROKEN AND RIPPED APART?!" Zero screamed. "All because of one mistake and one person!"

Rido stumbled back, eyes wide with shock and hurt, as he unexpectedly, took the blow hard. His lips quivered, too frozen and cold to reply back.

Zero didn't care that Rido looked deeply in pain, and very near death, as the anti vampire weapon carried out its purpose. To kill. Rido feel to his knees, clutching his bleeding chest tightly as Zero approached him, still shaking and aiming his bloody rose. Zero dropped to his knees in line with Rido and grabbed Rido's neck.

"You came here to destroy me! To only destroy those who got in the way of your plans! Your plans to rule! To rule over the hunters, to rule over humans, but why, destroy an innocent life for fun!" Zero angrily whispered to the quivering Rido. "Oh sorry, I forgot... You're a sickening pureblood! Who thinks they are so much more powerful than any other!" Zero moved Rido's hand, and grabbed his chest tightening his hand around the bleeding wound, digging into Rido's warm flesh. "Well this is how weak you truely are!" Zero tightened harder, digging in further sneering at Rido's pained face as he attempts to rip his heart out slowly.

"Z...zero...s-stop..."

Zero gasped hearing Yuuki, struggle to say, still holding onto Rido's chest tightly, trying to fight his instincts. Zero clenched his jaw tightly and pulled away from Rido instantly getting over to Yuuki's side.

"Yuuki..." Zero pleaded taking her in his arms. "You're... you're alive..."

Yuuki looked up at zero, with no smile but instead with sad, tearful, pained eyes. She shook her head. "Not for long... I'm sorry Zero... i wasn't strong enough to take him out by myself... i tried to do it secretly, but it failed. I never knew i would die like this... i never knew i would die a vampire."

"You're not going to die Yuuki, you're here, you're with me, and its going to stay like that... for now on, just you and me."

"But zero-"

"No. I don't care whether you're a vampire, your still yourself, and your still important to me, so so so important to me... even here, as you look up at me with those beautiful eyes.. Those caring eyes that have been looking after me for so many years now." Zero whispered stroking her face softly.

Yuuki smiled comforted. "I have never seen Zero so emotional before. It's only you I would care for the most Zero. You're my Zero after all...You mean more to me than you think, especially through all we have been through together...Just makes me see you grow stronger, and happier, and seeing you in such states when you appear to pretend to be pain, it warms my heart...I just...want my Zero to smile, it's my only wish and goal in life" Yuuki's eyes started to flood with tears. "I am sorry, so sorry... that I can no longer be there for you Zero. I am sorry that I can't be there to support you any longer" Yuuki struggled to keep her eyes open. "But wherever I will be, my eyes will always be on you, I will always eternally be by your side.."

"You are not going anywhere Yuuki! You're staying here with me, that's how it has always been, and will be always. We are meant to be together, don't say you're leaving! Yuuki... after all these years...I have never felt so strong before, you're the reason to why I am still living to this day, Yuuki... I love you... if you leave me, my life is not worth living anymore..."

Yuuki's cheeks blushed slightly, making her look slightly more alive, and a small, yet warming smile lit her face as she heard the truth from Zero. "I...I'm... glad to hear that I'm not the only one..." She raised her hand shakily, reaching for Zero's tear soaked cheek. Zero didn't hesitate to grab it fast but gently, and put her shaking, cold hand against his cheek. "I love you... so dearly Zero... there wasn't a day I never wanted to be without you, and I am sorry it has to be that way now..."

"No Yuuki, no... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you all this time, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant it, and I know that sounds unbelievable but-"

"Zero please, I have always known that you never meant to hurt anybody...Just... please, hold me close..." Yuuki's cold breath slowed as she looked into Zero's eyes in pain. "...always..."she whispered her last utterance before closing her eyes.

Kaname

Even though in fight, Kaname stood to a still, and goosebumps erupted over his skin as he reached up to hold his painful beating heart.

"Yuuki..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! yet again, ever so sorry for the wait, exams are getting very close now, and unfortunately, as you can tell, I haven't had the time to write. However! summer holidays are very close too! So I will be able to write more, and upload new stories which I have recently thought of :3 Hope all of you are okay, and thank you too all those that are still reading my story, it means a lot to me, even though I am not a very good writer. **

**please be aware that there may be a few mistakes, so please don't judge, not saying you do, but it's a little heads up ^.^. Thanks guys! and sorry again :/**

**The Silence **

With one single light, bitter wave of air, that rushed through the scenes of battling, everyone stood to a still, apart from the raging level-e's that dared to still rebel against Yagari's and Akatsuki's strong weapons and powers. In that one second, it was as though everyone knew and sensed that an important life was taken...Yuuki's life. It wasn't long till guilt and anger uprised within muscles of those who fought against the evil to protect the academy they loved, and the academy's guardian that they will sincerely miss. They now fought for her. They now fought for her knowing that she would fight for them. It was their turn to say thank you, for being the brave one who took on tasks that no other would handle, and for some of those, it was a thanks for looking after zero in his unforgivable, pained upbringing. This was war.

As Yagari and Akatsuki fought twice as hard, the bodies of level-e's rapidly dropped one by one to the floor, faster and faster. Aidou and Ruka looked into each others eyes, as though they were debating something. "One of us should help them." Aidou asked looking back at all the scared, whimpering day class students in the hall. "I shall. If level-e's reach the premises, you can use your powers to block the entrance, so you have an advantage to stay here. Don't act like a fool now." Ruka slightly smiled and ran off in a hurry before Aidou could stop her.

Kaien had never ran so fast in his life. His heart was in pain, as though half of it had died. He knew something was wrong, and he knew it was Yuuki who was in trouble. He wasn't going to give up running, evening though his legs ached as they pleaded for him to stop, but as soon as he reached the town, and met with the eyes of the hunters outside the hunters headquarters. The look of determination and anger on Yagari's face and body actions, immediately sent a message that there was a problem up at the academy, and in response, both hunters rushed inside to allow Kaien to rest as they gathered others. There was connections between hunters that could not be explained, but if one of them were in trouble, they will always be on their side to help.

Seconds went by, and it wasn't long, till groups of armed hunters walked out, making their way towards Kaien, however, someone rushed past them all to get to Kaien fast, it was a familiar face. One of Yagari's apprentices, Kaito.

"what's the problem Kaien?" He immediately asked before others could, "Is master involved?"

Kaien sighed. "No, two purebloods have attacked the academy along with a raging murderous army of level-es they created." Kaien notified looking at Kaito and the other curious hunters who now stood around him. "Yagari and some of the night class students are helping out with all they have got, and i feel that something has happened to my Yuuki..so I need to get back fast in order to be by her side as a father should-"

"Wait... are these the two purebloods that caused havoc at the hunters association and killed off the Kiryu family because they wanted power and control? And they knew that they could only do that by killing the most power fullest-hunters? Which I have heard... had failed... as one sill lives."

"Yes them two... Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran, we have to be quick if you agree to help us..."

"Of course Kaien, you are after all, the head of the association." Kaito reminded him.

Kaien had forgotten this after working so long trying to bring up his daughter, Yuuki, by himself. He was speechless not wanting it to come across that he had truly forgotten his true role...being a hunter. He smiled and instantly lead the way in a quickened pace.

Zero

Zero cried, he pleaded and screamed, not feeling so much agony since the day his parents were murdered and his brother was kidnapped. He cradled the lifeless Yuuki tightly against his chest, rocking his body back and forth as though it was comforting himself and her. He brought up the courage to look down upon her again once more shaking his head guiltily feeling broken hearted, regretting the way he had always treated her.

He wasn't going to give up easily. He knew that his bite would not do anything to awaken her back into her vampire form; therefore, he made a quick rash decision, in which he knew he had to do quickly. He deeply bite into himself, and placed the leaking cut over Yuuki's mouth. He was unconscious of his actions as his heart took over in the race to just spare Yuuki's life before her own heart truly stops beating.

The blood poured slowly into her open cold mouth, as though it was fresh wine. A minute past, and Zero was already feeling the doubt and was trying to clear away the knowledge that his actions are useless.

As soon as he was about to give up as another long painful minute past, he felt the beating of yuuki's heart against his stomach growing stronger, and stronger by the second. He couldn't believe what he was feeling, and butterflies erupted in his stomach...

"was she alive? Or is it my scarred aching body playing tricks on me?" Zero thought looking down at her lifeless face.

"Whose... whose blood is this that I am drinking forcefully? Or is this feeding me? Is it Kaname ?... no... this is different... this is- argh! My...my body burns, I'm so thirsty..." Yuuki whispered in her head unconsciously aware of what was happening, however her natural survival instincts kicked in, and she bite down into Zero's arm harshly. "This blood... is different... its so much stronger... its so much fulfilling... wait..." Yuuki thought as she greedily took blood as her body screamed for it... the thoughts flowed into her body... zero's thoughts flowed into her allowing her to see and hear each one.

Zero gasped in pain shocked by the sudden action that Yuuki made quickly, but pain no longer mattered to him, she was alive, that's all he wanted and cared about.

Kaname

Shizuka laughed, sensing that Yuuki had left their world. "Heh... now that boy has no choice but to mourn deeply now! He will mourn to the point where he will beg me to sacrifice his life! He knows its his fate to die under my hands. And what's this? A pureblood fallen in love with a girl? How sick are you to dirt our blood line into such a thing!" Shizuka cruelly explained.

Kaname said no words but stared down to the floor. In Shizuka's point of view, this was an advantage to take attack as Kaname mourned Yuuki's death. She quickly used her dark magic, to use the simple yet dangerous blossom petals sharply at Kaname at a high enough energy and speed to cut right through him and kill him.

Kaname dodged the blades of blossom by jumping up into the air and aiming to fall onto Shizuka, where he used his hand to pierce right through her stomach as he landed onto the floor on top of her. Kaname had planned this attack in revenge for Yuuki, as he looked down into Shizuka's pained horrified eyes. She was speechless as she was caught so easily off guard. Kaname showed no sign of guiltiness, but instead dug his hand more into her stomach as he used his powers to make his hand more deadly and claw-like.

"This is what you get in return for trying to mess with people's lives for your own Shizuka, and this is what you get for involving innocent people... and for that, you shall pay with your selfish life!" Kaname whispered angrily to Shizuka's still horrified face, as she screamed out, as Kaname's, clawed sharp looking hand left her stomach and pierced her heart, instantly killing her and turned her into many little tiny sheds of crystals.

Rido, now closer to the scene looked as though his own heart had been ripped out as he knew now without her, the plans could not go any further than this. They had already lost.

The red, angry eyed Kaname, looked to his right, and saw the still standing Rido, eager to rip his heart out, knowing it was him that had killed Yuuki. He looked to the ground in which Shizuka once laid, and gradually stood up, walking slowly towards Rido.

Rido chuckled. "You can't do anything to me my dear Kaname, I am your master..."

Kaname kept walking towards Rido, with no sign of care, but instead looked deadly, as he was approaching his next prey and victim.

Rido's smirk slowly faded of his smug face as he realised that was not going to stop Kaname from attacking, and in this case, killing him.

Kaname's face was smug, as he saw the new fear sensed from Rido as he now rebelled against his rules and ways, and yet again, using his pureblood dark powers, his hand turned into a long, claw-like daggers as he approached with his weapon that he had previously killed Shizuka with painfully.

"Don't keep him all to yourself Kaname... I want to rip his body apart too, and make him feel the pain he caused me." A familiar female voice shouted in demand. This made Kaname smirk as he looked behind Rido now, who looked stone cold at Kaname, at Yuuki smirking towards Rido as she now held hands with her partner, zero, who already held his bloody rose to his head, red eyed and angry after finding out all that he did to Yuuki and nearly killing her, so enraged that Yuuki had to hold him back, so that they could kill him as slowly as he did with Yuuki.

"In order to do so, you may need this" an all of a sudden voice suggested before something was thrown into the air towards Yuuki, or counteracted it and caught it, to only see her scythe now in her hands. She looked to the person to smile.

Ichiru stood there smiling no with a bandaged arm in the place in which Zero had bite him, and a sword held in the other hand, trying to stop the bleeding. Yuuki smiled toward him with a nod in thanks, and looked towards Zero, who stared eagerly at the trigger on his gun.

"Count me in..." Ruka joined the encirclement around Rido.

Rido gulped harshly and strongly, as he now was surrounded with people that were very willing to kill him, painfully and slowly.

They all looked at each other keenly, as though they were debating who should be the first to attack, and the decision was made, as Zero, from behind, kicked Rido in the centre of his back, causing it to make a violent cracking noise, and Rido falling to the floor. Rido quickly twisted round to attack back but Ruka already slammed her foot down onto his chest keeping him down smirking down at his defencelessness.

"Right enjoy this whilst you can... after all the pain you have caused us Rido Kuran, it's now your turn." Zero spitted down at Rido, as they all now approached him, slowly, with faces that expressed that they were not going to regret their actions or feel any guilt. This was the end, of the heartless, greedy pureblood.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Long time no see. Finished my exams now and have just started my summer holiday so I can carry on with this story and the others I have recently worked on in which I have not yet published on here.  
I know the chapter is short But my aim is to create emphasis on the ending. Happy reading! and hope you like it :3

**Chapter 25 – A happy ending?**

Soon as the hunters had arrived and helped the exhausted Yagari and Akatsuki, the one raging colossal army of level-es became no more, as each one fell to the ground in a pile of shards with each hit they took from the many of the Hunter's lethal weapons.

The Cross academy day class students were sent home soon after the grounds was neutral of battle and were taken along a route away from the battle site.

Yagari watched the line of human students from a distance accompanied by teachers would lead them carefully so none would see what really happened. He sighed as Kaito walked up beside him. "Its not like they haven't got their own suspicions already... being held in the academy locked inside looked after by the night class, hearing screams, cries, and gunshots from outside. So what difference does it make? Less there is one night class student that has an ability to block ones hearing-"

"Or sleep" Kaito interrupted.

Yagari turned to face Kaito and pat his shoulder. "You did well today kid, however, I can't give you full credit..." Yagari announced. Kaito looked up at him confused at what him meant by not giving him full credit. Yagari nudged him. "If you came any later, I think I would of probably have been dead." He smirked.

"Blame Kaiens slow running!"  
"I'm messing with ya kid" Yagari laughed nudging him. "I'm going to check up on Zero." As Yagari turned round he came face to face with Ichiru still limping in pain clutching onto his bleeding arm from his previous injury.

"And heres one of my other old student" Yagari greeted Ichiru. "How you holding up?" He asked indicating towards his arm.

Ichiru smiled. "I'm holding up just fine, just should get some proper medical bandages and antiseptic bandages" He replied not want to tell him that it was Zero that had bit him.

"Yeah looks as though you need it... you sure you don't want any help?"  
"No, I should manage fine thank you master." Ichiru smiled and walked past towards the academy.

Yagari nodded and walked past him in the opposite direction.

Yuuki, Zero, Kaname and Ruka

Blood covered and panting, the four vampires stared down at the place in which they ravenously killed Rido who was now turned to ash.

"I need... I need to see whether Akatsuki is okay..." Ruka panted wiping the blood away from her face, looking to the other before running away.

"Come on, we only need Shizuka to let Zero take her blood to stop him becoming a level-e right?" Yuuki leaded walking up to Kaname.

Kaname looked pale as he saw the details of Yuuki's wounds that covered her whole entire blood drenched body speechless. "I'm... sorry..."

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Yuuki replied quickly with slight urgency.

"He killed her already out of anger after sensing your death, thinking you had gone for good, I sensed the bond between me and her break." Zero said for Kaname.

Yuuki looked from Zero to Kaname not believing what she had just heard, shaking her heard speechless at Kaname angry. "You knew Zero needed her blood... WHY DID-" Before Yuuki could carry on raging at Kaname, he interrupted.

"I was angry Yuuki I'm sorry, knowing that Zero's fate now involved you and you died because of him" Kaname angry interrupted pointing to Zero.

"Well I don't see my father coming to kill you because of what you did without acknowledging him! He trusted you Kaname, you was his number one student and you betrayed him! Do you know how hurt he is! How heartbroken! He's never going to forgive you!" Yuuki pointed out the fact.

Kaname stood quietly knowing she was right. He was speechless.

Yagari was leaning against a tree with intention to see Zero, before hearing what he did. He sighed. Lit another cigarette and walked back towards Kaien now feeling less hope, feeling disappointed that the fight did not come out with a positive end, and the fear of losing one of his most favourite, loved students.

Yagari rubbed his forehand closing his eyes, inhaling the cigarette smoke deeply, in a frustrated tone thinking back to all the memories he had with zero, from training him to looking after him; he felt like a second parent to him, after all, Yagari was appointed as Zeros and Ichirus godfather which they were unaware off.

"Yagari? You don't look great, is Zero okay?" Kaien asked still in place in which Yagari left him.

"Everything is fine." Yagari bluntly replied walking straight past him without even glancing a look over to Kaien.

Yagari walked straight into the academy, trying to work out its maze like structure to find the medical room in which Ichiru announced he was going to.

"Ichiru." Yagari asked as he opened the door of the medical room.

"Master." Ichiru replied looking to the door. Yagari entered and Ichiru was still wrapping up his wounds with bandages.

"I don't care what you say. I know you still care for Zero and I don't care how well Shizuka treated you. Zero is in trouble."

Ichiru paused turning cold. "He isn't seriously injured is he? Where is he?!" Ichiru stood up immediately walking over to Yagari to push past him to get out. Yagari stopped him.

"No, but it won't take long till he is...Shizuka is dead, and Zero did not have any of her blood. Do you know what that means." Yagari questioned.

Ichiru tensed turning away from the door running his fingers through his hair angry yet upset. "Is there anything we can do to stop it."

Yagari didn't answer knowing the answer to that question was simple and that Ichiru knew the answer himself, just hoping for reinsurance which he did not get.

"I'm sorry. I have let you both down." Yagari stated.

Ichiru didn't say anything in reply and still looked away not having any grudge against Yagari, but the knowledge of his own twin brother becoming A level-e sank in truly now; in the past it seemed so unrealistic even though he was a vampire bound by his destiny which was now to come true without any other option as they have been lost.

"I will leave you alone." Yagari said leaving him. "I'm going back to the association."

As soon as he left Ichiru dropped down onto the nearest bed and covered his face with his hands in distress. _What was they meant to do now? What could I do_? Ichiru thought, and then it came to him, Shizuka's blood ran within his fans, but it was not enough and purely hers. _There must be another way right?_

Ruka

Ruka ran to the place they departed before the fight began, and her heart sank immediately thinking the worse. Akatsuki was on the ground leaning against the wall beside the gate they were protecting from level-es entering.

"Akatsuki!?" Ruka shouted running over to his side. Akatsuki raised his head to look up to the familiar voice of the girl he admires dearly, whom was now beside him. Before he could speak, Ruka interrupted taking his face in her hands to examine him.

"You're bleeding badly Akatsuki." She said panicked seeing claw marks across his cheek and blood stained clothes. He smirked and gently grabbed one of her hands.

"I am fine, just exhausted, and besides most of this blood isn't mine. I am very glad to see your okay, that's all I cared and fought for." Akatsuki replied in tiredness.

"I am very sure you didn't just fought for me, you fought for the safety of those humans that were inside, but they have now been evacuated at the back of the building so they don't see anything."Ruka chuckled slightly at his sweet words.

"Be surprised, I mostly thought of you" He smiled.

Ruka blushed and smiled back. "Come on, lets get you inside, grab my arm and I will help you." Ruka offered, standing up holding out her hand.

"I will be fine by my-"

"Akatsuki..." Ruka warned. Akatsuki chuckled grabbing her hand and using her for support and both made their way to the night dorm.

Kaname walked away in guilt heading back to his room. He leaned against his window restless, and stressed. He looked out to see Yuuki and Zero sitting together quietly, arms in arms.

Kaname sighed looking away, his eyes turning crimson red at the anger that Yuuki truly loved Zero and not him, but he also couldn't help but feel guilty; ruining two peoples lives; one out of anger and one out of selfishness.

"What have I done..."

He knew what to do. He knew how to stop zero becoming a level-e, however, it would be a very hard decision. But it wouldn't be a hard decision for him, he knew how he could repay those two and others he has hurt in the past.

"It's my turn..."

It was a happy ending for some, and a realistic ending for others.

But how will it truly end?

Continued in chapter 26.


End file.
